The Secrets I Know
by Dori Amarez
Summary: Janet is a New Born who decides to travel after her transformation. While in Washington she runs into the Cullens, but here's the thing. Her Favorite books are Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Can she help the Cullens keep their secret?
1. Chapter 1: The End

The Secret I Know

I was stupid to walk home that night all by myself. I should have called a cab or my parents to come and pick me up but no. I had to be stubborn and think that nothing bad could ever happen to me. These stupid mistakes would cost me my life, my family, and everything that I held dear to my heart.

It was midnight and I had just finished an Orchestra concert at school and I decided to walk home instead of wait for my friend Vivian to give me a ride. She was engrossed in a conversation with her boyfriend and I knew that once she started she wouldn't stop until really late. So pulling on a sweatshirt I said good-bye to all my friends and headed out the door.

It was a beautiful night. It was the end of September so the weather was perfect. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky so the stars shown brightly in the black sky and there was a light breeze that brought the scent of winter from the north. I inhaled deeply and gazed up at the moon as I walked. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going so when a man suddenly appeared before me I didn't notice him until I ran straight into him.

This man was as hard as a rock and when I ran into him if felt like I had run into a wall. I stumbled back a cursed under my breath.

I glanced up at the person I ran into and instantly my irritation turned to awe. This man was the most beautiful man on the planet. His looks would and probably did break every girl's heart. He was about six feet tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He wore a tight sweater that hugged his torso and showed off his well defined six pack. His skin was snow white and was as smooth as marble. He had a chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, and a well defined nose and he had golden blond hair. However, when I looked at his eyes I noticed that they were a burgundy red. I frowned in puzzlement; no one had burgundy red eyes. The only people I had ever heard about that had red eyes were vampires in Stephanie Meyer's novels Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. However, everyone knew that vampires weren't real.

The man smiled down at me and greeted me. "Hello miss. Sorry for bumping into you."

I was unable to think of a single response and I simply stared at him. I couldn't look away no matter how many times I tried, his eyes captivated me. The man seeing my awe smiled even wider and brought up his hand to my neck and began to stroke it.

"You are very beautiful, and your scent is so rare. I don't think I've ever smelt anything like it. It's a pity that pretty soon you'll be dead, what's your name sweetheart?"

My brain didn't register the fact that this man was dangerous and I stupidly gave him my name. "My name's Janet, Janet Ramirez."

The man smiled and drew closer to me. "Janet, what a nice name," He looked deep into my eyes and his smile widened. "Well Janet, It's a pity that I won't be able to get to know you better. You seem like a very interesting girl."

Before I could even move or utter a sound he pushed my hair away from my neck, bent over and sank his teeth into my neck.

The pain was overwhelming. At first it was just the pain of sharp teeth sinking into my neck but it changed into a fire burning through my veins. I screamed in pain and tried wrenching away but the man had a vice like grip making my resistance futile. Then it all clicked in my head. This man had burgundy eyes, white cold skin, and he drank blood; there was only one word to describe this man, vampire. This man was a full fledged vampire and he was sucking me dry!

I continued to scream and struggle but the vampire was unrelenting. I could feel my strength leaving me and my mind scrambled to think of something. From the books that I had read the only way to destroy a vampire was to burn him out of existence.

That didn't do me any good; I didn't have the tools to make a flame big enough. I only had a lighter that I never used and my backpack only had make-up and beauty products in it. I froze and an idea formed in my mind. I noticed that the vampire was to pre-occupied sucking me dry to notice what I was doing. I quickly slipped my bag from my shoulders and pulled out my can of hairspray, silently thanking God for my extremely curly hair. I dug my lucky lighter out of my pocket and quickly flipping it open, aimed down at the vampire, uncapped the hairspray and pushed the button. The little flame instantly intensified into a huge fireball that hit the vampire directly in the back.

He screamed in surprise and agony and jumped away from me. I lifted the hairspray again and this time aimed directly for his face. The flame hit home and the vampire was now a man sized pillar of fire.

His screams pierced the night combining with my own. Eventually his screams ceased and his body fell in on itself and the fire went out, leaving a pile of ash which the wind quickly scattered.

The bottle of hairspray fell from my numb fingers and clattered on the sidewalk. I wasn't given the chance to feel any sort of remorse or relief because my pain was intensifying. I clamped my hand over my neck and I fell to my knees screaming in pain.

Five minutes must have passed before someone came around to see who was screaming. It was a young couple and they came at a sprint.

"Look John it's a girl!" The wife ran up to me, saw the blood and quickly turned to her husband.

"Call 911 quickly! She's bleeding." She turned back to me and peeled my hand away from my neck. She gasped at the wound and looked at me in surprise. "Does that hurt a lot?" I wanted to yell at her that yes it hurt a whole hell of a lot, otherwise I wouldn't be here screaming in pain but I simply nodded and then another wave of pain came and I screamed in agony and then passed out from the pain.

The events that happed next were very clear to me even though I was no longer conscience. It was like I was detached from my body and saw everything from above.

I saw when the ambulance arrived and rushed me to the hospital. They pulled up in front of the Emergency room and rushed me inside. A swarm of doctors and nurses ran to where I lay on the stretcher and began to shout orders and examined me to see what was wrong. I watched all of this in silence and wonder.

My body looked so small and breakable. My face was twisted in pain and the wound on my neck was still bleeding. A nurse began to wash my wound then she put a bandage on it. Next a doctor came and checked my pockets for some identification. He found my wallet and cell phone. He opened my wallet and took out my driver's license. He then flipped open my cell phone and dialed a number. He stood there silently and remorseful for a few seconds.

Someone must have picked up on the other end because the doctor sighed and gave my parents the news. "Hello, is this Janet Ramirez's mother?" He paused for the answer. It must have been my mom because the continued.

"This is Dr. Howard at Trinity Mills Hospital. Your daughter is here and she is seriously injured."

I could picture my mother's look of horror as the doctor told her the news. She must have told the doctor that she was on her way because he flipped the phone shut and put it next to my bed, along with my wallet. I must have been regaining consciousness because I began to feel the pain of the venom and I was jerked back into my body. I opened my eyes and let out a scream of pain. The doctor rushed to my side and peered down at me.

"Janet, can you tell me what is hurting you?"

I was gasping and moaning in pain that I was unable to speak clearly. I tried to compose myself enough to tell the doctor what was wrong. However, I was only able to whimper one word,

"Ve-ve-venom." And with that said I was drowned under another wave of pain.

The next two days went by in states of unconsciousness and hours filled with pain. I remembered when my parents arrived, their faces filled with fear, pain, and worry. My mom rushed to my side and gathered me in her arms. I had my lips clamped tightly shut to prevent myself from screaming in pain but, I knew that my face was twisted in pain and every once in a while a whimper of pain would escape. I was unable to reassure my mother that I would be fine because if I opened my mouth the screams of pain I'd been holding in would escape and that would just make them worry more. So I had no choice but to suffer in silence.

My sister showed up soon after my parents and when she saw me she burst into tears. I tried to reassure her too but like with my parents I was unable to.

I remembered when my friends came to visit vividly because the looks of horror on their faces were burned in my memory. They arrived right when I was having an extremely painful attack. I was far gone by then. I was no longer thinking clearly I just wanted the pain to stop, to end, to die. And a day later I did die.

I had felt the venom spread through my body and I knew what was going to happen next. I had been waiting for this because I knew in my mind that once the venom reached my heart it would all be over. The doctors were at a loss to what kind of venom was poisoning my body. They had given me every medicine in existence for all kinds of venom but my body didn't respond to the treatments. The venom continued to spread.

Everyone was outside talking to the doctor trying to see if there was any possible way to save me. Everyone had bombarded the doctor with questions and he had finally drawn them all out into the hall to give me some quiet so I could rest. Everyone had followed him out side except for my best friend, and crush for 4 years Alex. He had never left my side these past two days and he sat next to me holding my hand that was now extremely cold. I looked up at him; my breathing ragged and whispered his name.

He looked down at me and gripped my hand tighter. "I'm here Janet. How are you feeling?"

I winced and shook my head "Pretty crappy."

Alex tried to smile but was unsuccessful. "You must be getting better; this is the first time you've spoken."

I shook my head and brought my hand up to his face. "My time is almost up Alex, the venom has spread everywhere except my heart."

Alex's face paled and he shook his head vigorously refusing to believe what I had said.

"No, you'll live Janet, you'll live." Tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "Don't leave me Janet, I love you!"

I felt myself smile weakly and I stroked Alex's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"I love you too Alex, very much. But you have to let me go."

He shook his head again and cried harder "No! Don't do this!"

I felt the venom seep toward my heart. I had just a few more seconds before it all ended. I heaved myself up to a sitting position, put both hands on Alex's face and kissed him good-bye.

I pulled away and fell back onto the hospital bed and closing my eyes waited for the pain.

It hit fast and hard. My back arched in pain and I clamped my jaw closed and the only thing that passed threw my lips was a strangled cry of pain and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was alone and lying on a cold table. I sat up and looked around and saw that I was in the morgue. So they had pronounced me dead? I hopped down from the table and landed gracefully on my feet. I frowned, I hadn't been a clumsy person but I wasn't graceful either. I shrugged, because from the books I had read all vampires were graceful.

I looked down at myself and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. I was skinny!

As a human I had been a chubby girl, 20 pounds overweight with a chubby round face. Now I could see that my stomach was flat and I had a six pack! I looked at my arms and saw that they were actually slender and my legs were perfect! I smiled in elation. I was finally the right size! As happy as I was with my new body I knew that I couldn't walk around naked, I'd be in big trouble, however I was in luck. One of the doctors had left a set of scrubs on a chair. Saying a silent apology I grabbed the scrubs and put them on. They were too big but they would have to do until I could get some clothes. I didn't have a lot of money to my name so I couldn't very well buy myself a whole new wardrobe, I guess I would have to sneak back home and get some of my old clothes, sighing I crossed the room to the door and stepped outside.

It was dark outside so I guess it was late at night. I began walking toward my house and tried to calculate how long it would take me to get there. It took 10 minutes by car so walking it should take me about an hour.

Suddenly an idea struck me. In one of my favorite vampire novels it said that the vampires could run at remarkable speeds.

I stopped walking and taking a deep breath I crouched down and then I shot forward so fast that I screeched to a halt half a mile away from the hospital. I looked down at my feet in wonder and then, slowly, a smile spread across my face. I laughed and shot off again whooping all the way.

I reached the house in less than 10 minutes. I circled to the back of the house and looked up at my window. It was dark and completely silent. Actually, the whole house was silent. With my superhuman hearing I could hear our neighbors snoring in their beds or trudging to the kitchen for a midnight snack. However, our house echoed empty and silent. I guess everyone was still at the hospital.

I climbed up our backyard fence and then climbed onto the garage. Then silently and swiftly I crossed to my window and quickly raised it open. My old human scent hit me hard and instantly I felt the pain of my thirst. I held my breath and instantly the scent disappeared and I was able to concentrate on my mission.

I crawled threw the window and headed to my closet. I grabbed a backpack that I used whenever I went on trips and proceeded to stuff things I would need. This was a problem because all of my clothes no longer fit so I had to dig in the very back of the closet for clothes that hadn't fit me as a human; even so they were still too big.

After stuffing the clothes in my bag I crossed my room to my bookshelf and pulled down my three favorite vampire novels: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I was eager to figure out if everything in the stories were actually true. I grabbed a few more books and stuffed them into my bag. Even with all the books in my bag I still felt feather light.

I went over to the music room that my father had let me make after I learned how to play the drums and picked up my spare violin and my favorite drumsticks. My cousin Robert had given them to me when I had mastered the drums.

After getting everything I needed from the music room I went back into my room and swept the room to see if I had forgotten anything, I starred longingly at my computer; it had all of my stories and pictures on it. However, as much as I wanted to bring it along I couldn't. Sighing I changed out of the scrubs into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and grabbing my road atlas, I silently slipped out of my room and back onto the garage roof. When I was back on the ground I looked back at my house and a feeling of such sadness washed over me.

I would never call this place my home. I had no home now. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away. I guess the rumors that vampires couldn't cry were false. I willed myself to stop crying and taking one last look at the house turned and dashed off into the night.

I stopped around dawn and found shelter in a cave in the plateaus of New Mexico. I sat down and waited for the day to end by looking at my atlas and searched for a place to go.

"Hmm…where do I want to go? I have all the time in the world to travel." I looked at every state and ticked off reasons to go. After about 2 hours of debating I decided to let fate decide my destination. I picked up a pebble from the floor, held it over the map and let if drop. It bounced a few times and rolled a bit before it came to a stop on top of the state of Washington. I laughed when I saw where the pebble had landed because in the Twilight series Washington was the home of many mythical creatures. I closed my atlas and stuffed it back into my bag and pulled out Twilight and read it slowly as I waited for the sun to set.

_At that Moment in the Small town of Forks, a certain psychic vampire had a vision…_

Alice gasped and her eyes got that blank faraway gaze that she always had whenever she had a vision. I went into her mind and watched the vision threw her thoughts.

_A young girl wandering in the woods, she was a small thing, with a long thick braid draped over one shoulder. Her crimson eyes weren't the usual blood thirsty eyes of a new born but they were too crimson to be the eyes of a full grown vampire. She was walking and eventually she broke threw the trees and she saw our house. She just stood in silent awe for a few moments and then she scowled and a look of annoyance appeared on her face._

The vision ended then and Alice blinked and shook her head. She then looked up at me. I crossed my arms and frowned, "How long until she gets here?"

Alice thought for a moment and then held up two fingers. "She'll be here in two days at 7:30 sharp."

"Who's going to be here at 7:30 sharp?"

Alice and I whirled around to see Bella walking down the stairs followed by our whole family. I smiled at Bella and crossing the room wrapped my arms around her waist. "No one, just another wandering vampire."

Bella pulled away from me and looked up at me and she narrowed her beautiful butterscotch eyes. "Edward, you're not telling me something. Who exactly is this other vampire?"

I shrugged, "Honestly Bella, I have no clue, the only thing unusual is she's probably a new born."

Jasper tensed at the word new born and Bella winced. She looked up at me with eyes full of worry. "You don't think they're here for revenge because of Victoria?"

I sighed and looked to Alice for help but she was too caught up in her own thoughts. She was trying to figure out why the girl had looked annoyed at the end of her vision. I then turned back to Bella and told her my suspicions. "I honestly don't know Bella. She might be, at the end of Alice's vision she did look slightly annoyed but we don't know why."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I hope she doesn't mean to fight us, I've had enough killing for the rest of my existence."

Alice looked at Carlisle and smiled reassuringly at Carlisle. "I don't see her attacking anyone Carlisle but it's still early and she gives me a sense of unease. We should at least stay on our guard when she gets here."

Emmett smiled confidently and smashed a fist into his palm and laughed. "I'd like to see her try anything while we're all here. 1 little vampire against the eight of us, she'll be easy pickings."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's statements and then turned to Carlisle. "Don't worry Carlisle we'll try to negotiate with her if she does have any threating thoughts. We should take Alice's advice and just stay on our guard."

Carlisle nodded and left the room followed by Esme. Slowly after that everyone left to go about their business and I was left by myself. I frowned slightly and thought about this new vampires appearance, was she friend or foe?

_Back To our Heroine:_

The sun finally set behind the horizon and new enthusiasm filled my senses as I made my way toward my destination. I jumped up, gathered my belongings and headed toward Washington.

I had just crossed the border into Wyoming when the sent of wolf blood filled my nostrils. I stopped dead in my tracks and a painful thirst over came me. I sniffed the air searching for the location of my pray. Just then I heard a wolf howl. My head snapped around and letting out a hiss I dashed off in pursuit. I spotted the pack in mere seconds and it only took me a few minutes to devour all their blood. I licked the remaining blood away and then looked down at the now dead wolves, and understanding of what I had done struck me. I fell to my knees and whispered,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Disgusted with myself I slowly backed up and when I was a few yards away from the bodies I spun around and fled from the dead bodies. I hadn't gone far when a strong sense of nausea over came me. I bent double and threw up all the blood I had taken from the wolves. When my stomach was completely empty I staggered to my feet, wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked ahead in disgust.

Why did my body crave blood, yet still reject it once I had consumed it? Maybe my body could only consume human blood. I recoiled from the thought and growled. There was no way, **no way**, that I would inflict the pain and fright I had felt on another person. Maybe my body wasn't fully developed as a vampire yet. That thought brought back a memory that I hadn't thought about in a long time. Maybe the reason I couldn't devour blood was because my own blood had been different.

I shrugged at the thought and resolved then and there that no matter what, I would keep drinking animal blood until my body adapted to it or I died. I refused to be a murderer.

With that decided I sped off once again. I had reached Montana when a heard of deer ran by. Instantly my vampire instincts kicked in and I ran after them. This time however, I had a little bit more control and I only took the life of two does. When I was done I waited a few minutes and sure enough the sense of nausea came over me and up came the blood.

I growled in frustration, I hated throwing up but the thought of killing humans was even worse. I straightened and listened for more pray. I heard the soft treads of a mountain lion which was about 6 miles away. I stealthily made my way toward the big cat. The lion had stopped on a rock and had lain down. I grouched down and waited a few seconds and then shoot out of the forest and devoured the large cat's blood.

The lion fought but his sharp claws were nothing compared to my marble hard skin. It eventually stilled and I sucked it dry.

When I was done I waited again for the nausea and like clockwork, it came back, but this time it wasn't as bad. I still felt really sick but I didn't puke. I smiled triumphantly when it was over, this just might work.

_Two Days Later:_

I stood in front of the sign that said "Welcome to Washington" and smiled happily. I had made it. I had reached my destination on foot just like a knight on a quest in one of my stories. I looked up at the sky to see how long I would have until day break. However, with my excellent sight I saw the storm clouds forming and I knew that for once I would be able to go out in the day.

The day before when I had stopped to make a very small camp I found that a few yards away from my camp there was a small clearing where the sunlight poured in. I decided to see if it were possible to walk around in the day or if that was just a myth as well. Taking a shaky breath I had closed my eyes and stepped tentatively into the sunlight. When I didn't turn into dust I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. My eyes snapped open and I stared at my hand in surprise. I sparkled!

I literally sparkled. So Stephanie Meyer had been right about this too. I had gotten a shiver up my spin when I realized exactly how much Stephanie Meyer knew about vampires. Maybe she was one herself. I shook my head and had laughed because I had seen her in the news and one, she wasn't vampire gorgeous and two, I had seen her standing outside in the middle of the day. No, Stephanie Meyer wasn't a vampire; she probably did a lot of research.

I stepped around the "Welcome Washington" sign and made my way toward the forest. I had brought a windbreaker with my but I didn't really need it because the canopy of the forest was so dense that the rain didn't penetrate.

I headed west toward the ocean. I had always wanted to see the west coast and the Pacific Ocean. It didn't take me very long to cross the state of Washington; it was a rather small state. I reached the ocean in about an hour and a half. I exited the trees and right onto a cliff. I screeched to a halt right before I went over the edge. Breathing hard I slowly stepped back a few inches and then took in the marvelous view. It was absolutely breath taking. However before I could thoroughly take in the breathtaking view the strong wind blew my long hair into my face. Scowling I pulled it back and quickly braided it tightly so not a single hair would escape. The braid reached down the small off my back and it was very thick. I slung it over my shoulder and went back to viewing the coast.

Up and down the coast for as far as the eye could see trees lined the small beaches. The sky was gray of course and there was a mist that smelled lovely. The water beat loudly against the cliff a few feet below me. I inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of seawater.

_Who's that pretty little thing?_

I looked around to see who had spoken and spotted a guy down below me on the beach, completely out of ear shot. I frowned and looked around again but didn't see anyone else.

_Man she's hot! If I didn't have a girlfriend I would certainly like to have fun with this cutie._

I scowled at the guy and let out a low hiss. Of course the guy being too far away didn't hear me. He simply waved and called.

"Hello there! Are you lost?"

I frowned, I could hear him of course because of my acute hearing but it wasn't as clear as what I had heard before. I looked down at him and looked at his face.

_Wow! Even when she frowns like that she's still extremely hot!_

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. His lips hadn't moved. I was hearing his thoughts! I could read people's minds just like Edward Cullen in Twilight. Pulling myself together I smiled politely at the guy and called back.

"No I'm not lost, just looking. Well good-bye." And before he could say anything I plunged back into the trees. I ran north for a few minutes and then came to a stop. I sat down heavily on the ground and marveled at my new found ability.

I could read people's minds, this was so cool! I'd been hoping I had a super power like Edward, Alice, and Jasper in Twilight and now I did. The reason I probably hadn't known sooner was because I never really came in contact with other humans. I would have to avoid big cities or towns of any size until I had gotten the hang of this mind reading thing, otherwise the minute I plunged into a city I would be overcome by a large stampede of thoughts.

Just then a breeze blew in threw the trees and it carried a very unusual sent with it. It wasn't the sent of blood, human or animal. It wasn't the sea because it came for the east not the west. Frowning I stood up and followed the sent for a few minutes and around 7:30 I finally emerged from the trees and into a clearing with a beautiful white house right in the middle.

_The Cullen's House:_

It was 7:30 exactly when the girl exited the trees. Everyone was huddled around the window trying to get a good look at her. Partly because they were curious and partly because they were waiting to see if there was going to be a fight or not.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts as he prayed for her to make a hostile move so he could get into a fight. Rosalie was thinking about how poorly the girl was dressed. Alice was frowning at the girl waiting for her to do something. Carlisle and Esme were both hoping that she wasn't planning on attacking them or their family. They were hoping that she was just a peaceful traveler. Carlisle turned to me and asked threw his thoughts.

_Can you hear if she has any hostile thoughts toward us Edward?_ I was about to check when a voice I was unfamiliar with bombarded my thoughts.

_You know you can stop worrying about weather or not I'm going to attack you. I'm not stupid enough to think I can take on a whole bunch of you._

My eyes widened in surprise and I looked out at the girl. She had that annoyed expression on her face. I chuckled and thought back.

_You can read minds too?_

I saw her roll her eyes and nod.

_Yes I can, now will you all please come out? It's annoying pretending that I can't tell if you're in there or not._

This time I laughed out loud and moving away from the window made my way outside, everyone following behind me, each one asking me what I was doing. I ignored them for a minute, eager to meet this new comer who had the same power as me.

I stopped just a few yards away from her and gave her a friendly smile. She stared at me for a minute and then a smile spread across her face as well.

_There now I can see what you all look like. So there are eight of you? Four boys and four girls. Let me guess you're all in couples, am I right?_

Chuckling I nodded, Yes_, we're all married. What about you? Do you have a mate? _

She shook her head. _No, I haven't really been a vampire long enough to find a mate. I was only transformed a few days ago._

I looked at her in shock. _Just a few days? But you seem to have a lot of control for a new born. Do you drink human blood? Because if you do I'm sorry to say that this part of the state is off limits._

She looked at me in horror and shook her head vehemently, _Absolutely not! I've stuck strictly to animal blood. You'll have no problem with me killing the local humans. I've been avoiding contact with humans ever since I was changed and I will continue until I've gained full control of my cravings. _

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled again. _That's good because we also drink blood from animals._

She was no longer looking at me but behind me at my family and she smiled shyly. _I think we should stop conversing mind to mind, your family is beginning to get annoyed._

I whirled around and took in my families annoyed glares. Smiling apologetically I explained to them what I and the new vampire had been talking about.

"You don't have to worry about her, she is just like us, as in she only drinks animal blood. And she has no intentions of harming us."

Carlisle relaxed visibly and smiling stepped forward and greeted the girl. "Hello, we are happy to make your acquaintance."

The girl smiled brightly, "Hello, my name is Janet Ramirez and I'm terribly sorry for trespassing on your property, I was just passing along when I caught ya'lls scent."

Jasper stepped forward and looked at the girl curiously. "Do you happen to be from the south?"

The girl smiled at Jasper and nodded. "Yes, I'm from Dallas Texas. How did you guess?"

Jasper smiled "You said ya'll. Nobody but us southerners say ya'll."

She laughed as Jasper's southern drawl crept into his voice. "Well I'll be you're a southern boy. Well Howdy."

Jasper laughed out loud and we all stared at him in surprise. No one had heard Jasper laugh that happily in a long time. Alice looked hurt and extremely jealous; she was able to make Jasper smile a lot but not laugh that loudly. Janet heard my thoughts and looked at me with wide worried eyes. I shook my head and reassured her through thought. She smiled back and turned back to Carlisle. They talked for a little while and when Carlisle began to introduce us, that was when she did something that changed our world forever.

_Back to our Heroines point of View:_

The blond leader of the coven was a very handsome vampire as was the bronze haired vampire who could read minds just like I did. As I studied each of the vampires I had a nagging feeling at the back of mind. Like I should know who these vampires were but I couldn't but my finger on it.

"So, Janet, do you have any traveling companions?"

I shook my head and the blond leader looked surprised. "No one is traveling with you? What about the vampire who changed you?"

I scowled at the memory and growled. "He's no longer in this world and good riddance."

The blond leader looked surprised again but seeing my dark expression didn't press the subject. I scowled, tired of calling the blond leader vampire, blond leader.

"I'm terribly sorry to sound rude sir, but what is your name?" I asked.

The blond leader looked surprised but then smiled apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry my dear. My name is Carlisle."

Suddenly everything clicked. "Carlisle Cullen? Please don't tell me your name is Carlisle Cullen because if it is this is some sick joke!"

Carlisle looked down at me in confusion and said, "I sorry to say dear but my name is indeed Carlisle Cullen and this is…"

I didn't let him finish. "This is your family consisting of Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella Cullen. You Carlisle Cullen were born in London England and you later found Edward who was dying in a hospital in Chicago from the Spanish influenza. His mother begged you to save her son which you did by changing him into a vampire. Later you found Esme who had jumped off a cliff in an attempt to commit suicide. You saved her life by changing her into a vampire and later you both got married. After that you found Rosalie Hale dying on the street after being brutally raped by her fiancé. After that Rosalie found Emmett being attacked by a bear and Rosalie saved him by carrying him to Carlisle who changed him into a vampire. After Emmett was changed Alice and Japer appeared. Alice was previously in an insane asylum and was changed by a vampire who was later killed by another vampire named James who wished to drink Alice's blood. She saw Jasper in a vision and went to go meet him. Jasper is from the south and he was changed during the civil war. He was a member of the confederate army and for awhile he lived with a human blood drinking family. They came together to find Carlisle and join his family. And last to enter the Cullen family was Isabella Marie Swan, now Isabella Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen. She was born here in Forks, her mother is Renee and her father is Chief Charlie Swan. She previously lived in Phoenix Arizona with her mother but when her mother re-married she decided to move to Forks to live with her father Charlie. It was her junior year of High school and when she transferred she met Edward who was in her Biology class. Edward's craving for Bella's blood was so strong that he had to fight not to bite her right there in the middle of the class room. He ran away to Denali for a while but when he came back he and Bella fell in love. A year later Edward left Bella for her own good which really screwed up Bella mentally and she found sanctuary with her friend Jacob Black who happens to be a werewolf the vampire's worst enemy. Everything was going okay until one day when Bella decided to go cliff diving. Alice saw Bella jump in a vision and thought that Bella had committed suicide. Edward was told by Rosalie and thinking that she was dead, went to the Volutre and asked for death." I stopped for breath and looked at everyone's faces everyone was struck dumb and starring at me in horror.

Edward regained use of his tongue first and asked me, "How do you know all of this?"

I slung my backpack down from my shoulders and placing it on the floor dug threw it searching for my books. I found them at the very bottom of the bag and extracted them. I held them up and said sadly.

"Before I tell you what is in these books you must answer one question for me."

Edward nodded and I asked my question. "How much of what I've said is true?" Carlisle spoke this time.

"All of what you say my dear girl is true."

I sighed in defeat and shook my head. "I'm sorry to say that these books hold all of ya'lls life stories and each of your deepest secrets that you have only shared with each other."

Edward who had drawn closer to see the title of the books recoiled and looked at them in disgust. "How many people have read these books?"

I shook my head sadly. "I wish I could say a very few of us but unfortunately I can't. These books have been the number one best seller for three years. Nearly everyone around the world has read these three books. And unfortunately a movie is being made as we speak."

All of a sudden I was bombarded by everyone's thoughts. Everyone was in a panic trying to figure out what needed to be done. I shook my head and clutched it between my hands. If only eight people could reap this much havoc with my mind I didn't even want to imagine what a whole city would do. Edward's thoughts over powered everyone else's and he told me to relax, allow everything to fade in the background. I did as he told me to and pretty soon everyone's thoughts became a quite hum. I lowered my hands and bent down to pick up the books that I had dropped in my panic. When I straightened I found Edward in front of me with his hand outstretched.

"I think we need to see these books. We have to see if the situation is as bad as you say."

I nodded in agreement. "I absolutely agree." I stepped forward and then stepped around Edward and faced Bella. I held the books out to her. "I think that only Bella should read these considering that these books are in her point of view. Basically Bella, all of your thoughts are on these pages."

Bella turned white with horror and snatching up the top book opened it and read the book at vampire speed. Her eyes widened as she read some of her most inner thoughts. When she was done with the first book she grabbed the other one and once again scanned it at vampire speed. When she was done with that one she grabbed the last one and I winced. She had decided to pick New Moon last. This one was the most emotional and had many private thoughts in them. She didn't get very far into the book before she screamed in horror and let the book fall to the ground.

Edward rushed forward and put his hands on her shoulders, she was shaking.

"She's right, Janet's right. All of our lives are written on those pages for everyone else to see, and the worst part is all of my thoughts are on those pages. My own private thoughts! This can't be happening!"

I scooped up the fallen book and dusted off the dirt. Edward once again reached out his hands for the books. I shook my head no and Edward looked at me curiously. Hearing his question in my mind I sighed and answered out loud.

"I don't think you should be asking me to read these books Edward. Bella's thoughts have been published for the entire world to see. I don't think she would want her most important thoughts lain out for all of her family to see."

Bella looked at me with gratitude shining in her eyes. I smiled back and put the books back into my bag. When I turned back to her I reassured her. "I'll keep those safe until you're ready."

Bella straightened and walked over to me, and then she enveloped me in a huge hug. "Oh Janet, thank you, thank you very much. You have no clue what this means to me."

I giggled and patted her on the back. "Don't mention it, now will you please let go? You're hurting me!" Instantly Bella released me and I rubbed my shoulders. For a moment we all just stood there silent not really saying anything until Emmett clapped his hands together and said with a wide smile.

"Well now that introductions are finished, would you like to come with us on our hunt Janet? We haven't hunted in awhile and we were planning to go today but your little visit sort of threw off our plans."

I blinked surprise at the sudden change in the mood and then I burst out laughing. Emmett was just like I imagined, random and extremely silly. I shook my head and declined his offer.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your plans. And to answer your question, no thank-you. I just ate a few hours ago. I don't know how you all got use to drinking blood. It took me three tries before I was even able to keep the blood down. I still don't have the hang of it. It still makes me extremely nauseous."

Everyone looked shocked at what I had said and I sighed. I had said something odd again. I waited for them regain use of their tongues again. This time however it was Dr. Cullen who spoke first.

"Let me get this straight. You vomited up the blood at first, and even now you feel sick whenever you drink?"

I nodded and Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "That's fascinating. Do you have any idea's why?"

Once again I nodded. "I have two theories about it. One…" I was interrupted when Esme stepped forward and looked at her Husband disapprovingly.

"Dear, can't you see that this girl is extremely tired? She's been traveling all this time, I think we should all go inside and let her sit down."

Dr. Cullen looked down at me and he must have seen something in my face that suggested that I was tired and he nodded. "You're right my dear. How rude of me Janet. Let's go inside where you can sit down."

I smiled brightly and picked up my bag. "That sounds heavenly Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "Call me Carlisle."

I smiled back, "I'll try to remember that Sir."


	2. Chapter 2: A Problem and A Plan

Chapter 2: A Problem and a Plan

I was seated on the most comfortable lazy boy chair I had ever sat in. I probably only thought it was the most comfortable chair because I had been sitting on the ground these past few days. The Cullen's were sitting around me in various other seats. Edward and Bella were on a love seat, Edward's arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were all seated in the same manner. Carlisle was pacing back and forth eager to hear my theories about why I couldn't consume blood like normal vampires; and Esme was seated in a chair next to me and eyed me to see if I was comfortable enough. I smiled at her and answered her unspoken question.

"You don't have to worry Mrs. Cullen, I'm very comfortable. This chair is heavenly compared to rocks and hard earth."

Esme blinked in surprised and then smiled. "I guess I'll have to get use to another person reading my thoughts." She laughed and gave Edward a motherly smile which he returned with a smile of his own.

I looked down to hide the pain in my face. I missed my mother, she use to smile at me like that all the time. I took a deep breath and fought the tears that fought to spill over. I blinked a few times and pretty soon the tears disappeared.

_Are you all right Janet?_

I jerked my head up and looked across the room to Edward. He was leaning forward and he had a look of concern on his face. I gave him a cheery smile and shook my head.

_I'm fine, I just miss my mother._

His face became sad and he nodded in understanding. _I know what you mean. When I was first changed I missed my mother terribly but after we found Esme I felt that I had regained a mother again. _

The others thoughts began to fill my mind and I smiled and giggled. _We have to stop conversing mind to mind again. I think Emmett's going to go crazy. _Emmett's thoughts were saturated with annoyance, as were Jaspers, Alice's, and Rosalie's.

_They're doing it again! Are they going to talk mind to mind all the time?!?! _This was Emmett.

Jasper's weren't as annoyed. _I'm glad that Edward found someone to relate to but this is going to get annoying._

Rosalie's thoughts were a little bit more hostile. _If those two freaks don't stop I'm going to scream._

Alice's thoughts were the most hostile and they were the ones that scared me most. _That little freak better stop otherwise I'm going to tear her limb from limb and then burn the pieces. _

There was a soft warning hiss from Edward and I turned to him and saw him glaring at Alice. He must have heard her thoughts too. Luckily Carlisle had stopped his pacing and was now standing in front of me.

"Well my dear, what are your two theories?"

I looked up at him and held up one finger. "The first one is that maybe I'm allergic to blood but that doesn't make any sense." I held up a second finger and continued. "My second one makes more sense and I have a story to back up my theory. See when I was human I had a very rare blood type. It was so rare that I couldn't donate blood unless it was to a member of my family."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, I've heard of this blood type, very rare and it resides only in Latino's if I'm correct. I've never had to work with it because I've stayed up north and have had very little contact with Latinos."

I nodded and continued, "I also come from a long line of Latino's. My mother was Mexican but my father is from a small country called El Salvador down south and it's from his family that I got my blood type. Well, continuing with my theory. I've noticed throughout my years as a human that my body worked differently from others. I could stand in a room filled with people who had the stomach flu and never catch it. I was never sick even as a child. And most importantly my body responded differently to poisons or any kind. I remembered once when I was 12 I was bitten by a rattle snake. I didn't tell my mother about it because I didn't wish to be lectured and also we were struggling with money at that time and I didn't want to burden them with medical bills so I hid the fact that I was bitten."

Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at me in horror. "My dear, if you don't get medical attention right away you can die! How long did you hide this from your parents?"

"I made it threw one whole day before the symptoms of a poisonous bite began to appear. I woke up with a fever and I was becoming delirious. Of course my parents rushed me to the hospital and I was treated. The doctors were confused about how I could go one whole day with the venom in my system. They did tests and found that my blood had burnt out a majority of the venom on its own. My theory is that my blood did the same thing with the vampire venom and that I'm not a full and complete vampire just yet. I think that my blood burnt out maybe 20 of the venom leaving me somewhat human. Like my digestive system, my tear ducts, and some other parts of my body and my memory. I still have all my memories from when I was human. And if all of what Stephanie Meyer writes in her books is true, I shouldn't even have memories of my past, all I should be doing is thirsting for blood. Before I came to you I meet a man down at the beach, yes he was a good distance away but I still should have thirsted for his blood but I was able to walk away into the woods without hurting him. I just now realized that"

Carlisle was looking down at me in wonder and excitement. He smiled down at me. "This is truly amazing you are still somewhat human Janet. Your blood saved you from becoming a complete monster, this is truly amazing. Do you think that maybe you'll be able to die a natural death."

I sighed and shook my head sadly. "No I don't think so; I can feel it in my bones that death is not an option for me. I'm here for eternity."

Carlisle looked momentarily let down and I hung my head in shame, sad that I had let Carlisle down. Carlisle sighed and placed a finger under my chin and raised my head. "No sad faces Janet, we are happy that you showed up on our door step, now why don't we get you cleaned up?"

I blinked in surprise and looked down at my self and quickly jumped out of the chair that I was sitting in. I was completely filthy. My jeans had grass stains all up and down the legs. My shirt was splattered with mud and dust, and my shoes! I looked down at the floor in horror and saw the tracks of mud on the white carpet. I turned to Esme in horror.

I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I swear I'll clean this up! If I had known my shoes had mud on them I would have taken them off on the porch."

Esme laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it dear. The boys make a much bigger mess then you did. They have bigger feet."

Rosalie and Bella burst out laughing and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all looked sheepish. I didn't join in the merriment because I was still looking at the floor in horror. Suddenly an arm was slung across my shoulder and someone led me towards the stairs. I looked up and saw that it was Bella. She smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was exactly how I had imagined her to be. Her long chocolate brown hair went down all the way to her lower back in soft waves. Her face was heart-shaped, and her face had the look of someone who was completely honest.

"Don't worry about it Janet, I've seen Esme get stains worse than this out of her carpet. Don't forget as a human I was extremely clumsy. In your book what was the name? Oh yes, New Moon. Remember, I bleed all over her floor and she was able to get that stain out as you can see."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It was the carpet? I thought it was the wood floors?"

Bella shook her head. "No it was the white carpet."

"Oh well that makes me feel somewhat better." Just then a beeping sound went off and we all looked around to see where it came from. Edward picked up my backpack and dug into one of the pockets and pulled out my watch. He pushed one of the buttons and the beeping stopped.

He looked up at me in confusion. "What's so important about 3 o'clock that you had to set an alarm?"

My eyes widened and I lunged for my watch. And with a quick inspection of the face I saw that it was indeed 3 o'clock.

"Is it that late already? I have to go!" I picked up my bag slung it over my shoulder and faced everyone in the room. "It was lovely meeting all of you! If you ever need to contact me… uhmm…. Man! I don't have a cell phone anymore! Well I suppose you could always e-mail me. There are hundreds of libraries around here with computers so let me give you my e-mail address."

I dug threw my bag for one of my notebooks and a pencil but I was stopped by Carlisle. "Why don't you just stay here with us Janet?"

I froze and then looked up at Carlisle and saw that he was serious. My eyes quickly darted to everyone else and quickly read their thoughts.

Edward was happy about the idea of me staying and so were Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. The only one who wasn't was Alice. She looked at me darkly and her thoughts were hostile. I winced and shook my head. "No, that's alright Mr. Cullen. I don't want to impose."

Carlisle looked surprised and then laughed. "You wouldn't be an imposition to us Janet. It's not like we have to feed you or give you a bed."

Edward smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah Janet, why don't you just stay here. It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

I looked up at Edward defiantly and retorted. "I do have places to go, I have things to see, wonders to discover."

Edward frowned and crossed his arms. "That wasn't what I meant Janet."

I quickly looked down, ashamed of my behavior, "Yeah I know, sorry for being snappish."

Edward grinned, "No problem, so will you stay?"

I snuck a peek at Alice and saw that her expression hadn't changed. I shook my head again. Edward who had been watching me saw my eyes dart to Alice he looked at her and scowled darkly.

_Don't leave just because of Alice._

I shook my head again; _you know how lethal she can be! I'd prefer to stay alive just a little bit longer if you don't mind! _

I stood up and securing my bag onto my back said a quick good-bye. "I'm really sorry for intruding." I turned and ran out of the house before anyone could tempt me with the offer of staying with the Cullen's again. I didn't stop running until I was about 150 miles away from the Cullen house.

I came to a stop at the base of a very large tree. I sat down heavily on one of the exposed roots and sighed heavily. Alice was very hostile against me. I didn't know clearly why, the only thing that I could get from her thoughts was that I would bring a lot of trouble to the family. I suppose I had already brought them a wasp's nest full of problems.

Sighing I dug threw my bag for something to pass the time. At the bottom of one of my pockets I found a flute that my friend Alex had carved out for me. Smiling I put the flute to my lips and began to play.

_Back at the Cullen's House:_

_Edward's Point of View_

Janet vanished in a blink of an eye. When she was gone I rounded on Alice and growled. "Why did you have to be so hostile? She left because of your bad attitude."

Alice snarled and crossed her arms. "That girl is trouble! If she had stayed she would have brought trouble that we don't need."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not a good enough reason Alice."

"She can't be any worse than me Alice." I turned at the sound of Bella's voice. Bella looked at Alice. "I caused you and your family a whole lot of trouble. Did you think hostile thoughts about me Alice?"

Alice's jaw dropped and she shook her head vigorously. "No Bella! I never did! You're my best friend."

Bella smiled, "Then why can't you have a little faith in Janet? She obviously doesn't mean us any harm."

Alice looked at Bella in disbelief but from her thoughts I knew that she was going to cave. I smiled warmly at Bella and she smiled back. I turned and headed toward the door. "I'll go find Janet, she couldn't have gone far." I ran out the door and pausing on our lawn sniffing the air for Janet's scent.

From her scent I found that she had gone east. I set off at a sprint. I didn't have to go far until I heard a flute. I came to a halt and listened carefully. This song was sad and hypnotic.

I set off again, this time following the music. It didn't take me long to finally reach the source of the music. It was Janet. She was seated at the base of a tree and she had a hand carved flute. She had her eyes closed and was concentrating on her song. I quietly moved closer and waited for her song to end.

When the song finally came to an end Janet opened her eyes and not looking up at me asked, "What are you doing here Edward?"

I walked forward and sat next to her. "I came looking for you of course."

She snorted "Of course. Well what do you want?"

"I want you to come back with us. You're the only one who can help us now that our secret is out in the open."

She tucked the flute back into her bag and sighed. "That may be true Edward but I'm not going to impose on your family especially if one of them doesn't want me there."

I exhaled in exasperation, "Alice was just being stubborn; you don't have to worry about it. Bella talked her around, she's willing to let you stay."

She sat and thought about it for awhile. I read her thoughts and smiled as she finally came to a decision. "Fine I'll stay but only until this whole mess is dealt with."

I smiled down at her and stuck out my hand. "You got yourself a deal."

Janet smiled tentatively and shook my hand, "All right."

_Back To Janet's Point of View:_

Edward was able to persuade me to go back with him but I went with some reservations. I didn't like to stay around people who were hostile against me but if I was going to help the Cullen family I would just have to try to get along with Alice. I sighed sadly, she had been one of my favorite Cullen's it was sad that she didn't like me. Was I that much of a freak?

_NO! _

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Edward's exclamation. I was stunned into silence but then I regained the use of my tongue. "What was that?"

Edward was frowning and his eyes had narrowed. "You're not a freak. I think the reason that Alice doesn't like you is because for some reason she has a feeling that you'll bring us a whole lot of trouble."

I shrugged, "I already knew that. Heck I wouldn't like it either if I found out that a perfect stranger knew all of my secrets. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Edward shook his head. "No you did the right thing, telling us. It gives us a chance to figure out a solution. Maybe we should move out of the U.S."

I shook my head. "No, that's not going to work. You see the books have been translated into numerous languages and distributed all around the world. I suggest you stay here until Mrs. Meyer finishes the novels."

Edward thought about my suggestion for a minute and then sighed in consent. "You're right. That does sound like the best idea for now." He then smiled and whirled around to face me. "Come on! I'll race you home!"

I laughed and without waiting for him to say go sped off. Edward yelled in surprise but followed close behind. I knew that I wasn't a match for Edward Cullen, the fastest vampire in the Cullen Coven so I just enjoyed the run. The wind whipping against my face, the steady sound of my breathing; all of it just made me feel so powerful.

We reached the house in a matter of minutes. We were both laughing as we came to a stop in front of the house. "You're not half bad Janet. You were able to keep up with me. Only Bella can do that."

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah I was able to keep up but it doesn't mean it was easy. You're pretty fast."

Edward simply grinned and opened the front door and playfully ushered me in. I was about to step into the house when I remembered my muddy shoes. I stopped in the door way and quickly removed my shoes.

"I don't want to get Mrs. Cullen's carpet dirty."

Edward smiled. "You know you can just call them Esme and Carlisle."

I smiled. "No, they are authority figures and deserve respect. It was the way my mother raised me."

Edward shrugged, "Whatever you say."

We were greeted by everyone when we walked into the living room. Bella came over and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family Janet!"

I smiled, "It's only temporary. I only said I would stay so I could help all of you with this huge problem." Bella looked sad but she quickly put a smile on her face.

"Ah well, at least we have you here for a little while. Well, Esme and I have been thinking about where we're going to put you. All the rooms are taken and we can't let you stay in the living room. The only other places we have are the attic and the…"

"Can I stay in the Attic?!" I asked excitedly. As a kid I had read a book about a girl who lived in a family of all boys and she had the attic all to herself. After reading that book I had always wished for an attic room. Bella's eyes widened at my enthusiasm and then she laughed.

"Yes, but unfortunately it's not really finished."

I frowned in confusion. "Not finished?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, you see, Esme has been trying to make it into a game room for the boys but she can never find the time to finish it. We at least have a floor installed. We just need to dry wall the walls and paint them."

I smiled. I loved to make things with my hands, this sounded like just the project I would need to get my mind off of things. "Don't worry about a thing! I can do it! I'm really good with tools and carpentry. Do you have all the materials for the project?"

Esme came forward and nodded. "Yes, everything is in the garage, we also have various other materials in the garage from previous projects. Feel free to use whatever you want."

Rosalie stepped up beside Esme and smiled. "You can also use any of my tools. If you need any help just give me a holler okay?"

I smiled at all of them "Thank you so much! I'll get started right now if that's alright?"

Esme smiled and nodded. "You go right ahead dear," she turned around to Edward and asked. "Do you mind showing Janet where the garage is?"

Edward nodded and led me out back to a building that probably used to be a carriage house way back when. Now it was remodeled to hold all of the Cullen's super fast cars. I stopped at the door and peeked in and my eyes widened as I saw the Cullen cars. I squealed in delight and raced into the garage.

"Oh My GOD! There's the big red Jeep! And the Black Mercedes! Rosalie's red BMW! Alice's yellow Porsche!" My eyes landed on the last car in the garage and I squealed again. "SHINY SILVER VOLVO!"

I ran over and inspected the car all around. I all but drooled on it. Edward laughed "I wish Bella had been this excited about the cars. She still refuses to drive a fast car. She kept her old truck."

I whirled around and stared wide eyed at Edward. "She still has her red truck!"

Edward nodded. "Yes, it's outside in the back of the building."

I ran out of the garage and to the back. There it was parked under the shade of the building. Old, rusty and huge! I ran toward it and circled it talking excitedly.

"It's just like I imagined it! This is a work of art! I'm so glad she didn't get rid of it!"

There was a giggle and I turned around to see Bella standing there smiling. "I'm glad I'm not the only vampire who likes it. Edward is constantly trying to persuade me into buying a fast car but me and this old truck have been together through thick and thin. I wouldn't give it up for the nicest car in the world."

I stared at Bella and then I ran over to her and grabbed her hands in both of mine. "You are completely and totally 100 correct! Don't ever give up on this old truck! No new car has the charm or personality that could match this old Truck! Who knows what it's been threw, each scratch and dent is a story!"

Edward shook his head. _Great, now we'll never get rid of it!_

I rounded on him and glared. "Get rid of it! Why would you want to get rid of it! This car is fine, it runs and it's practically indestructible, just like a vampire. It's the perfect car for Bella! Now show me the tools."

Edward stared at me in shock but then he burst out laughing. "You're funny! Alright, alright! I'll show you where they are."

We went back inside and Edward led me to a very large cabinet. Inside was every tool imaginable. I just stared in shock and then I smiled, pushed the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows and clapped my hands together. "ALRIGHT! Lets do this!"

I grabbed a tool belt that was hanging on a hook and began to grab every tool that I thought I would need and put them on the belt. When I was done I went back into the house and Bella showed me the Attic. She was right about the attic not being finished. There were no walls just frames with pink insulation in between the wood work. There were pipes, wires and vents going everywhere. In one corner there was a large stack of drywall and lumber. To put it mildly, the attic was a mess.

"If you need any help at all Janet you just ask okay. We'll all help out." Bella and Edward smiled at me and I smiled back shaking my head.

"You don't have to worry about a thing! I've got everything under control! This should be fun!" I crossed the room and pulling out the tape measure started to get to work.

_Edward's Point of View…2 hours later_

Almost everyone had left the house after Janet started using the saw upstairs. The noise was too loud for our sensitive ears. Rosalie and I were the only ones left in the house. Rosalie didn't mind the noise; she liked the racket of tools. I stayed because I knew that sooner or later Janet was going to ask for my help. I was attempting to drown out the sound of the saw with some Beethoven but it was no use. I was almost done with the song when the sound of the saw ended. Then there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Janet came into view. She had sawdust in her hair and all over her clothes. She had the saw in her hand and she smiled when she saw us. "Hello, are you two still here?"

Rosalie looked up from the magazine she had been reading and smiled. "Yes, everyone else couldn't stand the noise of the tools so they went off to take in the city lights.

Janet laughed, "Well I'm done with all the tools, say Rosalie? Do you have any paint?"

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, down in the basement. Lets go see if we can find a color you like."

Rosalie and Janet disappeared down stairs. I pushed away from the piano and went upstairs. There can be no way that Janet had finished all of that. She may be a vampire but still, it should have taken her much longer to dry wall the Attic. It was a very large attic. I opened the door and stared around the room in shock. It was completely done! She had even swept up all of the saw dust! The room didn't look as dark and depressing as I thought it would have. All the natural light helped lighten up the dark wood walls that Janet had installed on two of the walls.

I did a double take. Natural light? This was an attic! There wasn't supposed to be any natural light! I looked around and gapped at what I saw. There were two large French doors that led onto a balcony that had originally been built with the house but hadn't had a way to get on it. Now Janet had her own personally balcony. Alice was going to be green with envy. She had been begging Jasper to build a balcony under there window, but Esme had refused because she didn't want a giant hole on the side of her house. I couldn't believe that she had given Janet permission to tear a hole in the side of the house.

_I simply asked of course._

I jumped as Janet's thoughts reached me. _And she said it was alright? Alice has been trying to get a balcony built in her room but Esme kept saying no._

_Ah! Well, you see if Alice had done that it would have ruined the architectural beauty of the house. I'm not doing that. The balcony was already there I just simply made a way to get on to it. Esme thought it was a wonderful idea so she didn't have any objections._

_Well, what's done is done, good job on the dry wall and the wood panels on the walls, do you need any help painting?_

_No, I can do it but I would like some company, so if you want to help you can. I just asked Rosalie and she said she would help to._

I smiled at Janet's kindness to include Rosalie in. _Sure I'd love to; I just need to change into some different clothes. Bella would kill me if I got this shirt dirty._

_Okay._

I went back downstairs and into Bella's and mine room. I went to the closet and pulled out an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I quickly put them on and went back upstairs to the attic. Rosalie and Janet were already there. Rosalie had on a pair of overalls and she had a handkerchief covering her hair. They were opening the paint cans and pouring the paint into trays. They looked up when I walked in and both smiled at me. Rosalie got up and handed me the longest paint roller.

"You're the tallest so you get to paint the ceiling. Try not to get any paint in our hair; it'll take forever to come out."

I rolled my eyes and took the paint roller. "Don't worry Rosalie I'll be very careful." With that said I stuck the roller into one of the trays and rolled it until the paint covered the entire roller and then I carefully raised it and began to paint the ceiling.

The color that Janet had chosen was a lightish blue. It wasn't sky blue or blue blue. It was something in between, the name on the can said it was azul. It contrasted nicely with the color of the wood. The three of us made light work of the painting. With our vampire speed we got it all done in thirty minutes. We then sat down in the middle of the room talking as we waited for the paint to dry. Janet was telling us funny stories about her life as a human. From what she described, she had been just as clumsy as Bella was as a human.

"There was this one time when I was riding my bike around the lake that was near our house. My friend Alex called me on my cell phone, I tried to answer it but I fell right off my bike and into the water. Unfortunately I hit the call button and Alex heard the whole thing, he panicked and called for an ambulance. I was so embarrassed I didn't speak to him for a whole week." Rosalie and I were both laughing when the sound of two approaching cars interrupted us. There was the sound of slamming doors and then Alice's voice.

"NO FAIR! This is completely unfair! How come _she _gets a balcony and I don't!"

I saw Janet wince _Perfect, now I've made her even madder with me._

I patted her shoulder reassuringly and then got up and went downstairs to welcome everyone home.

Alice looked absolutely livid. When she saw me she shot me a black look and growled. "Where is she? I'm going to kill her!"

Janet of course heard this and I heard her thoughts go into to panic. _Shit! Maybe adding those doors wasn't a great idea. I think I have enough materials to fill in the wall._

I shook my head at Janet's foolishness. _Don't do anything. Alice is the only one who's mad about this. Everyone else likes it, especially Esme. She thinks you did a wonderful job._

Janet's thoughts calmed down but she still didn't come downstairs. I redirected my attention to Alice and I could see from the expression on her face that she had guessed that Janet and I were talking mind to mind. She growled and then marched upstairs to her bedroom where she proceeded to grumble insults.

Carlisle heard and frowned. "I need to talk to Alice; she's acting like an immature child."

"NO!"

We all whirled around to face Janet who had finally come downstairs after Alice had gone to her room. Carlisle looked at Janet in surprise. "Why not my dear?"

Janet shook her head. "Scolding Alice right now would make her resent me even more. She and I have to figure things out by ourselves."

Carlisle opened his mouth to argue but Esme placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "You know she's right dear. That's how everyone solves their differences. Look at Bella and Rosalie. Edward would always lecture Rosalie whenever she was rude to Bella and Rosalie resented Bella for it. Let's not repeat that again."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, you're probably right my dear."

_Janet's Point of View_

"Well if you're all done with this I'm taking Janet upstairs so she can get clean. She's absolutely filthy."

I whirled around and faced Rosalie who was eyeing me with a certain gleam in her eyes. I read her thoughts and winced. "I don't need a complete makeover, just a shower and some clean clothes."

Rosalie stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Aw, Janet you're no fun." She then grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs and to her room. She then shoved me into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going to go dig up some clothes for you and in the mean time you're going to clean off all of that dirt and grime."

I held up my hands in protested. "You don't need to get me any clean clothes; I have some in my bag that I can wear."

Rosalie snorted, "Those clothes that you have are so outdated, and they look like they wouldn't fit you. No, I'm going to get you some proper clothes. Now get in the shower and clean yourself." With that order said she turned on her heal and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. I sighed in defeat and went to take a shower.

The shower was so good after days of not having access to indoor pluming. The water was warm and I had access to soap and shampoo. I cleaned myself until I knew that I was spotless. I then wrapped myself in a robe that I found hanging on the door and waited for Rosalie to return with clean clothes.

I didn't have to wait very long. Rosalie knocked on the door and peeked in. She saw me and smiled. "Good you're clean, now here are the clothes, tell me when you're done dressing and I'll come back in and I'll help you with your hair."

I took the clothes she offered and I smiled. "Thanks Rosalie, I really appreciate this." Rosalie dismissed my thanks with a wave of her hand and then she closed the door giving me privacy to change. The clothes that Rosalie had picked out for me were as follows. A jean mini skirt with black leggings, a white and black long sleeved shirt with the top part made to look like a hoddy. She'd also gotten me black ballet flats which I found to be the perfect size for my very small feet.

When I was done dressing I called to Rosalie and she came back into the bathroom. She looked me up and down and smiled. "There that is much better. Now lets brush your hair. Sit."

I sat down on a stool that was in front of the mirror and Rosalie proceeded to brush my hair. It didn't take as long as it would have if I were human. For some reason as a vampire my hair always seemed to be tangle free. Rosalie gathered it at the nape of my neck and tied a very long white ribbon into my hair and then she began to braid my hair. When she was done she tied the braid and then slung it over my shoulder. I saw that she had braided the ribbon along with my hair. I smiled at her threw the mirror, "Thank you Rosalie, I really like it."

Rosalie beamed and moved so I could get up and we headed out of the bathroom and then back downstairs. Everyone was gone except for Edward who was seated on the Piano bench. He turned when we entered and he smiled at me.

"Well don't you look like a shiny new penny."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "That line is so old,"

Edward laughed, "Well I am very old even though I may not look it."

I eyed him and then giggled, "Yeah that's true." I eyed the piano and my fingers itched to play. Edward saw and he smiled.

"Do you play Janet?"

I shrugged "A little bit,"

He moved aside and patted the seat beside him. "Why don't you demonstrate for us?"

I hesitated; from my readings I knew that Edward was a top rate piano player. My skills were probably nothing compared to his. It was Rosalie who convinced me when she nudged me forward. "Go on Janet; show this knucklehead that he's not the only musician on the planet."

I giggled and went tentatively to the piano. I sat down and Edward smiled at me. "Show me what you got."

I grinned and placed my hands on the keys and played the first song that came to mind, The Hungarian Rhapsody. The Hungarian Rhapsody was a duet so when I played my part Edward laughed and played his part. We then began to play together. Playing the Hungarian Rhapsody was always fun for me because it was such a physical song. There were parts where you had to get up from the bench and run around it to the other side so you could play a full scale. As the song went on Edward and I began to play it faster and faster testing to see who would be the first to mess up. Neither of us messed up and we finished the song laughing.

"Wow, you're pretty good Janet!"

I laughed and pretended to bow. "Why thank you sir. You aren't too shabby yourself."

Edward composed himself and sighed. "I wish I had more music, I play mostly from memory."

I smiled brightly. "I have a few sheets of music in my bag. You want to see some of the songs I have?"

Edwards face brightened and he nodded. "Yeah I would love to! You got any 50's music in there?"

I laughed and sprang up from my seat. "Of course I do! Let me get it." I crossed the room to where my bag sat next to a chair. I dug threw it and pulled out a very thick book of music. As I yanked the book out of my bag another fell out of the bag and fell open on the floor. I picked up the book and saw something sticking out from between the pages.

Frowning I pulled out the object and found that it was a photograph. I flipped it over and when I saw the picture all the air whooshed out of me leaving me breathless. I sat in stunned silence and then the tears began to well up in my eyes. I could feel my lower lip begin to tremble and I bit down on it.

The photo was one that I had cherished the most. It was a group photo of me and all of my friends at our junior prom. The memory of that night flooded into my mind and I couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed down my cheeks and onto the picture. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve and then pressed the picture to my heart.

"Janet, what's wrong?"

I looked up into Edward's and Rosalie's concerned faces and I cried even harder. "How can one small picture hurt so much?"

Rosalie knelt down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Edward held out his hand for the picture and I reluctantly handed it over. Edward looked down at the photo and an ancient sadness filled his eyes. He handed the photo over.

"Cherish that Janet. None of us have any pictures or mementos to help us remember our past lives. You're lucky you have that picture. It'll help you remember your past."

I began to sob as I took the picture back. "I don't want to remember my past."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

I wiped my eyes but that did no good because the tears just kept coming. "I don't want to have to remember my past life. I want to be living it. I don't want to live this life as a vampire! I want to see my sister grow up and become all she can be. I want to see my friends and go to school with them, walk across the stage with them on graduation day and then cry with them when we all leave to go our separate ways. I wanted to go to college, graduate and see the proud looks on my parent's faces when I got my degree. I wanted to travel the world and then get married and have kids." I looked up and saw the understanding in Rosalie's eyes and the sadness in Edwards. I was crying uncontrollably now.

"I'll never get that now will I? I'll never see my friends or family again. I'll never grow old and have children with the one person I love the most. I won't get any of that. I wish I had never gotten changed into this. I WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN!" I brought my hands up to my face and cried into them. Rosalie's arms tightened around my shoulders and from her thoughts I knew that she knew what I meant and how I felt because she too wished that she could be human again. Edward was in a panic like all men are when they see a female crying. I was also aware that all the other Cullen's where in the room too sending reassuring thoughts to me as I cried and cried and cried.

Eventually my tears and energy dried up and I slipped into darkness.

_Edward's Point of View:_

I watched Janet cry herself to sleep, something so strange for us vampires because none of us could cry. She lay there in Rosalie's arms looking extremely vulnerable and completely miserable, even in her sleep.

Rosalie clutched Janet to her side protectively sharing Janet's pain with her. Emmett stepped forward and looked down at her sadly. "Poor thing, she's got it rough. But I am curious about one thing." He turned to Carlisle and asked. "Can she do that?"

Carlisle frowned in confusion. "Can she do what Emmett? Become human again?"

Emmett shook his head. "No I mean sleep like that." He pointed down and it was then that it hit us all that Janet was indeed sleeping. Carlisle stepped forward wonder in his eyes.

"Fascinating, it must be another glitch in her system. I think that normally Janet can't sleep just like us. However, if she's gone threw serious trauma I believe that her body still tries to rejuvenate itself by shutting down." He stepped back again and stroked his chin. "But yet again, your guess is as good as mine."

Rosalie looked up at all of us in annoyance. "Well now that you've finished analyzing Janet will someone please carry her upstairs to a bed where she can sleep more comfortably?"

I nodded, "You're absolutely correct Rosalie, which room should we put her in? Her room isn't furnished yet. What about Alice and Jasper's room, they have the most comfortable bed?"

Alice let out a hiss and Jasper smiled apologetically._ Sorry Bro, I don't mind but Alice would really hate that._

I nodded to Jasper and glared at Alice. "I guess we can put her in Bella's and mine room. We do have the largest bed."

Rosalie nodded and I crouched down and picked Janet up. She wasn't heavy and I was able to carry her into our room with ease. Bella ran over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. I placed Janet carefully on the bed and Bella covered her up with sheets. I sat down on the sofa and waited for Janet to wake up. Bella sat next to me and placed her hand in mine. I smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Bella smiled back and then turned her gaze back to Janet. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

I sighed, "Who knows dearest. That is entirely up to her."

Bella nodded and then asked. "Am I bad person Edward?"

I looked down at her in shock "What? No of course not love! Why would you even think such a thing?"

Bella looked down at our entwined hands and said. "Well the thing is when I was changed I didn't even come close to crying as much as Janet, actually to tell you the truth I wasn't all that sad when I was changed."

I sighed, "Bella, you chose this life, Janet didn't. She was forced into it just like the rest of us. She didn't have time to come to terms with the change. I bet if she had been asked to become a vampire she would have said no. She loved her family, friends, and her life too much to lose it all. You my dear chose this life so you could be with me for eternity. Janet doesn't have that. She is alone in this world."

Bella's eyes widened with understanding and she turned back to Janet. "Oh, the poor thing. I would have hated being alone in this world. She is very lucky that she found us. I'm pretty sure that nearly everyone in the family has taken a liking to her; she is a very nice girl."

I smiled and kissed Bella's cheek. "Yeah, I think she would be happy with us."

_Back to Our Heroin's Point of view:_

I slept and as I slept I dreamed. I dreamed that it was hot and I was outside in the bright sunshine. I looked down at myself in a panic but I saw that I didn't glitter, my skin was normal. I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I was in the middle of the desert with northing but desert and blue sky for miles and miles, it was beautiful. I turned around to see if there was civilization but instead of a city or road a lady stood before me.

My eyes widened when I saw who it was. That long brown hair and smiling face were very familiar. I had seen her picture at the end of every twilight book, Stephanie Meyer stood before me smiling. "Hello Janet."

I was stunned into silence and Mrs. Meyer laughed. "Why so quiet? Cat got your tongue?"

I blinked rapidly and then stammered. "Hello Mrs. Meyer what brings you here?"

Mrs. Meyer laughed again and shook her head. "Wow, you're one of the few who would act so casual after meeting me."

I smiled; it was nice to know that Mrs. Meyer had a sense of humor. "Well I'm glad I didn't scare you with any eccentric behavior. So what really brings you here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm here to tell you that you have one more group of people you have to tell and then you have to make a trip down here to Arizona to see me." She explained.

I frowned, "Who else do I have to tell and why do I have to see you?"

Mrs. Meyer simply smiled and then began to vanish. I was then aware of the fact that someone was whispering.

"She's been asleep for 3 hours already Carlisle, are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes Edward, she's fine so stop worrying."

I cracked an eye open and saw Edward's back as he talked to Carlisle. I groaned and sat up. Bella saw and was instantly by my side. "Are you okay Janet? You were out for 3 hours."

I nodded and looking at Bella the knowledge of the other group I needed to talk to hit me. Sighing I looked Bella straight in the eye and said, "Bella, we have to tell the pack."

Everyone in the room was completely silent Edward's face became hard, Carlisle's face was calculating and Bella's was simply surprised. "What? Why?"

I looked up at Edward and said, mostly to him, "Because their secrets are revealed in these books too. They have a right to know."

Edward scowled but I could see that he understood what I meant. "Alright, we should tell them but here's the thing. When we changed Bella, Sam gave orders for none of the pack to associate with us; otherwise it would start the war."

I frowned, this made things difficult. "Well, Sam gave them orders not to associate with just you or all vampires in general?"

Edward stared at me and smiled as he read my thoughts. "That might actually work Janet."

I smiled and hopped out of the bed. "Alright! Since I'm not a member of the Cullen family I will contact the pack and discuss it with them. Bella do you still have Jacobs number?"

Bella hesitantly nodded and told me the number. I searched the room for a phone but couldn't find one. Edward then handed me his cell phone. I thanked him and dialed the number.

Billy picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Black?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Janet Ramirez and I am calling for a Mr. Jacob Black about a college scholarship for Washington State University. Is Mr. Jacob Black at home?"

Billy had sounded wary at first but he instantly perked up. "Yes he's home, I'll get him….Jacob phone's for you!"

I waited anxiously Jacob Black had always been my favorite character in the Twilight series and I was actually going to get to speak to him. I waited for 5 seconds and then his husky voice came over the phone line.

"Hello?"

It took all my willpower not to squeal with joy. "Hello, Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"My name is Janet Ramirez, I just told your father that I'm with the Washington State University and that we're offering you a scholarship. However, that is untrue I am speaking on the behalf of the Cullen's. I have some serious news to tell you."

There was silence on the other end and then Jacob spoke again. "What kind of news?"

I hesitated trying to find the right words to explain the situation. "Your secret has been exposed."

"WHAT?!?!" Jacob sounded outraged, furious, and frightened all at once.

"It's true but don't worry it wasn't any of the Cullen's who told your secret, it was actually someone else who is unknown to the Cullen's or the pack…I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Do you or anyone else you know know a lady named Stephanie Meyer?"

Jacob was silent on the other end as he thought. Finally he answered, "No, we don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh, good then that means no one you know has betrayed you. Would you mind meeting me somewhere later so I can explain this to you fully? It would be much easier."

Jacob hesitated but he sighed and said. "Are you a Cullen?"

I smiled. "Nope, I just happen to know them."

"Oh, well are you a bloodsucker too?"

"Not completely, for some reason blood makes me sick."

There was a short pause and then Jacob burst out laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. A bloodsucker who doesn't like blood."

I frowned. "Well since that's the case I guess it means that I'm not really a bloodsucker. So will you meet me or not?"

Jacob stopped laughing. "Sure, sure. I'll meet you at the border in an hour."

I smiled in relief. "Alright I'll see you later than. Bye." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. "Could one of you give me a ride to the border? I don't know where it is."

One hour later:

I was seated on a stone that was next to the road. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were hidden in the trees at my back. Edward had argued with me on the issue of him being present as I talked to the pack but I had refused point blank. I didn't know the Cullen's very well and I knew the werewolves even less but I knew it my gut that if those two saw each other a fight would break out so I had ordered Edward to go home and wait for me.

He of course completely ignored my and was now hiding with the other Cullen men. _This is ridiculous Edward. I can take care of myself you know._

Edward didn't answer me but I heard some of the dirty words he called me in his mind. I winced and went back to concentrating on my shoes. I checked my watch and sighed. They were 5 minutes late. I crossed my arms and looked up into the sky. It looked like it was going to storm later on tonight. I smiled; I always liked a good thunderstorm. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the oncoming rain. However, as I inhaled another scent filled my nose. It wasn't an overly unpleasant smell but it still smelt pretty bad. I looked toward the source and found that six giant, half naked boys were running toward me.

The one on the far right was the largest and most menacing, he must have been Paul. The one next to him wasn't as big, he must have been Jared. The one in the middle was none other then Sam mostly because his thoughts were more controlled. The one next to him had the longest hair. That had to be Jacob. And the other two had to be Embry and Quil, Quil being the shortest and muscular of the two. There thoughts hit me with such force that I actually bent double and clutched my head. When they were a few yards away from me I got myself under control and straightened to face the werewolves.

"Hello,"

Jacob stepped forward and his expression was one of surprise. "Are you Janet?"

I nodded, "Yes, and you have to be Jacob."

Jacob nodded and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. In all my readings I had never read anything that said that Jacob was actually decent when it came to meeting vampires. I extended my hand hesitantly and Jacob took it and shook it.

Jacob smiled. "You know you don't smell like a bloodsucker. Yet your skin is still icy cold. What exactly are you?"

I shrugged. "A freak among freaks."

Jacob laughed and nodded. "That is a very good way of putting it."

Sam cleared his throat and stepped forward. "You said that you had some important news for us."

I instantly became serious and kicked myself mentally for forgetting the reason I was here. I nodded gravely and reached back into a bag that I had brought. I pulled out all three Twilight books and held them up to Sam.

"These books are all based in the point of view of Bella Swan…or the now Bella Cullen and they all tell her story from the very first day she came to live in Forks to the day after your war with Victoria and her army of newborns."

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief, "Why would Isabella write such a book?"

I shook my head. "Read the name of the author of this book. It's a lady named Stephanie Meyer and she is nether vampire nor werewolf. She also has no connection to the Cullen family."

Sam frowned, "We don't know who this Stephanie Meyer is either. So how much of our secret has she mentioned in her books?"

I sighed, "I wish it were very little but unfortunately it's pretty bad. Everything that Bella knows about you all is in these books."

All the boys turned white and Jared actually looked somewhat sick. Sam wheeled around to face Jacob and asked, "Exactly how much does Bella know about our secrets?"

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "She doesn't know everything but she knows a majority of our secrets, like how many we are, she knows about imprinting, the fact that we can communicate threw thought when we transform, she knows a lot Sam."

Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned back to me and held out his hands for the books. "May we please have the books so we can see exactly what this lady has written?"

I hesitated and then asked Edward threw thought. _Do me a favor and ask Bella if it would be alright for me to show the pack the books._

_Sure thing! _His thoughts were silent for a moment as he called Bella on his cell phone and then his thoughts came back. _She said it would be fine so long as you don't show them everything._

_Of course._

I brought my attention back to the pack and I nodded to Sam. "Sure I'll let you see some of the book, not all of it. These are Bella's thoughts and I don't want them to be exposed any more than they already are."

Sam nodded again and I took out New Moon and flipped to the pages that told of Jacob telling Bella about the pack. Sam took the book and began to read, Paul and Jared reading over his shoulders. As Sam read his face became more and more lined with worry. When he finished with the pages in New Moon I took out Eclipse and handed him the book with the sections already dog eared. He took this book and when he read this one his expression became devastated. His thoughts were in a panic, when he was done he handed me back the book and his hands were shaking.

"This is bad, this is really bad." He eyed the last book that was under my arm and he pointed. "What about that one?"

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. "You don't have to worry about that one. The pack hadn't entered the story in this book. This book is mostly about the Cullen's. They have it far worse than ya'll do. All three books are about them and _all _of their secrets are exposed."

Paul sneered. "Well that makes me feel better."

I shrugged and turned to Jacob, Eclipse in my hands. I flipped to the last chapter and handed the book to him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. I shook my head at his confusion, "I think you should be the only one who reads this chapter, and it is from your perspective after all."

Jacob grabbed the book and began to read, his eyes flying over the pages. As he read I could see the sadness in his eyes and instantly I felt ashamed for showing him the chapter, but he had a right to know. They were his most personal thoughts.

When he was done he closed the book and handed it back to me. He smiled sadly down at me, "Thank you, I'm glad you showed it to me."

I blinked in surprise and nodded. "No problem."

Jared sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead. "What are we going to do? We don't know how many people have read this book, who knows how many people know our secrets."

I hesitated but decided I had to tell them the whole truth. "These books have been best sellers ever since they came out, and they're going to make a movie pretty soon."

Jared looked down at me in horror. "They…they…they're going to make a movie?"

I nodded sadly, "Yes, and every teenage girl is excitedly waiting for the day that it comes out."

Jared blanched and turned away from me. Sam sighed and asked, "What do you suggest we do?"

I smiled glad that I had some sort of plan. "I think that the best thing to do is to go have a chat with Mrs. Meyer."

Paul threw his hands up and glared at me. "What good will that do us? We don't even know where she lives."

I smiled and turning to the back of the book where Stephanie Meyers picture and Bio were I held out the book and pointed out a sentence at the end of the Bio. "We don't have to worry about that she's already provided us with the answer."

Paul read where I pointed and frowned. "Phoenix Arizona?"

I nodded. "I also happen to have her address, every Twilight fan does. How else would we send her fan mail?"

Everyone in the pack stared at me in amazement. Jacob smiled, "You're brilliant so when do we go?"

"Exactly 5 months from today."

Jacob did a double take and asked in out rage. "What?! 5 months? Why that long?!"

I shook my head. "Stephanie Meyer is not at home at the moment, she's on tour and you do not want to confront her in public trust me. Also in 5 months she will have finished writing her newest Twilight novel so if we go talk to her then she can't go and make another one and we can go make sure that she hasn't written anything too revealing. Also it's going to be a rainy day."

The pack was silent as I explained and then Sam nodded his agreement. "You're right; I'll send Jacob with you in 5 months."

I frowned. "Aren't you all coming?"

Sam shook his head. "From what you have shown me, Jacob is the one who is the one most exposed so I believe that he should be the one to go, I'll send Quil and Embry with him."

I frowned but nodded anyway. Sam stepped forward and held his hand out like Jacob had and smiled. "Thank you for telling us Janet, we very much appreciate it."

I starred at Sam in wonder for a few seconds and then I extended my hand and shook his hand. "Don't mention it; I was only doing the right thing."

Sam smiled and turning ran off, Paul and Jared at his heels. I turned to Jacob and found him starring at me. "What?"

He shook his head. "Are you sure you're not related to any of the Cullen's?"

I frowned and nodded. "I'm 100 sure. I only met them yesterday."

Jacob sighed and I looked into his mind for the meaning of his question. My eyes widened at what I found. "I look nothing like Bella!"

Jacob looked at me in shock and then he scowled. "Don't tell me you have the same power as _him_?"

I nodded. "I do but I don't use it as often as he does."

"Doesn't mean it's not annoying," he mumbled.

I shrugged and turned to go. "To each their own, I'll see you later."


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting and Driving Lessons

**UGH! Soo sorry that this chapter has taken FOREVER to be posted but college isn't allowing me to have a bunch of free time. Also this chapter isn't one of my favorites and it took me awhile to finish. The Next Chapter should be up a lot more sooner that this one was because I already wrote it. Well enjoy and Please reviews would be very helpful.**

Hunting and Driving Lessons

Five Months before Arizona

"Hey Janet!"

I looked up from the book I had been reading and raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "What!"

Emmett smiled widely "Carlisle wants you to come hunting with us."

I frowned, "Why? I'm not terribly thirsty and I'm not coming into contact with any humans anytime soon."

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know, but I did hear something about a cure for your nausea."

I perked up and jumped up. "Alright! I'm game!" I'd do anything to get rid of the nausea that I always felt after feeding. I pulled on some shoes and headed downstairs. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were waiting for me. I smiled at all of them.

Edward smiled back. "Wow! I thought we would have to drag you out of the house."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "I'm not that stubborn. I really want to get rid of this nausea." I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Alright! What do you want me to do?"

Carlisle smiled and ushered me out the door. "Well today we are going to hunt and see if it has worn off."

I hesitated but decided that Carlisle's method was probably better than nothing.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, Doctor knows best."

Carlisle laughed and then began to run. I kept pace with him easily and we began to sniff the air for pray

It didn't take very long. We caught the scent of a herd of deer. We raced after them and pretty soon we were upon the unbeknownst deer. I sensed that Carlisle had pulled back and was allowing me to devour the deer.

I devoured the blood of 7 deer before I felt full. I could feel my human senses coming back so I stopped and allowed the remainder of the deer to run off. I walked away from the 7 dead carcasses and when they were out of sight I sat down on the forest floor, breathing heavily.

Carlisle materialized from the gloom of the forest with Edward at his heels. Edward came over and sat down next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes and fought the urge to puke. When the urge had passed I opened my eyes and groaned. "Well, good news is, I'm not going to be sick. Bad news is I still feel nauseas.

Carlisle frowned and kneeled in front of me. He lifted my chin up so he could look at my face. "I didn't understand why this nausea won't pass. Was it this bad when you first hunted?"

I shook my head. "No, it was much worse. It's slowly becoming bearable. I think by the time the first year is over it should pass."

Carlisle smiled, "Yes you might be right."

_Edwards Point of View:_

I sat next to Janet as she fought to keep her meal down. She actually turned a little bit green but she had a strong will and she didn't get sick. Slowly she went from green to white. Her breathing became more relaxed and then Emmett had to go and ruin everything.

"Hey Edward! You'll never guess what I found lurking around the woods." Emmett stepped out from the trees and on his shoulders was the dead bloody carcass of a mountain lion. The blood flowed freely from a wound in the neck. Janet saw the carcass and when the scent of the blood hit her she instantly turned green again.

"Oh God!" She sprang up from the ground, ran behind some bushed and proceeded to throw up her meal.

I rounded on Emmett and growled, "Why did you have to do that? We're trying to make her better, not make her sicker."

If Emmett could have blushed he would have. He looked down shamefully. "Sorry Edward. I honestly forgot."

I sighed, Emmett may get on my nerves sometimes but it was hard to stay mad at him whenever he was truly sorry. Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder reassuringly and then went to go help Janet.

Just then Jasper came into view, his eyes now gold instead of black. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked around. "Where's Janet?" He asked.

I pointed in the general direction of the bushes, she was still vomiting and Carlisle was there with her trying to sooth her. Jasper hearing the gagging noises understood what was going on. "Ah, so she wasn't able to hold it down?"

I shook my head. "No she was holding it down until Emmett showed up with the bloody dead carcass of a mountain lion. Janet smelt the blood and lost her hold on her meal."

Jasper shook his head. "Way to go Emmett."

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Emmett yelled at us. He turned on his heal and stomped off to finish his mountain lion.

Soon after he left the sounds of Janet gagging ended. There was silence except for Janet's ragged breathing and then she staggered out from behind the bushes. Carlisle followed close behind a worried expression on his face. Janet crossed the small space towards a bag that Carlisle had brought with him. She dug threw it and extracted a canteen. She then dug into her pocket and took out a pack of breath strips.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God for my laziness." She then downed the contents of the canteen, swished and then spat it back out. She then opened the pack of breath strips and popped two into her mouth. "There now I won't have bad breath."

Carlisle stepped forward, "My dear that was a lot more blood than you consumed today. Are you sure you're alright?"

Janet waved off his concern. "Don't worry about it Mr. Cullen. I really honestly do feel fine, just a bit drained is all."

It was then that I noticed that Janet's legs were shaking. She leaned heavily against a tree and smiled at us, "let me try hunting one more time, I just want to make sure that I have something in my stomach so I don't starve."

Carlisle hesitated, debating in his mind if Janet's nausea would prevent her from keeping down another meal.

Janet, like me, was listening to Carlisle's inner debate and sighed. "Please Mr. Cullen; I want to beat this stupid glitch in my system."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Go ahead; we'll be waiting here for you."

Janet smiled and ran off into the woods, a look of determination on her face.

_A brief switch to Janet's Point of View:_

I streaked off into the dark woods, leaving Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper behind. When I was far enough away I paused and sniffed the air. The scent of a big Grizzly bear wafted in from the East. I turned and followed the scent to the opening of a cave. The bear was inside; I crouched down and waited silently as stone for the bear to come out. It didn't take very long.

After just five minutes of waiting the bear ambled out of the cave and my vampire senses took over and I pounced. I land on its back and with one quick jerk I snapped his neck. I then sank my teeth into his neck and drained his life's blood.

When I was done I straightened and wiped my mouth. As I did so my nose caught the most wonderful scent. It was the smell of apple spice and cinnamon. The smell was so strong and so _mouthwatering. _The venom in my mouth increased and the ache of thirst intensified.

I turned toward the scent and saw a man, with a camera around his neck. He was wearing cargo khaki pants, a button up flannel shirt, a windbreaker, and hiking boots. His hair was dirty blond and his eyes were brown. He was a tall man yet somewhat lanky, he reminded me of a stork. The mouthwatering scent was coming from him.

I smiled euphorically; the scent was exactly what my thirst craved for. The man's eyes were wide with fear and also awe. He didn't move as I advanced, completely frozen stiff with fright.

He opened his mouth and uttered one word, "Vampire."

I smiled and then shot towards him.

_Back To Edward's Point of View:_

Carlisle, Jasper and I waited for Janet to finish hunting. Carlisle was pacing the length of the small space between two trees, trying to think of a cure for Janet's stomach problems. Jasper was leaning against a tree daydreaming about Alice and what he was going to do on their date tonight and Emmett was disposing of the mountain lion body.

All of a sudden Janet's scream rang threw the forest. A feeling of dread spread threw all of us. We all ran in the direction of Janet's scream. We didn't have to go very far when Janet came barreling threw the trees towards us. When she saw us she burst into tears and ran toward Carlisle who opened his arms and caught her. Janet buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder and sobbed.

Carlisle patted her back and asked, "What happened Janet?"

Janet couldn't answer so I looked into her mind to see what had happened. My eyes widened as I saw everything that happened in her mind.

Carlisle was watching me and when I looked at him his eyes were questioning. I sighed; I knew all the guilt and sadness that came with the first killing of a human.

"Janet just killed her first human. He was a photographer; he caught her while she was still in hunting mode. She wasn't given a chance to restrain herself. It also didn't help that he was her singer. The poor guy didn't even have a chance." I told Carlisle sadly.

Carlisle sighed sadly and tightened his arms around Janet. "You poor thing, come on lets take you home." He looked up at me, Jasper, and Emmett. "Would you guys mind taking care of the body? You remember what to do right?"

All three of us nodded and instantly we turned and headed toward the bear cave that I had seen in Janet's head. It didn't take us very long to find it. The bear and the man were both lying on the forest floor, dead.

Emmett went over to the bear and picking it up went into the forest to burn it. Jasper and I went to the man. I picked up the man's camera and then threw it against a tree with enough force to shatter it into a million pieces. I then went over to the man's bag and dug threw every pocket looking for any film that were left. Jasper was checking the man's pockets.

We were getting rid of any chance of evidence of our existence. After getting rid of all of the film on the man Jasper picked him up and carried him away to where Emmett had gone to get rid of the bear body. I stayed in front of the cave and cleared away any evidence of the man's presence.

I took a branch and swept the ground until no foot prints were left. Then I followed the man's scent into the forest, erasing every trace of him. Eventually I followed his scent out of the forest and eventually found his car. Luckily the car was parked on the gravel and I didn't have to worry about tire tracks. I broke into the car, hotwired it and drove it home. I parked it in the garage where Rosalie was waiting with her tools to take it apart.

I stepped out of the car and sighed. "How is she?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head sadly. "Poor thing hasn't stopped crying since she got home."

I sighed letting my shoulders sag. "That's what I thought. It must have been worse when she got sick."

Rosalie frowned. "Sick? What are you talking about? Janet didn't get sick. She's just been crying this whole time."

My head snapped up in surprise. "What? She hasn't gotten sick?"

Rosalie nodded as she opened the hood of the car and began to take the parts out of the car. She lifted up the transmitter and nodded in approval. "I can defiantly get a good price for these parts."

I left the garage and Rosalie and hurried into the house. I found Janet sitting in the living room crying on Bella's shoulder as everyone, except for Alice, huddled around Janet sympathetically. Everyone was giving her words of comfort but Janet wasn't paying any attention to them, she just continued to cry.

I went over to Janet and knelt down in front of her. She looked up at me and sobbed. "I killed him Edward! I couldn't stop myself. His scent was too strong, I'm a horrible creature and I deserve to die!"

I made soothing noises and patted her arm. "I know how you feel Janet, we all do. We've all been there before. I won't say that what you did was alright but sometimes we can't help it. We are what we are."

Janet nodded and slowly she began to calm down. She stopped sobbing but the tears continued to fall. Seeing that she was now relatively calm I asked her about her nausea.

"Janet, how is your stomach feeling?" I asked.

Janet's bottom lip began to tremble and the tears began to run faster. I held my breath waiting for the sobbing and uncontrollable crying to come back but it didn't. Janet bit her lip and was silent for a moment as she tried to compose herself.

"My stomach is fine, it's full." She said in a dead monotone. The look in her eyes and into her thoughts were all I needed to see what she was feeling.

She was disgusted with herself. She hated the fact that her stomach didn't reject human blood. She'd already had a suspicion that this was true but she had tried very hard to prevent herself from finding out.

Tired of everyone's sympathy, Janet excused herself and went upstairs to her room, where she locked the door a resumed her sobbing and crying. We all tried throughout the day to draw her out of her room but she refused and continued to lock herself in her room.

Janet didn't come out of her room for five days. I was contemplating whether or not to kick down her door and drag her out. She had stopped crying three days ago but I still heard her thoughts and they weren't good thoughts.

On the fourth day she actually spoke to me, threw the door of course. It was noon and I was telling her that Jasper and I were on our way to the music store to pick up some new CD's and I asked her if she wanted to come along.

I heard her sigh. "No thank you Edward, I don't think I would make good company, also I don't want to expose my emotions to Jasper just yet. He might be a little distressed."

As she said this, realization dawned on me, "Is that reason you haven't come out of your room?"

"Yes," was the only answer I got.

Knowing just how stubborn Janet was I knew that I wasn't going to get her out of her room anytime soon, so sighing in defeat I went downstairs to tell Jasper that I had failed yet again to draw Janet out of her room.

On the fifth day of Janet's self-proclaimed exile, we were all seated in the living room, watching the news when we all heard the tall-tell sound of a lock being unlocked and the opening of a door. We all turned around and saw Janet descending the stairs slowly.

She smiled down at us, not her old happy smile but it was very close. I could feel the tension in the room evaporate and when Janet finally got to the living room we all jumped up and ran to hug her.

She laughed and wiggled her way out of the large group hug. She then stepped back and smiled serenely. "I'm terribly sorry for making you all worry. But, I'm feeling better now."

Esme rushed forward and enveloped Janet in a tight hug. "We are all happy to hear that my dear. It's good to have you back."

Janet turned to Carlisle and opened her mouth to say something but me with my special mind reading capabilities already saw what she was going to say and I smiled.

"That's a brilliant idea! Let's try that right now!"

Every one turned to me and looks of confusion and annoyance were targeted at me. I ignored them and ran into the kitchen, digging threw the freezer. As I did so I heard Janet explain her idea to Carlisle.

"Mr. Cullen, I absolutely hate myself for what I did, but I can't say that the experience didn't teach me something." She paused here as she tried to find a proper way to explain. "As I was devouring that man's blood, I noticed something and it made me curious."

"Go on my dear," said Carlisle.

Janet took a deep breath and continued. "As I devoured the blood, there was also another flavor that came with it. Something that I hadn't noticed with the animals for some reason. I can't exactly put a finger on what the flavor was but it did remind me of something about my former life as a human."

"Yes?" asked Carlisle.

"It reminded me of eating a steak. When I realized this a few days ago I remembered something from a book I read a long time ago. It was about a family of peaceful vampires who satisfied their thirst by eating rare steaks. Not really eating them but sucking the blood and juices."

"That sounds more like something a werewolf would do," said Emmett, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I know but I want to try it, just to see if it would actually work."

There was a silent pause as everyone's thought about what Janet had proposed and then Carlisle spoke.

"That actually sounds like a brilliant idea. Let's go try it out right now.

Carlisle paused and then addressed Esme. "Do we still have those steaks that you bought on Monday?"

Esme nodded, "Yes, you got lucky; I was planning on throwing those away today. However, here's the thing. I don't have the slightest clue on how to cook a steak."

I stepped out of the kitchen a frozen steak in my hands. "I found the steaks!"

Janet stepped forward and took the steak away from me and smiled at Esme, "Don't worry about that Mrs. Cullen, I still remember how to cook a steak."

Esme smiled in relief. The last time she had cooked she had set the kitchen into a flaming inferno. She actually scared Emmett which was a very hard thing to do. She motioned for Janet to follow her and they both disappeared into the kitchen.

Carlisle turned to me, his thoughts troubled. "Do you think I should get the fire extinguisher just in case?"

I frowned and thought about it. I had never seen Janet in the kitchen before so I wasn't sure if she actually knew what she was doing.

_Have a little faith in me will ya? _

I smiled as Janet's thoughts reached me. I sighed and shook my head. "Let's show Janet a little faith. Carlisle looked closely at me and then sighing, relented. I heard the sound of Janet pushing buttons on the microwave and then the microwave coming to life. Carlisle rushed into the kitchen just to make sure nothing blew up.

Maybe five minutes later the microwave dinged and I knew that the steak was ready. I stepped into the kitchen and a revolting smell filled my nostrils. I brought my hands up to my nose and frowned.

"What is that horrible smell?" I asked.

Janet looked up and gave me a look that said I was crazy. "What are you talking about? It doesn't smell that bad! I think it actually smells pretty good."

It was my time to look surprised. "Are you joking? That smells horrible! Are you really going to eat that?"

Janet smiled and nodded. "You bet. Now stand back, I may reject it or I may not." She raised the steak up to her mouth. Small drops of blood ran down her arm as she lifted the steak. She looked at the meat and then sank her teeth into the meat and began to devour the juices and blood.

I knew that my face was contorted in disgust but the look of happiness on Janet's face prevented me from saying anything. She sucked the steak dry until it was as hard and tough as jerky.

She let the dry meat drop onto the counter and she licked her lips. We all stared at her waiting for her reaction to the meat. I opened my mouth to ask how it was but she held up one finger and she waited to see what her body would do. Ten seconds went by and then 20 and then thirty.

After a whole minute went by Carlisle stepped forward. "How are you feeling my dear?"

Janet looked up and a bright smile lit up her face. "I'm full and not the least bit nauseas! I'm cured! I'm really cured!"

Esme enveloped Janet into a hug. "That's wonderful news Darling!"

Just then Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Bella walked into the Kitchen. All with their noses wrinkled.

Emmett looked around trying to find the source of the stench. "What smelled so horrible?"

Janet smiled up at Emmett. "It was my dinner."

Alice sighed in exasperation. "Great, now that she's found out her cure, we'll have to deal with the stench everyday."

Janet shrugged and said in a southern drawl. "I guess so, ya'll just have to use to it."

Jasper chuckled at Janet's slang and Alice's eyebrows drew together in a scowl. She still didn't like the fact that Janet could make Jasper laugh more than she could. No matter how many times Jasper assured Alice that she was the only one that would ever make him truly happy Alice still couldn't get over her jealousy.

Carlisle beamed at all of us and clapping his hands together said, "Well since that treatment has proven effective I'm going to leave for the hospital and try to cure other ailments."

Esme crossed the room and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "Good-bye dear. Have a good day at work."

Carlisle kissed her in return and then he circled the room giving everyone a good-bye hug. He then waved and left. Janet hopped down from her chair and left the kitchen. Not even three minutes went by when suddenly I heard Janet swear. I rushed out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. Janet stood in the middle of the living room and clutched in her hands was Carlisle's bag.

"Carlisle forgot his bag, and he's already left for the hospital." She looked up at me. "Should I go to the hospital and give it to him?"

I thought for awhile. If Janet went to the hospital who knew what her reaction to so much blood would be. There was also the problem of Janet's ability to read other people's thoughts. There were many people in the hospital and not all of them were calm thoughts.

I was about to say no when Janet looked up with those sad puppy dog eyes and begged. "Please Edward; I haven't been out of the house in such a long time. I won't even get out of the car."

I sighed and nodded in defeat. "Fine, but you stay inside the car."

Janet nodded excitedly. "Okay! Can I drive too?"

This time I hesitated. I really hated it when other people drove my car. "I'm not all that sure. You haven't had anytime to practice driving at vampire speed. You might wreck my car."

Janet sighed in exasperation. "Have a little faith will you Edward? Besides, Rosalie has been teaching me how to drive in her BMW."

I blinked in surprise. "Really? How come you never told me?"

Janet smiled mischievously. "You never asked. So can I please drive your car? Pretty please?"

Again I sighed in defeat and digging into my pocket I took out my keys and tossed them toward Janet. She flicked her hand and up caught them smiling widely. She rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you Edward! You're the best." She then turned around and called across to the kitchen. "Hey, Rosalie? Did you make the modifications that I told you about?"

I heard Rosalie giggle. "Yes I did. I just finished yesterday. Go try it out."

I looked at Janet curiously, "Modifications? What kind of modifications?"

Janet simply shook her head and I tried to read her thoughts but she had them blocked. I began to panic. "What did you do to my car?"

Janet laughed. "Don't overreact, it's nothing that will damage your car and if you don't like it you can easily fix it." She then smiled angelically and stepped outside.

I looked after her and smiled, it was good to see that she was back to her normal self again.

The second that she stepped outside Jasper walked into the living room, his thoughts and expressions were both worried. "Edward, I believe I should come with you. Janet's emotions are much too mischievous. I have a feeling that she's up to no good."

I stiffened and nodded. "That may be a good idea. Do you have any idea what she's planning?"

Jasper shook his head. "I don't read thoughts Edward. That's your job."

I frowned, "Don't you think that I already tried to see her thoughts? She's obviously blocking them."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't like this one bit. Well let's go see what she's planning."

We stepped out of the house and headed toward the garage when all of a sudden Emmett came barreling out of the house. "Hey guys wait for me I wanna go to!"

Jasper and I simply nodded and Emmett being Emmett whooped for joy. Just then Janet's head popped out of the garage. "Hurry up you three!" She then disappeared back into the garage.

We hurried into the garage and found Janet inspecting the motor and muttering to herself. A few moments past and she then closed the hood and turned toward us. "Alright everyone, get in the car."

Emmett was already in the back seat humming happily to himself. Jasper slid in beside him and I climbed into the passenger's seat. Janet slid into the driver's seat her face lit up with excitement. She put the key into the ignition and then the car roared to life. It wasn't the usual purr but it was like the snarl of a lion. Janet smiled and cautiously revived the engine by pushing on the gas. She dug into her coat pocket and extracted a CD case. She popped the CD into the CD player and instantly Linkin Park began to play.

I turned to Janet and once again asked, "What did you do to my car Janet?"

Janet ignored my question and flicking up a little section on the dashboard that I had never noticed before and pushed a button that was hidden by the section of dashboard. My eyes widened.

"What does that do?" I asked.

Janet laughed but again ignored my question. She then shifted the car into drive and in the split second before her foot came crashing down on the gas peddle she smiled evily and said, "Hold on tight boys, I hate driving slow."

Her foot came down on the gas peddle and we shot out of the garage at 150 miles per hour and the speed kept climbing. Jasper and Emmett both let out a yell and I clutched the edge of my seat. She was trying to kill us!

"Janet slow down! My car can't go over 180!" I yelled panicking.

Again Janet smiled mischievously, "That's why I had Rosalie modify the engine so I could go a max of 210 mph. We'll get to the hospital in record time!"

I stared at Janet in horror. "What did you do?"

This time Janet answered my question. "Well I'm not entirely sure; I'm not all that great with cars. I just asked Rosalie if she had a car that would go faster than 180 and she said that it was possible to make this car go that fast; she just had to make a few modifications. I can't remember all the terminology but I think she tinkered with the engine so that would allow the pumps to go faster." She smiled, "I think she did a wonderful job."

Jasper leaned forward and asked, "What would happen if you crashed the car?"

Janet shrugged, nonchalant. "Well, if I crash the car the engine would blow up and the car will turn into a flaming inferno and we'll all be burned out of existence."

"Oh," was all that Jasper could say. He then sat back I heard the sound of a seat belt being clicked into place. I followed suit.

We rounded a bend and I praised the lord when I saw what was up ahead. It was a small dip in the road and that meant that Janet would have to slow down otherwise she would risk crashing the car. She drew up to the dip and still Janet didn't slow down.

Instead she smiled and called over her shoulder. "Hey Emmett! You like to gamble don't you?"

Emmett who for once had been completely silent throughout the whole drive looked at Janet in confusion. "Yeah I do, why?"

Janet giggled. "How far do you think the car will go before it hits the ground again? I'm betting on that tree." She pointed out of the windshield to a tree that was about 200ft away. I felt my stomach clench in fear. She wasn't going to slow down. Our speed remained constant as we got closer and closer to the dip and then all of a sudden we were air born. Emmett and Jasper let out a scream and I clutched the edge of my seat, praying to God that we landed safely.

Janet simply laughed and whooped for joy as we sailed threw the air. We sailed past the tree that she had pointed out and just a few feet away from the tree the car finally landed. Janet puckered her lower lip out in a pout.

"Aw, I lost the bet. Oh well, at least we didn't die." She giggled.

I let go of the seat and whipped around to face her. My temper flaring up. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE COULD HAVE DIED! THAT WASN'T FUNNY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? STOP LAUGHING!" It was true that she was indeed laughing. She let go of the wheel and clutched her stomach. "PUT YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE WHEEL!" I yelled.

Janet didn't pay any attention and continued to laugh away. "Put your hands back on the wheel or I'm going to stop the car this very second." I ordered.

Janet didn't stop laughing but she did put her hands back on the wheel. Slowly she calmed down. Her laugh turning into a giggle and the giggle turned into a smile. She then turned to me.

"Sorry Edward," She said. "But Bella told me exactly what your reaction would be if I drove your car too fast. And sorry, but you're reaction is exactly what she described; down to the line that forms between your eyebrows when you're mad."

I closed my mouth and stared at Janet as she smiled and continued to drive at her ridiculous speed. Just watching her drive calmly, without that deranged look in her eyes, she looked somewhat like Bella whenever she drove her truck; except Bella never drove over 80 mph.

We rounded a bend and I sighed in relief when I saw the hospital. Janet sighed sadly and lowered her speed, except that she didn't lower her speed fast enough. There was going to be no possible way that she would be able to break in time.

"Janet! You're going to go right past the hospital!"

That evil glint reappeared in her eye as she smiled. "I'm not going to go to past it."

She then jerked the steering wheel all the way to the left and the car fishtailed around. Jasper, Emmett and I all screamed in horror as we skidded toward the curb. However, once we hit the curb the car tipped slightly over and then landed back on all four wheels. Janet pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to me smiling.

"I'm guessing that you won't let me drive on the way home so I'm handing these over."

I took the keys, my hands shaking and I glared at her. "You're right; I'm not going to let you drive on the way home, or ever again! You could have killed us!"

Janet smiled mischievously, "No I wouldn't, we're indestructible remember?"

Jasper leaned forward from the front seat. "No we're not, we can still die you know. You were the one who said if we crashed that we would turn into a flaming inferno."

Janet laughed, "I lied." She then bounced out of the car before I could open my mouth. I clamped my teeth together and let out a snarl.

"That girl is a pest!" I said threw my teeth. Jasper chuckled and stepped out of the car and called after Janet, reminding her of her promise to stay in the car. Janet didn't pay any attention to him and continued on her way into the hospital.

Sighing I got out of the car and ran after her

_Janet's Point of View:_

Before I entered the hospital I took a deep breath and held it. I had a feeling that if I held my breath and didn't smell anything then I wouldn't succumb to my vampire instincts to hunt. Crossing my fingers I took a step forward and entered the hospital.

The minute I walked in hundreds of thoughts filled my head. Some were filled with worry, others with pain, some were suicidal, and many were simply chaotic. I paused and concentrated the way Edward had been teaching me too. It took me a minute but eventually I was able to push all of the thoughts back until they were a simple hum. I opened my eyes and looked around the lobby.

It was empty for the moment except for a bored looking nurse. I walked over to him and smiled. "Hello, can you please tell me where Dr. Cullen is? He forgot his bag at home."

The nurse looked up at me ready to tell me to wait but when he saw my face he paused, his mouth popping open in awe. I waited for him but he continued to stare at me.

"Hello John, I see you've met my cousin Janet." Edward had caught up to me and was smiling down at John pleasantly.

My eyes darted sideways toward Edward. _You're cousin?_

Edward shrugged slightly. _It's the story that Carlisle has been telling everyone. He says that you're my cousin and that since our aunt died you came to live with us._

_Oh, _was all I could say. My eyes darted back toward John and I smiled pleasantly, deciding to go along with Edward and Carlisle's story. "Hello, my name is Janet Cullen. Could you please tell Dr. Cullen that we're here please?"

The nurse, John, nodded, "He's up on the third floor, visiting with an elderly patient; room 321."

"Thank you very much!" I gave John a bright smile and turned toward the elevators. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us.

Beside me Edward chuckled. "I think Rosalie will be a little put out to find that John has found another lovely vampire to lust after."

I rolled my eyes. "You over exaggerate too much Edward."

Edward simply chuckled. Emmett or Jasper had already pushed the button for the elevators so by the time Edward and I reached them the doors were already sliding open.

"You know, I don't think people will believe that whole story of Janet being your cousin for very long Edward." Emmett said looking between me and Edward as he spoke.

Edward frowned. "And why not?"

Emmett smiled. "She doesn't look like your cousin; she looks like your daughter."

"WHAT?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"That's just plain stupid Emmett. Janet looks nothing like me," Edward said, disapproval dripping in every word.

Jasper smiled. "Of course she doesn't, she's the spitten image of Bella. Except that there a few of your features in her face and her hair is also a strange mix of yours and Bella's; Chocolate brown with highlights of bronze."

"She's also got your nose and Bella's mouth. Your love for driving fast and Bella's sense of humor. Yours and Bella's love for music and your talent for playing the piano. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed?"

Edward glared at Emmett. "Of course I haven't because what you're both saying is absolutely ridicules."

Jasper smiled thoughtfully. "Well here's the final test." He turned to me. "Janet what were the color of your eyes when you were a human?"

I blinked in surprise and tried to remember. "Err…they were an odd color, from what I remember. A friend of mine once called it the color of a forest. If I remember correctly they were a combination of brown and emerald green. My mother use to call it a dark hazel."

Jasper turned to Edward and smiled smugly, "See."

Edward crossed his arms and scowled. "I see nothing and that proves absolutely nothing."

The subject was dropped for the moment as the elevator doors slid open. I hurriedly stepped out of the small space, eager to escape the awkwardness that was growing.

I had seen a few similarities between me, Bella, and Edward but nothing so much as to label me as their daughter. I liked the same music they did. I could run as fast as Edward, I also had the same power as Edward but that didn't mean anything. They were just coincidences, nothing more. I was my parent's daughter, I'd always been their daughter and I always would be, throughout all time. No one could replace them in my heart, even if it was cold and silent.

Finding the room that Carlisle was in wasn't that hard. I just followed the numbers and I found it with no problems. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened and Carlisle stepped out. He jumped in surprise when he saw me.

"Oh! Janet, goodness, you gave me a fright. What are you doing here?"

I smiled and held up his bag. "I believe you forgot something very important at home. We brought it up here for you."

Carlisle smiled in relief when he saw the bag. "You're a lifesaver Janet, I was quite frantic when I got here and found that I didn't have my bag with me. I was going to turn right back around and get it but Mrs. Horace was waiting for me to come check up on her. I borrowed another one of the doctor's tools for the check up."

He smiled and winked. "However, I must say that I prefer to use my own tools. They're like old friends."

"Yes, and you've named all of them too. What was the name of your stethoscope again? King Louis? Or something like that?" Edward had come up behind me and he was smiling mischievously at Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed and nodded. "Yes, my stethoscope is indeed named King Louis." He turned to me and whispered. "I only named them because it makes the children smile whenever I do their check ups."

I smiled; for the short amount of time that I'd been living with the Cullen's I'd noticed that Carlisle wasn't only kind to his family but he was kind to everyone he came into contact with. From what Esme told me, Carlisle wasn't only popular at the hospital because of his good looks but for his kindness as well. I really admired and respected him. I knew from his thoughts that he really wished for me to simply call him Carlisle but it was rather hard. Old habits died hard.

Edward patted my head. _Don't push yourself; you can call him by his first name when you're ready. He understands. _

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah I know."

"What are you two talking about now?" Emmett asked somewhat annoyed.

Edward and I simply smiled; we both enjoyed how it annoyed everyone when we spoke mind to mind.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to the gift shop downstairs to buy Rosalie something. See you in a few minutes." Emmett slapped us on the back as he passed.

When Emmett slapped me it made all the air that I was holding in whoosh out and I involuntarily inhaled. The smell of blood was strong on this floor and it hit me like a brick wall. My sight became unclear and began to blacken at the edges. And my stomach revolted. I brought my hand up to my mouth and searched frantically for somewhere I could be sick.

"Janet are you alright?" Edward looked down at me, worry in his eyes but I ignored him. I had just spotted a bathroom just a few feet away and sprinted toward it at vampire speed, absolutely grateful that no one was in the hall way. I ran into the bathroom and into the stall and was sick.

When my stomach was empty and the feeling of nausea gone. I stood up and flushed the toilet. I then staggered out of the bathroom making sure not to breathe. When I stepped out of the bathroom Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all ran toward me. Carlisle reached me first.

"My dear, are you alright? What happened?"

I nodded weakly. "I'm sorry Carlisle, when Emmett slapped me it caused me to inhale and then the sent of blood overpowered me and for some reason I just became nauseas."

Carlisle frowned. "This isn't good my dear. If even the scent of blood makes you sick how are you going to live if you can never hold anything down?"

"Oh, I can hold some food down." I said darkly, my mind flashing back to the man in the forest. I shook my head, banishing the memory and continued. "I just can't enter the hospital, or hunt animals at the moment. I just need to get stronger. I'll try to live like a normal vegetarian vampire when my year as a New Born is up."

Carlisle smiled kindly down at me and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "You sure are optimistic for one so young."

I shrugged. "I've always been that way."

Eventually Carlisle was called away on some emergency and we had to leave. When we got to the parking lot I was forced into the backseat with Emmett, so he could make sure I didn't cause any mischief.

Jasper and Edward chatted in the front about some sports game that was on tonight. Emmett leaned forward and joined in the conversation. I leaned back, tuning them out as I watched the green forest zoom by. We passed only one car on our way home; it was a green 1990 mustang. The same car that Alex drove. I sighed; I wonder how everyone back home were doing. I really did miss them.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

**Here's the newest Chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews will help me with the next chapter!**

Visitors

Four Months before Arizona

Outside on the highway a teenage girl sat in the backseat of a car starring out her window. She was accompanied by two boys. One was the same age as the girl and he had many of the same features as the girl labeling them as relatives. He had his nose buried in a road atlas.

The other boy was the oldest in the car and he was driving. His features were completely different from the younger two but he seemed extremely at ease with the younger two. He smiled as the girl sighed in exasperation and fidgeted in her seat.

"Patience Daniela, we're almost there…I think."

The girl, Daniela frowned and crossed her arms. "You know very well Alex that I'm not the most patient person and this drive has been so long and boring!"

Alex chuckled and turned briefly to the boy at his side, "How much farther Robert?"

The boy Robert put down the road atlas and picked up an electric GPS. "The GPS says in another 40 miles we'll reach the parking lot and then another 8 mile trek threw the forest."

Daniela groaned and fell back against the seat. "This better not be a wild goose chase Alex otherwise I'm going to kill you."

Alex laughed and just so Daniela would feel better he pushed on the gas making the car go faster. Daniela sighed again and went back to starring out the window.

Robert put down the road atlas and looked out the windshield and frowned. "It's a good thing you made us pack those raincoats; it looks like it's going to rain."

Daniela snorted and turned away from the window to face the back of Robert's seat. "Of course it was a good idea, don't you know that it always rains up here?"

Robert shook his head. "No I didn't."

Daniela snorted again. "Don't you read?"

Robert scowled and turned in his seat. "Of course I do! I just don't read books about the weather patterns of the United States."

Daniela rolled her eyes. "I don't read those kinds of books moron. The weather patterns of Washington are common knowledge to all Twilight readers."

Robert rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ugh, beware Alex she's going to start ranting about how wonderful this series is."

Alex laughed but it didn't hide the sadness in his eyes. "It's alright I'm used to it."

Robert raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You are? Daniela just finished the books three weeks ago. She has been talking a lot about them to me but I'm pretty sure she only mentioned them once to you."

Daniela looked at Alex's profile and seeing the sadness and pain in his eyes understood. "_She_ told you about it, didn't she?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah those were her favorite books she would talk about them all the time."

The car was silent as all three of them tried to repress sad memories and tears. Daniela was the first to speak. She scowled. "This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be sad because the reason we're here is to find her. She's alive and we're going to find her!"

At her words both boys straightened and nodded.

"You're right Daniela. She's out there and we're going to find her if it's the last thing we do." Alex's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he spoke.

They reached the parking lot at the trail head and even before Alex turned the car off Daniela bolted out of the car and yelled in relief. "Praise the lord we're here!"

Alex climbed out of the car and chuckled. Robert rolled his eyes and strapped a pack onto his back. "Don't start running around in circles, save your energy for the eight mile hike."

Daniela glared at Robert and stomped over to the car and pulled out her own pack. "I'm not running around in circles." She slung the pack onto her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at Robert. Robert frowned but dropped the subject. Alex rolled his eyes as he saw the two younger kids bicker. He took out the GPS and walked over to the trail head. Daniela and Robert followed finally falling silent. All three stared into the forest. Daniela took a deep breath, ya'll ready?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, "Lets do this." He stepped forward and headed into the forest.

_At that very same moment at The Cullen home:_

"Okay, just one more flight of stairs."

I frowned, "Edward, Bella? Why did you have to blindfold me just to take me up to my room?"

Bella giggled, "Because, like I said before, we have a surprise for your Birthday."

I sighed in exasperation. Everyone had been blocking their thoughts for the past few days, and it was extremely irritating.

We finally reached the final landing and Bella and Edward lead me into my room. They lead me into the middle of the room and then giggling, Bella untied the blindfold. Sighing in relief I opened my eyes and I gasped in surprise.

My room was completely transformed! Before it had just basically been a bed and a desk, now it was my own personal paradise. My desk had been updated with the latest technology in computers. My bed was no longer a small twin size bed but a large full size bed with blue and lavender colored sheets and comforter. There were plenty of fluffy pillows. What really surprised me most was what was in front of the French doors that lead to the balcony. It was a whole music station. There were a set of drums, guitars, electric and acoustic, a really high tech keyboard. An old fashion microphone was placed in front of the set of drums. However, what really made me squeal with joy was all of the music recording equipment that was placed next to all of the instruments.

I screamed for joy and ran over to my new equipment. Bella and Edward watched me with looks of pleasure as I ran around admiring my new equipment. After I had run at least 20 circles around my room I turned and enveloped both Edward and Bella in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best! I love everything, absolutely everything!" I yelled happily.

Edward and Bella returned my hugs. "It wasn't just us; everyone pitched in to buy everything," Said Bella.

Screaming in joy I ran out of my room calling everyone's names as I did. When I reached the living room they were all there with large smiles on their faces. I laughed and flung myself at all of them and gave each of them a large hug.

"I'm guessing that this means that you liked your presents?" Laughed Emmett.

"Yes! I love everything! This is the best Birthday ever!" I said excitedly, meaning every word. Everyone laughed and buried me in a large group hug.

Edward and Bella had come downstairs as I hugged everyone. "You've been boasting about your wicked drummer skills. Why don't you give us all a little demonstration?"

I looked up and laughed. "You bet Edward. Just name the song and I'll play it."

Edward held up a brand new CD, still wrapped in plastic. "Why don't you play something off of your brand new CD?" He asked.

I ran forward and grabbed the CD and then squealed in joy. "BREAKING BENJAMIN! I love this CD! Oh thank you Edward!" I turned and ran up the stairs calling over my shoulder as I ran. "Come on! I'll play Diary of Jane for you! It's my favorite song!"

_Back to our mysterious trio:_

Daniela stopped dead in her tracks and Alex and Robert who had been arguing about the pros and cons of the new PS3, stopped when they noticed that Daniela was no longer following them.

Robert stepped back toward Daniela and asked, "Daniela are you…"

"SH!" Daniela held up a hand and was very still. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Daniela's eyes widened and a grin began to spread across her face.

"Can you hear that?" She asked.

The boys looked at Daniela in confusion. "Hear what?" Asked Robert.

Daniela put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Listen really hard."

Both boys were silent as they listened. At first they didn't hear anything but then their sensitive ears caught a very faint sound. There eyes widened as they deciphered what the sound was.

"Drums, I hear drums." Robert said in wonder.

Daniela grinned happily. "Yeah and can you tell what they're playing?"

Robert was silent as he tapped out the rhythm on his thighs and Alex's eyes widened in recognition.

"It's Breaking Benjamin, Dairy of Jane."

Daniela nodded, "And what song did _she_ learn to play first because she said it was her favorite?"

A hopeful light ignited in Alex's and Robert's eyes as they put two and two together. Daniela was jumping up and down in excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She whirled around and sped off at a very fast walk. Her long legs carried her over the distance with ease. Robert who was taller than Daniela kept up with her. However, Alex who was the shortest of the three had to jog along just to keep up. As they drew closer to their destination the music got louder and louder.

The small group finally broke threw the trees into a clearing and right smack dab in the middle of the clearing was a huge white mansion.

Daniela frowned, "This place seems oddly familiar."

Robert shrugged. "Maybe they filmed a movie here or something like that."

Daniela wasn't fully convinced but she shrugged it off. As they headed toward the house the music stopped and then started again. Daniela looked up at the house and she noticed that the music came from a room at the top of the house. There were two French doors and they were open letting the breeze in. She stared at the room and prayed that it was _her_ in that room.

The trio reached the porch. Daniela stepped forward and raising a trembling hand rang the doorbell.

Even though the music was still blaring a lady answered the door very quickly. The lady who answered the door was breathtakingly beautiful. Both boys were struck dumb and Daniela was momentarily struck into silence.

The lady smiled kindly. "Hello, can I help you?"

Daniela snapped to attention. "Yes, we're looking for someone."

The lady cocked her head to one side. "Oh? If I know them I'll help you find them."

Daniela smiled briefly at the lady's kindness. "Well we think she may be living here." Daniela took a deep breath and asked her question. "Do you know a Janet Ramirez?"

The lady's eyes brightened. "You're friends of Janet's? Come in! Come in, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." She stepped aside and allowed the trio to enter the house.

Daniela's heartbeat raced in her chest as the lady went to the stairs and called, "Janet Dear! There are some visitors here to see you!" The music stopped and Daniela waited her hopes to either be dashed or rewarded.

There was silence and then someone started laughing. "You don't have to be so sour Janet. You can come back later and finish. The drums aren't going anywhere." There was silence and the murmur of voices. Daniela started to become agitated. Finally, two people descended the stairs. The first that Daniela saw was a boy. He had bronze hair, topaz eyes, and snow white skin. Daniela starred at him in wonder, he was beautiful. The boy looked at Daniela and he froze. The other figure was walking behind him and when he stopped they ran into him.

"Jeez Edward! Give some warning when you're going to do that!"

Daniela froze when she heard the voice of the other person. It was _her_ voice.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Daniela watched as the other person stepped from behind the boy named Edward.

Daniela let out a gasp and tears spilled down her cheeks. She was somewhat different but it was still her. The girl spun around and when she spotted Daniela her eyes widened.

"Daniela?"

Daniela launched herself toward Janet sobbing. Janet caught Daniela in her arms and patted her back soothingly. When Daniela finally calmed down enough to speak she looked up into her sister's face and found many changes.

For one her eyes were no longer that curios mixture of brown and green, they were a bright ruby red. Her skin was no longer tan but snow white. However, it was still her.

Daniela squeezed Janet with all her might. "I thought you were gone forever! I'm so glad I found you!"

Janet drew back away from Daniela and stared down at her. "How in the world did you find me?"

Daniela wiped her eyes and pointed over her shoulder. "You'll have to ask Alex. He was the one who found you."

_Janet's Point of View:_

I stiffened at Alex's name and looking over Daniela's and I saw him for the first time. He was starring at me in wonder.

"Janet?" he asked cautiously.

I smiled and nodded. "Hello Alex, it's good to see you again."

His expression changed from wonder to pain and anger. He scowled at me and practically yelled. "Don't do that!"

I took a step back completely bewildered. "What?"

Alex continued to glare at me. "You fake your death, run away and leave us all mourning for you! We finally find you and you treat it as if nothing had happened!"

I blinked in surprise and I became conscience of the fact that my mouth was hanging open. I snapped it shut and stammered. "I…I'm sorry, but it was necessary."

"What do you mean it was necessary?" A voice behind me asked. I whirled around and saw my cousin Robert. A huge smile spread across my face and I threw my arms around his waist.

"Tito! You're here too?"

Robert chuckled, embraced me and nodded. "Yeah, someone had to look after Daniela. So answer my question why did you fake your death?"

I stepped back from Robert and looked at Edward. _What do I do? Can I tell them the truth? Or do I lie?_

Edward contemplated for awhile but then he shrugged. _It's up to you Janet. I don't see any problem in telling them, if you don't it'll bring trouble, you suck at lying. Just like Bella._

I frowned but let that last remark slide. I turned back to Robert, Daniela, and Alex and looked each of them in the eye.

"I didn't fake my death." I said.

Robert frowned, 'What do you mean?"

"I really did die that day in the hospital."

Alex had silently been boiling, now his patience evaporated. "Why are you spewing nonsense?! You're here standing and breathing in front of us!" He stomped towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "How can you lie to us?! You're alive!"

I grabbed Alex's hand and placed it over my heart. Alex's eyes widened as he felt the lack of a heartbeat in my chest.

"My heart no longer beats Alex. Blood no longer runs threw my veins. I'm no longer living. Let's sit down and I'll explain everything." I turned to Alex, "And you better explain how you were able to find me."

Alex looked down at me with fear in his eyes and it was like a slap across the face. I was a monster in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting sooner but school has been crazy and this chapter was one of the hardest to write. Well here it is and it's long so enjoy**

**F.Y.I: I sadly don't own any of the Twilight Characters**

Explanations and Arguments

Everyone was seated around me as I stood in the center of the living room. Daniela had refused to sit down and stuck to my side like glue. Robert sat next to me silently giving me support and Alex sat in front of me, the look of fear still in his eyes. I took a deep breath and turning to Daniela asked, "Daniela please explain what the Doctors said I died from."

Daniela blinked, "What? Oh they said you died of a poisonous venom. They never could figure out what sort of venom it was so they kept your body, to see if they could find a cure for it."

I giggled, "Well that's one way to prevent a law suit. They said that because they didn't have a body to give back, as you can see."

Alex scowled at me and instantly I became serious again. "I did indeed die of a poisonous venom. However, it didn't come from a snake or any other sort of animal. It came from a vampire."

Daniela gasped and her eyes widened. "NO WAY! They actually exist!"

I nodded, "Yes they actually exist. He was out for my blood but I destroyed him before he got the chance to finish me off."

Edward's eyes widened in shock, "How in the world were you able to accomplish that? Vampires are indestructible."

I scowled darkly as the memory came back. "They may be indestructible but they're very flammable. Lucky for me I had a lighter and a can of hairspray with me. Using the hairspray to intensify the flame I was able to burn the vampire out of existence. However, it was too late for me."

Robert looked up at me in confusion. "What do you mean it was too late? You killed the bastard. You won."

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "No, once the venom of a vampire enters your system you have either two choices. You either die, all of your blood sucked out of your body. Or you either die a slow and painful death as the venom spreads through your body, and once you die, you wake up again, but not as a human but as a vampire."

Daniela's eyes widened, however, it wasn't with fear but with excitement. "So you're a vampire?"

I frowned and nodded. "Yes I'm a vampire."

Robert stood up from his chair and looked down at me, his face filled with confusion. "If you're a vampire then, you must want to drink our blood."

I shook my head. "Not at the moment, I just ate a few hours ago and also I haven't drawn a breath since the minute I caught your scent."

Daniela was silent as she tried to put her thoughts in order. I didn't even dare to look toward Alex afraid that I would see the look of scorn I so feared. Daniela, her thoughts still unclear and in a muddle turned toward me. "So you're a vampire? Just like the Cullen's in Twilight."

I whipped around and frowned, "You've read Twilight?"

Daniela nodded fervently. "Yeah I did! You were right Janet! This series is the best! I'm completely hooked; I have to say that Rosalie is my favorite character. Not a big fan of Edward though. He's too overprotective if you ask me, and extremely anal."

My eyes flicked toward Edward and I was delighted to see his look of indignation. I tried to repress a smile but was unsuccessful. A wide smile spread across my face and Edward glared at me.

My eyes flicked to Rosalie who like Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs quietly listening to our conversation. When Rosalie heard my sister's comment about Rosalie, Rosalie smiled, _She has good taste._

That made me giggle, Daniela heard and looked up at me in confusion. "What's so funny? What did I say?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it."

Daniela frowned but let the subject drop. I finally turned to Alex and the look of fear had disappeared from his face. Now it was a look of curiosity.

"So you're not a ghost, or a dream?" He asked.

I frowned, "No I'm not. However, I am a mythical creature."

Daniela snorted. "I'll say, and Dad always said that there was absolutely no truth in myths."

I whipped around at the mention of my father. Suddenly remembering that today was a weekday and it wasn't a holiday. I frowned disapprovingly, "Speaking of Dad, why are you all the way up here, by yourselves, during school? Do our parents know you're all the way up here?" I demanded.

Daniela blushed and Robert slapped his forehead. "Way to go Daniela," he turned to me and explained. "It's actually Thanksgiving Holiday Janet. Our parents all think that we're away at a week long Math camp."

I raised an eyebrow, Daniela hated math, and so did Robert. "Math camp? You both despise math. Why the hell would you go to a math camp?"

Robert gave me a sheepish smile, "Math camp was the only camp Daniela's dad would let her go to."

"Ah," was all I was able to say. However, I narrowed my eyes at Daniela giving her a silent warning that she and I would talk later. She gulped and looked away from me.

Edward turned to Alex "Now back to you Alex? Alex was your name right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah,"

Edward nodded in return, "So how exactly did you find Janet?"

Alex sighed, "Well I couldn't have done it with out Daniela." He turned toward Daniela. "Daniela, why don't we start with your story?"

Daniela nodded but frowned, "Where exactly should I start?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Start from the beginning; where you started when you told me your suspicions."

Daniela nodded and opened her mouth. However, when she did her stomach growled. She closed her mouth and blushed.

Everyone was silent and then I burst out laughing. "I've completely forgotten that ya'll have to eat every few hours." I started toward the kitchen and beckoned for them to follow. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat."

Alex frowned, "Why do you make it sound like only humans have to eat daily? Didn't you just say that you ate only a few hours ago?"

I shrugged. "What I ate will keep me sustained for a whole week."

Alex was hesitant as he asked his question. "What exactly did you eat?"

I sighed, "Don't worry, I didn't murder anyone. I had some wolves and a few steaks."

Daniela whipped around and smiled at me. "You're a vegetarian like the Cullen's in Twilight?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes,"

Edward frowned, _Janet when are you going to tell her that we're the Cullen's? _

I glanced at him and shook my head _Do you want your secret to remain a secret?_

Edward rolled his eyes. _These people are your family; they'll understand the need for secrecy. Also, if you don't tell them who we are, they'll start to ask questions._

I glared at him, _why don't you just lie about your names? Say you're Bob Fitzroy or something like that!_

Edward smirked. _Because both you and Bella are horrible liars, we'd never pull it off. _

I gave Edward a death glare but I agreed with him in the end. This was going to be interesting.

As if she had some sort of super natural power to also read minds Daniela turned to me and asked. "Are you ever going to introduce us to these people Janet?"

I groaned and nodded. "Of course, how rude of me. You guys can come down now!"

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella all came down the stairs and gathered around us.

I sighed and began the introductions. "Daniela, I would like you to meet Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle Cullen. They are all vampires and they have been teaching me how to live off of animal blood instead of human blood."

My sister was struck dumb. Alex and Robert smiled politely and opened their mouths to greet everyone when Daniela cut them off. "Janet, did you say the Cullen's?"

I nodded.

"THE Cullen's? From Twilight? They're not fictional characters? They're real?"

I nodded again. My sister was silent as she faced the Cullen's her eyes wide. Her thoughts were chaotic with excitement. Robert looked down at her and placing a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Daniela are you o…?"

He was interrupted when Daniela let out an earsplitting scream. Everyone jumped back away from Daniela. At first I was afraid that she was screaming in fear but then I noticed that the pitch of the scream was all wrong. She was screaming for joy.

"OH MY GOD! I'M ACTUALLY IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE CULLENS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH….MY….GOD!"

I quickly ran over to Daniela and placed a hand over her mouth. She stopped screaming and looked up at me with eyes filled with gratitude and happiness.

I placed a finger over my mouth, "Silent enthusiasm would be best at a time like this."

Daniela rolled her eyes but she nodded. I removed my hand from her mouth and thankful she didn't scream. "Okay now that that's over lets get you some lunch, or is it dinner time?" I looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 5:00 in the evening. "Alright, it's dinner than."

_Edward's Point of View:_

Janet's sister, her cousin, and her best friend all sat around the breakfast bar gobbling down the pasta that Janet had whipped up. The food smelled revolting to all of us but the humans ate it as if it were the most delicious meal they had ever tasted.

Janet's sister, Daniela, looked up at Janet with worshipping eyes. "I've missed your homemade cooking, mom hasn't really been up for cooking anything, and we've been living off of take-out."

Janet's face became sad as she asked, "How are mom and dad?"

Daniela sighed, her eyes troubled. Seeing the images in her head I knew that everything was not well back at Janet's old home.

"Mom and Dad took your death really hard Janet. Mom doesn't laugh anymore and Dad, well he's a completely changed man. He took your death the hardest. He never smiles anymore, not that he did much when you were still with us. Everyday when he comes home he just goes upstairs and locks himself in his study. Things are not good Janet, not good at all." Daniela explained.

Janet sighed, "I wish there was something I could do." Her head whipped around toward Daniela and shook her head. "Going back is not an option Daniela! That is impossible!"

Daniela blinked in confusion. "What? How did you know I was going to say that?"

Janet frowned and grumbled under her breath. "Lucky guess," was all she said. Daniela narrowed her eyes but didn't push the subject further.

In an attempt to change the subject I leaned forward and tried to grab Daniela's attention. "Do you mind telling us your story?"

Daniela nodded and taking one last bit of pasta began her story.

_Daniela's Story:_

After Janet's funeral everything went to pieces in the house. Mom was always crying and Dad was constantly in a rage. I found sanctuary in books, and in Janet's room. I would spend hours in there, looking at her art work, listening to her music, reading all of her old books, stuff like that. I got yelled at constantly by mom and dad because they wanted Janet's room to remain untouched.

School was hard, especially since all of my teachers remembered Janet and were constantly coming up to me and telling me they were sorry about my loss. It was annoying as hell. One day I lost my temper and blew up at a teacher. After that they sent me to a shrink to be "evaluated".

He said that I was clinically depressed, and some other nonsense that I don't remember. They put me on medication and I had to go see him once a week. During one of the sessions he said that I should find something of Janet's to keep with me, as a memento or something like that. So I went to Janet's room and looked for something to carry with me. At first I thought of jewelry but Janet never wore any jewelry so that was a negative. I tried a little knickknack of some sort but Janet never really cared for little things like that so those were out. I couldn't carry around a book that would have taken up too much room. I was at a loss and then I saw a newspaper article about a girl who lost her father and how everyday she wore one of his ties.

That was when I decided to wear one of Janet's shirts everyday. Each shirt I paired with a memory, or multiple memories. This was how the trouble started. I was looking for a shirt that Janet wore on our first trip to Colorado. I could never find it. I tore the closet apart and I still couldn't find it. I dismissed it then, thinking that she had given it away. So I forgot about it.

A few weeks later, I was looking for a shirt that I remember her wearing on the day of her prom. It was her all time favorite shirt, I couldn't find it anywhere. Again I tore her closet apart looking for it; it was no where in sight. That was when I became suspicious. However, I let it go.

A few weeks after that I went in search of her Twilight books. It had just become extremely popular and I remember her ranting about them, back when they weren't popular. I couldn't find them anywhere. That was when I got into a fight with my parents, accusing them of taking stuff out of Janet's room. They of course weren't the ones who took her stuff but they were the only ones who I could think of who would do something like that.

When my parents proved to be innocent, once again I dismissed it. However, now I was becoming extremely suspicious. There were too many things disappearing, books, clothes, musical equipment, and some pictures. The one object that really set me off was Robert's drumsticks. The ones he gave to Janet as a gift for mastering the drums.

Robert came over one weekend to pick up the drumsticks; he said that he wanted them so he could remember Janet. I of course agreed and when he came over we searched everywhere for those drumsticks. They were no where to be found.

It was then that I told Robert of my suspicions. That Janet was alive. At first he thought I was crazy. Delusional with grief, but then I told him about all of the missing items, he began to believe me. However, we needed solid proof. We sat and thought for hours about the one thing that Janet would take with her, if she were alive. The only thing we could think about was her computer. However, she of course left her computer at home.

Robert was the one who came up with the idea of her e-mail. Janet constantly checked her e-mail for story updates on Fanfiction, and Onemanga. We came up with the idea of putting some sort of tracking device on her e-mail. She was the only one who could, and would access her e-mail. No one else knew her password. However, neither of us were computer savvy enough to pull something like that off. That is how Alex came into the picture.

I remember reading something in her diary about a friend of hers who was a total wiz on the computer. She said that once he helped her track down a guy who was using her identity to order porn off the internet. I found his number on her cell phone and called him up right away.

The minute I mentioned the fact that I thought that Janet was alive he hung up on me. However, I wasn't about to give up. I found his address in the phone book and went to go pay him a visit. He wasn't too happy to see us on his doorstep but he eventually let us in for some milk and cookies; a little bit childish but I never looked an offer of cookies in the face. I love sweets.

We told him our suspicions and I gave him my evidence. He didn't really believe us at first but he grudgingly agreed to help us with the tracking device. He made a virus and sent it with an e-mail. Once the e-mail was opened it would unleash the virus onto the user's computer. After the virus was made all we had to do was wait for a hit. We were praying that hit wouldn't be from a public computer, like a library for example.

We only had to wait for a week. It was a Saturday when Alex called me up to tell me he had gotten a hit. Robert and I raced to his house where Alex excitedly awaited us. He started to believe us after I discovered that Janet's favorite picture was missing, the one with her friends at prom. I don't know how he did it, but Alex was able to get the coordinates of the location of the computer being used. When we discovered it was here in Washington we devised a plan to go looking for it. We were lucky that Thanksgiving holiday was only a few days away.

I told my parents that I needed a break, a change of scenery and I told them about a Math camp that I knew would be leaving from our school. Robert told his parents the same thing. My parents dropped me off at school and seeing the bus load of math geeks were satisfied and they left, wishing me a fun time. Robert's parents did the same. Alex came in his car after our parents left to pick us up. We drove out of town, stopping only to eat, fill up the tank with gas and to sleep. We were lucky and we made it up to Washington in three days, we hoped to just come, see if we were right or wrong and then to return the next day, with or without Janet. We hoped we would be returning with her.

_Back to Edward's Point of View:_

Everyone was silent as Daniela finished her story. Robert and Alex continued to stuff their faces with pasta. Daniela had lost her appetite long before her story was over. I had to admit I was impressed at Daniela's determination.

I turned to Alice, "Alice how come you never told us about them coming?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "I was curious to meet Daniela; also I didn't see them as a threat so I saw no reason to tell anyone."

I nodded and turned to Janet. "How in the world were they able to get the coordinates to the house?"

Janet looked down at her folded hands and said hesitantly. "A few weeks ago I checked my e-mail, to see if I had any updates on Fanfiction?"

I scowled, what exactly was this Fanfiction that they were all talking about?

"It's a website where people can write stories about their favorite books, movies, cartoons, shows, anime, and several other things. It's quite entertaining," Janet explained.

I closed my eyes, stealing myself for her next answer. "Are there any Fanfictions about us?"

Janet was silent but then she sighed. "Yes, there are many."

I exhaled slowly, "This is bad. What are we going to do?"

I opened my eyes and saw Janet smiling at me. "We're going to do nothing right now. We're just going to wait until we go to Arizona. Besides I've already taken the necessary precautions, with the help of Jasper."

I frowned, "Necessary precautions? What precautions?"

Jasper smiled. "We've blocked any information about the series. No one can access it online. Also, we've bribed the publishing industry to not spread the books in the area. It's all been taken care of."

I blinked in surprise. I had no idea that this had been going on. I was impressed by Janet's work.

Janet smiled and shook her head. _It wasn't my idea. It was Bella's._

I turned to Bella and smiled at her. She never ceased to amaze me. I gave her a knowing smile that hinted at a little fun tonight when we were alone. Bella smiled shyly and I knew that if she had been human she would have been blushing. Her blushes were what I missed most about her now that she was a vampire. However, I did love the fact that she was more durable.

Quickly I turned my attention back to Janet and her friends, before my imagination got the better of me. Janet was arguing about where Daniela, Robert and Alex should sleep tonight. She recommended the hotel in town but Daniela was having none of that. She wanted to stay here with her. Janet said that it wouldn't be safe. Daniela was just as stubborn as she was.

I was about to suggest that they stay here when Alice beat me too it. "You will not be spending the night at that run down hotel. No you will be staying here with us. Daniela, you may have Jasper's and my room. Robert you may take Rosalie's and Emmett's room and Alex, you'll be sleeping in Janet's room."

Janet and Alex whipped around to stare at Alice. "What?" They both asked.

Alice smirked. "You haven't seen each other in a long time, and he's been thinking you've been dead this whole time. You'll have plenty to talk about."

Janet glared at Alice but didn't say anything. Alex simply blushed, his teenage mind working at full speed. I grinned and rolled my eyes. There wasn't going to be a chance in hell that anything he thought about was going to come true. Janet hearing my thoughts glared at me.

_You bet nothing is going to happen. I'm going to spending the whole night outside._

I rolled my eyes. _You have to face him alone sometime Janet, you might as well get it over with._

Janet gave me a dark look but didn't say anything more. Sighing in defeat she turned and led everyone to their appointed rooms.

_Janet's Point of View:_

Grudgingly I led everyone upstairs to their rooms for the night. Daniela made a face as she saw Alice's room. She turned to me her eyes begging. "Please don't tell me I have to stay in this room?"

I fought a smile; Alice's room was very girly. There was lace everywhere; the bed had a lacy canopy. The bedspread had lace trimming. There was a makeup table next to it. There were large vases with flowers on nearly every surface. My sister hated girly. She was strictly a tomboy. She would have loved being in Rosalie and Emmett's room but she knew since Alice had offered up her room to Daniela, Daniela couldn't refuse.

Sighing in defeat she put her bag inside the door and then turned to go see Rosalie and Emmett's room. Her jaw dropped open when I opened the door. There were posters of cars everywhere on the wall, old and new. There was a monstrous gaming station with every video game ever made. There was a PS2, a PS3, a Nintendo Wii, and an X-box. The bed was pretty simple, a white comforter with blue sheets.

Robert smiled widely, "Alright! Thank you Alice!"

Daniela looked around the room jealously. "Wanna trade?"

Robert shook his head. "Not a chance! This room is way too cool."

Daniela's bottom lip jutted out in a pout but she didn't say anything more. She then turned to me and asked. 'Can we see your room? Please?"

I nodded. "Of course, Come on it's in the attic."

Daniela's eyes widened in awe, "The attic? Cool!"

I smiled and led the way up the stairs to the attic. I opened the door and Daniela bounded threw the door. She came to a halt and looked around in her in awe, as did Robert and Alex.

I smiled and went over to my bed and plopped down on it as I waited for them to say something. Daniela spoke first.

"This is the coolest room on the planet! You've got everything you would want in here. Books, movies, music, your own instruments! Wow, Janet you sure did get lucky when you stumbled across the Cullen's." My sister gushed.

I frowned, "I haven't stayed with the Cullen's because they're rich Daniela. I'm only staying until I solve the problem with Stephanie Meyer and The Twilight books."

Daniela turned to me, confused. "What exactly is this problem with the books anyway? Don't they know Stephanie Meyer?"

I shook my head. "No, they've never met her. We plan on going to meet her in a few months, when she comes back from her book tour. I'm hoping that we can figure out a way to keep the Cullen's existence a secret. Have people think that they're really actually fictional characters or something like that."

"That's not going to be easy," said Alex.

I sighed. "Yeah I know, but I have to try. I owe them that much."

Everyone was silent for awhile. Finally sick of the silence I sat up and smiled at my sister and Robert. "Okay you two, it's almost 9 o'clock, who knows how much sleep you've gotten these past few days. Go to sleep."

Daniela and Robert opened their mouths to argue but I held up a hand to stop them. "No arguments. Go to bed, now."

They both nodded and turned and left for their appointed rooms. Alex remained standing. He went over to the French doors but didn't step out onto the balcony. I let my mind wander so I wouldn't hear his thoughts.

However, after just a few minutes of silence, without turning toward me asked, "Janet, are you lonely here with the Cullen's?"

I looked toward him, somewhat startled. "What? Why do you ask that?"

He shrugged. "I have eyes Janet, every single vampire down there has a partner; Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. You're the only one without a partner. Doesn't that make you lonely?"

I sighed, he'd hit my most recent grievance, the one that I never thought or spoke aloud. I kept it harbored inside of me where no one could find it.

"Yeah, I'm lonely but I have bigger problems. After those are solved I'll deal with my loneliness."

Alex shook his head and turned around to face me. "That's not good enough Janet."

I frowned, "What do you mean it's not enough?"

Alex glared. "I'm not going to leave you here without knowing that you're happy."

I smiled, "I am happy Alex."

Alex frowned, "Don't lie to me Janet; you're no good at it."

I sighed and getting up from the bed walked over to him. "What does it matter if I'm happy or not? I'm not human anymore."

Alex glared at me and seized my shoulders. "I don't give a damn about that! You're still a living creature. You can still feel emotions, happiness, sadness, love! Don't say just because you're no longer human you don't have a right to happiness."

I glared up at him, "What do you want me to do? Why do you even care?"

"Because I freaking love you!" He yelled. "Just because you died doesn't mean that I stopped loving you!"

I was silent. He still loved me? That couldn't be possible. But as I looked up into his eyes I could tell that what he said was true. I smiled up at him and raising my hand to his cheek stroked it. "I know you still love me Alex, but what can I do? Do you know how lucky the Cullen's are? To have found their soul mates? To have them be immortal as well? Alex who knows if I'll be that lucky?"

Alex shook his head. "That's not true, I know that everyone in that family was changed after they met, except for Alice and Jasper. You told me yourself that Bella was human when she met Edward. If the stories are true, then is it true that Edward changed Bella into a human?"

I heard his thoughts and I frowned. I removed my hand from his face and turned my back to him. "I know where this is going Alex. I'm not turning you into a vampire."

Alex was silent for a few moments, "how did you know I was going to ask that you turn me into a vampire?"

"I can read minds Alex," I said stubbornly.

He was silent, however his thoughts were raging. He was thinking the usual; _can she hear my thoughts now? Well their goes my privacy. I wonder if she is happy about the fact that she can hear others thoughts. Nevermind that, she's trying to distract me! _

He took a step toward me and then he put his hands on my shoulders and tried to turn me around to face him but with my vampire strength I didn't move an inch. After trying for a few minutes he gave up.

"Look, Janet. Why don't you want me to be a vampire with you?" He asked.

I growled and whipped around. "I don't want you to become a vampire because it's not a gift Alex; it's a god damn curse."

With that said I turned and faster than he could blink I ran out of the room. Slamming the door after me. I ran past Robert and Daniela who were at the bottom of the stairs listening, and everyone else who were in the living room listening as well. Edward saw me and tried to stop me but I pushed past him. I ran out of the house and into the woods. When I was far enough away so I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts I stopped.

"Is he crazy? Who in their right mind would want to become this? Is he stupid or something?! I swear tomorrow I'm going to drag him to the airport and put him on a plane home. However he knows where I live. Maybe I can knock him out and make him lose his memory. That's a possibility, it could work, and I can make Daniela and Robert swear to keep my whereabouts hidden."

"Running away from your problems isn't going to make them disappear."

"Gah!" I yelled, I whipped around and there stood Edward, smiling.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry,"

I shrugged. "Nevermind, what do you want Edward?"

"You shouldn't be so upset Janet, he loves you deeply and he just wants to stay with you." Edward said.

I scowled and punched the tree in front of me, making a hole in the trunk. "I know that Edward, it's just the thought of turning him into a vampire is a horrifying one."

"I know, I've been there before. You don't think I thought the same thing when Bella said she wanted to be a vampire?" He looked at me and smiled, "I however, handled the situation a lot more coolly than you did."

I snorted. "Yeah right! You got just as mad as I did."

Edward looked away, not meeting my eye. "I was not."

I smirked and muttered, "Liar."

He whipped around to glare at me and I glared right back. After a few seconds he burst out laughing. "You get this funny little line in between your eyebrows when you glare. Now where have I seen it before?"

"Look in the mirror next time you get mad Edward and it'll come to you."

We both whirled around and there stood Bella smiling.

"What…what are you talking about?" Edward sputtered.

Bella laughed, "I mean that you also get that funny little line in between your eyebrows when you glare."

Edward looked utterly embarrassed. "That's not true." He sputtered.

Bella and I exchanged a look of disbelief and then we both broke into giggles.

Edward scowled at us and turned in a huff. Bella stopped giggling and turned to me. Her face was sad and serious. She examined my face and then sighed.

"Janet, I see the same stubbornness in you as I see in Edward. You're going to make it very difficult for Alex to be close to you. You may end up hurting him someday."

I scowled and shook my head, "I don't want him to go threw what I had to go threw."

Bella smiled sadly and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's not your choice Janet, it's his."

I felt my heart sink down to my feet and I could feel the moister forming in my eyes. I blinked hard, trying to make the tears go away. Edward looked panicked, he stepped forward and tried to make me feel better.

"You don't have to change him right this minute Janet, do what I did. Stall."

Bella whipped around and glared at Edward. "Don't be giving her stupid advice Edward."

Edward and Bella began to argue but I was no longer paying attention. Edward's advice had given me an idea. Leaving Bella and Edward to their arguments I turned and ran back to the house.

The house was dark; Daniela and Robert must have gone to bed. The only light that was on was the one in my room. I sighed and entered the house. The living room was dark; I climbed the stairs and very quickly went to my room. When I opened the door I caught Alex in mid-pace, he turned around when I opened the door.

"Janet! I'm sorry! What I said was stupid! I shouldn't have said something that rash." He said in a rush.

I raised my hands up and Alex stopped talking. I searched his face, and his thoughts for any sign of a falsehood. I sighed when all I found was stubbornness and a will to do anything to get what he wanted.

"Alright, I can tell that you're never going to back down from this ridiculous request."

Alex scowled. "It's not ridiculous." He grabbed my hands, "Janet I love you and I want to be with you forever."

I saw the fervent determination in his eyes and I sighed, yet again. "Let's make a deal."

Alex frowned but nodded.

"I'll do the same thing that Edward did for Bella. I'll give you till you graduate from High school and the minute that that happens I'll get on a plane down to Texas and I'll change you. This way you'll have time to really think it over and if you want to change your mind you have that option."

Alex frowned, "I'm not going to change my mind."

I gave him a half hearted grin. "Yeah, I know. But, do you like the plan?"

Alex thought for a moment and before he said anything I already knew what his answer was going to be.

"Alright, after graduation."


	6. Chapter 6: The Long Drive Home

**Hey guys sorry this took FOREVER to update but college has been keeping me busy. Any way this is a loooooooooooong Chapter. 17 pages on Microsoft Word. Well hope you enjoy.**

The Long Drive Home

_Janet's Point of View:_

It was a very long night. Alex slept peacefully in my bed, while I paced the length of my room multiple times, thinking. Finally sick of my room I left and wandered downstairs, stopping to check on Daniela and Robert. I found that both had fallen asleep in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Daniela was on the bed and Robert lay sprawled on the floor; a game still playing on the T.V screen. Smiling I turned the T.V off and picking Robert up, and placed him on the bed next to Daniela.

With that done I stole out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. I plopped down onto the sofa, grabbed the T.V remote and turned the T.V on. I flipped threw the channels until I came across an old black and white movie. It was one of my favorites. I allowed myself to get absorbed into the movie and I let everything else go. Nothing existed except what was in the movie.

I sensed him before he entered the room. He plopped down on the sofa next to me and smiled. "Ah, this is a good one. I remember when it came out, it got excellent ratings," said Edward.

Not looking away from the screen I said, "I liked it because when I was human I had ambitions to become an Architect; this movie was part of my inspiration. It's also very funny."

"Hmmm," was all Edward said. We remained silent, each of us reminiscing about the first time we saw the movie. I saw Edward seated next to Carlisle and Esme in an old movie theater. All three of them were smiling and laughing.

Edward saw me in my living room seated next to my father, my sister sprawled on the floor and my mother in the arm chair. My sister was attempting to look bored but every now and then a smile would cross her face.

"I like you memory better." Edward said.

I giggled and shook my head. "Nah, yours is the best, you got to see the roaring twenties that must have been cool."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it was a really cool era. I think you would have had fun."

"What was it like in the thirty's? Did you ever get to see President Roosevelt in person?" I asked eagerly.

Edward laughed, "Why don't I just tell you the story of my life as a vampire so far?"

I turned towards him and nodded my head fervently. "Yeah! Please!"

Edward smiled down at me and began his story, skipping all the depressing stuff after he was changed. He told me all about the roaring twenties, the great depression, and both world wars. My favorite story was about World War II. Edward said that they were all in France at the time that World War II broke out in Europe. After the war started they decided they needed a break so they escaped to Hawaii and were there when Pearl Harbor was bombed. I sat as if in a trance hanging onto Edward's every word.

By the time Edward came to the Civil Rights Movement the sun had risen. Carlisle found us still seated on the sofa. The T.V forgotten as Edward told me about the thrill of hearing Martin Luther King Jr. on the radio. "Ah, yes I remember that day. Emmett got so inspired that he dragged Edward to a club that night."

I laughed, "Edward? At a club? There's no way! I can't picture it."

Edward scowled. "It was the most ridiculous night. Emmett got drunk and I had to cart him home. He spent the whole rest of the day throwing up the alcohol."

Carlisle and I laughed and Edward frowned. Eventually Carlisle and I stopped laughing and Edward continued with his story as if we had never interrupted him. Carlisle stayed and added some details to Edward's story, mostly embarrassing and funny stories about Edward. Usually Edward would have gone in a rage but with Carlisle he kept his temper in check. Finally Edward's story ended and looking at the clock I noticed that it was early afternoon and Daniela, Robert and Alex had yet to get up. I shrugged and didn't make a move towards the stairs. They'd been driving for a long time, they needed their rest.

Around 1 o'clock I heard a yell and a thump. I ran upstairs and into Rosalie and Emmett's room. Robert and Daniela were both sprawled on the floor on different sides on the bed. When I saw them I burst out laughing. They both looked up at me, confusion written all over their faces.

"Sorry!" I gasped. "You both feel asleep in front of the T.V and since I didn't feel like waking you up I just put you in the same bed. Sorry."

Robert frowned as he got up. "That wasn't very nice Janet, do you know what people would say if they found out about this? We're cousins…"

"And that's why it isn't a big deal." I said before Robert started on one of his famous lectures. He may be seven years younger than I was but he still liked to treat me like a five year old. "Well since you're both up, get dressed and come downstairs and I'll make you some pancakes, if I remember how." I turned and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Edward was there already getting all the ingredients I would need onto the counter top.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you even know how to cook Edward?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I learned so I could cook a nice dinner for Bella on prom night. She wouldn't let me take her to a fancy restaurant."

"Oh! You're right, that wasn't in the book but I remember it was on one of the outtakes on Mrs. Meyer's website. From what I read you're actually a pretty good cook." I looked up at him slyly. "Want to make a bet and see who can make the best pancakes?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "You're on! Who's going to be the judge?"

I rolled my eyes, "Daniela and Robert of course."

"And what does the winner get?" Asked Edward.

I thought for a minute and before I could say anything Edward chuckled. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll agree to that."

I smiled and held out my hand. "May the best woman win."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to the counter. He shoved the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows. "Okay, on your mark, get set GO!"

With vampire speed we finished the batter in seconds but it was the cooking of the pancakes that would prove challenging. You had to make sure that they were just right. I noticed that Edward got impatient and burned his first two pancakes.

By the time that Daniela and Robert came downstairs we both had a stack of steaming pancakes in front of us. Daniela's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Pancakes! My favorite!" She sat down at the breakfast bar and reached toward a stack.

I scowled, "Daniela, remember your manners. Edward made you some too, so take some of his too."

Daniela blushed, and meekly took two pancakes from Edward and two from me. Robert grabbed the rest. He had a pile of eight pancakes, Daniela had four. She drenched them in syrup and then bit into on. This one was mine.

She smiled, "This is delicious Janet, some of your best."

I gave Edward a side ways glance and smirked at him. He smiled back and jerked his head slightly toward Robert and thought,

_Don't get so smug, watch Robert; he's going to try mine first._

My eyes flicked over to Robert. He was cutting into Edward's pancake and then he took a big bite. He chewed and then I heard the most wonderful sound; the sound of Robert biting down on an eggshell. I could smell victory. Daniela had finished my pancake in record time and was biting into Edward's pancakes. She bit and chewed and then, bit on an eggshell.

Simultaneously they grabbed for their napkins and pretended to cough as they spit out the mouthful of eggshell infested pancake. I glanced again at Edward and he was frowning in confusion. He couldn't understand how eggshell got into his pancake batter. The truth was that in his hurry to finish the batter he had accidentally thrown in an eggshell into the batter instead of throwing it in the trashcan.

He heard this and frowned, _why didn't you tell me?_

I smirked, _If we were racing in the woods would you tell me that my shoe was untied? _

He couldn't lie so he sighed. _Alright, alright, you win the bet._

"Yes! I win you lose! Hand over the cash!"

Edward sighed and digging into his pocket counted out a five hundred dollar bills into my outstretched hand. The I ran out of the kitchen to go put the money away.

_Edward's Point of View:_

Janet ran out of the kitchen and left me, Robert and Daniela alone in the kitchen. The atmosphere quickly turned from confused to uncomfortable. Daniela's thoughts were mainly on her food. Robert however had put his fork down and was looking at me, questions swirling around in his head.

I sighed and sat down on a stool facing him. "Alright, it looks like now would be the perfect time to ask your questions, so fire away."

Robert nodded and didn't even look bothered about the fact that I had read his thoughts. Robert folded his arms across his chest and began the interrogation.

"First question I want to ask is how did you find Janet?"

I smiled, "We didn't find her. She found us. She just wandered into our yard one day. She introduced herself and we all just hit it off."

Robert shook his head. "That's not true, your sister, what's her name? Oh, yes Alice. She seems a little hostile towards Janet. Do you know why that is?"

I sighed, I had a feeling this would come up. I looked Robert in the eye and answered truthfully. "Alice believes that Janet is a danger to us. She hasn't seen anything yet but she says she just has a very bad feeling about her. She also doesn't like the fact that Jasper and Janet get along so well."

Robert frowned when I mentioned how Alice thought Janet was a danger. "How can Janet be a danger to you? Janet's never hurt anyone, I don't even think she can."

I didn't reply to this, I knew Janet could hurt someone, and she had. However, I knew that she would never forgive herself for letting her senses get the better of her that one day in the woods. So to avoid the subject I decided to answer another one of his questions.

"You don't have to worry Robert, Janet is very safe here with us. She has eight very strong vampires watching over her."

_Actually she only has 7._ Robert didn't say this out loud but I could tell from his expression that he knew that I had heard it.

"What are her plans on helping you with this whole Stephanie Meyer issue?"

Now here was a question that I felt comfortable answering. "She plans on going down to Phoenix and having a chat with Mrs. Meyer face to face."

Robert's face relaxed and he smiled. He had been thinking that Janet would have done something violent. "She wouldn't have done anything violent Robert. She's a very reasonable and very controlled New Born."

Daniela turned toward us, her stack of pancakes completely gone. "About that Edward." She said, "I'm worried, has she had any attacks or sudden urges to hunt? She…" Daniela hesitated. "She hasn't killed anyone yet has she?"

I had two options I could tell her the truth or I could lie threw my teeth. I chose the latter. "Nope, your sister hasn't killed a single person."

The look of relief was very apparent on Daniela's face. Robert was relieved as well. I hoped I didn't regret lying later on.

Daniela turned to Robert, "Well, I think that's everything we wanted to know."

Robert nodded, "Yup, I think we can leave Janet here and not worry about her. This place seems safe enough."

I wanted to laugh; they sounded like Janet's parents, not her little sister and cousin. I however, kept a straight face.

"Well we should go wake up Alex, we have to leave in a couple hours if we're going to make it back down to Texas in time to meet the bus in the parking lot," Said Robert.

I shook my head. With my acute hearing I could hear Janet entering her room. "No need, Janet's already on it. Also, I think she is planning on taking you down to Texas herself."

Daniela's eyes widened in hope but I shook my head. "She'll be coming back here to Washington."

The hope in Daniela's eyes died but she put on a brave face and gave me a half smile, which I returned.

Just then the sound of an air horn going off and someone yelling drifted down from upstairs.

"Come on lazy bones! It's 2 in the afternoon! Are you going to sleep forever?"

There was a stream of profanities from Alex and Janet laughed.

_Janet's Point of View:_

Alex lay sprawled on the floor blinking up at me in surprise. I crouched down next to him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Alex, I know you like to sleep but we have a long drive and if you don't shake a leg we'll never make it down to Texas to meet the bus." I had heard Edward tell Robert and Daniela my plan downstairs and silently thanked him.

Alex's eyes widened. "You said _we_ does that mean you changed your mind? You're coming back with us?" His eyes were so full of hope and longing that it pained me to shake my head.

"Sorry Alex, but no, I'm just driving ya'll down to Texas. Then I'm going to get on a plane back here to Washington and its here that I'll stay until you graduate from High School; or on some random day when it's very gloomy outside."

Alex's face fell and he looked down at the floor dejectedly. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly. "Don't be sad Alex, I promise I'll come for you. Nothing will stop me from seeing you again. You can count on that."

Alex looked up at me and smiled. "You know I feel like I should be the one saying that. Isn't it usually the role of the guy to leave on some great adventure and it's the role of the girl to wait at home?"

I laughed, "This is the 21st century my friend. Girls can go on adventures too."

Alex sighed and picked himself off of the ground. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do except wait."

I smiled and stood up as well. "From what I've heard, waiting is no fun."

Alex laughed and embraced me. "God I've missed you."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I've missed you too."

Alex lowered his face to mine and placed a very careful kiss on my lips. I tensed waiting for my vampire instincts to kick in but the thirst didn't appear and relaxing I kissed him back.

As the kiss became more heated I easily broke out of Alex's embrace. He looked at me in confusion and I smiled at his unasked question. "When you get back to Texas, ask Daniela, she'll know why."

I turned and exited my room smiling. I ambled downstairs and found Daniela and Robert still in the kitchen. Edward was with them and telling from their thoughts I knew that they had been discussing me. I pretended not to notice but Edward reading my thoughts smiled.

_They've agreed to let you stay here. _

I frowned; _you make it sound like they're my parents _

Edward suppressed a chuckle. _They sure do act like your parents. I find it quite funny to tell you the truth. _

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Daniela you need to tell me where you parked yesterday so I can get the car."

Daniela frowned, "We left it in the parking lot at the trail head 8 miles west of here."

Edward smiled, "I'll get it. I know where that is."

He jumped down from his stool. _Thank goodness, this was just starting to get a bit awkward. _

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment back.

It took about a grand total of 5 minutes for Edward to come back with the car. Daniela and Robert's eyes widened in surprise when Edward walked in twirling Alex's car keys around his index finger.

"Wow that was fast." Daniela said.

Edward smiled and tossed me the car keys. "You're going to have to fill up on gas before you go. And Alice and Jasper went out to buy snacks for the drive to Texas."

Daniela bit her lip and looked slightly nervous. "Ummm…is that all Alice went to go buy? Earlier today I overheard her telling Jasper that she didn't like my wardrobe, something about not having enough skirts. And that the second that she got a chance she was going to buy me some."

Edward threw back his head and roared with laughter. Daniela's eyes widened in wonder. Edward finally calmed down enough to speak. "That sounds just like Alice. I wouldn't put it past her to do just that." He said.

Daniela's face fell and she bit her lip in worry. I walked around the counter and patted her head in the way that use to annoy her when I was a human. As if by reflex she scowled and shoved my hand away. When she realized what she did she looked up at me her eyes wide. I smiled down at her and winked. "Don't worry Daniela, what are a few skirts?"

Daniela rolled her eyes and her face contorted with distaste. I walked out of the kitchen towards the garage and ran into Rosalie.

She smiled at me. "Want me to go check on Alex's car?"

I grinned gratefully, "Yes please. Your knowledge of cars is way better than mine."

Rosalie nodded. "Can't argue with that." She turned and exited the house towards the garage. Sighing I wandered outside onto the porch, waiting for Rosalie to come and tell me that the car was ready to go.

_An hour later:_

Alex tossed me his keys, his face very serious. "Be gentle with my car Janet, my parents would kill me if I wrecked it."

I rolled my eyes and caught the keys with a quick flick of my wrist. "Don't worry Alex; I'm a very good driver. I don't have to sleep so you don't have to worry about stopping except to fill up on gas and to get you three something to eat. Not that we would really have a problem. Alice and Jasper bought enough snacks for 3 days. Not one and a half.

Alex sighed and slid into the passenger's seat and Daniela and Robert slid into the back seat. I put the keys into the ignition and revved the car. Edward walked over to use and smiled down at me. "Well be waiting for you at the airport on Friday night. You have your plane ticket right?"

I nodded and showed him the ticket. "Yup, I've got it right here."

Edward eyed me and continued to fire off items from his mental check list. "Cash, directions, credit cards, spare tire, cell phone, driver's license, you got everything?"

"Check, check, check, check, check, and check! You worry too much Edward, I'll be fine."

Edward sighed, "You're right, sorry, and have a safe trip."

I smiled up at him and winked. "Don't worry; I won't drive over 180 I promise."

Edward's face relaxed and he smiled, "Okay, bye."

I waved and then shifted the car into gear and then speed out of the clearing and onto the drive. Alex grabbed the side of his seat and hung on for dear life. Daniela and Robert looked at me in astonishment as I continued to accelerate. When I reached 140 I stopped accelerating and put the car on cruise control. Daniela and Robert had relaxed somewhat and were bantering in the back seat. Alex continued to clutch his seat.

I giggled, "You don't have to hold on quite so tight to the seat Alex. I'm not going to crash."

Alex gave a nervous kind of laugh and slowly let go of his seat. It took a few minutes for him to finally relax. When he finally did relax he began to talk. He told me about everyone back home and how they all were. When I asked about my friend Vivian Alex looked down sadly and shook his head.

"Vivian took your death the hardest. She blames herself you know." Alex explained.

I frowned, "How in the world did she come to that conclusion? She had nothing to do with my death. She didn't bite me."

Alex winced as I lightly mentioned my death. He composed himself and continued with his explanation. "Don't you remember? Vivian was supposed to drive you home. She says that if she hadn't been so wrapped up in Todd you wouldn't have had to walk home."

I sighed; Vivian was always one to blame herself for everything. She reminded me somewhat of Edward. We were all silent as we finally exited Washington. Around 12 I began to look for a restaurant to take Daniela, Robert and Alex.

It didn't take long for me to spot the tall-tell blue roof of an IHOP. I exited the freeway and pulled into the restaurant. Daniela jumped out and stretched her long legs and arms.

"Finally! Being stuck in a back seat with Robert the giant is cramped."

Robert glared. "You're not so small either."

Daniela stuck her tongue out at Robert and Robert returned the favor. Alex rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

I smiled, "I guess you had to deal with that for three days."

Alex nodded gravely. "Yeah, now I know how my parents felt when we went on road trips. If I have kids I'm going to make sure we travel by airplane whenever we travel."

I felt a pang when Alex mentioned kids. I was never going to have the chance to have kids. Vampires couldn't have kids. However, I remained silent as we entered the restaurant. Robert and Daniela surprised me when they said that they were going to be eating at their own table and Alex and I would be eating alone. But, I let them have their fun and went along with their suggestion.

Alex and I were seated across the restaurant from Daniela and Robert. We sat across from each other and didn't speak for awhile. Then our waiter came around the corner. He was tall, good looking for a human but he couldn't hold a candle to Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I ignored him.

"Yo! I'm Andrew and I'll be your serve. What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't going to order anything. Alex, catching my drift placed his drink order. "I'll have a Root Beer."

The waiter nodded and turned to me. "What about you Miss?"

I shook my head. "Nothing for me thanks."

The waiter nodded and placing the menus in front of us, left to go get the drinks. I didn't even bother to pick mine up. Alex was watching me from the other side of the table. His expression slightly confused.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, refusing to answer but I heard the question in his mind. _Couldn't she tell that that guy was totally trying to flirt with her?_

"No I didn't notice, and why should I care?"

Alex sighed but didn't say anything. He looked down at the menu and contemplated about what he was going to eat. While he did this I sat and thought a bit about what he had said about the guy trying to flirt with me. I wasn't entirely sure, but for some reason this whole situation rang a bell. It was like Déjà vu, like I had been through this experience, but not really.

Then it hit me. This was exactly what happened to Bella and Edward when they went to that Italian restaurant in Port Angela's in Twilight. I burst out laughing at the irony of it and made a mental note to tell Edward and Bella about it when I got home. Alex looked up from the menu at looked at me in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Smiling I shook my head. "Nothing, don't worry about."

Alex shrugged and went back to examining his menu. Just then the waiter came back with Alex's drink. He placed it in front of Alex and turned to me smiling.

"Are you ready to order?"

Smiling I turned to Alex, "Alex?"

The waiter reluctantly turned to Alex and I couldn't prevent the grin that spread across my face. Alex placed his order and then the waiter turned back to me smiling.

"And what can I get you?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine."

The waiter nodded and reluctantly left the table towards the kitchen. As he left I burst out laughing again. Alex looked at me now thoroughly annoyed.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I composed myself and explained to him what was so funny. "In Twilight there's a scene where Bella and Edward go to a restaurant and what the waiter was doing to me is exactly what the female waiter did to Edward. Isn't that ironic?"

Alex frowned and nodded, "That is ironic, doesn't mean it's any less annoying."

I burst out laughing when I saw Alex's disgruntled expression. It was cute. Alex grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest. I giggled but dropped the subject.

The waiter came back with Alex's food. He placed it in front of Alex and turned back to me with a large smile on his face. "Did you change your mind? Can I get you something?"

This time I couldn't help myself. I threw my head back and burst out laughing. The waiter looked down at me in confusion. His eyes darted to Alex and Alex, who was smiling simply shrugged.

"No…I'm…I'm fine, thank you!" I said between bursts of laughter.

The waiter simply nodded and left; still pondering over my reaction. From his thoughts I could tell that he was going to make my reaction seem like a sign that I liked him, which made me stop laughing abruptly. I glowered at the boys retreating back.

"Ugh, I can't believe the stupidity of some men."

Alex who had been wolfing down his food looked up at me, his mouth bulging with food. "Wha 'appened?"

I frowned and shook my head. "That moron has put it into his head that I like him." I snorted. "As if I could like him. From his thoughts I can tell he's one of those stupid guys who only want a girlfriend for appearance. He's also extremely stupid."

Alex started to laugh but choked on his food and began to cough. I got up from my seat and crossed over to where he was seat. Sat down next to him and banged him in-between the shoulder blades. Alex continued to cough so I gave him his root bear. He chugged it down and took some deep breaths. When his coughing had finally subsided I started to get up but Alex grabbed my arm.

"No, stay here. I like this better." He said.

I smiled and sat back down. "Are you okay now? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to choke."

Alex shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You just kind of caught me off guard."

I smiled and smiled as I watched him eat his food. He wound one of his arms around my waist and kept it there throughout the whole meal.

_Back in Forks our Favorite Couple is talking:_

"Edward would you please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

I stopped pacing and turned to Bella who was seated in the middle of the bed attempting to read her copy of Jane Austen's completed works.

"Sorry," I apologized. I crossed the room and sat down behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. Bella turned and kissed me on the lips.

"You don't have to worry about Janet Edward; I'm pretty sure she can make it to Texas and back without any problems. So relax."

I sighed, "I know you're right, but you know how she can be. She's reckless, she pays no attentions to warnings or rules of any sort, she's stubborn and she is very selfish in a way."

Bella giggled and I frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

Bella shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that you just described yourself."

I snorted but didn't argue any further with Bella. We sat their silently, Bella reading her book and me just watching her face change expressions as she read. Sitting with Bella alone not really doing anything, just sitting and holding her in my arms was my favorite thing to do. I brought my hand up to her chin and turning her face around to face me I kissed her softly on the lips. Bella gasped and instantly threw herself into the kiss, like she always did. When she was human I used to pull away at this time but now that she was a vampire I returned Bella's wild kiss with one that matched her own.

Much too soon Bella pulled away and smiled at me. I could feel my face go into full pout mode and Bella laughed. "Don't be put out Edward; it's just that Carlisle is going to walk in any second." And right when she finished say that Carlisle indeed walked into our room. He smiled briefly at us but then his face fell into one of confusion and worry.

"Edward, Bella, we have some visitors."

I frowned, who would visit us? At first I tensed thinking it was the Volturi but then I caught the scent that wafted up from downstairs and I saw the images in Carlisle's head. My frown deepened.

"What are they doing here? What do they want?"

Bella looked back from Carlisle to me, her expression confused. "What? Who's here? Edward?"

"It's the pack." I answered through clenched teeth.

Carlisle nodded and Bella's eyes widened. "What is it they want?"

Carlisle sighed. "They wished to speak to Janet but I told her she wasn't here so they said that they would talk to Edward instead."

I nodded and got up from the bed. Bella followed but I shook my head.

"Stay here love, they only wish to talk to me and Carlisle."

Bella opened her mouth to argue but I gave her a pleading look and sighing she nodded and went back to reading her book. Carlisle and I left the room and headed down the stairs. They were there in the entrance looking extremely uncomfortable. Jacob looked up as we descended the stairs, his face blank of emotion but his thoughts were raging. He still hadn't forgiven me for taking Bella away.

"Alright, now what can we do for you today?" Carlisle asked pleasantly.

Jacob frowned and said. "We have a problem. Yesterday a group of high school girls from Oregon came up and took a tour of La Push and from what a friend of mine down in Forks told me, they were there too."

Carlisle frowned in confusion. "How is this a problem? I'm pretty sure La Push gets some tourists."

Jacob shook his head. "These girls were all Twilight fans. From what Quil's grandpa tells me they were paying homage to the places where Twilight took place."

Carlisle blanched, "This is not good. Did those girls see you?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, luckily they came while we were all on patrol."

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. It would have been bad if they had spotted you."

I crossed my arms and frowning asked. "Why did you specifically need to talk to Janet? As you can see this affects all of us. You could have told any of us and we would have helped you come up with a solution."

Jacob shrugged. "She just seemed to be the head of this whole operation."

The boy behind Jacob, Embry smiled. "And she's a hell of a lot easier to talk to."

I shot Embry a glare. "What's that suppose to mean?" I growled.

Embry smiled. "That's exactly my point, she doesn't glare at us when we speak to her and for some reason we don't feel tense around her. She's actually still kind of human."

I could tell that the pack was reluctantly asking for our help. So grumbling I dug out my cell phone and punched in Janet's number. It rang once and then Janet's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Janet, this is Edward."

I heard Janet sigh on the other end. "I swear I haven't forgotten anything Edward, and we're all just fine. We're in IHOP at the moment."

I smiled briefly and shook my head. "No that's not the reason I'm calling."

"Then what is it?"

"There are some people here who need to talk to you."

"Oh? Who?" She asked.

"The pack, they're standing right in front of me." I said, shooting Jacob a glare. He glared back.

"OH! Is something wrong? Put them on right now!" She insisted.

I held the phone out to Jacob who took it and turned away from me. Embry and the other boy Quil leaning in close so they could here what Janet said.

"Hey Janet, this is Jacob."

With my acute hearing I could hear everything that Janet said on the other line. "Hello Jacob, what's the problem?"

Jacob explained about the girls who had come up to look at La Push and Forks.

"Please tell me that you weren't spotted." She demanded. Sounding very worried.

Jacob smiled. "No, they didn't see us. We were on patrol."

Janet let out a sigh of relief. "That's a very good thing!"

Jacob frowned. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, you need to think like a teenage fanatic to thoroughly understand but I'll explain as best as I can. You see, when we say we love a character in a movie or a character in a book, we love the character, not the actor, or the author. In movie's we turn to the actor as an alternative to the actual character because that's who we see on the screen. I believe that those girls visited La Push and Forks simply for that reason. They secretly hoped to find real life proof that what went on in the books might actually be real. Like people who resemble their favorite characters. That way they have something tangible at which to direct their feelings to.

"Now, that they've seen that there is no real Jacob, or a real Edward, they probably won't be coming back. And they probably won't spread rumors about a Jacob look a like wandering around La Push which would cause a frenzy of teenage girls coming to La Push just to see the Jacob look alike hoping that he is actually the REAL Jacob. Do you catch my drift?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Sort of, but what are we going to do about other visitors? This was just the first but what if more come and we accidentally get caught?"

"Don't worry about, I had a feeling that this would happen so I've been coming up with a plan. Lucky for you I've got the whole thing planned out. It's really very simple but here's the thing. We're _all _going to have to work together. That means that whenever you have a problem don't just come to me. As you can see, I won't always be around to help out. You need to learn to trust the Cullen's."

I smiled smugly but then what Janet said next wiped the smug look off of my face. "The same thing goes for you too Edward. No more glaring and arguing, understood. United we stand, divided we fall, got it!"

Carlisle was smiling next to me and he chuckled. "Message received loud and clear Janet."

"Good! Now Jacob could you please tell Edward to put me on speaker. I know he can hear me but I need to talk to all of you at once."

Jacob handed me the phone and I pushed the button for speaker. "Okay Janet you're on speaker."

"Good, now here's what we're going to do. I've come up with a system that will allow us to foresee when a visitor is planning to come to Forks or La Push to see where Twilight took place."

"You want Alice to keep an eye out for visitors don't you?"

"Yes, very good Edward, that's exactly what I want. Is Alice at home at the moment?"

"No," I said. "She went hunting with Jasper."

"Oh, good, that makes my job easier. Edward I want you _or _Bella to ask Alice if she would please keep an eye out for Twilight visitors."

I frowned, "Why can't you ask her?"

Janet sighed. "Because Edward, as you can tell, Alice is still unhappy with me for bringing this whole mess on you, and for getting along with Jasper."

"You know she is letting up a bit. She did buy you that sweater a few days ago." I said. To tell you the truth, Alice's hostility toward Janet was completely out of character. However, no matter what Bella or I said neither of us could stop Alice from acting coldly toward Janet. I was hoping that once this whole problem was over and done with Alice would begin to accept Janet.

Janet ignored what I said and continued. "Anyway, back to the plan. Whenever Alice sees a visitor she has to tell one of the Cullen's and then we'll call a meeting. This means we have to have a way to contact you. Then we'll designate shifts to keep an eye on the visitors, make sure that there is _nothing_ that will give away our presence...YEAH! I couldn't believe it either. They used that exact same line in the movie. Can you believe it?"

We all stared down at the phone in confusion and we all simultaneously said. "Huh?"

"No need to shout…Erryn. I know you're excited about the movie but there's no need to be so loud."

We all looked at each other in confusion. Had Janet lost her mind? What was this about a movie? "Uh, Janet? Are you alright? What are you talking about?"

There was a pause and then I heard Alex whisper. "Its all clear, he's gone."

Janet let out a sigh of relief and spoke again. "I'm sorry about that guys. Our waiter just suddenly appeared out of no where. Don't worry though, Alex is keeping watch. Oh that reminds me, Edward I have the funniest story to tell you and Bella when I get. Remind me to tell you when I get back okay?"

I smiled, "Sure thing. Can't wait to hear it. I'm sure Bella can't wait either."

"Uh, can we get back to the plan?" Jacob asked.

I glared at him but didn't say anything. Jacob rolled his eyes and we waited for Janet to regain her train of thought.

"Oh, that's right. Well we follow the visitors at a distance and make sure they don't come in contact with any of the characters of Twilight, actually, lets make sure that they don't come in contact with anyone if at all possible. We want them to have a very dull visit so they don't come back. Can ya'll do that?"

We all nodded and answered, "Yeah we can do that."

"Good, now get phone numbers, e-mails, whatever we need to keep in contact with each other. Edward, make sure that the pack gets my cell phone number please. Now I've got to go. I'll be back tomorrow night. Edward, talk to Alice."

"Sure thing," I said.

"Okay, see you all when I get back. Bye." With that she hung up and the line went dead. I flipped my phone closed and stuck it back into my pocket. I sighed and looked up at the pack. They were all frowning but Jacob stepped forward and asked.

"You got a piece of paper and a pen I could borrow?"

_Back at the IHOP our Heroine is getting a headache:_

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait till this whole business was over and done with. I put my new cell phone into my pocket and sighed.

"Those guys are going to be the death of me."

Alex chuckled and slung his arm across my shoulders. "Don't worry so much about it Janet. I'm pretty sure that you'll find a way to fix all of this. You were never one to give up in the middle of something."

I sighed and place my head on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."

The waiter came around the corner again and he looked surprised when he saw me leaning against Alex. I raised my head but I didn't move away from Alex's embrace. "I think we're ready to go. Can we have the check please?"

The waiter nodded and handed it to me. Before he could even move an inch I had a bill out and I put it on the table. I stood up and smiled at the waiter. "Keep the change."

The waiter simply blinked at me in wonder and then he snapped out of his revere and he smiled back. "Come again."

I nodded and followed Alex out to the car. Daniela and Robert who had seen us pay and leave soon followed us out to the car. This time when I turned the motor on everyone simultaneously fastened their seat belts. I smiled and backed out of the parking lot and speed down the freeway.

Alex popped in a CD and with music and a few jokes the rest of the day past by rather quickly. Before either of us knew the sky had gotten dark and then we found that it was midnight. We were now keeping an eye out for a hotel that we could stop at. We had just entered New Mexico when Daniela spotted a sign for a Holiday Inn and so I exited the freeway and pulled into the hotel parking lot. I went inside while everyone else waited in the car and asked for two rooms. Daniela and I would share one and Robert and Alex would share the other. The receptionist said that all the rooms were full except for a suite that had two rooms. Smiling I present her with Edward's credit card and said I'd take the suite.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow in confusion but swiped the card and gave me the room key. I thanked her and headed outside. But not before I heard her pick up the phone, dial the number, and then say. "Yes, is this a Mr. Edward Cullen?"

I burst out laughing and exited the hotel. Towards Alex's car.

_Just a short excerpt of the phone call between Edward and the Receptionist:_

I had just shown the werewolves out, all of their telephone numbers and e-mails in my hand when my cell phone went off again. Thinking it was Janet again I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mr. Edward Cullen?"

I frowned in confusion. The lady on the other end was someone I didn't know. Then I heard Janet's laughter in the background.

I smiled and answered, "Yes, this is Edward Cullen."

"This is Mrs. Basley, with Holiday Inn in New Mexico. We just had a young girl by the name of Janet Ramirez check in and using your credit card bought a night in one of our suites. Do you know who this girl is and do you know that she is here?"

I burst out laughing as I figured out what this lady wanted. She was making sure Janet hadn't stolen my credit card or was a run away.

When I had clamed down I explained. "Don't worry Mrs. Basley. Janet is my niece. I gave her that credit card and I know that she's traveling. She's taking some of her friends back home."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to make sure. Thank you for your time Mr. Cullen."

She hung up and I burst out laughing again. I couldn't wait to tell Bella.

_Okay, back to Janet:_

Daniela and Robert stumbled into the suite the second I opened it and went to their separate rooms. They were both sleepy and tired. However, before any one of them could fall asleep I called for room service. The minute I mentioned food Daniela and Robert were up and awake. However, it didn't last for long. The second they finished their last bite they both slumped over and fell asleep.

Alex and I had been watching T.V when we both heard them fall over. I looked back at them and sighed. "Alright, time to move them." I crossed the room and picked Daniela up first and with very little effort deposited her in her bed. I exited the room and very quietly closed the door. I then crossed the room and picked Robert up and slung him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then crossing the suite and deposited him into his room.

When I re-entered the living room Alex was stretched out on the sofa, fast asleep. Sighing, I tenderly and very carefully picked him up into my arms and carried him to his room. I placed him in his bed and then quietly retreated to the living room.

I plopped down onto the sofa in front of the T.V and switched it on. I flipped threw the channels until I found a movie I wanted to watch.

I watched the movie and it wasn't until almost the end that I heard someone stir from the boy's room. I turned and saw when Alex stepped out of the room. He saw me on the sofa and he yawned.

"I had a feeling it was you. Why aren't you asleep?"

I smiled and giggled. "I'm a vampire Alex, we don't sleep."

"Oh, I didn't know that." He crossed the room and plopped down beside me. "If you don't sleep what do you usually do at night?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Most of the time I just sit and think, and when it's not raining I'll go outside for a walk in the woods. Night is our quite time."

"Hmmm…that doesn't sound like something you would do Janet."

I turned to him, confused. "Oh? Well, what do you think I would usually be doing?"

Alex yawned and leaned his head back onto the back of the sofa. "I don't know. I'd be thinking you would surf the net. Play a game. Work on your stories. I don't know. Keep yourself busy I guess."

I eyed his droopy eyelids and the circles under his eyes. "Why don't you go back to your room Alex and go back to sleep. You look tired."

Alex shook his head and grabbed my hand. "I want to stay out here with you."

Sighing I consented. "Fine, you can stay out here with me. Just hold on a second." I got up and crossed the room where Daniela was sleeping. I crossed the room to the empty bed and stripped it of its cover and pillows and then made way back to the living room. Alex was there and desperately trying not to nod off. He turned when I re-entered the room and he eyed the blanket and pillows.

"I don't need those Janet, I'm not cold."

I snorted and ignored him. I wrapped the blanket around him and handed him the pillow. "If you're going to be out here with me you're going to get cold. My skin isn't warm anymore."

Alex yawned. "Yeah, I know."

I sat down next to Alex. He placed the pillow on my lap and then rested his head on the pillow. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

With that he closed his eyes and dropped off into a deep sleep. I shook my head and picking the remote up lowered the volume so it wouldn't wake Alex. Alex slept with his head on my lap the whole night.

When morning came I very gently scooted my way out from under Alex's head and quietly tip-toed to the front door. When I was outside in the hallway I made my way down to the restaurant downstairs and asked for a continental breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit, and a large pitcher of orange juice, I also asked if they could make 4 steaks, very rare. The chief looked at me in confusion but nodded his head in consent when I gave him a big smile. I then told him to send all of that up to our suite and then left.

I made my way upstairs to the suite again and when I strolled in I found Alex awake and looking around in confusion and panic. When he spotted me his expression became one of relief.

He smiled at me, "Good morning. Where did you go?" _She nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought for a second that she had left. Thank goodness I was wrong._

"I went downstairs to order breakfast for all of ya'll." Right when I said that there was a knock on the door and I ran to it and quickly opened it before Daniela or Robert woke up. A bell boy was there with the tray of food. I thanked him and took the tray and rolled it into the middle of the living room.

Alex ate his food and I very quickly consumed the 4 rare steaks. I did this at vampire speed behind Alex's back so he wouldn't see what I was doing. I quickly disposed of the dry, jerky like steaks.

It didn't take long for Daniela and Robert to wake up and when they did they fell on the food like a pair of wolves. When they were done everyone went to shower and get dressed. Then with that done we went downstairs to check out. The same lady from yesterday was there and this time when I presented Edward's credit card she didn't look at me suspiciously.

We all piled into the car and with me at the wheel we were off. Going through New Mexico and most of Texas didn't really take all that long. It was around 1 in the afternoon when I exited into the airport. Alex, Daniela, and Robert who had been chatty during the beginning of the drive were now silent as I drove into the parking garage. When I parked the car and climbed out Daniela, Robert and Alex followed. Since I didn't have any luggage with me I didn't have to go though the whole process of having my baggage checked. I made my way towards the metal detectors and stepped through without incident. Alex, Robert and Daniela followed silent, all of their faces drawn down into frowns. I could tell that my face was also sad and I knew that if anyone started to cry I would burst into tears.

We found my gate and unfortunately I only had ten minutes till it took off, and the flight attendant was already having first class board the plane. I checked my ticket and saw that Edward had gotten me a first class ticket.

"Let me guess you got a first class ticket didn't you?" Daniela asked.

I simply nodded.

"Well, the Cullen's do travel in style. I guess now that you're a Cullen that means you do too." Her voice cracked near the end I could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

I enveloped her in a tight hug and shook my head. "I'm not a Cullen; I'll never be a Cullen. I'll always be Janet Ramirez, and your big sister. Never forget that."

Daniela began to sob and she held onto me as tight as she could. I patted her back and eventually she let me go angrily rubbing her tears away. She glared at Alex and Robert and said. "If either of you breath a word of me crying I'll rip your throats out."

Robert raised two fingers. "Scouts honor, I won't say anything."

Daniela nodded and stepped back so Robert could give me a hug. "I'm gonna miss you cousin. Take care of yourself and someday when it's rainy and muggy come and visit us okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "I promise. I'll come back."

I then sadly turned to Alex. His face was contorted in pain and agony. He was blinking rapidly trying to prevent the tears from falling. With out saying a word I stepped forward and stepping up onto my toes placed a soft kiss on his lips, one on each cheek and each eyelid. "A few kisses to tide you over till I see you again."

Alex looked down at me and then pulled me into a fierce hug. "I love you! I don't care how long I have to wait Janet. I'll be waiting for you."

I hugged Alex back and then very easily broke from his embrace. "I'll visit as soon as this whole mess is done and over with. I promise!" Then unable to handle anymore sadness I turned and entered the plane.

It wasn't until we had reached our maximum altitude that the tears came. I bit my lip to prevent myself from sobbing and quietly cried all the way home. Eventually however, the airplane reached its destination and we began to descend. As the airplane came to a stop I wiped the tears from my eyes and put a calm expression on my face. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I was sure to see my friends again someday. I never broke a promise.

I got up from my seat and exited the airplane. When I got to the terminal I looked around searching for Edward.

"Janet! Over here!" I turned towards the sound of Edward's voice and found him and Bella next to a pillar. They were both waving at me. I smiled and waved back at them. Okay it was time to get to work.


	7. Chapter 7:Operation Avoiding Crazed Fans

**A/N: Hello everyone here's a new Chapter, hope you all like. Please Read and Review, I need to know if this is worth continuing! **

**By the way I don't own anything that is in Stephenie Meyer's books.**

Operation Avoiding Crazed Fans

_Edward's Point of View:_

"Janet? Are you ready to go?" I peeked into her room and saw her on the floor surrounded by pieces of paper. Her hair was out of its usual tight braid and cascaded around her face. It was messy and rumpled, probably from the thousands of times she'd been running her hands through it.

She looked up at me and sighed. "Can't you give me another 10 minutes?" _Or another week?_

I smiled and shook my head. "No dice, come on, the pack is probably already there. We don't want to be late."

Janet sighed in exasperation. She stood up and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a hair tie and very quickly tied her hair back in her regular braid. She then bent over and picked up a few pieces of paper haphazardly. She then quickly looked around her and nodded when she saw that she had everything.

"Alright, I'm ready, sort of. Let's go!"

"I don't know why you're nervous about this." I said as we walked down the stairs. "You said that you had the whole idea planned out, and Alice agreed when Bella asked. Everything should go without a hitch."

Janet shook her head. "No, I have a feeling that I'm missing something. Something vital, something that if I don't remember soon it'll lead to big problems," she fell silent as her thoughts raced, trying to think of whatever this vital thing was. She was still thinking as we pilled into the car with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice. Esme, Rosalie and Bella were on a hunting trip.

Emmett, who was seating in front with me, looked back at Janet who was starring at the papers on her lap and then back to me. He leaned towards me and asked, "What's up with Janet?"

I smiled and shook my head. "She's worried that she's forgotten something important and she's trying to remember what it is."

"Oh," was all that Emmett said and he then turned and faced forward. I turned the Jeep onto the dirt trail and drove along the uneven road. Everyone in the back bounced and shifted around. Alice looked annoyed every time she was rammed into Janet. Janet on the other hand wasn't even paying attention. I saw her bang her head against the window but she was never jerked out of her thoughts.

Eventually the trail came to an end and I hit the brakes. Everyone climbed out of the car and started towards the clearing. I fell instep with Janet who was still thinking.

"You don't have to try so hard Janet. I'm pretty sure that it'll come to you eventually." I said.

Janet blinked and looked at me as if she had seen me for the first time. "Mind running that by me again?"

I chuckled and patted her head. "I said don't worry too much Janet. You'll think of it for sure."

Janet smiled and shoved my hand away. "You really shouldn't put so much faith in me. Sometimes I feel overwhelmed, like if I mess up something horrible will happen."

I laughed and punched her arm. "We're vampires, what's worse than that."

Janet didn't say anything; she simply rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the clearing. When we were almost there I caught the stench of the pack. Everyone's nose wrinkled in disgust, including Janet. However, she stopped took a deep breath, held it and then exhaled. Her face smoothed back into its regular marble smoothness. Her pace picked up and she walked faster towards the clearing. She briefly disappeared through the trees but I still heard her when she cheerfully greeted the pack.

"Hey guys! Wow, you're all a lot bigger than I pictured."

When I entered the clearing I saw Janet standing right in front of a gigantic wolf. From its russet brown fur I knew that it was Jacob.

_Wow, Janet. I never noticed before but you're tiny! You're smaller than the psychic. _

I snorted and attempted to hide the smile that fought to spread across my face when Janet turned to me and glared. "Okay, enough jokes at my expense, let's get down to business." Janet said a frown on her face.

The largest wolf in the pack, Sam stepped forward and bent down to Janet's height. _From what Jacob tells me, you have a solution to the problem with the Twilight fans. _

Janet nodded and then turning around she looked around the clearing and then her eyes landed on a large rock. She nodded and headed towards it. Everyone followed her, the Wolves towering over all of us. Janet pulled something out of her back pocket. At first I thought it was a small piece of paper, until she started to unfold it and it was actually a very large piece of paper. At first I thought it was a map but then I noticed that it was actually a very large calendar with all of the months of the year on it.

Janet spread it out on the rock and everyone drew in closer to see. "Alright, well let's begin." She reached into the front pocket of her flannel shirt and pulled out a red sharpie. She then went threw each month and began to circle days. Some months she left blank, in others she would circle only a few days, in others whole weeks were circle, and in some she would circle the whole month.

When she was done she looked up at everyone and asked. "Okay, what do you notice about the days that I've circled?"

Everyone was silent as we examined the days that were circled in red. It was Jacob who answered. _They're all school holidays. You've circled all the school holidays._

Janet smiled. "Yes, very good Jacob."

Everyone, but the wolves looked annoyed. They were unable to hear Jacob's answer. I sighed, now I knew why Janet had insisted I come instead of going with Bella to hunt. I was supposed to be the interpreter. I turned to my family and conveyed Jacob's answer. They all nodded their understanding and Janet went back to her explanation.

"From what Alice tells me every single one of these visits happens during a school holiday. The one that we got a few days ago was during Thanksgiving break. Whenever school is in session, we don't have to worry about unwanted visitors."

_Well that's a relief, I was beginning to worry that my social life was going to go down the toilet, what with all of this extra patrolling. _Said the chocolate brown wolf, I think his name was Quil. Janet snorted but otherwise ignored him. She then pulled another piece of paper out of her back pocket, and began to unfold it. This time it was map of the Olympic area, and drawn on the map was the boarder between our territory and the packs. Janet looked up and met everyone's eye. "Okay, here's the plan. When ever there's a visitor in town we will only need two people to keep an eye on them. Maybe more, it all depends on how large the group is. However, a majority of the time it'll only be two people."

"Hmm…that sounds reasonable. I call Jasper," said Emmett.

Janet shook her head. "Sorry Emmett but you can't pair up with Jasper."

Emmett frowned, "Fine, then I'll pair up with Edward."

Janet shook her head again. Emmett began to get annoyed. "Who can I pair up with then?"

Janet hesitated then sighed. "You'll have to pair up with one of the pack."

"WHAT!"

_WHAT!_

Janet winced as everyone began to argue. She clutched her head and began to breathe heavily. The pack was arguing just as fiercely as the rest of our family.

_Breathe Janet, concentrate, and just let all of the sound fade into the background._

Janet took a deep breath and then another one and slowly she regained control. When she did she looked up at everyone arguing. Sighing she brought two fingers to her lips and let out an earsplitting whistle. All the wolves yelped and everyone else covered their ears.

"Good," said Janet. "Now that I've recaptured your attention let me _explain_ why we need to pair up vampire and werewolf." She looked everyone in the eye and then continued.

"I did think about grouping up vampire and vampire and werewolf and werewolf but then the issue of the boarder came up. If we were to group together within our species then this…" She pulled her sleeve until it covered her hand and wiped off the boarder line on the map. "Will have to disappear," she said.

Everyone frowned and the wolves growled. _That solution is even worse!_ Thought Jacob, I conveyed his thought to everyone and everyone nodded in agreement.

Janet rolled her eyes. _Stupid prejudice, why can't people learn to get along? _She sighed and nodded. "I had a feeling ya'll would all feel that way. That's why I came up with the idea of grouping one vampire and one wolf together; that way if a visitor wanders into one of the territories we don't have to worry about breaking the treaty."

_Oh, I see now. However, how are we going to convey our thoughts? I'm guessing that not every one of you bloodsuckers can read minds, _Thought Sam.

Janet looked pointedly at me and I conveyed Sam's thoughts to everyone else. When I was done Janet answered Sam, "We're going to have to figure out a way to communicate. Our best bet is to come up with signals."

_That's not fair, why should we have to learn signals? _Grumbled the one named Paul.

Janet smiled. "You're not the only ones who will have to learn signals Paul, we will too."

Carlisle looked at Janet in confusion. "Why? When we fought with the New Born army 4 years ago we had no problem communicating with the pack."

Janet nodded. "Yes I know but as I was reading over that passage in the book, you weren't actually fighting together. You may have been allied but you fought different battles. You're fights were separated. Also you were able to plan how you were going to coordinate before hand. However, here you're not going to be fighting separately. And coordinating before hand won't always work. There will be times that you have to communicate quickly and Edward and I won't be there to translate. There will also be times when you will be separated and you will again have to communicate quickly. I thought about cell phones but that would be an inconvenience to the pack."

Janet smiled cheerfully up at the pack. "They don't have pockets."

Most of the wolves grinned back. Showing there razor sharp teeth. I did a double take when I noticed that Janet wasn't smiling at the whole pack, but specifically at Jacob, who was smiling back. Janet blinked and face us again. "And that's why I called a meeting today, so we can hammer that stuff out. And also to tell you that our next visit will be at Christmas. Four weeks from Monday is when the next group of fans will be coming up."

Everyone nodded and we all started to brainstorm about different signals that we could agree on. We sat around the rock and we just started tossing ideas around. Janet sat with a note pad and jotted down notes. It wasn't until around 11 o'clock at night that the meeting broke up. The wolves disappeared into the forest like ghosts and we all head towards the car. Janet trailed behind us still scribbling in her note pad. She'd done a good Job with the meeting and I smiled proudly down at her. She never even noticed.

_4 Weeks Later, Janet and Jacob are on Duty:_

I sighed and leaned against a doorway waiting for the gaggle of giggling girls to leave the souvenir shop. I was dressed casually, jeans, t-shirt, my UT sweatshirt and a parka. Jacob was in the woods across the street hiding. I checked my watch again. They had been in there for a total of 2 hours. Finally the group of girls came out of the store. I then flitted across the street at vampire speed that I was invisible to the human eye. Jacob was waiting for me and then we both began to follow the group of girls.

_I know I've said this before but I'm truly grateful that Forks is smack dab in the middle of a forest. _Jacob said.

I smiled and nodded. "I agree with you completely."

Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Not slowing down, I pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Janet!" Bella's voice was panicked as she answered. I screeched to a stop and Jacob did too as he heard Bella's frantic voice on the phone.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Visitors changed their minds just now. They're not going to Port Angels like we thought. They just changed their minds, they're going hiking."

I frowned, Bella was panicking again. "Well that's good news, Jacob and I can keep a better eye on them in the woods than in the city. Jacob doesn't really blend in." I chuckled as Jacob growled at me.

"No! That's not the reason I'm calling, Alice saw them going to Newton's. Mike is home for Christmas and he's working at the store. If those girls meet Mike, our whole cover is blown!"

That got my attention. My mind went into full blown brainstorm. Scrambling to think of something. Finally an idea popped into my head but it all depended on timing.

"How much time do I have?"

"You've got thirty minutes."

"Okay! Got it! Don't worry! I've got a plan." I snapped the phone shut.

_What's your plan?_ Asked Jacob. Smiling I ran off towards Newton's, Jacob kept pace with me. As we ran I told Jacob my plan. He let out a chocked bark, which was a wolf laugh. _Brilliant! Good luck!_

I smiled and came to a stop across the street from Newton's. Jacob stopped beside me and lay down on the forest floor. I looked both ways watching for any cars and then darted across the street at Vampire speed. I darted around the building to the back entrance. I opened the door carefully; making sure no one was around. No one was in the back so I dashed into the store. I ran around the store practically invisible. I found a shelf full of canteens and with lightning speed I snatched all of them up and darted back to the back of the store. I went through the door that said "Employee's Only" and quickly hid the canteens in a large box. I then stealthily looked in every box until I found all the ones filled with canteens. I stacked them up and without any effort at all took them all to the very back of the room and put them behind a few large boxes. I then put a bunch of other large boxes around them so no one would find them.

I then darted back outside of the store and then at a human pace entered the store through the front. This time when I walked in a bell went off and Mike Newton peeked over a shelf.

"Welcome to Newton's! Can I help you with anything?"

I smiled my most charming smile and just as expected Mike's face went slack with awe. "Yeah," I said. "I'm looked for a canteen, a real sturdy one."

Mike snapped out of his examination of my face and instantly put on a professional face. "Sure, we got a ton of canteens in yesterday. These are the really sturdy kind. You could drop them off a cliff and they still wouldn't break. Top brand quality too."

I smiled, "Cool!" I said and Mike beamed. He gestured for me to follow him and I fell into step with him.

"So you do a lot of hiking?" Mike asked, trying to make small talk.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm a photographer for a nature magazine so I do quite a bit of hiking."

Mike's eyes widened, "Wow! Really? That's so cool! What magazine is it?"

"National Geographic," I blurted out. It was the only nature magazine that I could think of on the spot. Luckily Mike bought it.

"Wow! Hey maybe one day I'll get to work with you, I'm studying botany in college right now. I've always wanted to work for National Geographic."

I mentally gave my self a kick in the rear end. I should have seen this coming. However I plastered a smile on my face. "Maybe, you never know."

We then rounded a corner and we drew up to the shelf where all the canteens were supposed to be. Mike's eyes widened in surprise as he discovered that all the canteens were gone. "Huh!" He said, "Where did all the canteens go?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, wait right here. There are some more in the back. I'll go get them." He turned and headed towards the back of the store. Smiling I waited till the he was out of sight and then I dashed to front, took off my parka, and sweatshirt and yanked on an employee's vest. Just as I tugged it into place the door opened and the gaggle of giggling girls walked into the store. I smiled and greeted them but they ignored me as they dashed around the store, giggling and whispering. I waited impatiently for them to get their stuff; I didn't know how long I had till Mike found the rest of the canteens. After about 5 minutes the girls came over to the counter and dumped a mountain of merchandise in front of me.

I sighed and began to scan everything. I did everything as fast as I possibly could and in record time I had everything in bags and totaled up. I was waiting for the receipt to print out when one of the girls spoke up. "Why is this place called Newton's?" she asked shyly.

I frowned and stared at the girl, she took a step back, fear briefly flashing in her eyes. I shrugged and gave a nonchalant answer. "Some old guy from way back in the 40's named it that. The guy who bought it later kept the name."

All of the girls faces fell. "Oh," one said. "So there isn't a guy named Mike Newton. And his family doesn't own the store."

I shook my head. "Nope, never heard of anyone by that name. Guy who owns the store now is name Harold Greens. No kids."

All of the girls looked heartbroken now. I ripped out the receipt and handed it to the girls and smiled. "Come back again."

They took the receipt and merchandise and exited the store. I waited till they were out of sight and then let out a sigh of relief. I shrugged off the vest and put it back where I found it. Yanked on my sweatshirt and coat and dashed back to the empty shelf. Just as I skidded to a halt, Mike rounded the corner carrying the box where I had stashed the canteens.

"Found them. I don't know how they got into this box, and all the way in the back of the store room. Our new girl must have put them there by mistake. Sorry for the wait." He handed me a canteen and I took it smiling.

"No problem, thanks for going to all the trouble." I said.

Mike waved his hand and led me back to the cash register and rang up the canteen. I paid for it and left the store. I dashed back across the street and plunged back into the forest. Jacob was waiting there for me. He gave me a wolfy smile.

_Saw the girls leave looking really sad. Did your plan work?_

I plopped down on the forest floor in front of him and sighed. "The plan went just as planned." I held up the canteen. "Here, early Birthday present."

Jacob looked at it and gave me another wolfy smile. _Thanks, now let's go._

I nodded and got to my feet and continued trailing the gaggle of giggling girls.

We followed them for 3 hours as they hiked through the woods. It wasn't until we were heading back that the girls caused another problem. They veered off the trail and headed toward the sound of the river. And in doing so they crossed the invisible boarder into the Cullen's territory. Jacob skidded to a halt and looked at me.

_What do we do now? _He asked.

"I'll follow them," I said. "You stay here. I'll make sure that they don't get too near the house. If they do I'm going to scare them off."

_How? _Jacob asked.

"I'll use some of the signals we made, that should scare them off. Whenever you hear them coming towards you do the same thing that I do and we'll scare them off back towards Forks. I'm tired and these girls need to go back to their hotel, it's going to be dark soon."

Jacob nodded his understanding and I ran off after the girls, sighing in exasperation. I followed them silently until they were within 2 miles of the Cullen house. I circled around to their front and then I let out a howl, imitating the wolves.

The girl's reaction was exactly what I predicted. They stopped dead in their tracks and then turned and ran back towards the trail, screaming as they went. When they reached the trail I heard Jacob give out another howl and then smiling I joined him. Together we herded the girls back towards Forks. We saw them climb into their car and drive off, out of Forks.

When they were gone Jacob and I burst out laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces? We scared them out of their minds."

_Yeah, that was funny. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head back home. I'm tired from running around Forks all day. _

I nodded, "Of course! See you tomorrow, if they come back. I'll talk to Alice tonight and see what they plan on doing tomorrow. If they leave I'll call you and tell you."

Jacob nodded. _Sounds good, talk to you later._

_"_Oh! Don't forget your present." I held out the canteen and smiling Jacob took the strap into his mouth.

_Thanks! See you later._

He then turned and ran through the trees towards La Push. I did the same except in the opposite direction towards the Cullen house. I decided to take the short way, taking the road instead of running through the forest. That was a mistake because the minute I stepped out of the forest the skies opened and it began to rain hard. I growled in frustration and dashed off towards the Cullen house. When I got there I was completely soaked. Esme was there on the porch waiting for me with a towel.

I smiled and dashed up the steps and Esme wrapped me in the towel. "Thank you very much Mrs. Cullen. It's wet out there."

Esme smiled kindly and lead me inside. "Don't mention it dear. Come on lets get you into dry clothes."

She ushered me upstairs to my room and thanking her again I entered my room and crossed my room to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and took a shower. When I was done I pulled on some sweats and crossed my room and plopping down onto my bed and began to disentangle my very long hair. I had let my hair down today, which proved to be a mistake. After an hour of vainly trying to disentangle my hair I threw my brush on the floor and cursing dug through my desk for a pair of scissors. Growling I crossed the room to the mirror. I grabbed a fistful of hair in one hand and was about to cut it all off when Rosalie and Bella burst into my room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm going to cut off all of this stupid hair!" I growled.

Bella dashed across the room and yanked the scissors out of my hand. "Don't do that Janet! If you cut your hair off it won't grow back."

I cursed and reached for the scissors but Bella held them out of reach. Rosalie picked up my hair brush and sat me down on a chair. "Don't make rash decisions Janet. Come on, Bella and I will disentangle your hair."

I grunted and crossed my arms, but allowed Rosalie and Bella to pull and tug at my hair; half an hour later my hair was tangle free and pulled back in its usual braid. Sighing I picked up the end of my braid and fiddled with it. "I wonder if I should cut it, my hair is rather long." I mused.

Rosalie and Bella traded a look and then smiled down at me, they both had long hair. "I suggest you keep it long." Rosalie said. "Short hair goes in and out of fashion constantly, long hair is timeless."

I shrugged. "You may be right, maybe I'll keep it long for the moment."

Bella smiled down at me. "Good, now come on downstairs. They're showing your favorite movie. Lord of the Rings." I got up from my chair and followed them out of my room. On my way downstairs we ran into Alice. She smiled at Rosalie and Bella and nodded at me. "The answer to your question is yes."

I starred at her in confusion. "Huh?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "The visitors are leaving tomorrow morning. You and Jacob won't have to go on patrol."

"Oh!" I said. "Cool! Thanks Alice." I gave her a quick hug and dashed downstairs. Smiling as I caught Alice's surprised expression. I ran into the kitchen scarring Edward who was in there washing his hands. I dashed to the phone and dialed Jacob's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Jacob! It's me Janet."

"Oh hey Janet, so what did the psychic say?"

I smiled. "We scared them off. We don't have to patrol tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Jacob exclaimed. "I can finally sleep in. I'll tell the rest of the pack. They're dead tired of staying in doors. See you later."

He hung up before I could say anything, and smiling I hung up the phone.

"What did he mean by you scaring them off?"

I whirled around to face Edward. He had his arms crossed and was looking at me in disapproval.

I rolled my eyes. _Don't give me that look Edward, I didn't do anything wrong._

Edward raised an eyebrow. _What did you do? _

Sighing I crossed the kitchen to the freezer and pulled out a frozen steak. I turned the stove on, pulled out a sauce pan, and then slapping the steak onto the stove. _Stop glaring at me Edward, I simply used some of the signals and we scared them back to town._

_Why did you do that?_

I pulled out a spatula and flipped the steak over. _They got to close to the house and so I did what I had to do._

Edward sighed. "You sure do like to be dramatic don't you?"

Grabbing a plate I placed my steak on it and turned towards Edward and smiled. "You do the same thing Edward. Mr. I'm going to make the Volturi mad by walking out into the sun."

Edward growled. "Fine you win."

I gave Edward a mischievous smile and then sank my teeth into the steak.

"We need to take you out hunting again." Edward said as he watched me suck the steak dry.

I stopped and frowned up at him. "I thought you said that I wouldn't hunt until the one year mark."

Edward shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to check."

"I would prefer not to puke up blood if you don't mind." I picked my steak back up and finished devouring it. Edward sighed in exasperation and left the room. When I finished my steak I threw the dry remains into the trash and cleaned and put away my dirty dishes. I then ambled into the living room and plopped down next to Bella and Carlisle and together we all watched the movie.

It was as I was watching Lord of the Rings safe inside a large house, surrounded by people who cared about me that it dawned on me just how lucky I was. Who knew what I would be doing right now. I could have been out wandering around on the streets, wet and unsure if around the next corner there would be something dangerous lurking there.

These people had no reason to take me in but they did. I looked around the room to the family that had taken me in. When my eyes fell on Edward he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him and then settled more comfortably into the sofa, truly content.


	8. Special Chapter

**A/N: Well, the writing of the next chapter in the story is coming along very slowly. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but here's a Special Chapter to tide you over till the next chapter is done. ENJOY**

**FYI: I own nothing that Stephenie Meyer came up with**

Christmas with the Cullen's

It was Christmas Eve and I sat on the floor of my room surrounded by sheets of music as I hummed along to the radio which was playing Christmas music. Occasionally I would sing along for a few lines but then went back to humming. When my favorite Christmas song came on I turned the volume up and sang along. 

"Oh holey night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear saviors birth." 

Just then there was a knock on my door and Edward and Jasper poked their heads in. "Hey Janet! What you up to?" Jasper asked. 

"Nothing, I'm just sorting through some of my sheet music. And the answer is no. I refuse to wear that ridiculous elf outfit for the picture. I don't care if Alice hates me forever. I won't wear it." I said reading their thoughts. Rosalie, Bella, and Esme had sent those two up to try to persuade me to wear that ridiculous costume for the family picture. 

Edward smiled. "I knew you would say that. That's why we came up with a back up plan." 

I frowned and tried to read their thoughts but they were blocking them from me. I slowly got up and began to back away from them. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What exactly are you planning?" 

They both smiled ruefully at me. And then Edward smiled. "Emmett, bring it in." 

My eyes widened as Emmett entered my room carrying that stupid elf outfit. Suddenly from their thoughts I knew exactly what they were planning. I brought my fists up and got into a fighting stance. There was going to be no way in HELL that they were going to put that on me. 

All three of them slowly advanced towards me. "Don't make things difficult Janet, this is for your own good." Jasper said.

I shook my head and glared at all three of them. "Yeah right, you're doing this to save your own asses. Alice threatened all three of you with an extensive shopping trip if you didn't get me into that. Well, I'll tell you this right now. I'm not wearing it."

Edward sighed. "There are three of us and only one of you. I think we both know who's going to win in the end." 

I smiled. "Wanna bet?" 

Edward growled and in a blink of an eye they all charged. Luckily for me I could read the minds of both Emmett and Jasper so it was easy to avoid their attacks. Edward was tricky. We were on even footing since we could both read each others minds. However, I had one advantage that Edward didn't have. I could also read the body. Also, luckily the radio was still on so I sang along to the songs in my head so Edward couldn't read my moves. I sent Emmett flying out of my room through the French doors with one kick and simultaneously grabbing Jaspers arm flipped him in the air and while he was air born thrust my arm out and sent him flying out the door. He fell down the attic stairs but I didn't worry. He was very resistant. I flew to the door and slammed it shut and locked it. Then I turned to face Edward. 

Edward was already in motion and heading towards me. I dodged out of the way and Edward slammed into the door. Edward whipped around to face me but I was already on top of him. I grabbed his arm and flipped him in the air and he landed with a thud face down on the floor. I twisted his arms behind his back and placed my knee on the small of his back. Pinning him to the floor. 

I bent down and hissed in his ear. "I've said this once and I'll say it again. I'm not wearing that ridiculous costume. Now I suggest you leave my room quietly and peacefully before I rip all of your hair out. Do we understand each other?" 

Edward nodded and I let him go. He stood up and rubbed his arm. He then headed towards my door and opened it. Jasper was already there with the costume in hand and they both charged again. This time when I tried to defend myself I felt a pair of very large arms wrap around my waist and lock in place. They had caught me.

"Sorry Janet," Jasper said. "Don't take it personally, but we really don't want Alice to bring her anger out on us." 

I let out a roar and tried to wriggle away but Emmett was too strong. I was trapped.

_Bella's Point of View:_

We heard Janet's roar of fury and then there were some crashes and shouts from Edward and Jasper.

"Hold her down Emmett!" 

"Hurry up! She's going to gouge my eyes out!" 

"OUCH! Janet that was my face!" 

"CRAP! She's loose! Emmett, grab her!"

BANG, CRASH!

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" 

And then all of a sudden Jasper, Edward and Emmett came tumbling down the stairs. They all landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs. Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and I all hurried towards them. 

They disentangled themselves and stood up, each letting out a groan. Jasper looked up at Alice in defeat and shook his head. "Sorry Alice, we couldn't do it. She's stronger than all of us." 

Carlisle looked at Alice, confusion on his face. "Alice? Mind explaining what is going on?" 

Alice frowned, "Janet refuses to wear the outfit I picked out for her for the family photo." 

Carlisle sighed. "So you thought that force would be the answer? We all know how stubborn Janet is. If she doesn't want to do something she won't. Nothing we say or do could persuade her otherwise." 

Alice sighed in exasperation but nodded. Nobody went against Carlisle. Rosalie was helping Emmett up and was scowling at him. "You idiot! Do you honestly think any girl in their right mind would allow you to undress them?" 

All three boys looked shocked and then thoroughly embarrassed. "We weren't going to undress her! She had shorts and a t-shirt on; we were just going to put the costume over it." Emmett stammered.

Rosalie relaxed and looked slightly mollified. "Oh, well that changes everything." 

I turned to Edward and studied him. He had a scratch on his face that was healing as I watched. There was a rip in his sweater and his hair looked even more unkempt then usual. Also he was rubbing his arm and on closer inspection I found that there were teeth marks on his arm.

Alarmed I dashed over to him and took his arm. "She bit you!" 

Edward gave me that crooked smile and shrugged. "It won't scar too much. Janet didn't put too much venom in her bite. It'll only sting for a few days. That's it." 

I gave a sigh of relief and dropped his arm. "I suggest you don't do that again. It would be very bad if Janet ripped your arm off." 

Edward laughed. "I don't think she would do that." 

"Oh wouldn't I? Would you like to try and see?" 

Edward whipped around to find Janet standing at the foot of the stairs. Arms crossed and her scowl black with rage. Edward raised his hands in defeat, "Don't worry Janet, I wouldn't even try it." 

Instantly the rage melted from Janet's face and she smiled. "Good, now who's up for some presents?" 

She stepped aside and behind her on the stairs were eight presents neatly wrapped. All the guys whooped with joy and ran towards the stairs. Janet jumped out of the way and laughed as they tore into their presents like little boys.

Janet reached into the pile of presents and extracted three. She then handed Esme hers and then Rosalie hers, and then Alice. Alice looked shocked but opened the present anyway. Inside were a pair of shoes she had seen in a magazine and had begged Jasper for, but Jasper had said no considering Alice had too many shoes in her closet as it was. Alice looked up at Janet in confusion but gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Janet." She said. Janet smiled and then came over to me and held up my present. "Here you go Bella, this is for you." 

I hesitated, wondering just how much Janet spent on it. I knew she didn't have a lot of money to her name. I would have felt guilty taking something that cost her lots of money. Janet smiled, and shook her head. "Don't worry Bella; I didn't spend any money on this what-so-ever." 

I smiled and grabbed the present and ripped open the wrappings. "Inside was a make shift book. I flipped it open and I found sheets of music. The title of the music was called simply, "Music for Bella." 

I looked up at Janet in confusion. "I can't read or play music Janet." 

Janet smiled. "I know that, this music isn't to be played by you." She then turned around and tapped Edward on the back. He turned around, his present from Janet, a brand new hat, on his head. 

"What is it Janet?" 

Janet smiled and waved the music in front of his face. "Bella wants you to play this for her." 

Edward snatched the music and smiled gleefully. "Gladly." He then grabbed my arm and hauled me over to the piano. He sat me down beside him and propped the music up on the music stand. He studied it for a while and then placing his fingers on the keys began to play the music that Janet had composed.

It was a beautiful melody, smooth and fragile, as if one false note, or one sudden outside noise would shatter it. After a few measures of Edward playing suddenly it was joined by a violin. I turned my head and standing next to me was Janet. She had her eyes closed as was playing along with Edward. Suddenly the melody changed. It was no longer fragile but strong and powerful. I watched both Edward and Janet play their instruments and was put into a state of awe. I'd seen Edward play numerous amounts of times. He was always beautiful and wonderful when he played; it still took my breath away. However, with Janet it was different. I remembered when she first came to us that she had carried a violin case but she had never touched it while we were in the house. She always said that her violin was her favorite instrument and she played it with her heart not her mind. 

She said that the reason she hadn't played for us was because her music had been sounding sad. Well, it didn't now. Her music was filled with such joy and happiness that it instantly put a smile on my face. The music suddenly reached a crescendo and instantly I felt a surge of fear but then it softened and I felt happy and somewhat safe. There was a note of victory in the melody and then it changed to one of such love and passion that I felt my cold dead heart swell. The piece then changed into one of hope and ended with a chord on the piano and a quivering note on the violin. 

Janet opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes full of apprehension. "So what do you think? Do you like it?" 

I got up from the piano and gave Janet a huge hug. "I love it, it's absolutely beautiful." 

Janet beamed and I knew that if she could have she would have blushed. "If you look at the back of the book, there's an envelope and inside is a CD that has the song on it. I just wanted you to hear it performed live first." As she said this she grabbed the music off of the piano and flipped it to the last page. There glued to the last page was an envelope and inside was a CD. I gave Janet another hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Just then Esme stepped forward and placed a hand on Janet's shoulder. "Do you know how to play any Christmas music on your violin?" 

Janet smiled and nodded. "You bet I do. You got any requests?" 

Carlisle stepped forward, excitement on his face. "Do you know Carol of the Bells?" 

Janet gave Carlisle a gleeful smile and nodded eagerly. "You bet I do." She then turned to Edward, who was still seated on the piano bench. "Mind playing with me Edward?" 

Edward smiled up at Janet and nodded. "You bet." 

Janet brought the violin to her chin and placing the bow on the strings began to play. After a few measures Edward joined in and once again the sound of the violin and the piano mixed together seamlessly. 

Once Janet and Edward ended the song Emmett asked them to play his favorite Christmas song, and then after Emmett Rosalie asked for hers, and so on and so on. 

The whole night was spent around the piano singing Christmas carols. When the clock chimed midnight Edward and I embraced Janet and whispered simultaneously, "Merry Christmas Janet." 

Janet smiled and enveloped both of us in a hug. It was a very nice Christmas. 


	9. Chapter 8: A Trip and A Talk

**A/N: Okay people here is the next chapter! This one is very long about 17 pages on Microsoft Word. I hope you enjoy. Also please R&R, it helps me stay motivated and keeps me writing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh I own nothing that Stephenie Meyer owns**

A Trip and A Talk

I sat in front of the computer and grumbled a couple of swear words. I couldn't find a single flight to Arizona that had 12 open seats in coach. There was one flight that had all first class completely empty and I could have easily taken those seats but first class was expensive and I didn't want to burden the Cullen's with extra costs.

"What's wrong Janet? Got a burr under your tail?"

I whirled around and glared at Emmett. "No, I just can't find seats on any airplane that's going to Arizona next week. I told Edward not to procrastinate, but he didn't listen to me."

Emmett stepped forward eagerly, "Here let me see."

I shoved away from the desk and got up from the chair. Emmett plopped down and began to click away. After a few seconds he turned to me. "I found one. This flight has plenty of seating."

I looked to the one he was pointing at and shook my head. "That's all first class seating Emmett. Isn't that a bit expensive?"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh and slapped my back, jerking me forward. "Don't you remember Janet? We have more money than we know what to do with. Buying 12 seats in first class is like going to the store and buying 12 sweatshirts."

Grumbling I shoved Emmett out of the chair and began to make the reservations. Emmett left still laughing at my annoyance. Ten minutes later I had 12 plane tickets to Arizona ready for us. Printing out the receipt I checked my e-mail and saw I had an e-mail from Alex. I smiled and opened it eagerly.

_Janet!_

_Hey, how are you doing? Everything is just fine here in Texas. It's started getting really hot. You'll never guess where my parents are taking me for summer vacation. ITALY! Can you believe it? Italy! I'm really excited but I wish you were coming with me. You always said you wanted to go to Italy. Daniela and Robert are doing fine. I've been checking on them just like I promised. Daniela came to the High School a few days ago to try out for the softball team. You'll never guess! She made it! Everyone was proud of her; we all had a party to celebrate. She tells me to tell you hi and Robert says the same. They're here right now doing Homework. I hope your trip to Arizona is successful and you get this whole problem fixed so I can see you again. I miss you, so much. Hope I get to see you soon_

_Love_

_Alex_

My eyes widened in horror as that illusive detail finally clicked into place. Italy! I'd totally and completely forgotten about Italy and most importantly the Volturi. Quickly clicking up the Google homepage I typed "Voltera and Twilight". I hit enter and held my breath, waiting. I sighed in relief as I saw that nothing showed up. Twilight hadn't been released there yet. (**A/N: I know Twilight has been released in Italy but let us just pretend it hasn't okay?**) However I still ran downstairs in a panic.

Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Janet, don't panic, Alice saw this coming and her and Jasper have already taken the necessary precautions. Relax." He ordered me.

Letting out a sigh of relief I slid down and sat down hard on the bottom step and I let my head drop into my hands. "How could I have been so stupid?" I groaned. "This isn't a minor detail! This is huge! They're like the head of the whole vampire community! Why didn't I think of this?"

Edward sighed and sat down next to me. "You're not the only one to blame here Janet. We should have all remembered about the Volturi but we didn't. This is our fault too."

I shook my head. "No it's not ya'lls fault. This was my responsibility. I'm supposed to think of the plans and make sure that everything is taken care of. I'm the only one at fault here."

Edward chuckled and I glared up at him. "What's so funny? Did I say something funny?"

Edward stopped laughing but he couldn't hide the large smile that spread across his face. "It's just that you sound an awful lot like Bella. She would blame everything on herself too."

I snorted and stood up, tired of all the comparisons of me and Bella, or me and Edward. I swear everyone in this family acted like I was their daughter or something. "You're retarded," I said to Edward and stalked towards the kitchen to call Jacob.

As I swung the door open I heard Edward whisper, "I've never been called retarded before."

I laughed and picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number without looking at the piece of paper taped next to the phone that had all of the packs contact information. I'd dialed Jacob's number so many times over these last few months that I no longer need to look it up.

Jacob picked up after the 3rd ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Jacob! How's it been? Haven't talked to you in over 24 hours. That's got to be a new record." I teased cheerfully. I always felt happy talking to Jacob. He was such a cool guy.

He laughed at my greeting and played along. "Wow Janet, it's been ages. How's it over there in the land of the undead? Nobody get scorched by the sun yet?"

I smiled, glad that he was playing along. "No, it's been too cloudy, but you never know. Weather forecast said it's supposed to be unusually sunny next week."

Jacob laughed. "Alright, alright, what is that you called for?"

I smiled, "What are you doing a week from today?"

Jacob groaned. "Not again? Don't tell me that another group of girls are coming up? The last one's we had to follow made me run around in the woods for 8 hours! Janet I'm tired!"

I laughed, "No, we don't have to follow anyone this is something different. And cheer up; you get to bring Quil and Embry with you."

There was silence on the other end and I imagined Jacob thinking about what it was that we were going to do. Finally I heard the snapping of fingers as Jacob recalled what event was suppose to be happening.

"We're going to Phoenix aren't we?"

I smiled. "Yeah, we leave in a week." I continued to tell him all the details. When I was done Jacob hung up with a cheerful, "See you later."

_One Week Later: _

It wasn't that hard to spot Jacob in the crowd. He towered over everyone and he was so big that people gave him a wide berth. I yelled his name and he turned searching for me in the crowd. I raised my hand and jumped up and down to get his attention.

He finally spotted me and grinned. He raised his hand and waved to me. I ran through the crowd towards him, ignoring the warning hiss from Edward. I finally broke through the crowd and came to a stop right in front of Jacob. Quil and Embry were there too, but they had been seated so I hadn't noticed them right away. They smiled at me and waved. I waved back and looked up at Jacob smiling.

He smiled down at me. "Hiya, you sure do know how to weave through a crowd. Looks like the Cullen's are having problems."

I turned and sure enough I saw them struggling through the crowd. I giggled and turned back to Jacob smiling.

"I've had practice." I explained. "I'm always in a hurry so I had to learn to weave trough a mass of people to get where I was going. It also helps that I'm so small."

Jacob laughed. "You are an odd person Janet."

I shrugged and attempted to look serious. "I get that a lot."

With the grin that spread across Jacob's face I knew that I had failed to trick him. Shrugging, I un-slung my bag from my back and shuffled through it till I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the air plane tickets and shuffled through them till I found his, Quil's, and Embry's.

"Here are your tickets." I handed Quil, and Embry theirs and then gave Jacobs his. "You have seat 2b, an aisle seat." I told Jacob.

Jacob took his ticket and read it. Halfway through, his eyes widened. "First class? Wow that's impressive. I hope you didn't spend too much on us." He frowned playfully at me.

I shook my head. "I didn't pay for it. I'm dead broke."

Jacob frowned in confusion. "But aren't all vampires rich?" He asked.

I burst out laughing, "No, that's just the Cullen's. I'm pretty sure the rest of us are poor."

Eventually the rest of the Cullen's caught up to us. I knew that this would be the first time Jacob would be seeing Bella since her transformation. I knew this was going to be awkward but it had to be done.

Edward was attempting to look non-chalant and failing miserably. His eyes kept flicking to Bella then to Jacob, back and forth. Bella who was holding Edward's hand looked down at her shoes, not meeting Jacob's eyes. Jacob was looking at Bella with sad, wistful, eyes.

Probably sensing the tension in the air Carlisle stepped forward smiling at Jacob and extended his hand. "Hello, Jacob. It's good to see you again."

Jacob stared at Carlisle's hand hesitant. I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow and with a jerk Jacob extended his own hand to shake Carlisle's. Carlisle smiled warmly and Jacob released his hand.

Just then a flight attendant announced that they were now boarding the plane. The tension in the air evaporated as we all scrambled for the doors. I presented our tickets to the flight attendant and he blushed scarlet when I smiled at him. He waved us through and we all walked toward the plane.

Everyone checked their tickets and went to claim their seats. I was happy to see that Bella and I were seated next to each other. She smiled at me as I slid into my seat.

"Hey, we get to sit next to each other." Bella said smiling. "I'll finally get to talk to you one on one. I never get the chance to at home."

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry about that. This flight should be fun then."

We smiled at each other and we began a discussion on music when all of a sudden we heard Jacob exclaim. "Oh no! There is no way I'm sitting next to you!"

I looked up to see Edward and Jacob standing in the aisle glaring at each other, and next to them were to only two seats left in the cabin.

"Please don't make a scene dog. We have no choice."

Jacob growled. "Don't call me that leech."

Edward let out a warning hiss. Sensing danger I quickly apologized to Bella and hurriedly made my way down the aisle. By now both boys were in a full blown yelling match. I stepped in between them and grabbing their ears, twisting I pulled them down so I could quietly hiss a warning.

"If you two don't shut up, you're going to completely blow our cover. Do you understand?"

Both boys looked at me in shock but didn't answer so I twisted harder.

"OUCH!" Both of them yelled and then both nodded their understanding. Grinning I released them and they both straightened rubbing their ears.

"Now," I said, "Edward, you can take my seat next to Bella, Jacob I'll sit with you."

Edward smiled. "Brilliant idea Janet, however, it will still be hard to escape the stench. Maybe I'll take Bella and we'll fly coach."

Jacob's face reddens. "You don't smell so good yourself leech. Maybe we should tie you to the wings and maybe the fresh air will clear the stink away."

I gnashed me teeth together and roared. "MOVE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!!"

They both jumped back from me in surprise and glaring at Edward I pointed toward Bella. "Go. Sit. Down." I said through my teeth. This time Edward didn't argue he just turned and went to go sit with Bella. Breathing heavily I slid into my seat and Jacob sat next to me. We were silent as I attempted to control my temper. When my breathing was back to normal and I no longer felt like hitting someone. I leaned back into my seat and sighed.

"Janet?"

I turned to look at Jacob. His face was red and he was looking at me sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Sorry about that whole scene awhile ago." Jacob said, "I don't know what came over me. I kept promising myself that if I saw that Bloodsucker again I wouldn't pick a fight for Bella's sake. But, when I saw that we would be sitting next to each other, I don't know what happened."

I scowled, "I'll tell you what happened. Two boys got into a yelling match because they let their emotions get the better of them. And they say women are the emotional sex." I snorted and crossed my arms.

Jacob stared at me and then burst out laughing. I scowled at him. "Did I say something funny?"

Jacob shook his head and fought to control himself.

"No, it was just the way you're face looks when you pout. It looks so much like Bella's."

My temper flared up once again. "Oh yeah! Well you look like a hyena when you laugh."

Jacob's face turned serious and he said gravely. "Yes I know. The hyena is part of the canine species and it doesn't help that my dad's part hyena as well."

I stared at Jacob in confusion and then I saw the laughter in his eyes and I ended up bursting out laughing. Jacob smiled as I laughed.

"For a wolf boy you've got a pretty good sense of humor." I said.

"Hmm…Wolf boy. I like it. It's better than dog or pup." He grimaced.

"Well that's what you are right, a wolf boy? From what I've seen, you don't turn into a giant dog."

Jacob smiled. "No I don't."

"So, Jacob…"

"Call me Jake." He interrupted me.

I smiled. "You can call me…well, you can't really shorten Janet."

Jacob shook his head. "That's not true I bet we could think of something."

He thought for awhile and then snapped his finger.

"What about Jane?" He asked.

I frowned and shook my head. "Nah never did like the name Jane."

Jacob thought again. "What about Jan?"

I shook my head again. "I like that one even less."

"Nety?"

"Absolutely not."

"Nets?"

"That's even worse."

"What about just Jay?"

I opened my mouth to object but I thought about it and then I smiled. "I like it. Jay." I said trying it out. "Yeah, that'll work."

Jacob smiled widely. "Jay it is then."

_Edward's point of view:_

Bella sighed next to me and shifted in her seat. I turned towards her and saw that she was starring at something. I followed her gaze and found that she was starring at Jacob and Janet. Who, at the moment were laughing and then they went into a conversation about nicknames. Jacob allowed Janet to call him Jake. Now they were thinking of a nickname for Janet. They finally settled on Jay and began a discussion about a movie that had recently come out.

Looking down at Bella I saw that she was still starring at the pair. I bent down and kissed her check, "What's on your mind love?" I whispered into her ear. I felt Bella shiver and I smiled. She turned to me, her beautiful butterscotch eyes still troubled.

"I'm just wondering about the relationship between Jacob and Janet." She said after much thought.

I frowned, "What's wrong with their relationship? They're just partners."

Bella shook her head. "No, just look at them Edward," she said.

I watched the two for awhile but I noticed nothing out of the ordinary, if you could call a vampire and a werewolf getting along ordinary. I turned to Bella still confused. "What exactly am I looking at?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "When you look at them, doesn't it remind you of something?" She asked. Sighing I went back to studying the pair. I didn't notice anything until I saw Jacob say something that made Janet laugh.

"Eeew, Jake!" She said, and then she brought her hand up and smacked Jacob on the arm. Instantly my memory went back to that night in the clearing when Bella had come face to face for the first time with Jacob in his wolf form. Suddenly it all fell into place.

"They're just like when you and Jacob were human." I said, worry creeping into my voice.

"Bella nodded sadly. "Yes, and I'm wondering, if they continue like this, will Janet get hurt like I did?"

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and held her tight against my side. "Stop worrying love. I'm pretty sure that Janet knows better than to fall in love with Jacob Black."

Bella didn't say anything but I could tell that she was still worried. I suppose that the only thing we could do was to wait and see what would happen. However, I doubted that anything would develop romantically between Janet and Jacob. They were just friends.

_Back to Janet and Jacob: _

"So what are you going to say to Mrs. Meyer when you meet her?" Jacob asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Jacob's mouth popped open and the air whooshed out. "Huh? You don't know what to say?"

I shook my head. Jacob looked thoroughly confused now. "So what are you going to do when you meet her?"

I shrugged. "Wing it, I guess."

Jacob shook his head in amazement. "It's like a lawyer going to court and not preparing." His eyes filled with laughter as his memory rewind to the first time we spoke. "You know, when you called me that time back in October I actually thought for a moment that you were the Cullen's attorney." He said smiling.

I giggled. "Sorry about that, but it was a habit I picked up from my dad."

I felt a pang at the mention of my parents, but I shrugged it off. However, Jacob saw and he smiled kindly down at me. "Do you miss them?" He asked.

Not saying anything I simply nodded. Just then the flight attendant came down the aisle with menus. She handed one to me and one to Jacob. Jacob shook his head and was about to give his back but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. Jacob raised one black eyebrow at me, but kept the menu.

When the flight attendant was out of earshot he bent down and whispered into my ear. "Janet, what are you thinking? I can't afford anything on this."

I smiled and winked. "It's all on the Cullen's, live a little. I suggest the lobster tail. It used to be one of my favorites."

_Who said that I was paying for the dogs!_

I turned in my chair and glared at Edward. _You're not paying for them idiot, Carlisle is._

_Why do you want to make Carlisle pay a lot of money just so those stinky mutts can eat?_

I was on my feet and across the plane in seconds. I grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and yanked him up to eyelevel. "Take that back," I growled.

Edward frowned, "No." He said his chin was jutted out and his lips were pressed into a hard stubborn line.

"What in the world has gotten into you Janet? Put him down." Bella said a hint of hysteria in her voice. I instantly let go of Edward's shirt and he dropped back into his seat.

"Sorry about that Bella, it's just that when Edward called Jacob a stinky mutt I got mad." As I watched Bella's expression change from confused to outrage I gave myself a mental pat on the back. _Oops_

Edward gave me a death glare and then Bella was all over him. "You did WHAT! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I suggest you go apologize right now otherwise heaven help me, there will be hell to pay when we get back to Forks!"

I shook my head, fighting a smile that wanted to spread from ear to ear. "Edward doesn't have to apologize to Jacob; he just has to apologize to me. Oh, and he has to buy me a souvenir when we get to Phoenix.

Edward was gripping the arm rests on his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white and he was growling at me. His gaze was murderous but I didn't worry, like all of Edward's other mood swings, it would pass. Edward heard my thoughts and his growl intensified. Bella, frowning in disapproval poked Edward in the ribs. Edward whipped around to face her and she simply crossed her arms and scowled back at Edward.

Edward let out a groan and letting go of the arm rests he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of surrender. "Alright, I'm sorry I called your friends stinky mutts."

I smiled, "Okay you're forgiven." Then quick as lightning I bent down and gave Edward a peck on the cheek. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair and grumbled something in coherent but I had a feeling that they weren't very friendly.

I made my way back to my seat and sat down with a triumphant smile. "And that's how that's done." I said.

"What the hell just happened?" Jacob asked. His eyebrows were drawn together in a frown and his arms were crossed across is very broad chest.

Smiling I dug through my bag for a book, flipped it open and ignored Jacob. After about 2 minutes of glaring at me Jacob sighed and turned his attention else where.

The rest of the flight was very short. Jacob ordered the lobster tail like I had told him and he ate the whole thing till the only thing left on the plate was the empty shell. We chatted after that about trivial things and then all too soon we were descending over Phoenix. My stomach began to do flips and I was pretty sure that I had turned a slight shade of green. Jacob laughed at my expression but gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a shaky smile and then followed him off the plane.

I stood in front of the typical suburban house. The doorbell just inches from my fingers but I was having difficulty making my hand jerk forward that small space of air and ringing the doorbell. What if I screwed this up? What if this was the wrong house? What if she thought I was psycho and slammed the door in my face? There was a sigh of exasperation and that jerked me out of my immobility. My hand jerked forward and pressed the doorbell.

I could hear footsteps and I instantly began to put myself in my polite, professional mind set. When the lock on the door clicked I was calm and I knew that my face had a polite yet professional expression on it. And then the door opened.

_Edward's Point of View: _

Bella stood beside me her hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. If we had been human, I was very sure that all my fingers would have been broken by now. I watched as Janet composed her frightened expression to one of calm, polite, professionalism. She looked like a lawyer. Just then the door opened and framed in the door way was a slightly plump lady with long brown hair, and green eyes. It was the very lady that I had seen at the end of all of Janet's books.

Her expression was one of awe and confusion. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked very kindly.

Janet took a deep breath and then smiled politely. "Good afternoon Mrs. Meyer. My name is Janet Ramirez." She extended her hand, without a glove and I was about to hiss a warning to her but then it dawned on me that she wanted Mrs. Meyer to feel how cold her hands were.

Mrs. Meyer smiled at Janet and grasped her hand. When she felt Janet's skin her eyes widened. Her gaze instantly flicked up to Janet's ruby eyes and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted.

Carlisle caught her before she even swayed the tiniest bit. "Oops," Janet said embarrassment in her voice. "I guess the hand shake was a little too much. Maybe, I should have eased into it."

Alice shook her head. "No, it didn't matter if you spent an hour easing into it or not, she still would have fainted."

Janet nodded, "Yes, well let's get her inside, out of this rain."

Carlisle nodded his agreement and with no effort pulled Mrs. Meyer into his arms and followed Janet into the house. We found the living room, and Carlisle placed Mrs. Meyer on the long sofa. Emmett went around the room looking at everything, Alice stood next to Jasper who watched as Janet began to pace the length of the small living room. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to come up with something to say to Mrs. Meyer.

Eventually Mrs. Meyer groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Janet stopped her pacing and watched as Carlisle leaned over Mrs. Meyer.

"Hello, Mrs. Meyer. We're very sorry for intruding but we couldn't leave you out on the porch."

Stephenie Meyer blinked up at Carlisle, her face filled with awe. "Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Meyer." Janet said as she knelt down beside Mrs. Meyer. At the sight of Janet's red eyes Mrs. Meyer cringed away. Janet seeing this smiled and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Mrs. Meyer; I'm a good vegetarian vampire. I'm not going to hurt you."

Mrs. Meyer nodded but she didn't look any less wary. Sighing, Janet started her explanation. "Mrs. Meyer, from your thoughts I can tell that you already know who and what we are."

Mrs. Meyer nodded and sat up. "Yes, I know who everyone is, everyone that is except you young lady. Do you mind introducing yourself again?"

Janet smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, my name is Janet Ramirez, currently only 16 years old. I'm from Texas and I've been staying with the Cullen's for the past 6 months. Oh, and you are not allowed to use me in your next book."

Mrs. Meyer looked shocked as Janet introduced herself and then sad when she heard just how young Janet was. However, when Janet was done Mrs. Meyer stared at Janet and then burst out laughing. "I like you; you're a very amusing girl."

Janet's jaw dropped open and for once, she was speechless. Mrs. Meyer finally came out of her shock, thanks to Janet's positive attitude. She smiled down at Janet and asked. "Alright, I know you didn't come on a social visit. What can I do for you and the Cullen's?"

Just then Jacob stepped forward and Mrs. Meyer's face brightened. "We have an issue as well Mrs." Jacob said.

Mrs. Meyer nodded. "Of course Jacob, I don't know how I could have missed you." Mrs. Meyer said as she stood up to go shake Jacob's hand. Jacob looked surprised but shook her hand.

Bella stepped forward and asked, "Uhm, Mrs. Meyer. We were wondering if we could see a copy of the next book in the series. We need to make sure that there isn't anything too revealing in it."

Janet stepped up next to Bella, "Yes and we would also like your solemn vow that after this book that you will never again write about the Cullen's or the Wolves."

Mrs. Meyer's eyes widened as she looked at Janet and Bella standing next to each other and I knew that she saw the resemblance. Janet frowned as she read Mrs. Meyer's thoughts but she decided not to comment.

"I have a great Idea!" Emmett shouted. I heard his thoughts and scowled.

"That's a retarded idea." I said in disgust.

Janet who also heard Emmett's thoughts, but instead of scowling like me she smiled. "That's a brilliant idea!"

I whirled and starred at her. "Are you crazy? That'll expose us for sure!"

Janet rolled her eyes. "No it won't! It'll give you a cushion incase you do run into a twilight fan."

I groaned in exasperation. "It'll NEVER work!"

Janet threw her hands up in the air. "Why are you so stubborn? If you have any doubts just ask Alice."

We both rounded on Alice and demanded at the same time. "Will it work?"

Alice was scowling at the both of us. "I don't know." She said sarcastically. "What is it exactly you want me to look for?"

It was then that we noticed that we had left nearly everyone out of the loop because of our shared power. Mrs. Meyer was standing next to Carlisle and she whispered, "Do they always do that?"

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it's very exasperating, especially when they converse mind to mind."

Mrs. Meyer laughed. "I can see how that can be annoying."

Janet and I looked at each other and then we both burst out laughing. Janet turned to everyone and apologized. "Sorry guys. Emmett's idea is that you all take a picture together and have Mrs. Meyer say that it's a group of look a likes. Except I think that you should all wear different colored contacts. Just so it makes it look like you're actually somewhat human."

Alice stepped next to Janet and nodded. "You're right. Also, some make-up would be nice as well. You know to put some color in everyone's cheeks."

Janet nodded in agreement. "Brilliant idea Alice, also if Carlisle and Rosalie dye their hair just a little bit, so it's not so blond. Just some highlights."

Alice brought her hand up to her chin and narrowed her eyes as she examined everyone. Then she nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good idea as well, any other suggestions?"

Janet nodded. "Just one more, no designer clothes. I'm sorry Alice but you're going to have to wear an outfit that cost less than 100 dollars."

Alice looked horrified at first but then her eyes glazed over as she saw what the outcome would be if she wore cheap clothes. Janet's idea would make the plan go smoothly. Alice was pulled out her vision and she sighed in defeat and in disgust. "Fine," she said. "We'll make a trip to Wal-mart." She made Wal-mart sound like a swear word as she spat it out. Janet smiled triumphantly, and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful!" She turned to Mrs. Meyer, her eyes bright with triumphant. "Will you take the picture with us Mrs. Meyer? If you're in the picture it would complete the façade."

Mrs. Meyer looked down at Janet's wide innocent eyes and I knew that she wouldn't be able to say no. No one could say no to Janet. It was impossible. Janet's eyes flicked to mine and they narrowed slightly. _Don't get sentimental._

I smiled and then Mrs. Meyer nodded. "Of course, I think it's a brilliant idea."

Janet smiled happily. Then Jacob stepped forward. "Where exactly are we going to take this picture?"

Janet's face fell as she thought about Jacob's question. However, Mrs. Meyer smiled and shook her head. "I have a book signing at the local bookstore in two days. We'll go today and take the pictures. Then I'll ask my brother Seth to post them on my website. That way all of the fans have access to them."

Janet's face lit up with a smile again. "You're a genius Mrs. Meyer. Do you mind if we take over one of your bathrooms while we get everyone ready. While we do that you can show Edward, Bella, and Jacob, a copy of your new book."

Mrs. Meyer nodded her agreement. "Absolutely, feel free."

Janet turned to Rosalie and Alice, "Alright girls. We have some shopping to do!"

Alice nodded and Rosalie smiled. "Let's get to work!" Then without further ado, they turned and ran out the door.

_30 minutes later:_

Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and I were all pouring over Mrs. Meyer's new book. Emmett, Jasper, Embry, and Quil were all gathered around Mrs. Meyer's T.V and were watching a football game. Then Alice, Rosalie, and Janet walked into the house their arms overflowing with Wal-Mart bags. They gave us brief smiles and getting directions to the nearest bathroom they rushed in. They chatted and giggled as they took everything out of their bags. Then Alice popped around the corner and called in their first victim.

"Emmett you're first." She purred.

Emmett blanched but he got up and walked over to be tortured. 30 minutes later Emmett came out into the living room wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, his hands and face were tainted a light tan and he sported a pair of green colored contacts. He plopped down on the sofa and sighed, "Your turn Jasper."

Jasper nodded and stood up and walked to the bathroom. He wasn't as placid as Emmett had been. He argued and complained but eventually he came out with a white long sleeve button up shirt and faded jeans. His skin was tainted a lighter shade of tan and he sported a pair of blue colored contacts. He sat down on the sofa next to Emmett and crossed his arms. "Carlisle, they want you next."

Carlisle looked up from the book and nodded and with a smile on his face headed to the bathroom. When Carlisle came back out into the living room I burst out laughing. The way he was dressed he looked like a highschooler. He had on a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt that said METALLICA, a black beanie with the face of Jack the pumpkin king from The Nightmare before Christmas on it, and an oversized black sweater with a hood. He had brown colored contacts and only a little bit of make up that made his complexion look healthy but still pale. He looked like a punk.

Jasper and Emmett burst into peals of laughter and Carlisle looked embarrassed. "The girls said that this would make me look more like someone in high school."

I chuckled, "I must say, those girls do know what they're doing. I have to give them a hand. They're good."

Carlisle smiled, "It's good that you think that, because you're next."

I grimaced but got up and made my way to the bathroom. The girls were waiting for me. Without a word Janet shoved a bundle of clothes into my arms and then pushed me into a room where I could change. I was lucky; they had given me a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that said Arizona State University on it. I got changed quickly and then stepped back into the bathroom. Alice told me to sit down on the toilet and they got to work. They smeared this cream all over my arms, my face, and my neck. It turned my skin a health shade of pink. Then they put blush on my cheeks and then another sort of cream under my eyes. Then they put in a pair of contacts. I blinked as they settled into place. Then I looked in the mirror and I was shocked to see that I actually looked…human. I smiled, but before I could say anything the girls shoved me out of the bathroom and told me to tell Esme that it was her turn. Then they slammed the door shut in my face. I walked into the living room and conveyed the message to Esme who was attempting not to laugh at Carlisle. With a smile on her face she made her way to the bathroom. Like clockwork 30 minutes later Esme walked out. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized hockey jersey, her contacts were hazel.

She smiled at Carlisle and spun around with her arms outstretched. "How do I look?" She asked. Carlisle smiled like a lovesick fool as he crossed the room and pulled Esme into his arms.

"You look beautiful my dear." He then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Looking at the both of them they looked like a high school couple.

Esme extracted herself from Carlisle's embrace and turned to Bella who was still pouring over Mrs. Meyer's book. "Bella, dear, it's your turn."

Bella looked up and groaned. However, she got up and made her way slowly to the bathroom. Bella's transformation took the longest, however, when she came out my jaw dropped. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white lacy blouse. Her skin was exactly the same shade it was when she was still human. I stood up and flashed to Bella's side and captured her lips in a kiss. When we broke apart she smiled up at me shyly. "So you like it then?"

All I could do was nod. I was speechless. Bella smiled then together we went back to reading Mrs. Meyer's book with Carlisle and Jacob. Jacob I saw was starring open mouth at Bella as well but when Bella's eyes met his Jacob snapped his mouth shut and lowered his eyes.

One hour later Rosalie and Alice finally emerged from the bathroom. Rosalie was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair had brown highlights in it that made her blond hair look dirty blond. Her contacts were brown. Alice had on a purple shirt, brown cargo shorts and a pair of black boots with fur. Her eyes were blue like Jasper's. Janet then came out wiping her hands on her jeans. She hadn't dressed up at all, except for a pair of brown colored contacts. She then crossed the room and came over to us.

"So how is it?" She asked.

Carlisle turned away from the computer and smiled at Janet. "We have nothing to worry about absolutely no more secrets are revealed in this book."

Janet smiled, "That's wonderful. That means that once this book comes out you won't have to worry anymore."

Carlisle smiled up at Janet. "It would seem so."

_Janet's Point of View:_

Everyone looked great in their disguises and I was happy that everything was falling into place for the Cullen's. We all piled into the cars and we headed to the book store. I was very lucky and I got to ride in the car with Mrs. Meyer.

Mrs. Meyer smiled down at me as she drove. "So how long have you been staying with the Cullen's?" She asked.

"Exactly 6 months tomorrow." I answered.

Mrs. Meyer nodded. "So you were only 16 when you were changed? That is much too young."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I don't really feel all that deprived. I got to experience a lot in the 16 years that I spent as a human. I was always loved by my parents. I got to travel and see the world because I had family scattered all across the globe. Some of my best friends were a year older than me so I got to go to prom. I got my license; I've been to some really wild parties. Yeah, I don't really regret much, just a few things."

Mrs. Meyer smiled and patted my leg. "Well that's good."

Look at Mrs. Meyer's profile I decided that now would be a good time to ask her a question that had been bugging me ever since I met the Cullen's. "Uhm…Mrs. Meyer?"

"You can just call me Stephenie." She said with a smile.

I nodded and continued. "Well then Stephenie, did the idea of Twilight really come from a dream?"

Stephenie nodded. "Yes, it was very odd because I know that dreams are actually thoughts from your subconscious and I've never before read, seen or thought about vampires."

I nodded somewhat disappointed, this didn't solve anything. There was no possible way that Stephenie could have gotten everything about the Cullen's from a dream. There was something else behind all of this and I wasn't going to rest until I found out what it was.

A few minutes later Stephenie pulled into the parking lot of a bookstore. We got out of the car and entered the store. A worker looked up from a display she was making to greet us and when she saw Stephenie she let out a screech of joy and ran around the store yelling that Stephenie Meyer was here. I looked up at Stephenie and smiled.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked.

Stephenie giggled and nodded. "Quite frequently, I don't mind it too much."

I smiled and then we were surrounded by the entire employee's of the store. Each one demanding for Stephenie's autograph or for her to pose for a picture. Eventually the manager of the store came and ordered everyone back to work. Sadly everyone dispersed and went back to what they were originally doing. Stephenie and I went over some of the book shelves and picking a book each, and then we went over to the small café that was inside the store. Stephenie ordered a drink and then we both sat down a started reading; waiting for the Cullen's and the wolves to make their entrance.

_Janet? Is it clear? _Edward asked through thought.

_Yup, now I want you all to come in one at a time and go to the desk and ask for tickets for Stephenie's book signing. Ya'll can come in pairs or in groups of three's but no more than that._ I explained.

_Alright, I got it. Rosalie and Carlisle will go in first._ Edward said.

And right then Rosalie and Carlisle stepped through the doors. They went to the customer service desk and asked about the Stephenie Meyer book signing. We had gotten very lucky with the girl at the service desk. She was one of those gossips that couldn't keep their mouth shut and even before Carlisle and Rosalie could finish their question she had already blurted out that Stephenie Meyer was here in the book store.

Carlisle and Rosalie put on excited faces and whipped around, they spotted Stephenie and I seated in the café and they walked over like a pair of crazed fans. Rosalie reached us first and she squealed in delight.

"Oh My God! It's Stephenie Meyer! I can't believe this! Charlie can you believe it?"

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "No way! Dude! Stephenie, can I like have your autograph?"

It took all I had not to laugh as Carlisle attempted to speak slang. His impression was very good. Stephenie smiled and nodded and Carlisle picked up a napkin and took out a pen and Stephenie signed it. She then looked up at Carlisle and pretended to study their faces. She then smiled brightly and said. "You know you two look an awful lot like Rosalie and Carlisle, or Rosalie and Jasper. Do you mind taking a picture with me?"

Rosalie turned to Carlisle, her eyes wide with wonder. "Oh my god! Charlie, she thinks I look like Rosalie! I think I'm going to faint."

Carlisle was looking at Stephenie his eyes wide. "No way? I really look like Carlisle? That is so COOL! Man! I love Carlisle! That dude is just so…DUDE!"

I pulled out Stephenie's camera from my pocket and told Rosalie and Carlisle to stand next to Stephenie and then I took the picture. Then they both left still talking excitedly like a pair of teenagers.

_I can see how the girl could look like Rosalie I mean she's gorgeous, a bit on the stupid side but still very pretty. But that guy, he could never pull off Carlisle or Jasper._

I turned to see who had thought that and I saw the person who had made Stephenie's drink. She smiled at me and went back to her work. I smiled back, happy that the first pair had pulled off the plan.

5 minutes later Edward, Esme, and Embry walked in. Like Rosalie and Carlisle they made their way to the Customer service desk and asked about the Stephenie Meyer signing and just like last time, the girl at the desk blurted out that Stephenie was here in the store. Esme looked around excitedly. "Where? Where?" She asked.

The girl was smiling with happiness as she pointed Stephenie out. Esme let out a shriek of joy and grabbing Edward and Embry by the arms practically ran over to us.

"NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY NO WAY! Oh my God Stephenie I'm like your biggest fan! My name is Heather and this is my brother Gabe," She pointed to Edward "and my boyfriend Elliot," she pointed to Embry. "Can we like take a picture with you?"

Stephenie laughed and nodded. Esme handed me her cell phone and they all grouped around Stephenie's chair. I snapped the photo and then Stephenie turned and asked. "Would you mind taking one more? I swear that you look like Esme, Edward, and Jacob. Or maybe Bella, Edward, and Jacob." She thought awhile and looked Esme up and down. Esme ripped the hair tie out of her hair and asked. "Does this help?"

Stephenie smiled and nodded. "Yes, you look more like Esme."

Esme smiled euphorically and then they all stood around Stephenie and again I pulled out Stephenie's camera and snapped the picture. Then Stephenie shook all of their hands and they left Esme talking excitedly. Edward looked excited and Embry looked bored. I smiled and sat back down.

Stephenie looked down at me and smiled. "This is fun, wonder who's going to be next?"

I smiled, "Everyone is doing a great job. Carlisle and Esme were especially good."

Stephenie nodded and sat back down in her chair. Then 10 minutes later Jasper, Bella, and Emmett walked into the store. They went to the Customer Service desk and again asked about the Stephenie Meyer book signing. The girl again told them that Stephenie was in the store and instantly Bella turned and scanned the store. She spotted us and her eyes widened and then she tugged on Emmett's arm and whispered something in his ear. Emmett grinned and walked over, Bella following behind with Jasper who put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. Stephenie looked up as they approached and smiled at Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "Hello, are you Stephenie Meyer?"

Stephenie smiled and nodded. "Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

Emmett stepped aside and nudged Bella forward who looked like a frightened deer. "My little sister loves you're books and she wanted to know if she could have your autograph." He explained.

Stephenie nodded and smiled at Bella. "And what is your name sweetheart?"

Bella looked down at her shoes and said, "Janet, my name is Janet."

A smile spread across my face, flattered that Bella had used my name. Emmett saw and winked at me. I winked back and he chuckled. "What's your name little girl?" He asked me.

I smiled and said. "My name is Janet too." I smiled at Bella who smiled back.

"I see that you like Winnie the Pooh." Emmett said. I blinked in surprise and Emmett pointed at the book I had been reading. It was a Winnie the Pooh book and then I smiled up at Emmett. "Yeah, I love Winnie the Pooh; he's my favorite Disney character."

Emmett smiled and nodded. Then Stephenie said. "Do you mind taking a photo with me? You look very much like Emmett, Bella, and Jasper."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head and went back to looking at her shoes as she said, "That's not true; I don't look anything like Bella."

Jasper smiled and patted Bella on the back. "Come on Janet, it's just a photo and I've told you before that you really do look like Bella. You have the brown hair and brown eyes. You're both pale. Come on take the picture."

Bella looked up at Jasper, uncertain. She bit her lip but then nodded her consent. They all gathered around Stephenie and I snapped the picture. Then shaking Stephenie's hand and then mine they left. Stephenie turned to me smiling. "I liked them, they were very nice."

I nodded, "Yes, that girl Janet. She seemed very shy though."

Stephenie nodded and we went back to the books. This time it wasn't any of the Cullen's or wolves that entered the store but a large group of girls. They went over to the Customer service desk asking about the book signing and when the girl at the desk told them that Stephenie was here in the book store they all screamed in unison. They turned and ran to our table. They crowded around our table and began to all talk at once in a series of squeals, screams, and "OH MY GODS". I winced and using thought explained to Edward. _A very large group of girls just walked in I would suggest that the next group wait until all of these girls go away._

_Roger that!_ Edward replied. Stephenie and I spent the next 30 minutes surrounded by the girls. Stephenie signed a ton of autographs and I took about 50 pictures. Eventually the girls left and letting out a sigh of relief I sat down in my chair. But, then there was a problem. As the girls were leaving Alice, Jacob and Quil entered the store. They came face to face with the girls. I held my breath waiting for something to happen. There was silence as each group looked at the other.

Then one of the girls said to Jacob. "You know you look a lot like Jacob."

Jacob scowled. "Who?" He asked.

Alice snorted. "Ben you're so dense. They mean Jacob from Twilight."

Jacob sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. That Jacob. What did you say he was again? Big Indian who turned into a wolf? As if there was such a thing." He crossed his arms and scowled down at the girls. "You know I think its ridiculous how all of you can be so obsessed with a fictional character so much so that you'd randomly stop a guy on the street and tell him he looks like your favorite story book character."

Some of the girls were blushing others were looking seriously offended. Alice sighed and placed a hand on Jacobs arm. "You know you really can be a grouch sometimes Ben. These girls were trying to compliment you. Not insult you."

"Yeah Ben, it's not too bad. I've been mistaken for Jacob myself sometimes. Great way to meet girls," Quil said.

Jacob scowled at the both of them. "Shut up Peter," he said to Quil. Quil smiled happily but shrugged.

Jacob continued to scowl and crossed his arms. "Can we just please get those tickets to the Stephenie Meyer book signing so we can leave? I have a football game in an hour."

One of the girls who had been looking sad perked up and said. "Did you know that Stephenie Meyer is actually here?"

Alice's eyes widened, "Really? Where?"

The girls all smiled, "She's at the café." One said.

Alice thanked them and made her way towards us. The girls watched and then they left. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at Jacob and gave him a thumbs up and he smiled.

"Oh wow, it's really Stephenie Meyer! Do you mind taking a picture with me?" She asked.

Stephenie smiled a bit tiredly and nodded. "Sure."

Alice handed me a camera and stood next to Stephenie. Before I took the picture though she motioned for Jacob and Quil to get in the picture too. Quil smiled and joined Alice. Jacob, however, sighed but he went and stood behind Stephenie. I took the picture. Stephenie then asked for them to wait for me to take a picture with her camera so she could add it to her growing collection. I pulled out Stephenie's camera and snapped the last picture. Alice and Quil thanked Stephenie. Jacob keeping to his annoying jerk façade stood apart with his arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently. Then they left.

Stephenie and I waited 5 minutes after they left and then picking up our books and trash headed out of the store. "Do you mind waiting while I buy this book? It's actually really good."

I nodded and went to put up the Winnie the Pooh book I had been reading but Stephenie snatched it out of my hand and smiled. "You've been such a big help to me that I feel like I owe you something."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "You don't have to do that! I was happy to help honest."

Stephenie smiled and shook her head. "It's only 3 dollars Janet. Please let me thank you."

I opened my mouth to object but seeing the kindness in Stephenie's eyes I sighed and nodded. "Alright," then I smiled brightly. "Thank you very much." Stephenie laughed and went to the checkout line and bought both books. She came back and handed me my new book. I hugged it to my chest and smiled. "Thank you!"

Stephenie smiled and we exited the store. When we got in Stephenie's car I sighed with relief. Well part of the problem had been fixed and taken care of. Now all I had to deal with was the Volturi and I had to figure out how Mrs. Meyer actually got the dream. My instincts were telling me that what ever was behind Stephenie's dream had to be something Mythical or supernatural and something that wanted to expose and destroy the Cullen's. That could only mean one thing. The Volturi.


	10. Chapter 9: She's Just a Kid!

**Hello everyone! Here is the newest chapter, after this one all the action begins! Hope u enjoy and PLEASE R&R! I need to know if you like this or not!**

**A/N: I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight, and the opinions and actions stated about Stephenie Meyer are purely Fictional. Those aren't her real opinons**

She's Just a Kid

_Edward's Point of View: _

I sighed as I switched the T.V off. Everyone had gone off to do some sort of errand that they didn't want me or Janet to know about. So I was stuck here at home babysitting Janet because she had been unwell. She wasn't sick, it was just that we went hunting the other day just to see if Janet's affliction had worn off. It hadn't, at first it looked like it had. Janet had consumed an entire grizzly without a problem. It was when she went for her second one that we had a problem. She said that she had begun to get nauseas in the middle of the meal; however, her instincts wouldn't allow her to stop till she had consumed all the blood.

After that she had been violently ill. It had lasted throughout the rest of the day and throughout the whole night. This morning she emerged from the bathroom and collapsed into bed her breathing ragged. To a normal human it would have seemed like Janet had gone to sleep but she was just exhausted and weak. Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and even Alice had stayed with Janet throughout her whole ordeal. Carlisle had to go to the hospital but he left strict instructions for Janet to call him if she was feeling the least bit poorly. Janet never made the call and slowly she had recovered. Last time I checked on her she had been reading but that had changed about 30 minutes ago when music began to pour down from her room.

Smiling I went to the kitchen and grabbing a steak, I took it out and stuck it into the microwave and punched in the time that Janet had written on the Microwave for our benefit. When the timer dinged I took out the steak and wrinkled my nose. It still smelled horrible. However, I inspected it and found that it was cooked yet still very bloody.

Holding my breath I carried the plate upstairs to Janet's room. Her door was open and I saw that she was out of bed. She was wearing a pair of light blue flannel pajamas with Winnie the Pooh on them that were too big. The top went down to her thigh and she had to roll the sleeves up a couple of times so she could use her hands. However, she liked them because Esme had given them to her. Her long hair was tied back into two French braids and she was barefoot.

She was standing in front of her mic, strumming on her electric guitar that wasn't plugged into the amp and was singing along to a song that I was unfamiliar with. I watched as she jumped up and down singing along, playing the guitar solo. With her outfit and the fact that she was only 5 foot, she looked like a little kid.

When her song ended she let out a whoop and then turned. She spotted me and I smiled. "Looks like you're feeling better."

Janet smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. Is that for me?" She slung the strap of her guitar over her head and put it back on its stand. She then turned and pointed to the plate in my hand.

I nodded. "I had a feeling you might be feeling thirsty."

Janet smiled and took the plate from me and went over to her bed. She plopped down and picking up the steak drank all its juices till it was as tough and dry as jerky. She licked her lips then crossing her room, dumped the jerky into the trash and placed her plate on her desk.

"So, do you know where everyone went?" She asked.

Crossing her room I sat down on the edge of her bed and shook my head. "No, I haven't the slightest idea. They were blocking their thoughts from me."

Janet nodded and sat down cross legged beside me. "I checked Stephenie's website yesterday. She posted our pictures along with a bunch of others."

I nodded and scooted back until I was leaning against the wall. "That's good to know. What was the name of that song that you were listening to a few minutes ago?" I asked.

Janet looked up at me in confusion. "You don't know it? I was pretty sure that you would know what it was. You who are the expert in all that is music."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not an expert; I haven't really listened to anything new lately."

Janet frowned, "It's not exactly new. It's been around for awhile now. It's called Vindicated by Dashboard Confessions. It was in the second Spiderman movie." Janet ginned. "I remember I used to think of it as your song, back when I thought you were only a character in a book. I wonder if Harry Potter is real."

I laughed and picking up Janet's one stuffed animal, and threw it at her. Janet caught it and scowled at me. "Don't abuse poor Pooh; he didn't do anything to you."

She then wrapped her arm around the bear's middle and rested her chin on its head. I remembered when Janet had gotten that stupid bear. We had been on our way to the air port in Phoenix when Alice demanded that we pull over and stop inside a mall, for souvenirs. Alice and Rosalie had dragged Bella off to some store or other and the rest of us just wandered around the mall looking through windows at the displays and stuff inside. We had passed the Disney store and in the window there had been a big fluffy Winnie the Pooh, tinted blue. Janet had stopped and stared at it for about 2 seconds, a brief look of longing crossing her face. However, she didn't say anything and we continued on into a music store next door to it.

While Janet and I had been preoccupied with educating Carlisle and Esme in the wonder that was rock and roll Emmett and Jasper had snuck into the Disney Store and had bought the bear. When Janet, Carlisle, Esme, and I had exited the music store they were outside waiting with the bear in between the two of them. Janet had squealed with joy when they had presented it to her. She had hugged that ridiculous bear and then had given Emmett and Jasper large hugs. Now that bear adorned Janet's bed and whenever we watched a movie downstairs Janet was sprawled on the floor using her bear as a pillow.

She was like a 2 year old with that bear but no one teased her because we were happy to see her acting like a kid. Most of the time she was very serious coming up with plans and strategies for keeping our identities a secret and going on patrols with the wolves whenever a group of fans showed up in Forks because she knew that most of us were uncomfortable around the wolves so she volunteered a majority of the time. I was pretty sure that she had paired with every wolf in the pack at least once, and now she was friends with all of them. Even Leah, who was the least friendly wolf in the pack, had made friends with Janet. I had had the unfortunate experience of paring with her once; I never wanted to do it again.

Now Janet had gotten it into her head that the Volturi was out to expose our secret and was constantly trying to think of way to stop them from either finding out about the book, or stop them from exposing their secret even more. If it took a stupid stuffed bear to make Janet smile like a kid then no one was going to begrudge her the toy.

I smiled and patted Janet's head, and for once Janet didn't scowl at me. She grinned and then turned to stare out the French doors. It had started raining a few minutes ago and the rain was pouring down the glass. It was then sitting quietly in her room that I finally realized that I really cared about Janet. Not in the same way that I felt about Bella. It was strong bond but yet entirely different from what I felt for Bella. It was like Carlisle's and mines, except reverse. I loved Janet like she was my daughter. My own flesh and blood, so to speak. Maybe she was sent to us for a reason. Maybe, had Bella and I been human and we had had a daughter, like it should have been, our daughter would have been Janet.

As I thought that I knew deep in my heart that that was true. It wasn't a matter of _if_, it was a sure thing. Now, since Bella and I could no longer have children our true daughter had found her way to us anyway. I burned to tell Janet this but I knew from her thoughts that she still missed her human parents terribly. Telling her this would only upset her so I would have to keep this to myself.

"Hey, Emmett and Jasper got the new Superman movie yesterday, you want to go downstairs and watch it with me?" I asked, attempting to break the silence, and to draw Janet out of her thoughts. She was again going through a mental list of vampires in the Volturi and trying to see which one was a possible candidate for suspicion.

Janet blinked and refocused on me. "Huh? What was that again? I'm sorry Edward I wasn't paying attention."

I smiled and repeated my question. Janet smiled and nodded, "Yeah just let me get changed first. If either Emmett or Jasper sees me in these pajamas they'll make fun of me." She crossed her room to her small closet. Small compared to the rest of ours. It was a walk in closet but it wasn't a very big walk in closet. I exited her room and went down stairs to grab the movie. Janet was downstairs in a flash. She was wearing a pair of jeans a white turtle neck and thrown over it was a green plaid, flannel shirt. She had her Pooh bear with her and dropping him on the floor she plopped down and rested her arms and head on the bear's stomach.

Smiling at the sight that she made I popped the movie into the DVD player without looking at it. I clicked the menu button and I found that the movie wasn't Superman. It was The Exorcists. I looked down at Janet and apologized. "Sorry, I guess Emmett or Jasper got the case mixed up, I'll find the right movie."

Janet shook her head and smiled. "Nah, don't worry about it. I haven't seen this movie either. An old friend of mine recommended it when it came out. She said it was good. Keep it, I wanna watch."

I hesitated, I had seen this movie and I knew that it was very scary. Emmett, Jasper, and I had been the only ones who could stand to watch the movie the whole way through. Everyone else had left before the movie had even ended. Janet didn't watch a lot of horror movies so I wasn't sure if she liked them or not but she looked determined and so I hit the play button and the movie started.

The beginning was fine, Janet and I chatted as we watched, commenting on something in the movie or she would ask me a question on something that confused her. But, the more the movie went on she got quieter and quieter, until she was no longer speaking. Since she was on the floor and I was seated on the sofa behind her I couldn't see her facial expressions but she never uttered a single sound so I thought that she was just concentrating on the movie.

It wasn't until the part when the screen went to black that I saw Janet's reflection on the screen. Her eyes were wide with terror and she was clutching her bear's arm so tightly that if she so much as moved her hand a centimeter that bear's arm would be ripped off. I quickly hit the stop button and ran to Janet's side.

"Janet? Janet? Are you alright?" Janet wasn't paying attention to me, she was simply staring forward, her eyes continued to stay wide with fear. Her thoughts were chaotic and they replayed scenes from the movie over and over in her mind.

I looked down at her hands and they were tightening around the bear's arm again. I put my hands over Janet's and said as calmly as I could. "Janet you have to let go of Pooh bear, if you don't you'll hurt him."

Janet's eyes shot to mine at the mention of her bear. They were still wide with fear but I had gotten her attention. I nodded. "Yes, Janet. Let go of Pooh's arm."

Janet looked down at her bear and instantly she dropped the bears arm. Janet slowly sat up and then she started crying. Alarmed I put my arm around her, "Oh I knew that watching that movie was a bad idea."

Just then I heard the sound of a car speeding down the drive and screeching to a stop outside the front door then in a split second Jasper banged through the door and ran to our side. He knelt next to Janet and instantly sent Janet a wave of calm. Janet's tears stopped and her eyes lost the look of fear. Seeing that Janet had calmed down Jasper sighed in relief.

He then turned to me. "I came as soon as I heard from Alice. How could you be so stupid as to let her watch The Exorcist?"

I scowled. "Hey, I was all for changing the movie but Janet said that she wanted to watch it. And, anyway, who was the idiot who put that movie in the Superman Returns case?"

Jasper shook his head. "That's beside the point. Janet shouldn't be watching that movie. Heck, even Carlisle couldn't handle it, and I know that he's seen worse things than what was in that movie."

I opened my mouth to argue back but then Janet interrupted. "Don't be mad at Edward Jasper." Janet said her voice calm. "It was my fault. Edward didn't want me to watch the movie but I told him to play it anyway. I'm sorry." She looked up at me and Jasper her eyes overflowing with remorse that instantly our anger at each other disappeared. Jasper sighed and crossing the room dug through the movie closet and came out with Janet's favorite comedy. Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous.

"This should make you feel better." He said as he popped the movie into the DVD player. We all sat down on the sofa, Janet in between the both of us and began to watch the movie. Jasper kept up a steady stream of clam flowing into Janet to keep her calm. Janet was concentrating on the movie as if her life depended on it. When Janet was in the middle of laughing at one of the scenes Jasper's thoughts infiltrated my mind.

_Is she listening? _He asked I looked up at him frowning in confusion and his eyes flicked to Janet. I shook my head slightly; Janet was too busy concentrating on the movie to notice anything else. Jasper smiled down at Janet, like an Uncle smiling down at his favorite niece and continued. _Alice saw that if Janet stayed scared something unusual would happen._

I raised one eyebrow urging Jasper to continue.

_I'm not entirely sure what it was that she saw. She just told me to get here as quickly as I could. She said she'd show you the vision when she got home. _

I nodded and turned back to the T.V. Janet was laughing by now and the look of terror had disappeared from her eye.

_One Hour Later:_

Alice sat in front of me as she closed her eyes and thought back to her vision.

_Janet sat on the floor of her room, her eyes wide with fear. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was rocking back and forth, terrified. Her thoughts were chaotic but then they focused on one thing. Her fear and how she had never felt so afraid in her life except for the night she was changed. Then in a flash her fear turned to hate as she remembered the face of the vampire that had turned her. That anger just built and built till Janet was shaking with anger and then all of a sudden she burst into flame. _

Alice's vision ended there and I stared at her with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know, but I had Jasper come and clam her down before it could even happen."

I nodded and stood up crossing the room and stared out the window. It was Twilight, how ironic. "Do you think that maybe she's one of them?" Alice asked.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I don't know Alice; you know that they are purely legend. We'll have to ask Carlisle's opinion. He's the one who knows the most about them."

"If it comes out that she is one of them, we'll have to be careful. Do you know what the Volturi would do to get her into their coven?" Alice asked, she had gotten up and had begun to pace.

All of a sudden she gasped and was bombarded with another vision.

_Janet stood on the edge of a cliff smiling and watching the sky slowly darken over the ocean. Then all of a sudden the ground under her feet crumpled and Janet fell. She scrambled for something to hold onto and she found a small ledge with just enough room for her fingers. She dug her nails in and hung on for dear life. She attempted to find another handhold for her other hand and foot holds for her feet. She struggled and then her hand slipped and Janet plunged down towards the water and very jagged rocks below. She hit her head so hard on the side of the cliff that it actually dislodged a very large chuck. She hit the water with a large splash followed by the pieces of cliff that had been dislodged. She never resurfaced. _

"WHEN THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN?!" I demanded. Not waiting for Alice to recover from her vision.

"In 15 minutes." She said her voice deathly quite and her face contorted in fear. "You'll never make it in time Edward. I know where that cliff is, even if you take the fastest car you won't get there in less than 30!" She wailed.

I ignored her and dashed out of the room. I ran into Jasper on my way downstairs. "Good Jasper, I'm borrowing your motorcycle."

Jasper frowned in confusion. "You can't Janet's using it. She said she needed to get some fresh air and asked if she could use my bike."

I swore and Jasper jumped back in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Alice saw a vision of Janet getting hurt! Your bike is the fastest vehicle we own." I said.

Jasper's eyes widened in fear. As I was explaining Emmett walked into the room and heard the whole thing. His expression mirrored Jaspers. "What are we waiting around here for? Grab Alice's keys! We got to hurry."

I nodded and grabbing the keys to Alice's Porsche we dashed out of the house and into the car.

_Janet's Point of View: _

I stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean thinking. I had to find a way to find out if the Volturi was responsible for the revealing of The Cullen secret. Staying here in Forks wasn't going to solve anything. Carlisle had been a big help in telling me all he knew about the vampires in the Volturi, and I had a pretty good guess on who was giving Stephenie the idea's in her books. I knew that my only option was to go to Italy and figure it out for myself but I knew that Edward would lock me in a vampire proof cell before he would let me anywhere near the Volturi.

I sighed and tugged on the end of my braid as I thought. Finally I decided that I wasn't going to worry about it today. The weather was very nice, for me anyway. There was a light cloud cover. Enough so that I wouldn't sparkle but not heavy enough that it was too dark. The air was clean and pure as it blew in from over the ocean. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and smiled. I took a few steps forward until I was just inches from the edge of the cliff and took another deep breath, everything was just peaceful.

Just then I heard a rumble and then all of a sudden the ground underneath me fell away, me along with it. I frantically reached for anything that I could grab onto. My hand found a small ledge, about the size of my hand, on the side of the cliff and I grabbed onto it, my nails digging into the rock. My body slammed against the cliff and debris fell past me.

"Crap!" I said. "Well this is just brilliant. Way to go Janet, even as a vampire you can still cause the ground to give out under you." I tried to find foot holds for my feet and other hand but I wasn't having any luck, and to make matters worse, my hand was slipping. Cursing, I frantically searched for some way to pull myself up. I was having no luck and second by second my hand was slipping more and more off the small ledge. I was holding on with just the tips of my fingers and then, the ledge broke away from the cliff and I was falling.

I screamed as I watched the edge of the cliff rush farther and farther away from me. My hand was still outstretched but there was nothing to hold onto. Then my head hit something very hard and next the thing I was aware of was the fact that I was laying underwater, pinned beneath a large rock. I pushed the rock off of me and then a large figure loomed out of the darkness. It was Jacob. He reached his hand out towards me and without even thinking I grabbed his and he yanked me off the ocean floor and towards the surface.

I gasped when we reached the surface and began to cough and vomit out the water that I had inhaled. Jacob dragged me to shore where I collapsed onto my knees and just coughed the water out of my lungs. Jacob banged me on the back which helped.

"Jeez Janet, you freaking gave me a heart attack when I saw you fall off that cliff. I waited for you to resurface but when you didn't I jumped in after you. Is your head okay? It looked like you hit it pretty hard on that rock, talk about a typical Bella moment." Jacob said worry and irritation saturating his voice. I scowled and gave him a dirty look. I wanted to tell him something very rude but I was still coughing up water.

Just then I heard the squealing of tires and then the slamming of doors and shouts. "Janet! Janet! Are you alright?"

I looked up and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came running to my side. They knelt around me and Edward began to inspect my head for injuries. Emmett was banging me on the back helping me cough up the water and Jasper was sending wave after wave of clam until I felt kind of stoned. When I had gotten all the water out of my lungs I waved them all off of me and sat back on my heels.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I reassured all of them. "The cliff just gave out on me and then I fell a few hundred feet, nothing to worry about."

Edward's face relaxed into one of relief, "That's a relief." He said. "Now let's get you home and into some dry clothes." He turned to Jacob and outstretched his hand. "Thank you Jacob, I owe you yet again."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprised. But then he nodded and extended his hand. I watched wide eyed as vampire and werewolf shook hands like old friends. Emmett chuckled. "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

I nodded in agreement. Jacob and Edward let go of each others hands, then Edward came over and lifted me into his arms. I scowled up at him. "Put me down Edward, I can walk."

Edward snorted and shook his head. "Just let me make sure that you get home safe Janet, please."

I scowled. "What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

Edward smiled. "You know, I swear the more time I spend with you the more I find out just how much you're like Bella."

I growled and my hands balled into fists. I was sick, sick, _sick_, of people comparing me with Bella or Edward.

"It's weird how much you're like Bella. At least you didn't jump off the same cliff, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same cliff."

"UGH!" I jumped out of Edward's arms and landed on my feet.

"Huh? What's wrong Janet?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer him; I simply raised my fist and punched him in the jaw.

Edward staggered back cradling his jaw in his hand. His eyes were wide with shock and hurt.

"I am so _tired_ of everyone comparing me to you or Bella, saying that I am your long lost daughter or some such nonsense." I could feel tears building up in my eyes but I growled and held them back. "Why, WHY? Do ya'll insist on pushing this on me? Why can't I just be me? I just want to keep my own identity; it's the only thing I have left!" The tears were falling freely now and everyone was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head, which, made the tears fall faster in embarrassment.

"I've lost everything! My home, my family, my friends, the life and dreams I wanted for myself. Who I am is all I have left! Why are you all determined to take that away from me?"

I turned, jumped on the motorcycle and gunning the engine, streaked out of Forks, then the state of Washington, and then out of America. I didn't stop till I reached Alaska.

_Edward's Point of View:_

I stood there dumb struck rubbing my jaw where Janet had hit me. Jasper and Emmett were starring after Janet, their Jaws hanging wide open, and Jacob was scowling at me. "Why the hell did you have to open your big mouth?"

I scowled, "Me? This wasn't my fault! For all I know you probably said something to her to you stupid _dog_!" I wasn't really mad at Jacob, I was just frustrated and I needed someone to vent my frustration on. Luckily, Jacob was always ready to fight.

He bristled at the insult and he began to shake. He scowled and squeezing his eyes shut and got his temper under control. He opened his eyes and his scowl was filled with hate. "Look, bloodsucker. I'm not interested in picking a fight. Do you know where Janet is headed?"

I shook my head. "Her thoughts didn't reveal anything. I'll have to ask Alice where she's headed." Just then my cell phone went off. It was Alice. I flipped my phone open. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"She's headed north; she'll stop a few miles south of Tanya's house." Alice said. Her voice sounded worried and hesitant, as if she were hiding something from me.

"What's wrong Alice? You saw something else didn't you? Just spit it out Alice." I demanded.

Alice was silent but then she took a deep breath and said. "Well, it wasn't very clear at first but Janet has been thinking about going to Italy. This vision was at first a little fuzzy, never clear. But, now it's getting very clear. I think if you don't get her back, she'll probably head out to Italy. By herself."

I groaned, "We have to stop her. I'll call Tanya and tell her too look out for Janet, and if she finds her to send her home." I said. Fear bubbled up from the pit of my stomach. If Janet went to Italy she would probably get herself killed. Panic, over took me and I dialed Tanya's number.

_Janet somewhere in Alaska:_

I killed engine and leaning the bike on its kickstand walked a few feet away and then sat down on the forest floor. I brought my knees up and then crossed my arms and then rested my chin on my arms. Well what I had just done must have been the stupidest of all stupid things that I had ever done. You don't just punch a friend in the jaw and then run all the way up to Alaska. I sighed, disgusted with myself.

I knew I had to go back and apologized but I didn't want to, anyway, Edward deserved it. Going on and _on _about how I was his and Bella's fated daughter. I was tired of everyone trying to push me into permanently staying with the Cullen's.

They were nice people, and I owed them a lot but I didn't belong with them. The longer I stayed with them the more I forgot that I didn't truly belong with the Cullen's. I wanted to stay with the Cullen's but if I did stay I wanted it to be because it had been my own decision and also because the Cullen's wanted me to stay because I was me, not some fated daughter that should have been Bella's and Edward's. Maybe, this separation was a good thing. Maybe while I'm gone Edward will stop thinking of me as this mythical daughter. Also, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to go to Italy.

I perked up at that thought. Yeah, I would go to Italy and do some spy work.

Just then someone's thoughts infiltrated my thoughts, _is that her? She's got the long braid and there's the motorcycle. If it is her that means Edward will stop calling every 5 minutes asking if we'd found her yet._

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Fabulous I had forgotten about Tanya and her family. "You can turn right back around and tell Edward I'm not going back for awhile. I have something important to do."

_Ugh! She's got the same power as Edward, there's something he forgot to mention." _She thought and I smiled grimly.

"Well that saves me an hour of trying to persuade a teenage to go home after running away." Tanya sat down next to me and smiled. Her eyes were gold like those of the Cullen's. She was tall and slender and her long strawberry blonde hair accented her golden eyes. She was a very pretty vampire.

I gave her a doubtful look. Not believing in her helpfulness. "You're not going to preach to me about how I should go home like a good girl and stop making people worry about me?" I asked.

Tanya shook her head. "Nope, I think you're old enough to know what's right and wrong, you're not a baby."

I snorted. "Compared to everyone else in that family I am. I'm still a New Born."

Tanya nodded. "I know, Edward told me. Now what do you plan to do?" She asked kindly.

"There's a problem I have to fix." I said, "So I need to go to Italy to do some…research." I explained.

Tanya looked confused but she shrugged. "If that's what you think is right. However, Edward's not going to be happy when I tell him this." She sighed, her perfect skin wrinkled on her forehead as she scowled.

I snorted. "Well, you can tell Edward to mind his own business and to fu…"

Tanya laughed and held up her hands, stopping me. "Wow, you've got quite an opinionative mind." She smiled mischievously. "But, don't worry I'll convey the message."

I smiled, at Tanya. She was pretty cool, for a vampire. "Can I ask you another two favors?"

Tanya nodded, curiosity burning in her eyes. "Of course."

"Can I borrow your phone? And can you make sure Jasper gets his bike back?"

Tanya nodded and getting up gestured for me to follow her. I got up and pushing Jasper's bike followed her. We walked for awhile and then eventually we broke through the trees and smack dab in the middle of a clearing was a house. It wasn't like the Cullen house, it was more modern, and the walls were white and were dominated by large glass windows.

As I peeked through the windows and I saw that they had all modern furniture and nearly everything was either white of chrome. Before I entered the house I took off my muddy shoes and dusted the dirt and grass off of my clothes. Tanya watched as I did all this with an amused expression on her face. Then we entered the house and into the very large kitchen where she handed me the phone.

I dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. On the fourth ring my sister's voice came through. "Hello?"

"Daniela, I need to know if you told Mom and Dad about that bank account I made 2 months before I was changed." I asked briskly.

"Janet? No, I never told them about it." She said.

I smiled, "Excellent. Thanks, talk to you later." Before she even said anything I hung up. I dug through my pockets and extracted my small card case. Inside was my drivers license, my social security card, a credit card that Carlisle had given me incase of emergencies, my debit card, and 50 dollars in cash. I knew that I had about 2000 in my bank account, enough for a plane ticket and a few nights in a hotel. That should be enough money to see me through what I needed to do.

"From the looks of you, I'd be correct in guessing that you don't have your passport with you." Tanya said. I looked up and winced. I had forgotten that small detail. I felt my shoulders slump. I suppose I couldn't go through with my plan.

Tanya saw my defeated look and she smiled. "Don't worry; we're experts at forging passports." She turned and called, "Irina, we need a passport quick!"

Another vampire poked her head around a corner and she smiled. "You got it! Come with me."

I smiled back at Irina and followed her to a room with the latest in computers. On the desk of one computer stood a stack of passports, licenses, and any other sort of identification document. Irina sat me on a chair in front of a blank wall and went over to a digital camera. "Smile," she said.

I grinned and Irina snapped the picture. She looked at the picture and giggled. She then went over to a computer and with a series of clicks of her mouse she printed out the picture and then very skillfully she attached the picture to one of the passports and just like that I had a passport.

Irina handed me my passport and smiled. "Here you go. I hope you have fun, where ever you're going."

I smiled back at Irina. "Thanks."

I went back to the kitchen to thank Tanya. She was there and she handed me a messenger bag. "Here, something for you to put your stuff in as you travel."

I smiled. "Thank you Tanya. I'll pay you back I promise."

Tanya smiled. "Bring me back a souvenir from Italy and I'll be happy."

I laughed, "You've got yourself a deal!" With that I handed over Jaspers keys and left for the airport.

It only took me a few minutes to run to the airport. When I got there I noticed that it was fairly empty for an airport. I went over to the counter where a bored looking lady sat typing on a computer. She smiled at me when I approached.

"Good evening. How can I help you young lady?" She asked.

"I need a ticket to Italy, Rome. When's the next available flight?"

The lady looked down at her screen and began to type. "Our next flight leaves in 30 minutes. We have 6 seats left in first class and 12 in coach."

I smiled. Perfect. "I'll take that flight, coach please."

The lady nodded. "Absolutely, now I'll need your passport."

I nodded and handed over the passport that Irina had made for me. The lady opened it and began to type down my information. She then handed it back to me along with my ticket. I paid for the ticket and then headed towards the metal detectors. I put my bag on a tray and then walked through the metal detectors.

On the other side I picked up my bag and headed towards one of the small restaurants. I asked the cashier to exchange one of my dollar bills for quarters and then found a payphone. I had decided that I needed to give Edward some sort of explanation and I owed him an apology. I dialed his cell phone number but it was busy so it went straight to voice mail. Sighing I left a message, and then turned and went to go catch my flight. This is where my job would get dangerous.

_Edward back at Forks is having a tantrum:_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT ON HER WAY HOME?" I shouted over the phone at Tanya.

"Goodness Edward, no need to shout. Yes that's what I said; she left for the airport 20 minutes ago. She should be there by now. Oh and she gave me a little message to tell you."

When I heard what Janet had told Tanya my eyes widened in disbelief. "Where the hell did she learn language like that?"

Tanya snorted but other than that she didn't comment. I sighed and pinched the bridge between my thumb and forefinger. If I had been human I would have had a headache. "Can you at least tell me where Janet said she was going?"

"She said something about going to Italy to do some sort of research."

I felt sick as I heard the answer to my question. She was going to Italy, I had to stop her. I snapped my phone shut and let out a stream of profanities. Just then my phone went off telling me that I had a voicemail. Quickly I flipped the phone open and checked the number. It was one I was unfamiliar with but I checked the message anyway.

"Hey Edward, it's me Janet." I gasped as I heard Janet's voice. The message continued. "I'm at the airport right now, I'm about to board the airplane and I'm going to Italy. There is a vampire that Carlisle mentioned who has the ability to control people's thoughts. His name is Henri LeFray, his abilities work across large distances. I believe he is the one who gave Stephenie the dream about you and Bella."

"Dreams are thoughts from your subconscious and it seemed very odd that Stephenie would be having dreams about things she never thought of. I e-mailed her a few days ago asking if she had ever heard of Henri LeFray and it comes out that she had. She had had a literature class in college where the Teaching Assistant was name Henri LeFray. They had been friends briefly but she said that after that class she never saw him again. I don't think this is a coincidence. I'm going to find this Henri LeFray and see if he's the one behind the letting out of your secret. I'll call you when I'm on my way back to Forks. Please don't worry, I'll be fine. Oh and sorry for hitting you Edward. I was just frustrated; hope you'll forgive me when I get back. Bye."

The message ended and I had to concentrate on not snapping the phone in half. That stupid, foolish, compulsive child! She was only a kid! Did she really think she could just waltz right into the headquarters of the Volturi and demand to see this Henri fellow?

Cursing I crossed the room and grabbed my coat. "Edward, where are you going?" Carlisle asked. His face was contorted with worry.

"I'm going after her and I'm going to drag her back here." I said, trying not to use more colorful language.

Bella stood up and came over to my side. "I'm coming with you." She said.

I opened my mouth to say no but when I saw the stubborn look on her face I knew that she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. Sighing I nodded and she went and grabbed her own coat.

Esme came over and gave us both hugs. "Be safe you two and bring Janet home, safe as well."

I nodded and Bella kissed Esme on the cheek, then we both turned and ran out towards the car and then it was on to the airport. We would bring Janet back safe if it was the last thing we did.


	11. Chapter 10: Secret Agent in Italy

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I should but no one ever said college was easy. Well here's the next chapter and now since I'm on summer break for awhile I'll try to finish up this story before I have to go back to classes. Enjoy!**

**A/N: I own nothing that is already owned by Stephenie Meyer**

Secret Agent in Italy

_7:00 PM Rome Italy_

I got off the bus and looked around me in wonder. Italy was everything I imagined. The streets were bright with lights and there was noise, oh, the noise! There was music, and friendly chatter. The air was filled with delicious scents of food and spices. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath taking it all in. That was a bad idea; the scent of human blood filled my nose and instantly my thirst intensified. I pinched my nose and waited as the burning sensation in my throat passed. When it did I let out a sigh and headed off towards the hotel that the concierge recommended at the airport.

The hotel was an old building but kept in perfect condition. I walked in and went up to the check-in desk. The man behind the desk smiled and greeted me.

"Good-evening Miss. What can I do for you?"

I silently thanked my father for demanding that I take Italian in High School. I was practically fluent in the language. I gave the man behind the desk a smile. "Good-evening sir. I'd like to get a room."

The man smiled and nodded and then he typed rapidly on the computer. 5 minutes later I was walking up the stairs towards my room. My room was on the 4th floor, it was a single, I couldn't afford a suite. Besides, the Cullen's were spoiling me. I sighed and dumped my bag on the bed and then plopped down next to it.

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me trying to think of what I should do next. If it was sunny then I would probably stay inside. If it was cloudy I would make my way towards Voultera.

My eyes roamed the room and they eventually landed on the phone. Sighing I crossed the room and picking up the phone, and dialed. The phone rang for half a second before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Answered Carlisle. I let out a sigh of relief. Carlisle wasn't going to scold and yell at me.

"Mr. Cullen? It's me Janet."

There was a pause and then I heard shouting on the other end. "EVERYONE! IT'S JANET!"

"What?"

"Janet? Put her on speaker!"

"Is she okay? Did she get to Italy alright?"

I groaned as everyone shot off question after question. Carlisle finally got everyone to settle down. "Janet? Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here." I answered. "Don't worry, I made it to Italy alright, did ya'll get my message?"

"Yes, we got your message. Edward got mad and he's on his way to Italy as we speak."

I swore and let out a stream of profanities. "That idiot! Can't he ever let me do something by myself? Does he have any idea how dangerous this is? If I even see him here I'm gonna kill him!"

"Janet! Watch your language!" Esme's reproving voice said over the phone.

I instantly ducked my head in shame. "Sorry Mrs. Cullen." I apologized. "Anyway, when did he leave?"

"He left about 6 hours ago." Said Emmett's voice.

I groaned. "Fabulous, he's already half way here? Well there goes my plan. I'll have to move quicker than I had planned." I said absently. My mind was racing. If I left now I could probably get to Voultera in a few hours. I sighed sadly; I guess I wouldn't be able to explore Rome tonight. "Sorry Mr. Cullen, I have to go now."

"Wait Janet? Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't need to answer because Alice answered for me, her voice horrified. "She's going to the Voultera!"

"Don't be stupid Janet! Just come back home." Carlisle pleaded.

I shook my head but then realized that he couldn't see me. "Sorry, Mr. Cullen. I can't, this is something I have to do to set things right. I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Then I hung up the phone and grabbing my bag, left the room. Downstairs, I found the desk empty and smiled happily. I placed the key on the desk on top of my 50 dollar bill. Then I left, heading towards Voultera.

_Voultera:_

I sat on a roof top thanking the lord that I had the power to hear thoughts at a distance. I was three roof tops away from the castle that was the headquarters of the Volturi. Everyone was busy inside. I had difficulty finding the three men I was looking for. I went through at least 20 minds before I finally found them. The three men I had been looking for were sitting somewhere inside. Their thoughts were very confusing. Aro's thoughts where very devious. He had thousands of plans and plots in his mind. One was about an uprising in Morocco, and another that involved a large group of out of control vampires in France.

Marcus's thoughts were calm and weren't full of plans and plots. He was thinking about the next group of humans who were going to be brought in. I scowled in disgust but ignored it. I had bigger fish to fry.

Finally I immersed myself into Cauis's thoughts and found the piece of information I was looking for. I smiled in triumph. Now it was time to find Henri. I hoped he was in the castle. There were so many people in that stupid castle that it wasn't going to be easy. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Just then someone's thoughts filled my mind.

_Ah, there she is! Aro wants her alive. Pretty little thing too._

I scowled. This guy thinks he could sneak up on me. I smiled grimly. He was about to get a very rude awakening. I sensed him coming up behind me and at the last possible moment I whipped around and struck him hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain and while he did so I brought up my knee and bashed his nose.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back and then I shoved the heel of my shoe into his neck. I pinned his arms to his sides and then bent over him. "Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer because my shoe was blocking his wind pipe. However his thoughts were clear as a bell. _Damn, she's good! _He thought. _I can see why Aro wants to see her. _

I didn't comment on his thoughts, if he was sent by Aro that meant that Aro knew something about me. I was hoping Aro wouldn't find out that I had the same power as Edward, it might lead to problems. I lifted my shoe just a fraction, just enough for the vampire to wheeze.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked, glaring down at him.

"M…my name…is….F…Fel…Felix. I…was…se…sent…by Aro. He…wants…to…meet you."

I sat there thinking about the pros and cons of going to meet Aro quietly. If I went it was very likely that most of the guard would be assembled, that would increase my chances of finding Henri. Also, if Cauis saw me and he got wind of the fact that I knew the Cullen's maybe he would give something away.

Making my decision I removed my foot from Felix's neck and smiled. "Well, I have no clue who this Aro person is." I lied. "But I'm always willing to meet new people, I'll go peacefully."

Felix stood up very carefully and when he saw that I wasn't going to hit him again he turned and gestured for me to follow him.

_Rome 1:00 pm: _

Bella and I looked around the airport looking for a sign of the exit when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I dug it out of my pocket and checked the number, it was Carlisle. I flipped the phone open and answered. "What is it Carlisle?"

"Edward, we heard from Janet."

"What? When?" I demanded.

"About 6 hours ago."

"WHAT! Why didn't you call me?"

"Edward, your phone wasn't working. I left you about 6 messages. She's not in Rome; she changed her mind at the last minute. She's in Voultera, and Edward, she's going to meet Aro."

I let out a stream of curses and grabbing Bella's hand dashed towards the exit. "How much time do I have?"

"None, she's in the meeting as we speak, Alice is following the whole thing, so far nothing bad has happened. She's actually keeping her own." Carlisle said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Does Alice see anything happening to Janet? Does she leave Voultera alright?" I demanded.

"She doesn't see anything yet. Aro, Cauis and Marcus are unsure what to make of Janet. She's got them completely baffled." Carlisle said with amusement.

"That doesn't help me at all Carlisle. I have to go now Carlisle; I'll call you when I get a hold of Janet." Then I hung up. Bella and I dashed to the garage and even though she looked at me in disapproval I made a bee line for the fastest car on the lot, a 2006 Mustang. It took me seconds to get into the car and then I was speeding out of the garage towards Voultera, praying that nothing happened to Janet before Bella and I got there.

_Back in Voultera: _

Felix ushered me out of the elevator and into a lobby that I knew very well. However, I didn't say a word. Felix led me down a corridor and through a door and I stepped into Edward and Bella's nightmare. The room was exactly how I pictured it, down to the drain in the middle of the room. Seated in their respected chairs were Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. They looked up when Felix and I walked in, Aro smiled, Cauis scowled and Marcus looked indifferent, just like they had in the book New Moon.

I kept my facial expression blank and confused, as if I didn't know a thing about these three very important vampires. Felix stepped forward, "Aro, this is the girl you sensed outside."

I smiled and raised my hand in a wave. "Hello."

Aro's smile brightened. "Charming girl, mind telling us your name my dear?"

"My name is Janet Ramirez," I said and just for the fun of it made an elaborate bow. This made Cauis scowl.

"Are you mocking us perchance?" He asked venom dripping in every word.

I gave an innocent, "Me? Mocking you? Of course not, I don't even know who the hell you are."

A small little person stepped forward and glared maliciously at me. They were extremely pretty and looked like a doll, which meant it was Jane. "You will show my masters the proper respect."

I looked down at Jane in wonder, "Wow, and I thought I was short!" I said. I placed my hand on the top of her head and smiled down at her. "Wow, I never thought I would meet a midget vampire."

Jane was absolutely livid by now; she barred her teeth and stared at me as if she were concentrating on something. It was in that moment that I recalled Jane's special power. I stared right back at her waiting for the pain to hit me…..nothing happened.

I let out a mental sigh of relief but on the surface I kept my face firmly on indifference. Jane's eyes widened in disbelief as she discovered that her power wasn't going to work on me.

"Impossible," she whispered.

"Impressive," said Aro. "I know of only one person who can withstand Jane's power. Isabella Swan, do you know of her?"

I shook my head. "I can honestly say that I don't know an Isabella Swan." This was true. I didn't know anyone named Isabella Swan but I did know someone name Isabella Cullen, I simply didn't mention that they were the same person.

Aro nodded, "Pity, The Cullen's are the most fascinating vampires I've ever met. Can you believe that they refuse to quench their thirst in the normal way?"

I widened my eyes and said in surprise. "What really? And they actually live like that?"

Aro nodded, "Yes, extraordinary don't you think so my dear?"

I snorted. "Extraordinary? More like weird."

There was a chuckle from behind me and from their thoughts I knew that they agreed with my statement, I silently cursed them. I turned my attention back to Aro.

"Where did you say you were from my dear?"

"I didn't," I said. "I come from Texas in The United States."

"Impossible!" said Cauis, "You speak Italian so fluently also, why would you come all the way to Italy from Texas?"

I frowned at Cauis and dropping my Italian accent I began to speak in English. "I took Italian two years in High School and I've found that I have a knack for languages so I picked it up rather quickly. And I got bored of Texas and decided to do some wandering."

Cauis's scowl didn't go away but he nodded and from his thoughts I knew that he had bought my story. I knew from his next question that we were finally getting down to the business of my snooping around the castle.

"Why were you snooping around the castle?" Cauis asked.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I suppose this guy wasn't very original. However, I put on a serious face and answered his question. "Well, I'd been roaming the country side for a few days and I came across this village and decided that I would stop here for the day, get a room and stay out of the sunlight. Well the minute I entered the village your scent hit me like a ton of bricks. You see I'd never seen a group of vampires quite as big as yours, so I was curious and decided to see what ya'll were like."

Aro smiled kindly down at me. "Why didn't you simply come inside and introduce yourself like any normal person would?"

I shrugged. "I've only met a handful of vampire's sir and some were okay, they left me alone but recently I had to deal with a very tyrannical vampire. So I'm a little gun shy, if you know what I mean."

"Oh?" Aro asked, his face filled with interest.

I nodded. "Oh yes, this vampire was a complete tyrant. He was controlling, overprotective, selfish, his temper was horrible. One minute he would be fine the next he would fly into a rage."

"How awful," said Aro.

"Yes, and he was very persistent. He wanted me to join his coven and he wouldn't take no for answer. Finally one day I escaped after I defeated him in battle." I was lying through my teeth but luckily Aro was lapping it up.

Aro applauded. "Well, good for you. But, I must ask. Why was the vampire so persistent on you joining his coven? Do you have any special abilities?"

I blinked in surprise. "Me? No, he only wanted me to join because he liked my looks. He said that I reminded him of someone, he was always comparing the two of us, and it was very annoying." I smiled inwardly, boy if Edward could here what I was saying he would kill me.

"Well, my dear what are your plans after this?" Aro asked.

I smiled politely and said. "I'm heading up to Switzerland next; I've always wanted to see the Alps."

Aro put on a sad façade that I didn't believe for a second. "That's unfortunate; we would love to have you stay here with us for a while."

It took all I had not to give Aro a skeptical look. Why the hell would he want me to stay here? I hadn't said that I had any special powers, why would he want me to stay here?

Just then my train of thought was distracted by a vampire who entered the room just then. He was very tall, jet black hair; he had a very muscular build rivaled only to Emmett. Emmett was bigger then this guy, however, I knew that this vampire wasn't to be tampered with. He had an air of danger around him. I narrowed my eyes as I studied him and he must have sensed my scrutiny because his eyes flicked to me and when they landed on me they widened.

_Impossible, that can't be Isabella. Why would she be here?_ After he thought this I had to fight not to sigh and roll my eyes. Then his thoughts shifted over to what I had been hoping to find. The idiot laid out the whole plan in his thoughts. The plan was pretty straight forward but it was still pretty bad. So to show that I didn't know anything I simply widened my eyes back to normal and then gave the man a dazzling smile. His jaw dropped and he stared at me in wonder.

_No, that's not Isabella; this creature is far more beautiful._

"Ah, Henri. Good you've come back. That must mean that Heidi must be back." I stiffened when he mentioned the name Heidi. Instantly my memory shot back to New Moon. Heidi plus circular room plus the whole Volturi equals meal time. Luckily no one was paying attention to me anymore so they didn't notice when I stiffened up. By the time that the excitement died down I had composed myself.

Aro turned to me and smiled. "Will you be joining us my dear?"

I was about to decline when someone's thoughts snuck into my head. _Wow! This castle is amazing, if only Janet were here with me, she'd love this._

It was Alex. What was he doing here? I had to save him! He was going to be the Volturi's next meal. Swallowing my fear I plastered a smile on my face and nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to."

Aro smiled and nodded. He then motioned for one of the vampires near the door to open it. Then all of the humans filled in. I spotted Alex in a second; he was looking around the room in wonder.

Aro smiled widely and outstretched his arms as if to embrace everyone. "Welcome my dear guests to Voultera."

Then all hell broke loose. Vampire's moving at lightening speed where on the humans before they even knew what was going on. I was in a race with Jane to get to Alex first. From her thoughts I knew that Jane thought that Alex's blood smelled the most delicious. Luckily she wasn't very fast and I beat her to Alex. I grabbed Alex in my arms and smirked at Jane. She scowled at me but turned and went for another human.

Once Jane had left I quickly looked around and sure enough everyone was distracted so slinging Alex over my shoulder I bolted out of the room.

_Marcus's point of view:_

I watched as the girl Janet ran towards the American boy and then carry him out of the room. Their bond was very strong. Not as strong as two lovers but more like the bond between to very close friends. They loved each other but that love wasn't as deep as someone who had a love for a soul mate.

I looked around and saw that Aro also watched Janet as she left the room with the boy over her shoulder a furious look on his face. However, he didn't do anything until everyone was finished with their meal. He then motioned me over.

"What is it Aro?" I asked.

"Did you see a connection between those two?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes I did, they have a strong bond but what does that matter."

Aro scowled and crossed his arms. "That boy knew about the Cullen's and it comes out that Janet has been living with the Cullen's for the past 10 months, she's also aware of our plan."

I scowled. "Plan what plan?" I didn't know what Aro was talking about. Aro ignored me and ushered Jane forward. Jane perked up like a puppy and danced over to Aro.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to go after Janet and that boy. Kill the boy and capture Janet, they know of our plan."

Jane smiled in pleasure. "It would be my pleasure, Master."

Jane turned and was about to leave when Aro stopped her. "And take Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi with you. That girl is more powerful than she seems to be. She has the air of an elemental about her."

I gasped, "An elemental? Those are supposed to be a myth."

Aro shook his head. "No they are no myth, I've actually seen one exactly one millennium ago. This one was not as powerful as the one I met. He only controlled the power of water. However, he was still able to destroy 25 vampires all at once."

Jane and I were very still but then Jane snorted and turned. "That stupid girl is not as powerful as I am. No one is." She then swept out of the room and was followed by Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi.

_Janet's Point of View: _

I didn't stop running until I was at the outskirts of the village. Then I dashed into an alley way and slammed Alex into a wall. "What the HELL were you thinking? Do you know what you just walked into?" I demanded.

Alex was panting and when he saw the fury in my eyes his eyes widened in surprise. "Janet? What? How? What the hell are you talking about?"

I growled. "Why did you go into that castle?"

Alex frowned. "The tour of the castle came with the trip package that my parents bought when we planned our trip to Italy."

I felt sick when he mentioned his parents. "Were your parents with you?"

Alex shook his head. "No, they stayed in Florence because they ended up getting food poisoning."

I let out a sigh of relief but I was still mad. "Those people in the castle are vampires Alex. Not the nice kinds like the Cullen's, no these are the worst kind. The kind that'll…

"Hunt humans."

I whipped around and I felt my stomach drop. Standing behind me were Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Heidi. I Shoved Alex against the wall and crouched protectively in front of him, "You'll never get to him while I'm still alive." I growled.

Jane smiled sweetly and giving Felix and Demetri a signal they surged forward so fast that I couldn't dodge fast enough. They grabbed my arms and pulled me away from Alex. "NO! Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled to tear myself away. However, I couldn't, their hold was too strong. I was left helpless as I watched Jane dance forward and grabbing Alex's hair, pulled his head back and then sank her teeth into Alex's exposed neck. I screamed and fought to get away from Felix and Demetri. "No! Let me go! You're killing him!" I kicked and struggled but Felix's and Demetri's hold were unbreakable.

Alex's eyes were wide with pain but not once did he yell out in pain. His eyes remained locked with mine. I was crying by now I could feel the tears streaming down my face but it didn't matter I just fought and fought trying to get to Alex but it was no use. I knew now that I wasn't going to be able to save him and so I stopped fighting and stood there helplessly watching as Jane sucked Alex dry.

When Jane had almost drank all of Alex's blood with his last breath Alex whispered. "I love you Janet." And then his eyes closed and he went limp in Jane's arms. Jane removed her teeth from Alex's neck and let Alex fall to the floor in a heap. She whipped her mouth on the sleeve of her blouse and smiled. "His blood was very delicious. You can let her go now Felix, Demetri; I think she'll stop fighting."

Felix and Demetri let me go and I stepped forward and kneeling down next to Alex's dead body gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I could feel my cold dead heart breaking in two and then the most intensive pain washed over me and it took everything I had not to howl in pain. I refused to show weakness to these murderers.

_Edward's Point of View:_

Bella and I rushed into the city the second we heard Janet's screams. However, before we could even reach the city they stopped. I was filled with panic as I raced past the gate. Following Janet's thoughts we eventually found her in an alleyway. Janet was kneeling on the ground cradling Alex's dead body. I didn't hear Janet utter a single sound but I saw the tears streaming down her face, and her shoulders shook with the effort of suppressing the sobs that wished to escape. Beside me Bella gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wide with horror and such sorrow that it made my heartache.

Together we made our way to Janet, glaring at Jane and the rest of the guard. The guards present were, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Heidi. Jane smiled pleasantly at us as we approached.

"Edward, Bella, wonderful to see you again."

"Go to hell Jane," said Bella, venom dripping in every word. I quickly glanced at her and found that the look of horror and sorrow had been replaced with deep loathing. "What was your reason for killing Alex? He has done nothing wrong!"

Jane smiled and shrugged. "I was given orders to annihilate him. He knew our secrets."

I looked down at Jane as if she were no better than a parasite. From the frown that crossed her face I knew she did not like to be looked down upon.

"We were planning to change him; he was to be Janet's mate." I explained.

Jane put a look of mock surprise on her face. "Really? Well, my mistake. Anyway, who cares about one pathetic human? He was an insect, I exterminated him. Besides it would be inconvenient if your family were to get any bigger."

I opened my mouth to retort when I heard Janet mutter softly "Shut up."

Jane looked down at Janet in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Janet looked up for the first time and her expression was frightening. Her eyes which had been bright ruby a few seconds ago were jet black and they were filled with a wild black rage.

Jane looked momentarily frightened but she quickly concealed it behind a mask of indignation.

"You want to repeat that again?"

Janet very carefully laid Alex down and then slowly got to her feet. Her stance was menacing.

"I told you to shut the hell up you worthless creature."

Jane's eyes widened in disbelief but then they narrowed into slits. "How dare you say that to me? What makes you think you can speak to me that way?"

Janet balled her hands into fists. "You just killed my best friend and true love; you've insulted my family, and then don't show a single ounce of remorse! I have every right to speak to you any way I please. You should be on your knees begging for forgiveness! Have you no feelings for others?"

Jane snarled and glared at Janet. "Why should I care about other people's feelings?"

Janet's hands were shaking. Her eyes were burning with a black fire of hatred and anger. Then the most amazing thing happened. The air around Janet began to shimmer like it does around a flame or an object that was extremely hot. An image popped into Janet's head of a giant human size pillar of fire and then Janet herself burst into flame.

Everyone jumped away from her. I looked around me wildly looking for a water hydrant of anything to put out the fire. I spotted a hydrant a few feet away. I began to dash towards it when Bella stopped me.

"No, don't Edward!" She said. "Look more closely."

I stopped and stared at Janet and it was then that I noticed it wasn't Janet who was on fire; it was the air around her. The flames danced and licked at the air around Janet but not once did it touch her skin.

Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi where staring at Janet in horror and fear. They stepped away from her but Janet slowly advanced forward shadowing their steps.

"You don't care about others feelings well why don't I teach you to care?" Janet said.

Jane's eyes widened in horror, "What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Janet sneered. "I'm going to share my feelings with you Jane. I'm going to make you feel what I feel."

Jane's legs began to shake as she stared at Janet in concentration, trying to use her power to stop Janet.

Janet didn't even wince as Jane's power hit her full force. She simply shook her head. "Sorry Jane, those mind tricks don't work on me. Don't you remember?" She raised her hands as she said this until her hand was level with Jane's face. Jane squared her shoulders and braced herself, from her thoughts I knew she wasn't afraid to die. However, there was no need for Jane's bravery. Janet moved her hand and with a yell she unleashed the fire on Alec. Alec completely taken by surprise caught fire instantly. He let out such a scream of fear and pain that I wince.

Jane whips around and screams as she sees her twin brother burning. "ALEC!"

Alec screams and then he is completely consumed and then in just a few seconds he collapses into a pile of burning ash. Jane falls weakly to her knees, staring at the ashes in horror.

"That was your best friend. Now for your true lover." And Janet raised her hand and sent a large flame at Demetri. Also caught completely unawares Demetri caught fire instantly. He too burned till he was only burning ash. Jane didn't scream but the look of horror intensified.

Janet's face was completely consumed with rage now. The fire around her intensified. "And now Jane, its time your family to feel some fear." She pointed her hand towards Felix and Heidi; however, she didn't light them on fire. Instead she surrounds them in a ring of fire and then she streaked out of the alleyway and towards the castle where the Volturi stayed. Bella, Jane and I race after her and when we reached the plaza Janet was facing the castle. She raises her hands then slammed them both onto the wall. The flames jumped from her hands and onto the wall. They quickly raced up the wall and in no time the whole roof was on fire.

We could hear screams of terror from within as the Volturi discovered that their home was a flame. Bella and I stared on in utter astonishment. Jane jumped up in horror as she saw her home burning. She screamed and ran toward the castle. She stopped at the door and then plunged into the burning building.

Janet watched Jane with a dead look on her face. Her hatred completely gone from her eyes. I watched as the flame around Janet died and then go out and with the extinguishing of the flame, the last of Janet's blind rage also died from her eyes. Slowly it dawned on Janet exactly what she had done.

Her eyes filling with horror at what she had done. Her eyes rose up to the burning castle and then she began to sway. Bella and I rushed forward catching Janet before she hit the ground.

Bella looked up at me. "What do we do?" She asked. I thought quickly and then quickly digging my cell phone out of my pocket I dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Call the airlines quickly and get me three tickets from Rome to Seattle. The plane should leave at around 6 if possible." I said all of this as Bella and I rushed out of the city. We stopped by the alley way where Alex's body lay. He was surrounded now by four piles of ash. I looked like Felix and Heidi were unable to escape the fire. However, I felt no remorse for their death. I stepped over their ashes and I picked up Alex and slung him over my shoulder. Bella had Janet cradled in her arms. I motioned with my head and we ran out of the city.

"Sure no problem." Jasper said. "But why? What happened? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"No, comes out Alex was here in Voultera and the Volturi found him, and they found out he knew our secret and so they killed him. Janet saw the whole thing and she killed all of Aro's personal guard and she set their headquarters on fire."

Jasper was silent on the other end and then he let out a stream of profanities. "Okay, got it! Everything is set. Your plane leaves at 6:30."

"Thanks, prepare yourself Jasper, Janet's emotions are not going to be calm. I suggest you take Alice and go to Denali or somewhere else." I said.

"No way! I'm staying here! Get her back here quickly Edward. When the Volturi find out about Janet she's going to need all our help."

"Alright, we'll see you in a few hours. Prepare Carlisle, Janet's in pretty bad shape."

"Got it." Then the line went dead. We were out of the city by now and without saying a word Bella darted for the car and I headed toward the woods. I would have to make arrangements to get Alex's body back to his family. I'm pretty sure that was what Janet would want.


	12. Chapter 11: Mourning

**HELLO EVERYONE! Well here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, Reviews are always helpful and the more I get the faster you get your next chapter! **

**f.y.i i own nothing that is already owned by Stephenie Meyer**

Mourning

_Janet's Point of View:_

I knew that I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't dream, at least I didn't think I could. However, pictures and images flicked across my eyelids as if I were dreaming. Each image was of Alex's face and I could feel my heart ripping into tiny pieces. I tried to will my mind to stop showing me his face because I knew he was gone. I would never see him again, and it was all my fault. All because I told him our secret he had been killed right in front of my eyes.

I suddenly became conscious of low voices above me. To escape the heartache and misery I concentrated on the voices. It took a bit of concentration but I was finally able to make out what the two voices were saying.

"This is the first time I've ever seen someone cry in their sleep. Poor kid I know exactly how she feels. I hope she's stronger than I was."

There was a sigh and then I felt something brush at my eyelids, a tissue? Probably wiping away the tears. "We're just going to have to help Janet through this. She needs our support, now more than ever. But, I don't know if it's ever possible to recover from that type of heartache. I remember when I thought you had died Bella. There was no reason for living anymore. I never want to feel that pain ever again. However, I would never, in a million years wish for Janet to feel that kind of pain either.

"I know you don't. However, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What if Janet wishes to do, what you wanted to do when you thought I had died?"

Edward was silent and I was able to read his thoughts. He probably wouldn't stop me if I wanted to. However, he wouldn't help me, or tell me how. And he would try to talk me out of it first. He contemplated telling all of this to Bella but changed his mind at the last minute, and only told her part of his answer.

"I would stop her and talk some reason into her."

I mentally snorted; _you're a filthy liar Edward._ I opened my eyes and glared at him.

He looked at me and blinked in surprise, "You were awake this whole time?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, now let go of me."

Edward let me go and I quickly hopped down from his lap and glared at my surroundings. We were in an airport however, looking at the signs I saw that we were still in Italy, the signs were in Italian.

I spotted a souvenir shop not to far away and remembering the promise that I had made to Tanya back in Denali. I walked around Bella and Edward and headed towards the shop.

"Janet? Where are you going?"

I turned and frowned at Edward. "I have a promise to fulfill, I'll be right back."

Edward, reading my thoughts sighed and dug out his wallet. "Come one," he said. "I'll pay for the souvenirs." He bent down and gave Bella a quick kiss and I hurriedly looked away and took deep breaths to suppress the sorrow and depression that fought to resurface. I couldn't break down here in a public place. It would draw attention to Bella and Edward.

When I had my emotions under control I began walking toward the souvenir shop. Edward caught up with me before I had taken 5 steps.

"Sorry about that. From now on Bella and I will only do that privately." Edward said.

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Don't be an idiot Edward. I'm not going to fall to pieces just because you show your love for Bella. I'm not that weak."

Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. "Huh?" was all he was able to say.

"I can't afford to be disoriented by sorrow Edward. I have a job to do." I explained. "However, the first chance I get trust me, I will fall into such a deep depression that I don't know if I'll ever be able to crawl out." We'd reached the store and I made my way towards a shelf of clothing in the back. After carefully searching I picked a purse that was made of white leather and stitched on the side was the word Rome in green, white, and red stitching. Edward took it from me and went over to the cash register and paid for it.

When he was done he walked over to me and handed me the purse. "Here you go, I'm very sure Tanya will love it."

I simply nodded and headed back towards Bella. Edward however, stopped me.

"Janet about what happened in Voultera after Al…"

I spun around and quickly clamped my hand over Edward's mouth with so much force that he slammed into the wall. I knew that if Edward said his name the darkness that lingered around my heart would rear its ugly head and consume me.

"Edwards eyes widened in shock as I vehemently whispered. "Say his name out loud Edward, so help me, I'll rip your tongue out and burn it! Do we understand each other?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock and for just a moment, fear. Instantly I regretted being harsh with Edward, but I didn't want to feel that pain ever again.

Sighing I let go of Edward and hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry Edward that was harsh."

Edward was still for a moment but then he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Janet," he said. "I understand why you did it."

"Thanks." I said and then we both made our way back to Bella. We were only a few feet away when I remembered that Edward had wanted to ask me something.

"Yes," Edward said answering my thoughts. "How come you never told us that you were an elemental?"

I looked up at him, confused, "A what?" I asked.

Edward's face became very serious. "Carlisle said it was only a myth, but an elemental is a vampire who can control an element, thus the name. They say for a vampire to be an elemental they had to be a heavenly being, an angel so to speak."

I snorted, "Well that throws that theory out the window. I'm not an angel."

Edward shrugged. "I don't know if you're an angel or not Janet, but you are an elemental so that must mean you're a heavenly being."

We had reached Bella by then and I plopped down in a seat across from her, folding my arms across my chest. "This is all a bunch of bull Edward I'm not an angel, I'm not nearly as good as I'm suppose to be to be an angel."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Janet. It all shows on the night you died."

I frowned and the anger that was always there in the back of my mind rose. I let out a growl and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Edward ignored my reaction and continued. "From what I saw through your memories, and from what you've told me Janet, you are a very un-selfish person."

I glared up at him and hissed through my teeth, "How so?"

"When you were in pain you never once fell victim to it." He explained, his eyes faraway, recalling the image he'd seen in my head. "You worked your body to the point of exhaustion to hold in the pain so you wouldn't distress your family and friends."

"If what you say about Elementals is true, then how come Mr. Cullen isn't one? He's the most unselfish, good, person in the world."

Edward shook his head. "It's true that Carlisle is very un-selfish but he's not completely unselfish. I'm living proof of that."

I scowled. "You're technically not living Edward."

Edward grinned and continued. "That's true, but anyway. If Carlisle had been completely un-selfish he would have let me die and join my mother and father in heaven."

I growled, I didn't like the way Edward was painting Carlisle. He was making Carlisle sound like a selfish monster. Carlisle didn't change Edward because he was selfish, Carlisle changed Edward to save his life!

"Will you let me _finish_!" Edward said, reading my thoughts. He sighed and continued. "I know Carlisle changed me to save my life and I'm forever grateful to him for that, I have no regrets, but, part of the reason he changed me was because he was lonely. He wanted a companion."

I scowled still unconvinced when Bella spoke up for the first time. "Don't you remember in New Moon Janet? Carlisle admitted all this to me, when he was stitching me up, remember?"

Reluctantly I thought back to New Moon and remembered the passage where Carlisle tells Bella the story of changing Edward. Sighing I nodded and Bella smiled. However, as I thought of New Moon something else popped into my head.

"I know that you consider yourself a very selfish person Edward but I did something that you did to."

Edward's face became sad as he read my thoughts.

"You may have agreed to change him Janet, but the reason you made the decision wasn't because you wanted to, but because it would make _him _happy. Also, you did something I could never do."

Frowning and trying really hard not to think about him I asked. "What did I do, that you could never do?"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. "You let him go."

I could feel the sadness and the crushing weight of despair creep up on me but I beat it back. I fought the tears that wished to fall by blinking. Edward and Bella were silent as they watched me fight with my emotions. Eventually I won. Putting a calm expression on my face I looked up at Edward.

"Alright, screw the un-selfish part. What about everything else? I succumbed to my cravings once already and killed an innocent person, and Carlisle has never killed a single human because of his thirst. Explain that!"

Edward frowned and reading his thoughts I knew that he couldn't think of a single explanation. I smiled triumphantly. "See!" I said. "That proves I'm not an Angel or Elemental. Really Edward, of all the nonsense I've heard, this is the most retarded."

Edward shook his head. "That's only one detail; you fit all the other qualifications."

I snorted. "You make it sound like I'm applying for a job."

Bella smiled and giggled. "She's right Edward. Leave her alone for now. When we get back to Washington you can try and talk her around again."

Edward pursed his lips. From his thoughts I knew that he didn't want to drop the subject. He wanted me to understand just how important this was. Luckily they started boarding the airplane and we all headed inside the plane.

I got lucky and I got to sit by myself two rows away from Bella and Edward. When we reached maximum altitude I pulled out my MP3 (a gift from Jasper for Christmas) and drowned everything out with my music. I closed my eyes and just let all my senses be washed with music. The first few songs were fine. They were classical pieces. However, it wasn't till 2 hours later that I came across a song that brought on a fresh wave of tears and sorrow.

Josh Groban's _To Where You Are_ had always made me feel melancholy but this time the heart wrenching lyrics and passionate music brought tears to my eyes. I sat in my seat desperately trying to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop, and I couldn't find the strength to press the skip button. It also didn't help that the next song _Per Te_ also by Josh Groban was just as depressing. Tears were flowing freely now and my shoulders were shaking as I suppressed the sobs that wished to be released. I couldn't stop the tears but I would be damned if I caused anyone any distress or discomfort by uncontrollable sobbing.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I looked up and a flight attendant stood in the aisle next to my seat, his expression one of concern. I gave him a watery smile and shook my head. "No, I'm fine; I just heard a very sad song." I lied. "No need to worry, it should stop momentarily." I reassured him.

The flight attendant gave me a sad smile and left. However, he came back a few minutes later with a box of tissues and a bowl of ice cream. He placed both on the tray in front of me.

"Something to wipe your tears with and something to comfort you. I know when my daughter gets sad she loves to eat ice cream. Hopefully, you feel better soon."

I was shocked by this mans kindness. He didn't even know me but he was still being very kind. Smiling up at him I thanked him. He smiled back and left.

When he was out of sight I pulled out a tissue and wiped away the remaining tears. The flight attendants kindness had distracted me from my sorrow. I then looked down at the ice cream and contemplated just leaving it untouched but that would probably hurt the mans feelings. So taking a deep breath I lifted the spoon and ate all of the ice cream. I remembered how ice cream was supposed to taste but now it only tasted like paper. I chocked it all down and then spent the rest of the flight staring out the window.

When another flight attendant came by to pick up my dirty dish I asked her who the flight attendant was, the one that had given me the ice cream.

She smiled as she answered. "His name is Josh Prescott. Sweetest man alive."

I thanked her and then asked her if I could barrow a pen and some paper. She smiled and nodded. She brought me a pad with the airlines logo on it and a pen. I thanked her and smiling she left. I waited till we were descending in Atlanta to write my note. Then I ripped the sheet off the pad and folded it in half and put his name on it. Then placing the note on top of the box of tissues and placing them on my chair, exited the plane with Edward and Bella. Edward smiled at me and Bella placed her arm around my shoulder. From Edward's thoughts they had seen the whole thing with the flight attendant named Josh. They were grateful for his kindness.

_Brief Switch to Josh's Point of View:_

Mindy told me to clean up aisles 5 to 10 while she did 1 to 4. I didn't argue and went to go do the aisles she told me to. When I got to the aisle where that beautiful girl had been sitting I found the box of tissues on the seat and a note on top with my name on it. Curious I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Josh_

_Thank-you…very much. For the tear catchers and comfort food._

_Janet_

I smiled happily and folding it carefully tucked it into my breast pocket. I was glad that I had been able to make her feel better, even for a little bit. I hoped the girl Janet found a way to smile and be happy.

_Edward's Point of View:_

The flight from Atlanta to Seattle was uneventful. Jasper had gotten us seats together. Janet sat on my right staring outside the window a blank numb expression on her face. Bella sat on my left her hand in mine and her head resting on my shoulder.

Janet basically didn't speak throughout the whole flight except for when the flight attendant mistook her for Bella's and my daughter. Janet simply snorted and corrected the flight attendant telling them she was my cousin, _not_ my daughter. The flight attendant blushed and made a hasty retreat back to the front of the plane.

On the drive from Seattle to Forks Janet's composure began to weaken. By the time we entered Forks she was fighting with all her might not to burst into tears. When we pulled into the drive way of our house she hopped out of the car and dashed to her room. Closing and locking the door. Bella looked up towards Janet's window and then up at the darkening sky and then she sighed sadly.

"What's the matter love?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "I just know that once the sky gets dark Janet's going to succumb to her depression.

I nodded in understanding. "The night is the loneliest time and the saddest."

Just then I heard the approach of our family from the forest. Bella and I turned to greet them. Carlisle stepped forward his face lined with worry.

"How is she?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head, unsure. "Don't know Carlisle, she was silent throughout the whole trip back."

Carlisle nodded his face sad. Just then a muffled wail floated down from the attic. The noise was one of such loss and heartache it was unbearable. Everyone's face fell as we listened quietly to Janet's crying. We stayed outside on the lawn all throughout the night, listening and clinging to each other. Everyone was with their mate holding them close because we all knew that that could have been one of us crying like that.

Eventually the sobbing stopped once the sun began to rise. That was when we all decided to venture back into the house. It was very quite and still, Jasper stopped dead in the door way his breathing hard. The emotions that Janet was emitting were very strong. However, he took a deep breath and raised a shield of calm around him and then stepped into the house.

Bella and I tipped toed up to the attic to check on Janet. When we reached her room the door was locked and there was silence on the other side. I knelt and quickly picked the lock while Bella frowned down at me in disapproval. When the door was unlocked I very slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Janet was sprawled on her bed unconscious. She must have cried herself into unconsciousness. I very carefully pulled a blanket over Janet and then quietly Bella and I made our way downstairs.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Esme looked worried and I knew that if she could she probably would have been crying. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulders and his usually calm expression was wrought with worry. They didn't even have to voice their question.

"She's unconscious right now. We should let her rest; she's been through a lot." I explained.

"You sound like my father Edward. Stop it." I whipped around and standing behind me was Janet. Her eyes where filled with sadness that it was hard to meet them. Janet reading my thoughts flicked her eyes to stare at the wall behind me.

"If you don't mind Edward I need to talk to everyone." She said, her voice had no emotion and her expression was like a mask, the only part of her that showed emotion where her eyes.

I nodded and turned back around but everyone was already assembled behind Carlisle and Esme. I turned back around to face Janet and watched as she sighed and sat down on the steps of the stairs.

"Well, my trip to Italy wasn't a total and complete waist of time. It comes out that my hunch about Henri was correct. He was behind the dream that inspired Mrs. Meyer. However, it comes out that Henri wasn't acting alone. He was under orders from the Volturi to give Mrs. Meyer those dreams. They are the ones responsible for the exposure of your secrets."

"Cauis is the master mind behind this whole plot. His plan was to have Henri plant the idea of exposing your secrets into another vampire but Henri met Stephenie and saw that she had the potential to be a great writer. So instead of having another vampire expose your secrets he gave Stephenie the dream which got her to write Twilight. Their main goal was to create a situation where they would have a legitimate reason to take you all out. It comes out that all of the preparations that ya'll did to keep news of Twilight's popularity from spreading to Italy didn't work. They already know and they'll be here in 3 months with 60 strong vampires, each with a special ability that rivals Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's."

Alice stepped forward and frowned. "What about your power?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't know Alice; I'm still very new to my power so I'm not sure what its limitations are."

Alice balled her hands into fists. "You're an Elemental for God's sake! You should be able to take on all of those vampires!"

Carlisle frowned in confusion. "An elemental? What are you talking about Alice?"

"If you wish to see follow me outside," said Janet.

She got up from the stairs and headed outside. Everyone curious to see followed Janet outside into the yard. Janet stopped just a few feet away from the house and then turned to face us as we stood on the porch.

Janet closed her eyes and concentrated and then once again the air around her began to shimmer and then she burst into flame. Everyone gasped and took an involuntary step back. After about 5 seconds Janet dimmed the fire until it had diminished completely. She then opened her eyes and looked up at us.

Her eyes went straight to Carlisle and waited for him to scorn and hate her. However, his did no such thing he stepped down slowly from the porch and then embraced Janet.

"You poor thing, that must have been very frightening for you. Wasn't it?"

Janet's eyes willed up with tears and returned Carlisle's embrace. Her frame shook with sobs as she cried into Carlisle's shoulder.

"It was scary, I was so scared." She cried. "I didn't have any control over my body or the flame. It wouldn't stop even when I ordered for it to stop killing those people."

It was then that I understood completely why Janet had been so horrified after she had killed all those vampires. She had had no control over her new power. I stood there watching as Janet cried and Carlisle held her. Not too long after Janet started crying Esme joined Carlisle and also embraced Janet telling her that she would be fine, that everything would work out.

Knowing Janet and how strong she was I knew that Esme was right. Janet would be fine, but not for awhile.

_Janet's Point of View:_

After I had told everyone about what I had found out in Italy I went back to my room and to my fit of depression. I would sit on the floor of my room next to the French doors and simply stare outside the window at the world. I didn't listen to music, watch T.V or movies whenever someone offered. I refused all food. I would simply sit and cry as I watched the world change from day to night, from rainy and cloudy to clear and sunny, once it even snowed, not that I cared. I'd seen snow before down in Texas, we had lived far enough north to see some snow.

Night time was the scariest and loneliest time. I would huddle on the floor and cry as I relived that day in Italy over and over again. I saw Alec, Demetri, and the castle burn while I did nothing. Also, I watched as Alex got killed over and over again. I cried and sobbed into a pillow that I knew would not stifle my sobs to the acute hearing of a vampire, sometimes when the memories were very clear I would end up screaming.

I knew that every night Edward, Bella or both of them would sit outside my door and sit with me as I cried and sobbed my self into unconsciousness every night. Edward was mad with worry and through thought attempted to cheer me up but I never answered him.

I could never hear Bella's thoughts but I knew she was there, giving me silent support and comfort. I silently thanked her but I never said a word and I never left my room. I just let the world pass by one agonizing day after the other.

The only time I did say something was to decline going to Alex's funeral, I wasn't strong enough for that.

_Edward's point of view:_

Sighing I sat down on the floor outside of Janet's room and listened as she cried. At around 2 in the morning the crying stopped and then there was silence, deathly silence. I'd come to realize that whenever Janet cried herself into unconsciousness it was just that. She stopped breathing and she didn't move it was as if she were dead. She slept like that for a good 6 hours.

Later when the sun had come up and everyone had left their rooms Bella walked up the stairs, she saw me on the floor and then she glanced at the door. "I suppose there was no change."

I nodded. "She simply cried and now she's unconscious, give it an hour and the screaming will start again."

Bella frowned and bit her lip in worry. Eventually the silence was broken by a muffled scream of terror that came from Janet's room. With that scream Bella's expression changed from one of worry to determination. She turned on her heel and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Not looking back she continued. "I'm going to make a phone call."

"A phone call?" I asked. "To whom?"

"The only person I can think of who could possibly cheer Janet up." Bella explained. I was pondering over who she meant when we entered the kitchen. Bella grabbed the phone and dialed a number. I recognized the number and I snarled in disgust.

"You're going to call that Dog?" I demanded.

Bella shot me a terrifying glare but didn't say a word. It wasn't until the 3rd ring that someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello." The voice sounded cheerful and I recognized it as none other than Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake, it's me…"

"HEY! Jay! It's been ages since you've called me. Don't tell me it's time for duty again. I was just getting used to my lazy summer."

Bella stood very still and her face fell slightly. "Sorry Jake, it's not Janet. It's me Bella."

There was a shocked silence on the other end. "Bella?" Jacob asked, shocked.

Bella gave a half hearted smile. "Yeah, it's me, but I am calling about Janet." Her face became serious once again.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Jacob asked, his voice instantly rising in pitch.

"Yes, did Janet ever tell you about a friend of hers called Alex?"

"Yeah, he's her boyfriend right?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, well you see he died a month ago."

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled. "How did that happen? How's Janet?"

Bella sighed. "I hope you have time because this is a pretty long story."

"Don't worry Bella, I have time. Tell me what happened." Jacob said.

With a grim look on her face Bella retold the whole story of Janet's trip to Italy. When she got to the part about Alex dying she stopped there, unsure if she should tell Jacob about Janet being an elemental.

"Poor Janet, this must be really hard on her." Jacob said sadly.

Bella sighed sadly. "You remember that time a few years ago when…when…when Edward left?" She and I winced together both of us suppressing the memories of that painful time.

"Yeah, I remember." Jacob said.

"Well, times that by ten and you can pretty much picture how Janet is feeling." Bella explained.

"You don't need to say any more Bella; I'm on my way there right now!"

Bella's eyes widened in shock, "Wha? But I didn't….how did you…."

Jacob chuckled, "No need to explain or ask Bella, I just know how your mind works." Then he hung up.

I snarled at the dog's familiarity but didn't say anything. Bella hung up and sighed. "Hopefully he'll be able cheer her up at least a little bit."

"I don't like this, I don't like this one little bit." I growled, crossing my arms and scowling.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "When are you ever going to get over your prejudice of Jacob? I thought that once I married you, you would stop with all this silliness."

I didn't say anything I simply scowled and leaned back against the wall. In the time it took me and Bella to stop arguing Jacob had arrived. His hair was soaking wet because it was raining really hard outside. He only had a pair of cut of jeans and a white t-shirt on, his feet where bare of any shoes.

He didn't even bother with a greeting. "Where is she?" He demanded.

I scowled in disapproval but Bella stepped forward, "Her room is upstairs, go up the stairs till you run out of stairs and her room is the only one of that floor."

Jacob nodded and pushing past us sprinted up the stairs.

_Jacob's point of view:_

I took the stairs two at a time as I made my way up to Janet's room. I finally reached the last floor and walking down a short hallway came to a white door with a sign that said, "If you don't like loud music don't bother coming in."

I chuckled, that was just like Janet. I raised my hand and knocked but there was no answer. Frowning I tried the door knob expecting it to be locked, but surprisingly it was unlocked. I turned the handle and peeked inside.

What I saw broke my heart. Janet was seated on the floor next to two French doors. Her arms hung limp at her sides. She was staring out the window and as she watched the rain fall outside she was silently crying. She turned her head towards me as I entered.

"Hello," was all she said. Then she turned back towards the window. Bella was right, Janet was worse off than she had been when Edward left. Bella at least had been able to live her life for Charlie; it would seem that Janet couldn't even do that. Doing the only thing I could think of, I crossed the room in two strides and kneeling next to Janet, gave her a hug.

"You've been sad for so long Janet, your family is very worried about you, and so am I."

Janet slowly turned her head to face me. She had stopped crying but her eyes where still very sad. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "For making everyone worry about me, it wasn't intentional, I just can't help it."

I nodded. "Yeah, I sort of know what you mean."

She frowned slightly and looked up at me curiously. "How?"

I gave her a sad smile of my own. "When Bella was changed into a vampire I took it pretty hard," I explained. "I was messed up for a long time Janet. I even stopped changing into a human for awhile; I simply went on instinct as a wolf. Although I'll never admit it to her face it really had felt like she died when she was changed. I don't get to see her anymore like I used to and every time I see her there's this instinct inside me that wants to transform and rip her throat out."

Janet didn't say anything but she didn't have to, I knew that she understood what I was talking about. We sat there in silence together for awhile and watched the rain fall. However, after a few minutes I could feel Janet slipping back into a deep ditch of depression. I knew that I had to get her out of the room and probably the house for good measure. She had been locked up in this room for such a long time, she really needed to get out and get some fresh air.

"Come on Janet," I urged. "Let's go out for a run, I know how much you enjoy running."

Janet gave me a half smile. "That sounds like fun except I don't think I can." She said.

I frowned. "Why not?" I demanded.

Janet sighed. "I haven't eaten in about a months Jake, I very weak. I don't even know if I can stand up."

I frowned because one, I was mad that Janet had let herself get this weak, and second because if she didn't find strength to get up and move around then she wouldn't get any better.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I grinned. "Don't worry about a thing Janet; I'll be your legs."

Janet looked up at me with confused and surprisingly, curious eyes. I took this as a good sign. "Do me a favor and turn around real quick and don't peek." I asked. Janet frowned but did as I asked. Quickly I took off my clothes and then just as quickly transformed into my wolf form.

_Alright Janet, you can turn around now._ I thought. Janet turned and her eyes widened as she saw me.

"What exactly is your plan Jake?" She asked.

I chuckled, _I can't run really fast as a human, but in this form I can run just as fast as you do. Now stop asking questions and get on my back._ As I told her this I crouched down so it was easy for her to get on my back. She stared at me for a second but then she slowly got up and climbed up onto my back.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She asked.

I snorted. _You're not even heavy, now hold on tight._ Janet leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then just for fun I let out a howl and then I launched forward. I ran down the stairs and was happy to see the shocked look on the Cullen's face's as I ran past the living room and out the front door.

I ran across the Cullen's front yard and then we were flying threw the trees. The trees whizzed by, it was exhilarating just like it always was. I could feel Janet's arms tighten around my neck. _So how are you doing? _I asked.

Janet was silent for a moment and then she said. "Is this all you've got?"

I gave her a wolfish laugh and then howled again. Janet let go of my neck and then all of a sudden her weight left my back and then there she was running right next to me. She was bare foot and she was wearing her pajamas which were a tank top, cotton pants and a thin cotton robe. Her hair was down and completely loose. She looked like a spirit as she ran beside me. Her face was one of joy as she ran next to me.

We ran in unison, our steps matching each others. Janet was a fearless runner. When we came to a raven Janet didn't even hesitate, she simply ran and then leaped into the air right along with me. _You're pretty good_, I said.

Janet smiled and spread her arms out wide. "I've really missed this you know."

I gave her a wolfy smile and she smiled back.

We ran together for a couple of hours until it started getting dark. When the sun began to set we turned around and headed back to the Cullen's house. Janet was far from her normal cheerful self but at least today she had a smile on her face. When we were about three miles away from the Cullen house Janet came to a halt and I skidded to a halt beside her.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

Janet smiled and scratched my neck. "Nothing's wrong, I just think I can take it from here."

I leaned my head into Janet's hand hoping she would scratch my neck again. _You sure you don't want me to at least walk you to the front door?_

Janet giggled and scratched my neck again. "Nah, I can do it. Anyway, I'm starving; I think I'm gonna just grab a couple of steaks and watch a movie. I'll call you later?"

I nodded eagerly, _sure feel free to call me anytime. _

Janet smiled and reaching up on her tip-toes wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks Jake. I really needed that boost."

_It was no problem at all, now I have to go, Billy's gonna be worried._

Janet let me go and nodded, "Okay, see ya later." She then turned and ran into the forest.

_Janet's Point of View:_

When I entered the house I knew that no one was home. I frowned in confusion, why would everyone leave? Well, whatever the reason I would just wait until they all got home and then I would ask them about it.

I shrugged and then ran upstairs and got dressed quickly. I put on a pair of black cotton pants and a black shirt with a white shirt underneath so that some white showed at the collar, sleeves, and bottom of the shirt. As I crossed the room to the bathroom I spotted Jacob's clothes in a pile on the floor. Sighing, I quickly folded them and placed them on my bed. I would give them to him later. Then I crossed to my bathroom and pulled my hair back into a ponytail with a black ribbon and slipping into a pair of black converse sneakers I dashed down to the kitchen and took out every steak that we had.

I turned on the stove and got a big skillet and then began to cook all the steaks. It didn't take very long and by the end I had a large stack of steaks. I carried the stack into the living room and plopping down in front of the coffee table I switched on the T.V and flipped through the channels.

I found a good movie and then began to devour all of the steaks. When I was done I felt restless and switching off the T.V I crossed the room to the large piano and sitting down on the bench I contemplated which song to play.

I sat for a good 10 minutes thinking but not a single song came to mind. Finally frustrated I lifted a finger and randomly hit a key. After hitting the key I played a cord and with the cord I had an idea of what to play. Smiling I sat up straight and placing my foot on the peddle and my fingers on the right keys began to play and then to sing.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me, to breathe easy for awhile_

_But breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Make room for me, it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold onto_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cuz you ask for it, cuz you need one_

_You see _

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cuz you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leavin then I need a better reason to write you_

_A love song today…today yay_

_I learned the hard way _

_That they all say things you wanna hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry _

_Convince me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you love song_

_Cuz you ask for it, cuz you need one_

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cuz you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leavin then I need a better reason to write you_

_A love song today_

_Promise me, you'll leave the lights on_

_To help me see with daylight my guide gone_

_Cuz I believe there's a way that you can love me because I say_

_I won't write you love song_

_Cuz you ask for it, cuz you need one _

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cuz you tell me it make or break in this, is that why you wanted a love song_

_Cuz you asked for it, cuz you need one_

_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cuz you tell me, make or break in this cuz you're on your way _

_I'm not gonna write you to stay _

_If your heart is no where in it, I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe I want the seven seas_

_When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today_

When I played the last note I smiled and got up from the piano. When I turned to go up to my room I was surprised to see all eight of the Cullen's staring at me in shock. I scowled and placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you all staring at?" I demanded.

No one answered at first but then they all rushed at me and enveloped me in a large group hug.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you?" I asked bewildered and I was buried under eight pairs of arms.

Esme answered from somewhere above me. "We're all just so happy to see you downstairs and smiling. We've been so worried about you this past month."

If I could have I would have blushed. "I'm really sorry for worrying everyone, I'm not completely better but I think I may be on my way there.

_A Few Weeks Later:_

It was 2 in the morning and I had finally finished the book that I had been reading. I was unsatisfied because the ending was so predictable. Girl meets boy, girl falls in love with boy, boy falls in love with girl, a bit of drama and then boy asks girl out and they all lived happily ever after. What a bunch of bullshit.

I tossed the book into a corner and headed towards the bathroom to wash my face because for some odd reason as I sat reading, the temperature in the room just got higher and higher. I knew that if I were human I would be sweating by now. However, since I couldn't I simply felt very uncomfortable.

I walked into my bathroom and switching on the lights headed over to the sink. I turn on the cold water and then just splashed some onto my face. Instantly I felt better and sighing in relief groped blindly for the towel. I wiped off all the water and then looked into the mirror.

What I saw shocked me, my eyes widened in horror and wonder and then I let out a scream of terror.

_Carlisle's Point of View:_

It was 2 in the morning and I knew that all was right in the world. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room whispering words of love like they always did. Alice had Jasper trapped in their room making him try on the mountain of new clothes that she had recently bought for him. Edward and Bella were in their room simply talking about a trip to Portland that Bella wanted to take, Edward wanted to hit the music store but Bella wanted to go to a bookstore, I chuckled as they argued.

Janet was upstairs in her room engrossed in a book that Bella had recommended. From what she had told me early she wasn't very interested in the book but she was reading it to please Bella. And Esme was here beside me on the bed curled up next to me flipping through a large Home Depot catalogue. Yes everything was perfect in the world.

Just then the peace in the house was shattered as a hair rising scream sounded from upstairs. Esme and I both jumped out of bed and raced to the door. That was Janet's scream. We raced up the stairs followed closely by everyone and then we burst into Janet's room, it was empty but the light in the bathroom was on so I crossed the room and there was Janet on her knees breathing heavily, her hands over her eyes.

"This isn't happening; this isn't possible, this isn't happening. What is wrong with me?" She yelled, she was shaking. Janet had seen something that had terrified her.

I knelt beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Janet? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Carlisle, please tell me that this is normal, that this is all part of the process of becoming a full vampire?"

I was surprised and slightly pleased that Janet had used my first name. However, I knew that this wasn't the time to point that out. "What happened Janet?" I asked again.

Janet took a shaky breath and then lowered her hands from her eyes. We all gasped in astonishment. "Janet? What did you do?" Edward demanded.

Janet looked up at Edward in surprise and then she burst into tears. "I don't know!" She cried. "I was just reading my book and then it got really hot and so I decided to splash some cold water onto my face and when I looked in the mirror I saw this!"

Janet was pointing at her eyes which were no longer the ruby red of a new born but an orange red that faded into blue the closer it got to the pupil. Her eyes looked just like a flame.

I chuckled and everyone looked at me as if I were crazy, except Janet. She looked up at me with hope in her eyes. I smiled kindly down at her and helped her to her feet. "Come with me Janet, it's time that I share all my knowledge about elementals with you."

_Back to Janet's Point of View:_

Carlisle led me to his office and everyone followed. Carlisle sat me down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and went over to one of his colossal bookshelves. He grabbed a stool from the corner and stepping up onto it reached up to the very top shelf and grabbed a very thick book that was extremely worn out.

Carlisle hopped down from the stool and then crossing the room to his desk placed the book and flipped through the pages muttering to himself. Finally, he found what he was looking for and marked the page. He then looked up at me.

"I've had this book with me ever since my father died and he passed it on to me. This book is probably the only one in existence and I've kept it safe all this time, even the Volturi don't know about it." He turned the book around so I could read the title. _A History of Vampire Lore_.

"This book tells the whole story about vampires, theories about how we were originally created, major wars that we've had, and most importantly, it explains about the legendary Elementals."

"They're legendary?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, basically you could call them our version of Jesus Christ, except instead of one there are five, one for each element, water, fire, earth, air, and ice. It says that an elemental isn't just a normal vampire, an elemental is actually an angel who willingly got bitten by a vampire, in order to save the vampires."

I opened my mouth to argue but Edward kicked the leg of my chair and shooting a glare at him closed my mouth and continued to listen to Carlisle. "When the elementals are in their human form they are unable to use their powers, however when they're turned into vampires their powers not only appear but they increase exponentially."

"Usually you can't tell an elemental from a regular vampire except for their eyes." Carlisle smiled. "Their eyes give away the fact that they're an elemental and they also show which element they control."

"So that would explain why my eyes are weird." I said in wonder. Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Here," he said and handed me the book. "Why don't you take this and read it. If you have any questions you can come and ask me."

I took the book very carefully in my hands afraid that it would fall to pieces. Then opening the book began to read.

Now we must speak of the most ancient and most legendary of vampires. You may call them vampires but they are much more than normal vampires. These legendary creatures are called Elementals. These Elementals are exactly what their names make them to be, masters of the elements.

Each of these Elementals can control one element. The master of water is the weakest of all the Elementals in the area of combat, his ability of commanding water doesn't really do much when it comes to defeating a vampire. However, their powers of healing are the most amazing of all the elements followed closely by the master of fire. The Master of Fire is the strongest in combat and healing…

I stopped for a moment there and simply stared at the text in wonder. I was supposedly the strongest of the five elementals? Well that was very daunting. It went on to talk about how the masters of ice, earth, and air were either weak or strong. Then it came to what I was really looking for.

…The purpose of The Elementals is to save the vampire race. Elementals are the only known cure for vampirism. With just a single touch of any part of an Elemental, even a small hair, can completely cure a vampire and turn them back into regular humans.

So far in history there have only been two Elementals to walk upon this earth; The Air Elemental and the Water Elemental. Both were able to cure a large amount of vampires however, both ended up perishing. An Elemental may be more powerful than a regular vampire but they do not have an unlimited source of energy. To save a vampire an Elemental must tap into the power that controls their appointed elemental. However, if they run out of this power they may also as well tap into their life force, however, this always proves to be fatal. For, once an Elemental taps into their life force they no longer have control over how much power leaves their body.

So I was to die in action, charming. There was growl behind me and I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up Edward, I was only joking."

There was a laugh from Emmett and I went back to reading.

…Even though the Masters of the Elementals are indeed powerful they do not simply gain their powers from thin air. No, these legendary creatures are actually heavenly beings. Creatures from heaven sent down to save the souls of the damned.

Well, now I knew my purpose. A new plan was forming in my mind. This was going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 12: Planing and Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooooooooooo sorry about not updating in forever but after reading Breaking Dawn I got discouraged and didn't feel like writing this story anymore. But, I'm never one to leave a story unfinished, so I'm gonna finish it and as quickly as possible. Hope you all like this next chapter. I'm thinking, maybe two or three more after this one. Reviews would be nice! Enjoy **

Making Plans and Saying Goodbye to Alex

I decided to go for a walk in the woods, sick and tired of Edward lurking around reading my thoughts for a hint of what my plan was. Alice was no help to him because she agreed with me that the less Edward knew the better. This gave me free rein to do whatever I wanted without the other Cullen's knowing about it.

I had my reasons for not sharing my plan with any of the Cullen's except Alice. The most important reason being that my plan was highly dangerous and possibly life threatening, to me anyway. And, if the Cullen's knew about that detail they would tie me up and never let me go.

Jacob didn't know a lot about my plan either. The only thing he knew was that he was back up incase things got out of hand. He didn't ask me any questions and I didn't volunteer any information. However, he had insisted on being within sight of the action, just to make sure that nothing bad happened to me. I still hadn't told him exactly how many vampires were going to be coming.

The forest was unusually bright today, mostly because it was sunny outside. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and began to recite Japanese poetry in my mind; something that drove Edward crazy because he couldn't understand Japanese.

When I knew I was out of range of Edward's power I began to brainstorm. There were many small details that needed to be addressed. I pretty much had the major points taken care of. For the past couple of weeks I had been practicing my new found powers. I had the fire under control; it was the curing of vampires that I had to practice.

I used rabbits that I caught in the woods. I would bite the rabbits and since they were such small animals with very fast heart rates the transformations didn't take very long, just a couple of hours. Then I would close my eyes and concentrate with all my might, letting the power inside of me flow from my core, out through my fingertips and into the bloodthirsty animal. The healing was a slow process at first but the more I practiced the faster the healing. Now I was able to heal in a matter of seconds.

I was deep in the woods by now and very far away from the Cullen house. I looked around and found that I had wandered so deep into the forest that I had no clue where I was. I was contemplating turning around when movement to my right caught my attention. I turned and headed toward it. Eventually, I broke away from the trees into a very small clearing that held a small house, more of a shack than a house. The door swung from one of the hinges which showed that this house had been abandoned for years.

Curious I stepped over the threshold and into the house. What I found inside made me smile in delight. This wasn't a house, it was a workshop. There was a workbench all along one wall and sturdy looking stools underneath it. There where shelves over the workbench and a large unit that completely covered one wall. On the other side of the room was a large fire place, like the ones you saw in a smithy in old movies. This place was perfect.

This was just what I needed, a secluded place, far from the acute ears of the Cullen's. I rubbed my hands together and went around looking more closely at the house making note of what needed to be repaired.

When I was done I skipped out of the house and ran back to the Cullen house making sure to note my path carefully.

"ROSALIE! ESME!" I yelled excitedly as I came through the door.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were seated in the living room. Bella was reading a book and Alice and Rosalie were watching a fashion show in French. They all greeted me and I plopped down next to Rosalie.

"Where did you go Janet? Edward was looking for you," said Rosalie.

"Oh Rose, I was walking in the woods and I came across this run down workshop! Can I use it?"

Rosalie laughed, "Oh, that old shed. It's so run down that it would be better if we tore it down and rebuilt it from scratch."

I gasped in horror. "You'll do no such thing. I inspected it and all it needs is a little T.L.C and it'll be as good as new. So can I?"

Rosalie frowned ready to say no when I heard Esme behind me. _Oh I can't refuse a face like that and it would be a shame to demolish that building._

I squealed with joy and bounded across the room to hug Esme. Oh thank you Esme! You're the best! I'm going to go work on it right now!" I ran out of the house and into the garage and grabbed everything I would need and then with a happy smile on my face I ran out into the woods to work on my new project.

_Edward_

I walked outside onto the porch and sat next to Carlisle on the front steps where he watched Janet practice manipulating the flames that surrounded her body. Carlisle had a fire extinguisher in his hands just in case Janet lost control of the flame and accidentally caught something on fire.

She had done that on the first day she practiced; he had lit the porch on fire and scared the living hell out of everyone. She had insisted that she repair the damage and had spent 4 days and 3 nights fixing the damage she had caused. I had lost my temper and gave Janet a very stern lecture and now she had to have someone supervising her whenever she practiced. Today it was Carlisle's turn.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

Carlisle shushed me and pointed for me to watch. From the images Carlisle showed me in his mind I knew what was coming but it still didn't prepare me.

Janet stood very still in the middle of the clearing, her arms outstretched and her palms were facing up and slowly the air around her began to shimmer I expected the flames to burst out all around her but instead only her hands burst into flame.

Janet brought her hands together and then moving her hands so that her thumbs were side by side she curled her fingers as if she were holding onto a pole. Then slowly she moved her hands away from each other and in their wake a straight rod of fire appeared. She moved her arms until they were a shoulder width apart from each other but the rod of fire continued to grow until it was about Janet's height. When the rod of fire stopped growing Janet stood quietly for a moment and then she began to dance.

She twisted, twirled, and spun the fire rod around and around her body never hitting herself with it or dropping it. "I didn't know she knew kung-fu," I whispered to Carlisle.

"Neither did," Carlisle whispered back. As Carlisle and I whispered Janet stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face us. She didn't say anything but her thoughts were curious. She recalled a cartoon that she had seen once and an idea popped into her head and she smiled.

"Oh, no, Esme won't like that." I warned her.

Janet simply smiled. "Carlisle, be ready with the fire extinguisher. I want to try something."

Carlisle turned toward me his eyes questioning. _She's not going to burn the house again is she?_

I shook my head. "No, she's going to aim away from the house."

"Aim?" Carlisle asked his voice wary.

We both turned toward Janet to see what she would do next. She had already made the rod of fire disappear and she was holding very still again. This time instead of extending both of her arms Janet extended only one hand above her head, she summoned the fire and curling her hand into a fist slowly brought her hand down in an arc, making a bow made of fire. She grasped the fire bow in one hand and extending her other hand concentrated and formed an arrow out of fire. She placed the fire arrow on the fire bow, pulled it back to her ear and then swinging the bow straight up into the air, let the arrow fly.

The arrow shot straight up into the air and then arched down back to earth Carlisle seeing where it would land walked over to the spot and waited till the arrow was within range of the fire extinguisher and then pushed the pin and extinguished the flame before it hit the ground.

Janet giggled and with a twitch of her hand the fire disappeared. "That move would probably never work but it was fun to try it."

For about the hundredth time I attempted to pick Janet's brain for clues to her plan for dealing with the Volturi but as usual her mind gave me no clues. Instead she was thinking of Alex, she thought of him often. Ever since his death she always thought of him, reliving conversations and memories in her mind.

"His birthday is coming up in a few days. I want to go down to Texas and…and pay my respects."

I crossed the lawn and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We can do that; we'll all go with you."

Janet shook her head. "No, I appreciate the sentiment but this is something I've got to do on my own."

I opened my mouth to say no but Carlisle spoke before I did. "We understand. When do you wish to set off?"

"Tomorrow if it's alright, I want to drive at a normal human speed, you know to really take the time and take in everything that has happened and everything that's to come. You know, a time to reflect."

I frowned; I knew that what she really wanted to do was take this chance to refine her plan without me around to hear her thoughts. It was already infuriating that she picked the one language I had yet to study and think of her plans using Japanese. I was attempting to do a quick study but it wasn't helping. When did she learn Japanese?

"When I was 10 and became addicted to Japanese cartoons. A lot of them weren't in English so I learned Japanese on my own. I can speak it and understand it but I can't read or write it."

"That's not the point; it's impolite to keep secrets from your family." I retorted.

Janet simply shook her head and headed into the woods in the direction of her little workshop. She had been restoring it from the ground up these past few weeks and from the looks of it, she was almost done. The first thing she wanted to do when she was done with it was to make something for Esme, but she wasn't sure what to make. Esme already had the means to make whatever she wanted, but Janet was still determined to find something.

_Janet's point of view: _

Walking slowly towards my workshop I began to think. About what was about to come, things that had happened in the past, I seriously needed a vacation otherwise I was going to go mad. All I could do today was hammer and nail boards onto the roof of the workshop. I walked into the workshop and grabbed my tool belt, a gift from Emmett, and all the tools that I would need. Then climbing up the ladder to the roof began to mindlessly hammer and nail boards to the incomplete roof.

It was dark and starting to storm when I finished the whole roof including the shingles. I hopped down from the roof and went inside out of the rain. Now that the roof was done I could now go to work on the inside without having to worry about the rain leaking through. Smiling I rubbed my hands together and got to work replacing the floor boards. I was putting the last board into place when I heard someone approaching. From their thoughts I knew it was Alice. I went and opened the new door that I had installed for her and then went back to finishing the floor.

"Wow, this actually looks like a workshop, not a little run down shack. I'm impressed." Alice said when she entered the workshop.

"Thanks. I'm practically finished. I think if I work all night I can finish it by morning." I said getting up from the floor. "And as for your vision I'm already aware of that possibility."

Alice sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's just that there was a new vision." Her thoughts shifted to a vision she had had earlier. When it had faded I nodded in understanding.

"You have nothing to worry about Alice. I will never let that happen, not while I still have breath in my body. I will take ever precaution so that never happens. From the looks of it I'll have to go last instead of at the same time. Does that change things?"

Alice's eyes dulled and her thoughts flashed to the future. The outcome she had originally predicted disappeared and was replaced by another one. The result still wasn't ideal but it was much better than the original, the lesser of two evils.

"I don't like this result either Janet." Alice said disapprovingly.

I sighed in exasperation, "Well, if you can think of another solution let me know. We still have three weeks. I'll do some brainstorming too."

"Guess that's all I can ask for right now. It's not set in stone yet so I guess I won't start panicking just yet."

I smiled. "Good, now can you tell me what I'm going to give Esme for her birthday?"

"It's either a custom made fireplace mantel or a hand made glass blown vase." She said as she inspected the fireplace.

"Glass blown vase? I don't know how to blow glass."

Alice shrugged, "Well you will. Or you could just make the mantel."

"Hmm…" I thought.

"Both would be nice too." Alice said before I said anything. I laughed and nodded.

"Fine than I'll do both, this should be fun. I'm going to start right now." I ran outside and started digging through the large pile of lumber and finally finding one that looked to be the right size I smiled and got to work.

Later that night I sat at my computer and was searching for directions on how to blow glass and was listening to music and humming along. I had finally found a promising website when Carlisle knocked on my door.

"Come on in Carlisle." I called looking up from my computer and smiled as he poked his head through the door.

"Good evening Janet, do you have a minute?"

"For you Carlisle, I can spare two."

Carlisle chuckled and entered my room. He grabbed my drum stool and placed it next to my chair in front of the computer. _Glass blowing?_

"I want to give a glass blown vase to Esme for her birthday." I whispered to his silent question.

He chuckled and whispered back, "You could just buy her one dear. You don't need to make it."

I shook my head. "A store bought vase isn't as special as a hand made one. Besides Esme could go out and buy the most expensive glass blown vase and never think a thing of it. She can't go out and buy a Janet original, they don't exist."

Carlisle laughed and patted my shoulder, "You're right my dear."

I printed the webpage and neatly putting the instructions into a drawer turned to face Carlisle. "Now what's it you need?"

Carlisle's smile faded and he became very serious. "Janet, how exactly do you plan on stopping all of those vampires? You don't plan on killing them do you? Because you know I prefer to do things without violence."

I was silent at first as I swept the house for the thoughts of others. As if he could read my mind Carlisle said, "Everyone stepped out for the evening, it's just you me and Esme here tonight."

I nodded, "Alright, I don't plan on killing anyone Carlisle, on the contrary." I lifted my hand and plucked a hair from my head and extending my hand toward Carlisle and concentrated. Instead of a flame appearing a soft blue light appeared. "This light has enough power to turn two full grown vampires back into humans."

Carlisle's eyes widened in wonder and extended his hand to touch the light. I quickly closed my hand into a fist and extinguished the light. _Why?_

"Because, if I heal you and Esme, and Edward, and Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper right now than something really bad is going to happen. One of you will die and I promised Alice that I wouldn't let that happen." I said to his silent question.

_Such a burden for someone so young._

I smiled and gave Carlisle a hug. "Don't worry about it Carlisle. I don't mind in the least because you and your family have done so many things for me that the least I can do is to do everything in my power to make you as happy as you have made me."

The next morning I pulled on a black pinstripe suit with sky blue stripes instead of the traditional white, and a sky blue blouse. I pulled the top half of my hair back with a black ribbon and let the rest fall around my shoulders. I grabbed my purse and my mp3 player and headed out to the garage.

Alice was waiting for me there with the keys to Edward's Volvo. "Have a safe trip and try to avoid New Mexico, you'll run out of gas in the middle of the day." She informed me as she tossed me the keys.

"Thanks Alice, will the weather be alright in Texas?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah it's going to be cloudy and rainy everyday this week down there so you should be fine."

"Thanks again Alice."

Alice shrugged, "Have a nice trip."

I nodded and started to get into the Volvo but then a thought came to me. "Oh Alice,"

"Don't worry I'll tell everyone to go gather our friends. We'll try to have them all here by the time that you get back."

I laughed knowing that with Alice I never had to bother to voice a single favor. I shut the door of the car and put the key into the ignition. The engine purred to life and hitting the gas I shot out of the garage. I plugged my MP3 player into the car and put it on shuffle and for the rest of the drive I cranked up the music and lost myself in the music and my own thoughts.

It wasn't raining when I reached my hometown but it was wonderfully cloudy. I pulled into the parking lot of the city graveyard. I stayed seated in the car for awhile staring out at the sea of gravestones and monuments. Eventually I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

It took me about ten minutes to locate Alex's resting place and when I did I was surprised almost to tears when I saw whose grave was right next to Alex's, mine. My gravestone wasn't elaborate like some of the others in the grave yard. There wasn't a statue of an angle keeping watch over my grave. It was a simple marble stone with the words

_Janet Ramirez_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend_

_November 24, 1986- October 23 2003_

_Laughter is the Key to a Happy Life_

I smiled at the last line, that was my favorite saying and I always use to say it. Smiling sadly down at my gravestone I turned away and knelt in front of Alex's grave. His gravestone was similar to mine.

"Hello Alex, sorry for taking so long to come down here and pay my respects. I'm glad to see that Edward was able to get your body back to your parents." I knew how ridiculous I sounded but I couldn't stop myself. "I've been okay, I've been keeping busy coming up with a plan to help save the Cullen's they've been so good to me and I really do owe them a lot."

"Alice and I are slowly becoming good friends. I know she'll never be my best friend. That spot is still yours so…don't worry." Tears began to wheel up and my voice cracked. I couldn't hold back my emotions of guilt, loss and pain. My face fell into my hands and I fought to prevent tears from falling, "I'm sorry Alex, if I had been strong enough I could have saved you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

_You always were one to put the blame on yourself _

That voice, I would know it anywhere. My head snapped up and looked around but I couldn't see anything, or anyone. I shook my head, I must be losing it.

_You're not going crazy Janet you just can't see me. Actually I'm surprised that you can hear me._

This time I got to my feet and whirled around looking for the source of the voice in my head. There had to be someone here, I listened carefully but I didn't hear any heart beats and sniffing the air didn't lead to any unusual scents.

_You have to stop twitching around, you can't see or sense me Janet; you can only hear me._

"Okay, fine." I said out loud. "If I can't see or sense you then who…or what are you?"

_Oh Janet I'm hurt, you can't recognize my voice? _

I snorted; of course I knew that voice. However, I refused to hope that the voice belonged to who I thought it belonged to. "Okay, then how do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly.

_I'd be a very bad friend if after 16 years I didn't know my best friends name._

I fell to my knees and stared up at the sky in wonder. "Impossible,"

_I'll say, I came down because I heard you calling me; I had no idea that you would be able to hear me as well. _

I couldn't say anything; I was in shock I just sat there on the ground silent and as still as stone.

_Now back to what I was saying before. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened in Italy. It was necessary for the unlocking of your powers; it's what will set your whole mission into motion. _

My mission?

_Oh, oops, wasn't supposed to say anything about that. Forget I said anything about that. _

I shrugged, agreeing because I didn't want to stop hearing his voice in my mind, "Alright, already forgotten."

There was a silent laugh that resonated in my mind and the tears that I had been holding in finally overflowed. "I miss you, I wish you were here with me, I miss you."

There was silence and then deep down at the very center of my soul I felt warmth spread from the center of my soul all the way out until I felt warm all over. It was like a hug but reversed.

_Don't cry Janet, I miss you too. I can't wait until we can sit down face to face and talk like old times. But, right now you have a job to do and you don't have to worry about me. I'll be watching over you until it's all over._

I opened my mouth to answer back but just then my phone went off. Grumbling I dug into my pocket and checking the number flipped it open. "Yes Alice, what's wrong?"

"Janet, this is terrible. Our cover is blown."

"WHAT!" I was on my feet in a flash.

"Bella and Edward decided at the last minute to go to a bookstore in Seattle today and some very large Twilight fans overheard them talking to each other, and well they heard some things that shouldn't have been heard and lets just say that Edward and Bella had to run to get out of the bookstore, and not just run like a normal run but a vampire run. Some girls got pictures and now they're all over the internet."

"This is bad, this is really bad."

_No, this was supposed to happen. Now the storm will finally begin. _

His voice resounded in my mind and I mentally told it to hush for a moment. "Tell me Alice, how does it affect the decisions of the Volturi?"

"They'll be here in a week."

I swore. "Is everyone who needs to be at the house there?"

"Yes, they're all here, and they've all been told what they need to be told."

I nodded. "Thanks Alice, I'm on my way. I'll be their tomorrow." I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket.

_Go, Janet. Everything will be all right. I promise. _

I smiled, for the first time in months I actually genuinely smiled. "I believe you, you'll be with me right?"

_Right, now go and help your family._

I nodded and turning ran to the car, backed out of the parking lot and flooring it, raced down the street toward Washington.


	14. Chapter 13: The Calm

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the fact that it's super long! **

**I own nothing that is owned by Stephenie Meyer**

THE CALM

I paced nervously across the length of the living room as everyone watched on. Alice sat at the bottom step of the stairs facing the door waiting for Janet to show up. She was mad at me for blowing up at her when I found out that she had called Janet and told her what had happened. I had apologized but Alice was still mad with me.

From Alice's memory Janet sounded livid, who knew what her mood would be when she got back.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Janet again. Pity it wasn't at a happier time." Tanya said from a corner attempting to lift the mood. "Maybe when this is all over we can come down and visit her."

Alice winced in her seat and a flash of blood red and black flashed in her mind. She frowned and quickly thought of something else. I frowned but didn't say anything because she was still mad at me and I didn't want to start a fight. Just then I heard the sound that I had been waiting for and dreading, the sound of a car slowing down and turning into the driveway. I could hear the music clearly and Janet was concentrating very hard on the music, this was a bad sign.

Janet didn't bother to park in the garage but decided to just park in the front. She silently got out of the car and quickly walked to the door. Alice hearing her footsteps jumped up from her seat and opened the door for Janet.

"Hey Janet how was your trip?"

Janet sighed, "It was fine. So tell me, how bad is the damage?"

Alice sighed. "Forks has been flooded with teenage girls and rumors have been spreading like wildfire all over the internet, and someone got a picture of Edward."

Janet sighed in frustration and closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose shook her head in disbelief. "This is much worse than I anticipated. What about the wolves?"

Alice sighed, "La Push has also been overrun by fan girls. The wolves are in hiding at the moment."

I saw Janet's free hand tighten into a fist and her thoughts were chaotic at one point she seriously thought of flying across the room and beating me to a pulp but she suppressed it. Finally she opened her eyes and lowered her hand. "Alright, alright, first things first, have the Volturi heard about this?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah they got wind of it 5 hours ago. They're making preparations as we speak like I said before. They'll be here in a week."

Alice showed Janet the vision through her thoughts, Janet sighed again and nodded. "Alright, nothing much left to do but wait. Have you told the wolves?"

Alice shook her head. "I attempted to, but Jacob nearly bit my head off."

"Alright I'll call him and attempt to smooth things over. We're going to need their help before this is all over."

Then Janet turned and faced the room. Her eyes landed on me for a few seconds _I'll deal with you later._ She thought and then she stepped around me and addressed everyone else in the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Janet Ramirez and I'm very happy to make your acquaintance even if the circumstances aren't the best in the world."

Tanya smiled and stepped forward. "The feeling is mutual Janet, I'm happy to see that you're well."

Janet smiled, "I'm happy to see you too Tanya. Did you like my gift from Italy?"

Tanya laughed and lifted up a purse from the coffee table. "Never leave home without it."

Janet laughed and stepped forward and gave Tanya a quick hug. "It is good to see you again."

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to introduce everyone else. "Janet may I introduce Peter and Charlotte."

Peter and Charlotte stepped forward and each shook Janet's hand.

"Garrett."

Garrett stepped forward and smiled happily down at Janet. "Nice to meet you, I hear you'll be liberating us from the Volturi. Give me liberty or give me death is my motto."

Janet's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. "No way! You're a Revolutionary Patriot aren't you?"

Garrett smiled happily, "Officer Garrett of the Continental Army at your service."  
Janet's thoughts were excited, "Who did you serve under? Where were you posted? Did you ever get to meet George Washington? Were you there at…"

Rosalie interrupted, "Janet?"

Janet looked up and Rosalie shook her head. _Not right now._

Janet's shoulders slumped a fraction _darn; I hope I can talk to him more later._ "Sorry." Janet apologized to the whole room in general.

Garrett chuckled, "No problem, if you're still interested we can talk more later on today."

Janet smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "You bet!"

Carlisle then introduced the Amazon clan Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. The Egyptian Coven; Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. The Irish Coven; Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie and the Romanians.

Tanya then introduced the rest of her Coven and when Janet met Eleazar and Carmen she smiled brightly when she heard the hint of a Spanish accent. She greeted Eleazar and Carmen in their native tongue and both Eleazar and Carmen were delighted to see that Janet was also fluent in Spanish and was also a fellow Hispanic. After a hasty conversation that I didn't quite get Janet turned back around and faced everyone in the room.

"Okay, thankfully Alice has already explained about the situation with the Volturi."

"Yes," Eleazar said, "However, with the amount of people that we have and the amount of people in the Guard, the number of witnesses and volunteers we have a very slim chance of winning this fight. Alice says that you Cullen's have a secret weapon but she didn't elaborate."

Janet nodded. "I'm also aware of the slim chances of survival but we have one thing that the Volturi doesn't have."

"And what would that be?" Siobhan asked.

"An Elemental," Janet said.

Siobhan's eyes widened in disbelief and turned to Maggie. "Is she telling the truth?" She asked.

Maggie who was also staring at Janet in disbelief nodded. "Yes, she's telling the truth."

Siobhan turned back to Janet. "Who is the Elemental?" Her eyes darted to Benjamin. From her thoughts she knew that Benjamin could manipulate the elements but he couldn't create the elements.

Janet was silent for a few seconds but then sighing and looking down at the ground answered Siobhan's question. "I am."

"Prove it," Said Garrett from the corner of the living room.

Janet sighed, "Follow me outside, I'm not allowed to use that power inside the house."

Emmett snickered at the memory of the last time Janet set the house on fire. Janet turned and headed outside. Everyone filed out behind her and gathered all along the porch. It was exactly like the first day Janet demonstrated her newfound power to us.

Janet stood very still concentrating. Her eyes which had been a vivid flame blue turned orange and then the fire burst into flame all around her body. Everyone gasped in shock.

Then the flame quickly receded and gathered in her hands and then her hands began to move shaping an object. After a moment I recognized the form of a bird. When Janet completed the bird she spread her arms and the flame bird spread its wings. Janet raised her hands and the bird took flight. It rose into the air only a few feet above the house but no higher than the trees surrounding it and flew around the clearing. It made the circuit three times and then landed in front of Janet. Janet raised her hands over the bird and slamming her hands together the bird disappeared.

Looking up at everyone on the porch she smiled, "Anyone need further proof?"

Everyone shook their heads. Janet smiled, "Good. I can't think of anything flashier than that that doesn't require me burning something."

Garrett whistled, "Wow, in all my years of existence I have never seen something like that."

Janet put her hands in her pocket and rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, now that we've got our secret weapon what's the battle plan?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Janet looked at Alice quickly somewhat panicked s_hould I tell them the whole plan while you go talk to the wolves?_ Alice asked silently.

Janet looked extremely relieved and she nodded eagerly. Alice nodded once in response.

"Why don't we all go inside and Alice will explain the battle plan while I take care of the wolves." Janet said politely.

Everyone turned and filed back into the house. Janet headed to the kitchen and called Jacob's number. From the living room I could hear the whole conversation clearly as could everyone else in the room.

"Hello?" Jacob answered after the third ring.

"Jacob? It's me Janet."

"Thank God! You're back, we have a serious problem do you have any idea what that stupid bloodsucker did?"

I hissed at Jacob's tone. _Shut it Edward, he has a right to be mad._

"Do you think you can sneak out of the house and meet me at the border?" Janet asked.

"Well it is getting dark outside and the girls are leaving. Meet you in 30 minutes?"

"I'll be there. See you in a few."

"Yeah, see you in a few minutes Jay."

Janet hung up and then dashed through the living room and up the stairs. She was there for about 2 seconds and then she streaked back down the stairs dressed in her now usual black pants, black and white t-shirt and tennis shoes. She had pulled her hair back into a long braid, I smiled. It had been months since the last time I saw her with a braid in her hair. She quickly tied off the end and faced the room.

"I'm really sorry everybody for leaving like this." Janet apologized.

Carlisle smiled, "Don't worry about it Janet, we understand. Tell Jacob we say Hello."

Janet laughed and smiled, "Will do! I'll be back soon." She then turned and raced out the door. The second the door closed shut behind Janet Alice sighed in relief and then a vision she had been blocking from me for weeks finally came to the fore front of her mind.

It was a vision of the battle; I watched the whole battle play out in Alice's mind and with each passing second my temper rose higher and higher.

"Edward, are you alright?" I heard Bella ask in concern. I knew if I opened my mouth a snarl would come out. And not wanting to snarl at Bella I simply shook my head.

Bella dashed across the room and placed her hand on my arm. As I watched the battle wind down I began to relax somewhat. It looked like the vision was going to end but then I saw the real reason Alice had been hiding the vision from me this whole week.

This time I couldn't stop from letting out a snarl. "NO!"

Alice scowled, "That was the only option she could think of! Do you want to know what would happen if she didn't make that choice?"

She showed me another vision, this vision started out the same but it ended differently and the ending was much worse. I couldn't even stand to watch but Alice made me. It became hard to breath.

"EDWARD!" Bella cried in concern. I looked up at her and I was so thankful to see her face. Looking at myself through everyone's thoughts I saw that my face was contorted in pain and I was shaking. "What did you show him?" Bella asked Alice frantically.

"Just what would happen if Janet makes a certain decision during the battle," Alice replied cryptically.

"What exactly is Janet's battle plan?" Emmett asked eagerly. I glared at him but he ignored me.

"She has decided that she won't kill anyone," Alice replied. "That's not her mission. She said after all of her research and after a lot of thinking she knew that she was given this power for a reason and that was to cure the world of Vampires forever, and to do it peacefully."

Jasper frowned, "Okay I can understand that but how are we suppose to help?"

Alice took a deep breath and began to explain Janet's battle plan. While she did my mind raced to think of a way to make the ending of the battle a happy one.

_Janet's point of view:_

I raced as fast as I could away from the house as Alice showed Edward my whole plan through her vision. When she got to the end I could hear Edward yell no. I winced and ran faster. I finally got far enough away that I could no longer hear the Cullen's thoughts. I was at the border now and heading to the bolder that was next to the road sat down and sighed.

I began to rack my brain for options to change the ending that Alice had seen. No matter what I thought of it always came down to two options. I'd either have to kill a bunch of people or I would just be delaying the ending. I knew that the killing option was the easiest but I knew that when push comes to shove I wouldn't do it.

_Good, because I would be very disappointed if you did._

I jumped and looked around but nothing and no one was in sight. Silently I thought his name.

_Yes, that's me. Didn't I promise that I would be with you till the fighting was over?_

I smiled happily. "Yes, you did say that. So do you have any idea how I can solve this problem?" I asked, hoping that he would have the answer.

_Sorry old friend but I can't tell you even if I did know. _

"Why?"

_It's just one of the rules. Humans have to make their own choices and find their own paths, otherwise they never grow._

_"_I'm not human, don't I get an exception?" I asked.

There was a silent chuckle, _Nope._

"An exception for what?"

I jumped and whipped around. Standing behind me was Jacob, his arms were crossed and he was grinning.

"You scared me," I said. I got up from the rock that I was seated on.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow and snorted, "Me, scare you? Janet, you're not scared of anything."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm scared of many things wolfboy; I'm just really good at not allowing other people to find out what they are."

"What are you scared of?" Jacob asked, a frown forming on his brow.

I smiled and shook my head. "Not right now Jake, we have something else to talk about."

Jacob's frown went from one of worry to one of anger. "That's right, that stupid bloodsucker ruined everything! How the hell are we suppose to keep our secret? I haven't been able to go out in the daytime for days. You know it's a good thing everyone on the reservation knows about us wolves and are helping to keep our secret. I could kill that stupid bloodsucker."

I rolled my eyes. To tell you the truth, Edward and Jacob's tempers were the same. However I would never tell them that. They would kill me.

"I'm mad at him too, and trust me I'm going to chew him out when I get back trust me. If you listen closely tonight you'll hear me yelling at him at the top of my lungs."

Jacob didn't say anything but simply crossed his arm. He may not have said anything but his thoughts were raging. At first he was simply cursing Edward but then they turned to serious matters.

I wanted to answer his thoughts but I knew how much that annoyed him so I waited for him to voice his questions.

After a few minutes he turned to me, "So have those bloodsuckers from Italy gotten wind of what's happened?"

I sighed, "Yeah, they did. They'll be here in a week."

"Damn! Do you know what the plan is?" He asked.

I nodded hesitantly; I didn't want to tell him because I knew his reaction would be just like Edward's. "Yeah, I do. I came up with it of course."

I didn't want to say anymore but Jacob stared at me and after a few seconds of not saying anything he scowled, "Well, what is it?"

I grabbed the end of my braid and gave it a few tugs, "Well, do you promise not to get mad?"

Jacob blinked at me and nodded, "Sure, sure."

Sighing I told him my whole plan and just as I expected he got mad. I mean really, really mad. His face turned red, his teeth ground together and he began to shake. When I told him the outcome of the battle he lost it. He let out a roar and he burst out of his skin. There was a loud ripping sound and shreds of his clothes scattered everywhere. He fell onto all fours and faced me growling non-stop.

I stood very still and waited for him to calm down. Eventually he stopped snarling at me. With a snort he sat down on his hunches. _I don't like that, not one bit!_

"I don't like it either stupid, I've been trying to find out a way to change that but I haven't come up with anything, any ideas?"

Jacob growled, _just kill all the bastards._

I gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Do you have any idea what would happen if I did that? Do you know how many people would be mad and would want revenge? If I kill them I'd have to kill everyone else and I'm not going to lead a massacre!"

Jacob sat silently for awhile chewing over what I had said, thumping his tail against the ground as he thought. After a few minutes of thinking he sighed and his head drooped. _I can't think of a single alternative. Damn, this sucks!_

I nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Jacob went back to thinking and I waited patiently for him to direct his thoughts to me.

_Hmm, from what Bella told me those guys have been living for thousands of years, they should be dead. Pity you can't make it that when they change they stay the actual age they are then they would decompose. _

I stood very still, shocked at Jacob's words. "Jake, that's it!"

_Huh? _

Ignoring him I looked up at the sky, "Is that possible? Can I do it?"

There was silence at first but then there was a strong feeling of hope. And His voice sounded in my head _Yes it is possible. It's very possible. _

I fell to my knees, "Oh thank God, will you help me?"

_I thought you would never ask._

_Who are you talking too?_ Jake asked.

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "No one."

Jake grumbled but his mood was lighter as he got to his feet. _So, are you going to tell me what your new idea is?_

I nodded, "Of course! Like I told you, my power as an elemental is control over the element of fire and the power to heal vampirism. Well, what if I do sort of what you suggested. What if instead of returning them to the age that they were when they were changed but instead, stop short and leave them as very old men. Leave them with maybe a year or two left of life and that way they are too tired to harm anyone and if they die a natural death then people wouldn't blame their death on me or the Cullen's. It's the perfect plan!"

_Does this change the outcome of the battle?_

I shrugged, "I don't know, you'd have to ask Alice that question."

Jacob snorted and I saw his massive eyes roll. _Of course, so how are you going to do that anyway? _

"Practice, now come on! I want to go try it out right now, and we have to get you out of the open. We're next to a major road you know."

Jacob looked around and nodding, trotted toward the trees and I followed close behind him.

_Back at the House Alice has a vision (Edward's Point of View)_

Alice let out a gasp and we all turned toward her. I watched eagerly as she re visited the vision of the battle. The battle was the same but the ending was different. "Thank God!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I turned to him and I knew I was smiling with triumph. "Janet's come up with a peaceful solution. Everything is going to be alright."

"Oh thank Heaven!" Esme cried happily and she began to sob again, but this time with happiness. Carlisle crossed the room and put his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

Bella, who had been sitting next to Emmett, looked up. Her face had been frozen with horror but now it was filled with hope. "Are you sure? Are you 100 percent positive?"

Alice who had come out of her trance smiled happily. "Yup, 100 percent positive, everything, and _everyone_ are going to be just fine."

Bella sagged in relief, "Thank goodness."

"I knew that kid would come up with a great idea." Emmett said.

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah right."

Emmett smiled but didn't argue with her. He was just happy that the mood was no longer so serious. I rolled my eyes; that was Emmett for you.

Now that we all knew that the battle would end on a happy note it was like a weight was lifted off of everyone's shoulders. Everyone was smiling and talking excitedly. I crossed the room and took Bella in my arms, truly happy with what the future now held. I couldn't wait till the end of the battle.

_7 hours later (Janet's Point of View)_

It was pitch dark outside for human eyes but not for mine. It really made little difference to me. I was guessing it was maybe 3, 4 in the morning and I was walking back towards the Cullen house, light of heart and whistling a happy tune.

I had practiced hours with Jacob until I had gotten it right. Jacob had fallen asleep around midnight and I had to wake him up about an hour ago and I had to help him home, poor guy was really tired.

After that I had made a quick stop to my workshop and had put the finishing touches on the mantel and the vase that I had made for Esme. I was going to give it to her later today.

When I entered the house the living room was dark and empty. I frowned wondering where the nomads were but shrugging it off made my way up to my room with my hands over my ears and filling my thoughts with very loud songs. When I got to my room I ran for my mp3 player and stuffing the headphones into my ears turned the music on and blasted it drowning out the noise that a house full of happy, sex crazed vampires made.

I flopped onto my bed and grabbing _War and Peace _got to reading. After an hour or two I finished the book and sighed. It was almost dawn outside and putting the book down searched my room for something to do. My eyes landed on my electric guitar and I smiled. It had been awhile since I had played my guitar. I eagerly got up from my bed and crossed the room. I picked up my guitar and thought about what to play. Just then there was the rumble of thunder outside and I smiled. Raining Blood would be the perfect song.

I hooked my guitar to the amp waited for a few seconds and then hit the first notes hard. I heard shouts from downstairs but I ignored them. I played the intro and then the fast part began. My fingers flew across the strings and I banged my head along to the music. When I hit the ending I turned the volume up and just belted out the high screechy notes. People were defiantly yelling at me but I was having too much fun.

When the song ended I stepped up to the mic and switching it on gave the Cullen's their wake up call. "Good morning Cullen family, its 6 o'clock in the morning time to rise and shine and I would like to wish Esme a very Happy Birthday!"

I then played Happy Birthday for Esme on my guitar. I heard a laugh and Esme call. "Thank you dear. What a wonderful way to wake up."

"Speak for yourself." Edward said.

"That reminds me. Edward, I have a bone to pick with you, would you kindly meet me at my workshop in an hour. This way no one will hear us when I chew you out." I said and switched off my mic. Then putting my guitar back on its stand shoved my hands in my pocket and whistling made my way downstairs. When I got to the porch I took off at a run and got to my workshop in a matter of seconds.

Digging through the scraps of wood that I had discarded I found a small piece of wood that was about the size of my hand and wrist. I placed it on my workbench and digging my pocket knife out of my pocket, switched it open and making sure that the blade was still razor sharp picked up the piece of wood and began to whittle away as I whistled.

It would have been easy to quickly whittle the wood into the shape I wanted but I liked doing it slowly, making sure that every stroke was perfect and well shaped.

I heard Edward's approach as I put the finishing touches on the figure. I didn't look up when he entered, I simply continued to whistle. Edward stood very still waiting for me to lay it on him but I continued to ignore him.

The figure was done and putting my knife down gave the figure one last inspection, satisfied with the results I closed my knife and put it back into my pocket. I finally looked up at Edward and smiling tossed him the completed figure. "Here you go, a present."

Edward caught the figuring and looked at me in confusion. He then looked down and inspected the small figuring I made. His mouth fell open in shock.

"This is for me?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded and leaned back against the table and crossed my arms. "It's a lion; I heard somewhere that you think of yourself like a lion. So I made you a lion."

"Thank you." Edward whispered as he inspected the small lion in his hands. I nodded and turning crossed my workshop and pulling out a white box and some bubble wrap that I had stashed in there and taking the glass vase that I had made and very carefully wrapped it up and put it in the box. I closed the box and pulling the blue ribbon out of my hair very carefully tied it around the box.

I then stared at the mantel and wondered how on earth I would get it to the house without getting it soaked because as usual it was pouring outside. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted some blue poking out from behind a large pile of discarded timber. It was a piece of tarp. I smiled Alice must have put it there.

"Does this mean you're no longer mad at me?" Edward asked.

I got on my knees and crawled under the table. "Yes, I am still mad at you." I answered back. I moved the timber out of the way and pulled the tarp out. I wondered why Alice had put it back there but I shrugged, I would never fully understand Alice. I crawled back out from under the table and crossing the room to where the mantle lay began to wrap it in the tarp.

"Can I apologize?" Edward asked.

"If you like," I answered, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Edward took a deep breath, "I'm really very sorry Janet, and it was all my fault. I was so stupid not to pay attention to my surroundings. All of your planning and precautions went out the window and I'm really very truly sorry."

"Can you hold this?" I asked. Handing him the box with my vase, "Don't drop it."

Edward took it but continued to talk. "I hope that one day that you'll forgive me, I swear that I'll make it up to you."

"Yes, that's great, now lets get these back to the big house." I picked up the mantel and turned for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Edward called.

I turned and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Well, are you going to forgive me or not?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you hear me? Yes, I forgive you. Now let's go before the rain gets harder."

"Oh, okay." Edward said, somewhat bewildered. However, as we ran back to the house his face was lit up with a smile.

When we reached the house everyone in the Cullen family was in the living room along with the Denali's. They were all clustered around Esme who was happily chatting with everyone. Everyone looked up when we entered and I smiled happily.

"Hello everyone, happy birthday Esme, and don't worry I didn't yell at him."

Esme who had been worrying about whether or not Edward and I had fought but seeing our smiling faces she was reassured and she smiled happily. "Thank you dear. What do you got there?" She asked eyeing the huge package in my arms.

"This Esme is one of my gifts to you."

Esme's eyes widened. "Oh, darling you didn't have to buy me anything."

I laughed. "I didn't buy it. I made it. I hope you like it."

"Oh, I love homemade presents," Esme said as she took the larger package from my arms. "Oh, goodness, it's so big. What is it?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Open it," I urged.

Esme laughed and untying the ropes let the tarp fall to the ground and when she saw the mantel her eyes widened in disbelief and wonder.

"Oh, how beautiful," She said.

"Janet it's a work of art," Carlisle said. The mantel was painted white and all along the front I had carved out the image of the Cullen house with all the trees surrounding it and in the distance you could see the mountains and behind the mountains the moon rose. And in the night sky I had carved in The Cullen Family.

"I absolutely love it Janet. Can you put it up right now so I can see how it looks?"

I smiled, "Of course! It's easy." I crossed the room and took the mantel from Esme and carried it over to the existing mantel. I carefully took everything off and then slid the new mantel over the old one. "There you go, easy. All you need is a few well placed nails and it'll stay there for as long as you want it." I said as I stepped back and let everyone see it clearly.

Everyone stepped forward and admired the mantel. "Wow Janet, the detail is so intricate," Rosalie said.

I smiled sheepishly and ducked my head. Bella slung her arm around my shoulders. "That was very thoughtful of you Janet; I believe you've made Esme very happy today."

I put my arm around Bella's waist. "Thanks Bella."

_2 Hours Later (Edward's Point of View)_

After the morning celebration of Esme's birthday everything had quieted down a bit. Everyone was staying inside today on account that it was pouring rain outside. Most of us were in the living room just relaxing. Bella was curled up next to me talking to Emmett who was seated in the chair beside the love seat that we were seated on.

I was attempting to read but wasn't really paying much attention to the book as I was to Bella. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as she smiled and laughed at the funny story Emmett was telling. She was so achingly beautiful and I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and kissed her cheek. She turned and gave me a smile and kissed me back and then turned back to her conversation with Emmett.

Just then Janet came down the stairs in what seemed to be workout clothes. She was wearing black shorts, a black t-shirt and tennis shoes. Her face was not happy, but what disturbed me was the conversation she was having with someone in her head.

_Why is it necessary for me to practice that, all I need is to make it into a big club and just hit everyone with it. Simple, why do you have to complicate things?_

I waited to hear an answering thought but I didn't hear anything. Janet continued with her silent conversation.

_Alright, alright I see your point but couldn't you have at least waited for the rain to stop? _

She reached the door and pulling it open stepped outside into the rain. I reluctantly let go of Bella and crossed over to the window to see what Janet was up to. She stood in the middle of the clearing very still, her eyes closed. She was picturing something in her mind, a female samurai? Janet then opened her eyes and forming a small rod of fire began to swing it around with the grace and precision of a seasoned samurai.

"What you up to Edward?" Jasper asked as he came to see what I was looking at.

"Look at that," I said pointing outside to Janet.

Jasper looked to where I pointed and his eyes widened, "Japanese Sword fighting? Did you know she knew Japanese Sword fighting?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not in the least. You know she also knows Kung-fu."

Jasper whipped around to look at me, "Really? I didn't know that."

Just then Janet came to a stop as she faced the house. Her eyes were cold and calculating, the eyes of a practiced assassin. She blinked and then the look was gone and she was her usual self again.

_Alright what next? _Again she was talking to herself.

_Archery? Why Archery, don't you think something else would be more useful?_

Again there was no answer to Janet's mental questions but she gave a sigh and nodded in agreement with an answer I couldn't hear. Was she going crazy?

_No I'm not going crazy Edward, it's a little complicated._

I jumped as Janet answered my mental question. _Who are you talking to then? _I asked.

_Can't tell you right now, just ignore it for a little bit. It's only temporary._ She thought somewhat sadly.

_Alright, what ever you say._

_OH! That's a better idea! Hey Edward you wanna help me out? _Janet asked through her thoughts.

_Sure I'm game,_ I said after seeing what she wanted through her thoughts. _I'll ask if everyone else wants to help too._

"I want to help! This should be fun!" Alice said excitedly jumping up from her seat.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Janet wants us to help her out. She wants to practice fighting a large amount of people." Alice explained.

"I'm in!" Emmett said excitedly. Outside Janet laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"I'll help too," Jasper said.

"Me too," said Benjamin from the corner of the living room.

"So will we," Tanya said stepping forward with her clan right behind her.

"I never back down from a good fight," Garrett said.

"We shall help the child as well." The amazons said walking into the room.

Everyone agreed to help out Janet and darning coats we all walked outside into the clearing. Janet stood there soaking wet but smiling. She was rubbing her hands in excitement. "Alright, this is going to be fun."

"What are the rules?" Emmett asked grinning mischievously.

"There are none," Janet said. "I want you to come at me as if you would anyone in the volturi. First person to pin me down for ten counts wins."

"Alright," Emmett yelled, already picturing himself as the victor. I rolled my eyes. I had a guess that Janet would pin Emmett down before he pinned her down.

"You're not going to use your fire are you?" Benjamin asked cautiously.

"Oh no!" Janet exclaimed, "But you can if you want to Ben. Like I said, throw everything you've got at me."

Benjamin smiled and nodded. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Just the way I want it." Janet said. "Alright enough talk lets get this show on the road!"

She closed her eyes briefly and pictured something in her mind. When she opened her eyes they were no longer laughing but dead serious. She smirked and with a quick movement she was crouched down in a position that I had only seen in movies. The Crouching Tiger. "Show me what you've got."

We all crouched down and snarled. Janet pulled her lips back showing all her teeth and let out a snarl of her own. We then all shot forward and with out missing a beat Janet ran straight for use. The first person she reached was Emmett, who in his eagerness had shot to the front of the group. Emmett had his arms outstretched towards Janet; Janet didn't attempt to dodge Emmett's hands at all. Instead at the last minute she grabbed Emmett's wrist and in the same motion bent down and grabbing his ankle jerked Emmett off his feet and into the air. She spun him around three times really fast and then she let him fly right into Tanya's clan who were coming at her from the right.

Emmett slammed into them and they all went down like pins that had been hit by a bowling ball. This was when I knew that Janet was serious. Jasper came up to her from her left and succeeded in getting his arms around her waist. However before he could place his teeth on her neck Janet grabbed his hand and threw him from her back onto the ground.

I reached her at the same time as Emmett and we both attempted to grab her. She blocked our hands and then bringing her leg up she kicked me in the stomach and I flew back a couple of yards and into a tree. When I looked back I saw her jump into the air and kick Emmett upside the head like me he was sent flying.

Alice came up to her next and with her special power was able to see what moves Janet was about to make however when she went to block a punch Janet changed her mind at the last minute and doing an impressive flip into the air flew right over Alice and with a carefully placed kick sent Alice flying into Carlisle.

All of sudden Janet was hit with a very strong gust of wind that made her fly backward and pinned her to a tree. Janet with difficulty attempted to move out of the way but was unable to move. Everyone ran forward toward her. Before we had reached her she reached behind her and with a quick jerk uprooted the tree that she was pinned against and brought it up in front of her splitting the wind and making it blow at us instead of at her. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I were all hit with the wind and we were blown back. Benjamin, the one who was responsible for the wind cut it off. This freed us but it also gave Janet her old mobility back. She raised the tree above her head and swung it around her head knocking down the Irish clan, the amazons, Bella and Rosalie, and Garret.

She then let the tree fly into the rest of us she then quickly ran around to all of us and banged us on the head so hard we all feel to our knees. When we were all on the ground Janet stopped in the middle of us and smiled. "I win; you've all been theoretically changed."

Everyone groaned and got to their feet. "Janet, that was amazing!" Jasper said in awe. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Janet looked up at Jasper and blinked in confusion. She didn't know the answer to his question. "I don't know, I just know all of these fighting styles. I can just picture them in my mind and boom, it's like I've been studying that certain fighting style all my life."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really, is it only martial arts and kung fu?"

Janet shook her head, "No, name any fighting style and I bet I would know it."

"Tae Kwon Do," Jasper said right off the bat.

Janet sighed and pictured a person doing Tae Kwon Do in her mind and then crouching down executed a perfect Tae Kwon Do routine.

Jasper whistled, "Impressive. Now try Boxing."

Janet nodded and picturing a Boxer put her fists up again executed perfect Boxing moves.

Jasper went on and named numerous amounts of fighting routines from Broadsword fighting to Sumo. Sumo made everyone laugh watching little Janet squat down and then barrel at the unsuspecting Ben and sending him flying across the clearing.

"Pay back for the wind move earlier." Janet laughed as she helped him up.

"Alright we're even." Ben said as he dusted himself off.

"Alright, I think we've seen enough demonstration today. Why don't we all go inside and dry off." Carlisle suggested.

Everyone nodded and made their way towards the house. Janet fell in step with Bella and me and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for ruining your cuddle time."

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Janet, this was fun. It's been the first time this whole month that Edward's let me participate in a fight."

Janet frowned, "He hasn't?" Her eyes flicked to mine. "Why haven't you? You know she's going to have to fight with everyone else in the end."

I growled, "That's none of your business Janet."

Janet pursed her lips and then she snorted, "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. If you aren't man enough to teach her ask Jasper or Emmett. I'm sure they'll be more than happy enough to help out."

She then turned to Bella. "I had no idea you had a super power. That sounds really cool, mind explaining the whole thing to me?"

Bella looked a little bewildered at first but as Janet went on she smiled and nodded and began to explain about her power as a shield. We had found out that Bella was a "Shield" when Tanya's family had arrived. Bella was excited to learn that she had a special power and would be able to help during the final fight.

_The Day before the Fight _

_Janet's Point of View: _

I sat on the front porch of the house waiting for the wolves to show up. Carlisle was standing behind me along with the rest of the Cullen's. I had my MP3 player on and I was listening to a song and tapping the drum beats on my lap.

"What is that?" Edward asked somewhat disgusted.

"This is Disturbed baby," I said.

"That song is vial, what's it about?" Edward asked.

"Suicide," I said simply.

"Why do you listen to that song?" Edward asked.

"Because I like it, the guitar player is phenomenal. I saw them live in concert once. I'll never forget it." I said as I fingered the guitar solo.

"I like it," Rosalie said and turning I saw she was tapping her foot to the beat.

I smiled, "Way to go Rosalie, nice to know someone knows good music when they hear it."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

Eventually the song ended and switched to a new song. This song was more to Edward's liking so he didn't comment on the song.

Just then the wind blew in from the south and along with it came the strong smell of werewolves. I jumped up from my seat on the porch steps and ran forward a few feet and waited and listened for the sounds of the wolves thoughts. They were faint at first but they grew louder and clearer as they got closer and closer. Finally they appeared through the trees and I waved.

Jacob saw me, and howling broke away from the pack and ran forward towards me. _Hey Jay!_

I laughed and continued to wave. Eventually Jacob skidded to a stop in front of me and bent down so he was at eye level. _Well, we're here. What did you need to talk to us about? _Jacob asked.

I smiled, "I wasn't the one who needed to talk to you, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's were the ones that wanted to talk to you about the finer details about tomorrow."

Just then it started to pour hard. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and glared up at the sky. "Perfect, I was hoping today would clear considering it's going to rain tomorrow."

Jacob chuckled and shook out his fur getting me wet. _Well, I better go stand with Sam and the rest of the pack. It looks like Carlisle is starting the explanation._

I nodded and followed him to the porch where everyone else had gathered. Edward was serving as a translator again. I retook my seat on the porch steps and stretching out my legs sat back and listened to the explanation.

Carlisle smiled kindly and stepped forward, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming."

_Not a problem, it's nice to be outside in the daytime. _Sam replied. Edward repeated the comment to the rest of the Cullen's and they all laughed. However, his expression was very serious when he continued. "Janet has said that we don't have to do much fighting. Our job and your jobs are to keep everyone contained inside the clearing. No one is allowed to escape."

_What will happen if we let someone escape?_ Quil asked.

"If just one vampire gets through our barrier," I explained, not waiting for Edward to translate for the other vampires. "They will go out and spread their venom, either for vengeance or from loneliness. Eventually the number of vampires goes from one to many and then years later, we'll have the same problem that we have now, except it may be worse."

Everyone but the werewolves looked down at me in confusion or annoyance. I ducked my head and shut my mouth.

Carlisle grinned down at me and continued his explanation. "Before the battle begins Janet is going to give everyone the choice either to be changed voluntarily or by force."

_What difference does it make? _Sam asked.

I waited for Edward to translate to answer Sam. "For someone who accepts and wishes for the cure the transformation is painless. For those who fight it the transformation is ten times as worse as their transformation from human to vampire."

All the vampires winced at the thought. I continued with my explanation purely for the curious vampires. "The reason the transformation from vampire to human is ten times as painful is because I have to make the process very fast so they will be rendered harmless to us and to the volunteers. If there's a need I can make the transformation last about 10 seconds, but in those 10 seconds it'll feel like you've been dragged through the hottest fire in hell."

_Sounds like that'll hurt a lot. _Jacob said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. I let Carlisle continue, "Like I said, Janet will give all the vampire's a choice. Those who volunteer to be changed will be guarded by Edward, Bella, and Maggie. Everyone else will be around the perimeter of the clearing. We have to make sure to surround them _before_ Janet even says a word. Otherwise someone will bolt and we'll have to chase after them."

_You can count on us; we won't let any of those leeches through our perimeter. _Leah growled. I giggled and Leah grinned in my direction. Everyone began discussing tactics about effective ways to stop a vampire. I sighed and tuned it all out.

_Are you ready for tomorrow? _His voice asked

I grinned and looked up towards the sky, _why do you need to ask? You trained me so you should know the answer. _

There was a whisper of a chuckle in my thoughts, _that's true, but you need to be confident in yourself otherwise your chance of success may be slimmer. _

_Always the pessimist,_ I retorted.

_No just the realistic one. _

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Just then I felt someone's foot tap my back. I looked up into Carlisle's face. _The wolves want to know if that flame of yours is harmful for them. _

I blinked in confusion, not entirely sure. I opened my mouth to say just that but I was interrupted.

_No it's not harmful to them; it's just regular fire to them. _

I nodded my understanding and turned to the wolves, "My fire won't affect you the way it affects vampires. But, if you touch it you'll still get burnt."

Sam nodded his understanding and then turning to the other wolves motioned to everyone that it was time to leave. All the wolves turned to leave except Jacob. Jacob stood to the side and watched as the other wolves left. When they were all gone he turned to me, his face dead serious.

_Jay? Can I talk to you for a minute?_

I nodded and getting up from the porch steps walked towards him, "Of course." Looking at Jacob's wolf face I saw that something was troubling him. I tried to look into his thoughts but he was guarding them from me. "What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head, _Not here._

Nodding I walked forward towards the woods and Jacob followed. When we hit the trees Jacob sighed, _too slow._ And then all of a sudden I was on his back and we were flying through the trees.

I scowled down at the top of his head, "You know if you wanted me to move faster all you would have had to do is tell me to speed up. You know I can keep pace with you easily."

Jacob just laughed and ran faster.

Eventually we were far enough away from the Cullen house to satisfy Jacob and he slowed down and eventually came to a stop. I hopped down from his back and looked around. We were in a place that was unfamiliar to me but thankfully the canopy of the trees was so dense that the water didn't really penetrate. Sighing I wrung the water out of my hair. Jacob shook out his wet fur and I laughed as it puffed out.

I found a dry spot of grass and plopped down. "So, will you now tell me what's wrong?"

Jacob huffed and lay down next to me. Almost automatically I began to stroke the fur on his neck.

_I don't like this, I don't like this one bit Janet._

"Ah, so that's what this is all about. You don't have to worry Jacob, Alice told you about her vision. Everything is going to be fine."

Jacob snorted, _Your psychic isn't always reliable. _

I sighed, "You're right about that, Alice isn't always right. However, she's 100 percent positive about this."

Jacob shook his massive head, _I still don't like this, what about instead of me being in the perimeter with the other wolves I go into the fight with you. You know as your body guard? _

I smiled and patted Jacob's neck. "I appreciate the offer Jake, but I don't think that's necessary. I can handle it by myself."

Jacob growled, _Janet come on! It's you against 100 odd other leeches! I don't care if you are some kind of super vampire you can still be over powered and hurt! _He turned his massive head towards me and glared at me. _I don't want you to get hurt! I can live as a werewolf for eternity if it could guarantee your safety. _His expression softened, _I don't mind the idea of immortality much these days. _

My eyes widened as I read the thoughts Jacob had been hiding from me for months now. I felt tears gather behind my lids and eventually spill over. "Oh Jacob, why?"

Jacob shrugged, _I don't know, it just happened._ His expression changed back to one of apprehension and worry, _please Janet; will you please let me fight with you? _

I bit my lip, torn between his peace of mind and mine. Stubbornly I sprang to my feet and shook my head, "I'm sorry Jacob I can't!"

_Is this because you don't feel the same way?_

I turned and glared at him, "Of course not…I mean, yes…I mean no…UGH!" I threw my hands in the air. "I don't need this right now Jacob! The answer is no! I don't want you fighting with me because you'll get hurt and I will not be responsible for you death!" I then wheeled around and ran back towards the Cullen's.

_Janet wait!_ Jacob called, but I continued to run away from him as fast as I could.

_Tad bit harsh don't you think?_ The voice said sadly.

"I know, I know."

_You know that he'll forgive you when the fighting is over. _

"You sound like Edward, shut up!"

There was a chuckle and then silence.

The whole way to the Cullen house I seethed with anger. The stupidity of men! When the Cullen house came into view I slowed down and stomped up the porch stairs. I banged open the door and then slammed it closed. Edward ran into the hallway his face worried.

"What's wrong Janet?" He asked.

I shot him a glare and growled, "Pushy, disgusting, egotistical, stubborn, worthless, reckless, STUPID MEN! I'm going to become a nun when this whole stupid thing is done and over with!" I yelled as I stomped up the stairs.

When I reached my room I slammed the door so hard that it split in two. I swore like a sailor and got reproached by Esme. I apologized and quickly ran downstairs for materials to fix the door.

I grumbled through the whole process and ruined a few nails in the process. Eventually I fixed the door and hung it up. I gently closed the door and then flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in silence.

After about 2 hours of complete stillness there was a knock on my door and then Edward and Bella peeked around the door. I looked over at them and grinned half heartedly. Edward grinned back, "I'm guessing you're in a better mood now?"

I snorted, "Slightly, what can I do for you two?" I asked as I sat up.

Bella smiled and sat down next to me, "Nothing really, we just thought that we would come up and keep you company."

I smiled and stretched, "I'd like that."

"So, what is this song you've been working on lately?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him in confusion, "New song?"

Edward chuckled, "We've heard you playing away on your piano. Come on give us a preview."

Finally it dawned on me what Edward was talking about and I laughed, "I didn't write that. I simply heard it and I was attempting to play it by ear. Would you like to hear the whole song?" I asked eagerly.

Bella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we'd love too."

I jumped up from the bed and crossed the room to my keyboard. I pulled out the piano bench and sitting down switched the keyboard on. Edward had crossed the room and was now seated next to Bella, his arm around her shoulders. I smiled, "This song has a complicated French name that I can't pronounce but I've named it A Life of Love. You'll see why."

_Edward's point of view:_

Compared to Janet's stormy expression from before her current expression was a complete polar opposite, she smiled happily down at the keyboard. She then looked up at us and smiled, "Ready?"

We both nodded and Janet smiling turned back to the keyboard and placing her fingers on the keys began to play. The beginning was simple, four notes repeated over and over again for about four measures and then it was joined by a small trill of notes. The trill turned into beautifully matched notes that complimented the steady bass notes in the background. Then the rhythm got faster, like the sound of small feet running in the grass, making a lively and happy sound. The music slowed again to the beautifully matched notes but for some reason they had a small tinge of sadness to them, yet still happy. It sped up again and then slowed and ended on a sweet happy note.

Janet kept her hands on the keys a moment longer letting the last note fad into silence and then she looked up at us and smiled. "So how did you like it?" She asked.

"That was beautiful," Bella said smiling.

Janet smiled happily and clapped her hands in delight. "Cool, I'm glad you liked it Bella. You want to hear another one?"

Bella nodded, "go for it."

Janet smiled and turned back to the keyboard. This next song I was very familiar with. It was the piano concerto Pathetique by Beethoven. Janet played it beautifully really putting emotion into the piece. When she was done I grinned and got up from my seat beside Bella. "I think I can play a piece much more difficult than that."

Janet smiled and got up from the piano bench. "Alright mister smarty pants, lets see what you've got."

I chuckled and sat down in front of the keyboard and placing my fingers on the keyboard played Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu, perfectly I might add. When I was done Janet snorted and took a seat next to me.

"I can play something even harder than that. "Placing her fingers on the keys she played Liszet's La Campanella. Here fingers flew across the keys hitting each note perfectly, never missing a single beat. When it came to the ending she banged out the last rhythm with so much passion that I was scared that the keyboard would break in two. When she finished the piece both Bella and I clapped enthusiastically. Janet smiled and getting up gave us a lavish bow.

"Thank you, thank you, and now for my encore I'm going to play the Toccata and Fugue in D minor by Bach on the piano and then on my electric guitar."

Bella and I clapped; Janet smiled and once again took her seat in front of the piano. She was still for a moment and the putting her fingers on the keys began to play. My jaw dropped, her performance was spectacular, and I'm sad to say, better than what I could have done. The first movement was creepy and dark, just like it's suppose to be but Janet played it so that even with your eyes open you could clearly picture yourself slowly walking through the dark halls of a haunted castle. Bella and I were entranced and a tad bit tickled at the irony of the music choice. Eventually the song changed to the Fugue and Janet's fingers lightly flew across the keys giving it a light airy feeling but with the base still making it somewhat dark.

From the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the family crowded in the doorway peeking in to watch. I smiled and then turned back to watch Janet continue with the piano piece. As Janet continued to play she closed her eyes and pictured herself in front of a very large organ in a concert hall that I was not familiar with and she pictured herself at the keyboard playing this song looking up at the large pipes that towered above her. This made Janet play with even more feeling.

Then with a final somber note the song ended. There was silence and then everyone clapped enthusiastically and Janet looking up smiled. "You ready for the rock and roll version of the song?"

Emmett whistled from the doorway, "Hell ya!"

Janet laughed, "Ya'll don't have to stay in the doorway, come on in and find a seat."

Everyone filed in and finding someplace to sit or stand waited as Janet picked up her electric guitar and plugged it into the amp. She switched it on and then turned to me. "Edward, do me a favor. Could you press play on the CD player next to you?"

I nodded and did what she told me to. For a moment there was silence as the CD loaded but then there was the sound of drumsticks being hit together, Janet tapped her foot in time with the beat and then brought her hand down hard on the strings.

This performance was 10 times more amazing than on the piano. Janet's fingers flew across the strings and up and down the neck. The hand she used to strum the strings was simply a blur as she played. When she played the Fugue we could all tell that the drums on the CD were played by Janet and they matched the beat of the Fugue perfectly. When a part came where Janet walked her fingers all the way from the top of the neck all the way to the bottom Jasper and Emmett whistled and then Janet really went at it. She began to play so fast that even we vampires couldn't distinguish the form of her hands, they were just blurs.

Then the song slowed down considerably and then ended with a vibrating note. We all clapped enthusiastically and Janet, laughing bowed and put her instrument away. She then crossed the room and sat next to me. We could have all dispersed to our own rooms at that time, but for some reason we all stayed put. No one wanted to leave the happy atmosphere that Janet had created with her music.

There was silence at first but then Emmett cracked a joke which caused everyone to laugh and pretty soon we were all talking and joking happily. The seriousness of tomorrows events were pushed to the backs of our minds as we stayed together as a family.

Pretty soon, before we were ready for it, the sun came up and the sky turned from pitch black to gray. Everyone became quite and we all huddled around Janet because at that moment she was the warmth and the hope that kept us brave enough to face the coming doom.

Around 10 in the morning Alice said it was time to go. Sighing Janet shooed everyone out of her room saying she need time to do some last minute thinking alone. We all filed downstairs where our friends and allies were waiting. Without a word we all walked outside into the front yard and waited silently for Janet to emerge from the house.

She came out about 5 minutes later, dressed in shorts and her usual black t-shirt. Her hair was tied back into a braid and clutched in her hand was the pocket knife I had seen her carve my lion statue with. She tucked it into her pocket and looked up at us. Her eyes were calm and her face serene. Her thoughts were on the battle that was about to start.

She nodded to all of us and then turning ran into the woods, all of us following behind her.

Halfway to the clearing we heard the sound of approaching footsteps looking to my right I saw that it was the wolf pack coming to meet us. Jacob and Sam speed up and caught up with Janet who was in front. Without pausing Janet saluted them and Sam fell back to run with the pack, Jacob stayed by Janet's side and ran with her all the way to the clearing.

When we reached the clearing it was starting to sprinkle a bit, from what Alice told us, it was going to start pouring later. Janet stopped in the center of the clearing and turned towards us and for the first time that day she smiled, "This is it everybody."

We all nodded and everyone ran off to get to their respective positions. Bella, Maggie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and I all stayed behind and stood behind Janet. Janet was facing the West, her eyes tightly shut and she was concentrating really hard. She was thinking of every type of warrior in history, Samurai, ninja, knights, marines, sumo wrestlers, crusaders, everyone and every type of fighting skill known to man. When finally she opened her eyes they were cold and distant, the eyes of a killer.

I involuntarily took a step back, frightened by those eyes. However, I wasn't given the time to become really afraid of Janet because it was at that moment that I heard the distant approach of our enemies.


	15. Chapter 14: The Storm

We all watched in horror as our enemy advanced towards us. Their numbers were much larger than ours. If it had been simply a fight between them and us without an Elemental on our side there would have been no doubt in our minds that we would have been slaughtered. However, that wasn't the case. Our hopes all lay in Janet, that small child who stood in the very center of the clearing facing the on coming enemy with a face as calm and cool as one could be.

The Volturi advanced towards us and when they were all inside the clearing everyone took their places surrounding the enemy; however no one was paying attention to us. Every single vampire in the Volturi was staring at Janet. When Jane spotted Janet she shrieked and let out a snarl. Janet didn't even blink she continued to look straight ahead cool and calm.

Aro stepped forward and placing his hand on Jane's shoulder asked, "What seems to be the matter small one?"

"That's her!" Jane growled pointing at Janet. "That's the monster that killed Alec and everyone else with her fire."

Aro jerked upright and stared at Janet. At first he was furious as he stared at her and then he looked intrigued and then very quickly he changed his expression to one of disappointment. He looked up at Carlisle, "Is this true Carlisle."

Carlisle didn't have the chance to answer. Janet answered for him. "That is very true Aro. I was the one who killed all those members of the Volturi."

Aro looked down at Janet and unconsciously took a step back. I looked at Janet's expression and I saw a cold dark look. It was frightening.

Janet saw Aro take the involuntary step back and she scowled which made everyone feel uneasy. "Are you frightened Aro?" Janet asked mockingly. "You should be because only a coward has an innocent person killed for no reason."

Aro's eyes widened in disbelief and fear but then it seemed as if he got a hold of himself and then his eyes narrowed, "Are you calling me a coward child."

Janet scowled, "Yes, I am."

Aro pretended to look disappointed and sad. "I am sorry to see that you have allied yourself with such an unruly child, and dangerous as well. We have no choice; if you hand her over to us we will spare you and your family."

Again Carlisle opened his mouth to respond but Janet beat him to the punch. "Oh, please. As if you intend to spare anyone. Now will you please keep quite while I address the people you've brought here?"

Then without further ado Janet stepped around Aro and faced the other vampires in the clearing. "I'm sorry that you have to see me in such a foul mood. However, I have no intention to harm anyone, even if your masters say that I am a very large threat."

"I am one of the Elementals and I come here simply to offer you the choice of accepting the gift of being transformed back into humans."

There was an instant uproar from the other vampires in the clearing. Some were talking excitedly; others were a bit more doubtful. "You're lying!" One of the more outspoken vampires said.

Janet shook her head, "I'm not lying. Everything I say is true. I am an Elemental and I can cure you, for some of you I can restore you back to the age you were when you were changed, and for those who choose to be cured, the transformation is quick and painless."

"What about those who don't want to changed? We like being vampires."

Janet sighed, "Unfortunately I can not allow a single vampire to leave this clearing."

Cauis snorted, "So what are you going to do kill us? Well, let me tell you that you can't take on all of us, because we will all fight."

Janet smiled serenely, "Look around you Cauis look at the faces of the people you lead. Not very many feel the same way you do."

Cauis looked behind him and saw that many of the volunteers and even some of the members of the volturi were looking at Cauis in doubt and confusion. When he looked back at Janet his face was livid.

Janet's gaze slid past Cauis and once again addressed the Vampire's behind Cauis. "Now, who wishes to accept my offer?"

At first there was only silence and stillness but then the most astonishing thing occurred. Marcus stepped forward away from his brothers and stood in front of Janet and for the first time his face showed an emotion other than boredom. His eyes shone with hope. "I will accept your offer little one, there is someone I am longing to meet in heaven."

Janet smiled up at Marcus and extended her hand. "Than I shall make sure that you are able to go meet your loved one in heaven."

Marcus took Janet's small hand in his and shook it and for the first time in years he smiled. Janet gestured for Marcus to get behind Bella, Maggie, and Me. Marcus stepped up to me and nodded towards me, "It's good to see you again Edward."

I smiled and nodded back, "Likewise Marcus."

Looking back towards the other vampires I saw that Aro and Cauis were staring at their brother in disbelief and outrage. Then every single one of Marcus's guards stepped forward and said that they would take the offer as well. Maggie nodded beside me, silently telling me that they were all telling the truth. Then more than half of the volunteers stepped forward and also accepted Janet's offer. Janet smiled at all of them and gestured for them to go join Marcus and his guards. The enemy was down to less than half and then two other members of the volturi stepped forward, Henri and a female who was his mate. He stepped in front of Janet and looked down at her, his eyes full of remorse.

"I am truly sorry for the mess that I've helped cause."

Janet smiled and punched Henri's arm playfully, "Don't sweat it, just as long as you don't do it again."

Henri chuckled and slapped Janet's back. "Agreed," he then stepped around Janet and joined the others.

Janet then faced forward and waited for a minute and when no one else stepped forward she sighed, "Are there no more volunteers?"

There was silence and stillness and sighing Janet turned to Jacob who had been standing beside her this whole time. "Okay time for you to take your place,"

Jacob let out a sigh and grumbling turned and got into position. It was then that Aro and Cauis looked around and found that they had been surrounded. They faced Janet again and both were scowling.

"So you are going to kill us." Cauis shouted accusingly.

Janet sighed in exasperation, "I have no intention of killing anyone. However, like I said before I have no intention of letting a single vampire out of this clearing."

Then reaching into her pocket Janet pulled out her pocket knife and flipped it open. Aro and Cauis saw the knife in Janet's hand and they laughed. "Are you planning on fighting us with that puny little knife?"

Janet snorted, "Of course not. I'm not that stupid." She then grabbed her braid and raising her knife chopped off her braid. I heard Rosalie groan in regret as Janet shook out her now chin length hair, which was soon soaked in the down pour of rain.

Janet then extended the hand that clutched her braid. She concentrated momentarily and then her hair burst into flame; however the flame was a bright blue. The flame extended outward until it was a straight rod and as tall as Janet was. She spun it around in her hands and let it rest beside her. "I plan on fighting you with this. The amount of DNA that I burned will be more than enough to change everyone in this clearing." She crouched down and snarled at Cauis, "STARTING WITH YOU!"

Aro and Cauis snarled and shot forward followed by those that remained on their side. Janet snarled back and shot forward. She crashed into one of Cauis's guards first and with a single swing she slashed the vampire across the chest. The vampire let out a scream and dropped down to the ground withering in pain. The clearing was filled up with his screams of agony. Everyone paused and stared down at the vampire in horror. Even Jane, from her thoughts she knew that even with her power she could not make a vampire scream with that much pain and agony.

Janet growled her eyes filled with pain and remorse as she listened to the vampire scream. Eventually he stopped screaming and he lay there in a heap breathing heavily. It was then that we all heard the sound of a heart beat and the smell of human blood. The man sat up and looking down at himself his eyes widened and then he began to sob. Bella stepped forward and very gently helped the now human man to his feet and lead him to the group of volunteers.

Then all hell broke loose. The enemy broke rank and they began to run away from Janet. However, they soon found out that they couldn't escape they were completely surrounded. Janet snarled and ran after the runaways. She raised her rod of fire and swinging it began to slash at every vampire enemy in her reach. The second that the fire touched the enemy they dropped, screaming in pain. Each time that happened Janet winced however, she kept pressing forward, slashing at everyone.

Everyone was bombarded by people trying to escape. Three attempted to escape by jumping into the trees but Janet in a flash changed her rod into a bow of fire and firing three arrows like that day in clearing shot the three vampires out of the sky. They feel back down to the ground and by the time they hit the ground they were completely transformed, and Janet had already changed her fire bow back into a fire rod. Her next opponent was pretty clever and attempted to fight her. He was able to dodge Janet's rod of fire, staying out of the fires reach.

Frustrated, Janet growled and with a twitch of her hand the rod shrank until the fire only surrounded her hands and feet and then doing a miraculous martial arts flip in the air backwards, kicked the man in the chin. He dropped to the ground screaming. Janet slammed her hands together and the rod reappeared instantly.

By now there was only three of the enemy left in the clearing who were still vampires; Aro, Cauis, and Jane. Jane let out a scream of outrage and ran at Janet. Janet swung her rod but Jane ducked and tackled Janet to the ground. She raised her hands and clawed at Janet. Janet was able to keep her at bay. Then we all heard a ripping sound and we all stepped forward to see who was hurt but then we saw that it was only Janet's shorts that had gotten ripped. Jane held in her hand the pocket knife that Janet had used to cut her hair and a handful of denim. She growled and threw it aside. She turned back to Janet but Janet was ready and thrust her rod of fire into Jane's chest. Jane gasped then fell to the ground screaming in pain. Janet rolled away from Jane and sprang to her feet and faced Aro and Cauis who were backing away from Janet, their eyes wide with fear.

Janet reduced her fire until it only glowed around her hands. She stepped forward towards the last remaining enemies. "The age of vampires is ending, after today there will never be another vampire ever again. Humans will be safe from us from now on. However, I am sorry that your family had to go through all of this pain in order for this to change."

She then shot forward and placing a hand on each of their foreheads concentrated and screaming in agony Aro and Cauis began to change. There process was slower than everyone else's. Their hair began to turn gray. Their skin began to wrinkle and was no longer a transparent white. Age spots began to appear and their eyes which had been blood red changed to brown and the white parts turned a shade of yellow. Their backs began to stoop and the skin on their hands began to recede till you could see the veins. Aro and Cauis were now very old men, harmless old men.

When the transformation was finished Janet let Aro and Cauis go and they fell to the ground in a heap. Janet extinguished the fire and stood their in the middle of the clearing surrounded by the newly changed humans. Many of them had passed out from the pain; some were simply laying there groaning, exhausted because of the transformation. Janet was panting, and because of the rain it looked like she was sweating. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths through her nose, when she had composed herself she turned toward us, her eyes scanning over each of us, checking to see if anyone was hurt. Jacob trotted over to her and circled her doing the same thing.

Janet giggled and grabbing his tail, stopping him mid circle. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I promise."

Jacob snorted, _don't lie. You look exhausted. _

Janet smiled, "Oh please! You worry too much. Come on, this isn't over yet." She patted Jacob's head and sighing Jacob followed her as she stepped forward towards the volunteers.

She smiled at the volunteers. Then concentrating, her left hand burst into blue flame. She extended her hand, "Who wishes to go first?"

Tanya and her family stepped forward smiling. Tanya smiled down at Janet, "We shall be the first," and then Tanya extended her own hand and grasped Janet's small hand in hers. Tanya gasped and then she began to change. Her heart began to beat and blood began to run through her veins. Her transformation was fast and painless, Janet let go of Tanya's hand and smiled at Tanya, "How do you feel?" She asked.

Tanya stared down at her hands in disbelief, and then she looked up at Janet, tears in her eyes. "I feel wonderful, thank you so much."

Janet smiled and gave Tanya a hug, being careful not to touch her with her left hand. Janet let Tanya go and then one by one she changed everyone in Tanya's family. Next she changed every one of the volunteers and the members of the guard. Everyone was smiling, crying in joy and hugging and kissing, happy that they were no longer monsters.

Then Marcus stepped forward and Janet smiled up at the ancient. "I see from your thoughts that you do not wish to be returned to the age you were when you were first changed."

Marcus smiled, "You are a very insightful child. It is true that I wish to be transformed into an old man just like my brothers. I believe I have lived on this earth long enough and I wish to only have enough time to get my affairs in order."

Janet smiled, "I think I can manage that." She then took Marcus' hand and Marcus began to change. His hair turned gray and wrinkles appeared on his face, however he did not become stoop like his brothers. He stayed straight and tall, his age making him look more sophisticated and wise rather than just simply old like his brothers. When Janet let go of his hand Marcus looked down at himself and gave Janet a grin.

"You are a kind person Janet. Many would have made me extremely old. Now with this body I think I will be strong enough to take care of my brothers until their time has come to pass and then shortly follow after them." Marcus said happily.

Janet smiled, "I'm glad you approve Marcus. I wish you the absolute best." She then extended the hand that wasn't on fire and Marcus smiling took it and shook it.

"I hope we get to see each other again my little friend."

Janet smiled, "I hope so too Marcus, keep in touch."

Marcus nodded, "I will." Then he turned and helping his brothers to their feet led them out of the clearing. The volturi was no more. They could no longer threaten our family, or anyone else. I heard Carlisle give a sigh of relief, his thoughts matching my own. Janet watched as Marcus disappeared with Aro and Cauis through the trees and then she turned toward us, her hand extended.

"Are you ready?" She asked Carlisle.

Carlisle turned and looked at all of us, we all nodded and smiled. Seeing that we were all in agreement he turned back towards Janet and nodded. "Yes we're ready."

Janet smiled and Carlisle stepped forward and took Janet's hand. His transformation was just as quick and painless as everyone else's however; his transformation was more significant to our family. Carlisle was the first of us to be changed into a vampire. The one, who didn't want to be a vampire, yet the one with the most compassion and the one we all loved the most. To see his greatest dream come true left us all feeling extremely happy.

When his transformation was over Carlisle looked down at his hands and then placed them over his now beating heart. Esme stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug. "I can hear it Carlisle, I can hear it."

Carlisle nodded and tears flowed down his cheeks. Esme then letting go of Carlisle turned to Janet.

Janet smiled at Esme and extended her hand to Esme. Esme smiled and took Janet's hand and she too was changed. When her transformation was complete Esme gave Janet a large hug, well large for a human, and then turned and threw herself into Carlisle's waiting arms.

Rosalie came forward next and when Janet extended her hand Rosalie, without a single moment's hesitation, grabbed Janet's hand. When her transformation was complete she placed her hands over her now beating heart and then burst into tears of joy. The one thing she had wanted her entire vampire life was finally hers.

It was then Emmett's turn. He was a tad bit hesitant. He liked being extremely strong, he could protect Rosalie better this way. Janet hearing his thoughts laughed, "Don't worry Emmett you'll still be plenty strong. And you don't have to worry about fighting off vampires. The only thing that could beat you at an arm wrestling match is a bear. However, I think from past experience you know not to mess with bears."

Emmett laughed out loud. "That's true." He then took Janet's hand and when his transformation was complete he ran over to Rosalie and pulling her up into his arms swung her around, both of them laughing with joy.

Alice and Jasper stepped up together next. Jasper smiling, "I'll be happy to no longer have to deal with this burning pain in my throat anymore."

Alice and Janet laughed and then Janet gave her hand to Jasper and changed him. When his transformation was complete he took a deep breath and sighed contently. "I've missed this sensation. Taking a deep breath and not having to worry about killing someone." He turned towards Janet, "Thank you Janet."

Janet smiled and nodded and then turned to Alice, "You ready?"

Alice nodded, "I'm ready, I'm happy to know that this time around my family won't put me into an insane asylum."

Janet smiled and taking Alice's hand transformed Alice into a human. When the transformation was complete Alice thanked Janet and walked over to Jasper and they embraced, both happy that the other was happy.

Then Janet turned towards me and Bella. "Are you ready Bella? Edward?"

I looked down at Bella who was standing beside me and at the same moment she looked up at me. I could tell that she was uncertain but when I smiled at her, her uncertainty disappeared and she smiled back at me. I took her hand and squeezed it. Then looking up at Janet we both nodded in unison. "Yes we're ready."

Janet looked at us and then smiled, "You know I think I can change both of you at the same time." She then stepped forward and placing her hand over our intertwined hands concentrated really hard and then Bella and I began to change. It was such an interesting sensation. It was like a trickle of warm water spreading from my hand all the way to the crown of my head to the very tips of my toes and then the warm trickle reached my heart and it once again began to beat. My eyesight was no longer as sharp as it was and I felt somewhat deaf with regular human hearing, but the one thing that I was the most ecstatic about was the silence inside my own head. I no longer heard the thoughts of everyone in the clearing or anywhere else in the forest.

Janet let go of both of our hands and stepped back breathing somewhat heavily but smiling brightly and tears building up in her eyes. It was then as a human did I understand how humans use to stand in awe when they saw us. Janet surrounded by humans stood out like a swan amongst a flock of everyday ducks. However, she paled in comparison to my Bella.

I walked over to Janet and embraced her. "Thank you Janet. You don't know how happy we all are."

Janet laughed and gently broke from my embrace. "Okay, I think it's time for me to change otherwise I'm going to have problems being surrounded by so many humans."

It was then that it hit us. Janet was a vampire and we were all humans. My heart began to race and instinctively I stepped in front of Bella in a feeble attempt to protect her. Janet laughed and shook her head and it dawned on me just how stupid I was being. Janet would never hurt us.

Janet stepped away from us and cupping her hands in front of her and closing her eyes concentrated very hard. The blue fire that had surrounded her hand now began to form into a solid sphere of light in the middle of her cupped hands. When Janet had a sphere about the size of my fist she opened her eyes and taking a deep breath opened her mouth and swallowed the sphere of light. She coughed and fell to her knees clutching her neck.

We all ran forward to help her but she held out her hand and stopped us. "I'm okay, it just really burns."

Then at that exact same moment Alice gasped and we all whipped around to see that her eyes were distant and we knew that she was having a vision. She blinked and then turned. "BELLA!" She screamed.

We all whipped around to see Jane leap to her feet and charge at Bella with Janet's pocket knife clutched in her hand. My heart stopped and for some reason I froze in place.

"NO!" Janet yelled. She threw herself at Jane at such a blinding speed we humans couldn't even see. Janet and Jane collided, Jane flew into a tree and in a streak of white Janet was there holding her to the tree. "Very cleaver Jane but you were too slow. I really didn't want to kill you because it would disappoint Carlisle. But I won't let anyone hurt my family."

I couldn't see Jane's face but I saw Janet go ridged and then her arm twitched and I heard the sound of Jane's neck snap. Janet stepped back and Jane's body fell limply to the ground.

"It's over. It's finally over." Janet said in relief and then she crumpled to the ground.

"Janet!" we all yelled in unison and we all ran forward. I reached her first and very gently I rolled her over. The front of her shirt was drenched in blood.

"Oh dear lord," I said in horror. "Janet? Janet? Talk to me! Where is the wound?"

Janet's eyes fluttered opened and she began to wheeze fighting for breath. It was then I knew that Jane had punctured Janet's lung.

"I can't breath." Janet wheezed.

I nodded and could feel panic begin to bubble up from the pit of my stomach.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Carlisle said urgently.

"We're not vampires anymore." Jasper said desperately. "We'd never get her there in time."

"If we don't get her to the hospital she'll die." Carlisle said.

Just then Jacob stepped into the clearing Carlisle and Jasper were blocking Janet from his view. I gently placed her down and ran over to Jacob; for once in my life I was happy to see that annoying boy.

"Jacob! Thank God! Janet's been hurt badly and we can't get her to the hospital in time. Will you carry her and Carlisle to the hospital?"

Jacob's eyes widened in shook and fear but he quickly nodded and trotted over to where Janet lay surrounded by everyone. When he reached her he stopped dead in his tracks and then slowly stepped forward. Janet extended a hand and Jacob took the last step forward and leaned his large head into her hand and then let out a heart wrenching whine.

"Doesn't be sad Jacob," Janet said smiling. "Everything is going to be alright. Look I cured Bella. She's not a vampire anymore. Also, I did it; I changed every vampire in the world. There are no more vampires Jacob. You and your pack, you're all free. You'll be able to be normal human boys now."

A large baseball sized tear ran down Jacob's snout and onto Janet's hand.

Emmett knelt down then and picked Janet up into his arms and very gently placed her on Jacob's back. Carlisle very quickly climbed up behind her. Janet looked down and looked straight into my eyes. "Don't worry Edward. Everything is going to be alright. You and your family are finally human again. Be happy."

And then, Jacob sprang forward and disappeared into the trees. Bella came over to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist. "She's going to be alright Edward. She's a fighter."

I nodded and then for the first time in over a century I began to cry.

_Carlisle's Point of View:_

Lucky for us it was dark outside and Jacob was able to get me very close to the emergency room entrance. I dismounted and gently lifted Janet down. Then Jacob quickly changed back into a human and yanked on his sweatpants and then took Janet into his arms and we ran into the emergency room.

I yelled the name of the 2 nurses in charge, "Samantha! Mike! My niece has been stabbed! We need to get her into surgery right NOW!"

Every nurse and Doctor in that small hospital jumped into action. "Where is the wound?" Samantha asked as we placed Janet on the gurney.

"She has a puncture wound to the left lung." I informed her.

She winced and nodded. Mike was then right beside me. "I've paged Doctor Chase, he's preparing for surgery." Mike informed me.

I shook my head vehemently. "No! I will be treating her!"

Mike frowned in disapproval and opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "She's my niece Mike if I don't do everything in my power to save her I'd never forgive myself. My family would never forgive me."

Mike sighed but nodded and I quickly rushed away to prepare for surgery.

When I got to the surgery room Janet was already sedated and she looked so weak and fragile lying there on the operating table. I got control of my emotions and quickly crossed the room and got to work.

_Janet's Point of View:_

I found myself in the same position as when I was first changed into a vampire. I was hovering over my body watching as Carlisle fought to keep me alive. As I sat there a light came through the operating room door and then settled next to me. At first I stared at it in awe but then the light began to take shape and I smiled as I recognized my best friends face.

"Looks like you successfully completed your mission." Alex said once he was completely solidified.

I smiled "Yup, are you here to take me away to heaven?"

Alex smiled, "Yes, it's time for you to come back home."

I smiled sadly and looked down at Carlisle. His face was wrought with worry and fear. I didn't want to cause the Cullen's anymore pain, but I knew in my heart that my time was up. I sighed, "I'm really going to miss everyone." My thoughts then turned to Jacob, my goofy wolf friend who had come to mean more to me than he initially did. I bit my lip, "Is there anyway I could stay?"

Alex shook his head sadly, "No Janet, your time is up for now here on Earth. You have another task to do."

I sighed sadly, "Alright." I then looked up at Alex my eyes pleading, "Can I at least say good-bye to them before we go? You don't have to put me back into my body. Just let me go out into the waiting room and say my own private good-bye."

Alex chuckled, "I knew you were going to ask that. You always ask to say good-bye and I always say yes."

I smiled, "Thanks Alex."

Alex extended his hand, "You ready?"

I took a deep breath and then nodding took his hand.

_Carlisle's point of view_

"Doctor, her blood pressure is dropping rapidly."

"Come on Janet, hang in there. Don't die on me." I pleaded as I fought to stabilize her blood pressure. The heart monitor was increasing in tempo at an alarming rate; my heart matching it beat for beat as fear began to spread. I quickly gave orders to the nurses. Then the thing that I feared most happened. Janet's heart stopped.

"NO!" I yelled, "We have to restart her heart!" I grabbed the paddles and placed them on Janet's chest. "Clear!" I yelled.

Janet's body jerked but her heart stayed silent. I tried again "Clear!"

Again her body jerked with no result.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Silence.

"Clear!"

Still nothing.

"Come on Janet fight! CLEAR!"

Dead silence.

"Doctor Cullen, there's nothing you can do. She's gone." Samantha said placing her hand on my shoulder and I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"You did everything you could Doctor Cullen." Mike said who was also crying.

I looked down at Janet's face. Her face, so similar to Edward's. This face clear of emotion or life, her eyes closed. Those eyes that would never dance with laughter, shine with happiness and wonder as she sat at the piano and played. Eyes that would never again look at you intently as she listened to us speak.

I could feel the tears building up and as I grabbed her small hand. These hands which had lovingly carved Esme's mantel. Composed Bella's song on her violin, thrown a football at Emmett whenever he wanted to play. The hands that taught Jasper to play the guitar for Alice's birthday and helped Rosalie with her car. The hands that playing next to Edward's had made beautiful music. Her hands like her eyes were still and void of life. I clutched her little hand to my heart and sobbed.

The entire Cullen family waited in the waiting room for Carlisle to show up and tell them how the surgery had gone. Esme sat between Alice and Bella praying fervently for everything to be alright. Rosalie stood next to Emmett clutching his hand, needing his strength for once. Emmett for the first time did not have that carefree laid back feel to him. He was dead serious and completely silent.

Jasper was seated next to Alice his head in his hands also praying silently for everything to be alright.

Jacob stood in a corner, anxiety in every inch of his face. The only person moving was Edward as he paced back and forth. Bella watched him and thought that she had never seen Edward this worried before.

Then Carlisle entered the room. Edward stopped his pacing and made for Carlisle. When he saw Carlisle's expression his knees became weak. "Carlisle how is she?" His voice begging for a contradiction to Carlisle's expression.

Carlisle looked Edward in the eye and couldn't hold in the tears. "I'm sorry Edward. She's gone."

"NO!" Edward yelled, "No, she can't…she can't be gone!" He fell to his knees and began to sob. Bella rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Edward, tears falling down her cheeks. Edward turned in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist and cried with her.

Rosalie and Emmett held each other as they cried for their lost friend. Esme burst into tears and Carlisle went to her side and held her as she sobbed. Jasper and Alice both wept silently together.

Jacob slid down the wall and buried his face in his arms and wept for his little friend. However, when he looked up again he was met with a sight that would stay with him forever.

Suddenly out of nowhere an angel appeared. It was a male angle. His wings spanned about 7 feet and were pure white. His robe matched his wings in color and seemed to be made purely of light. He was leading something or someone by the hand.

Jacob gasped when he saw who it was. She was somewhat transparent yet Jacob could still see every detail of her face. She was smiling and when she saw Jacob's look of shocked awe her smile widened.

_Hello Jacob._ Janet's voice resonated in Jacob's head and he knew that he was the only one who could hear or see her.

_Hey! _He thought back.

Janet giggled. _I can hear you too._

Jacob attempted to smile but failed. Janet saw Jacob's struggle and her smile suddenly became sad. She started to say something but Jacob interrupted her.

_Who's that?_ He pointed toward the male angel standing behind Janet. Janet looked over her shoulder and smiled at the angel.

_This is Alex. _She explained, _He's my best friend. He came to get me. He always comes and gets me."_

Jacob nodded, _Oh nice to meet you Alex._

Alex smiled and nodded to Jacob, however, no new voice sounded in Jacob's head. _Guess you can't hear every voice._ Jacob thought. Jacob and Janet looked at each other, Jacob attempting to memorize every detail of Janet's face before she disappeared forever.

"I'm gonna miss you Jay." Jacob said, tears in his voice.

Janet stepped forward and gave Jacob a hug. It wasn't like a normal hug. The comfort and warmth didn't come from Janet's body. It came from inside Jacob and it spread through the whole of his body. It was like being hugged from the inside out. "I'm gonna miss you too Jake."

She pulled back and looked at the weeping Cullen's. "I'm really going to miss them too." She turned back to Jacob. "Will you do me a favor?" She asked.

Jacob nodded, "Of course."

"Look over them. Especially Edward and Bella, they're going to need some looking after while they get use to being human again."

"Absolutely, I'll look out for them whenever I can."

Janet smiled again and then patting Jacob's shoulder walked around the room and carefully placed a hand on each of the Cullen's foreheads. Then she turned and smiling walked to Alex. Alex rose into the air and smiling down at Janet extended his hand towards her. With out a single hesitation Janet stepped forward and took his hand.

The air around Janet began to shimmer and Janet's appearance began to change. Her hair which she had chopped off during the fight grew down to her waist. Her clothes changed from shorts and a t-shirt to a pure white robe which was similar to Alex's and then wings sprouted from Janet's back. She took one last look at the Cullen's and then she faced forward and with a large smile on her face she spread her wings and flew out of the hospital and Jacob cried, but his tears weren't bitter tears because he knew that Janet was happy where she was going.

**A/N: STOP! Before you send me a message or a comment just know that the story is NOT over yet. The chapter is over, but not the story, so before you jump the gun and tell me how much you don't like the way this chapter ended, wait for the other 2 chapters. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait I promise!**


	16. Chapter 15: A Wish Granted

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, It's rather short but I gotta wrap this up pretty soon. I own nothing that isn't already owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

A Wish Granted

Janet closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair as she flew through the clouds. Alex who was flying next to her smiled as he saw the look of joy on his best friends face.

"Ah, I've really missed flying."

Alex chuckled, "You always say that."

Janet opened her eyes and all of a sudden a millennia of memories, both human and angelic, flooded through Janet's brain. Some memories were happy others were sad but each was equally as precious to Janet. She understood why she was constantly being compared to Edward and Bella, they actually were her parents. Also, she finally understood what her real feelings were for Alex and she blushed. "We almost did it again didn't we?" She asked.

Alex blushed and nodded, "Yeah, almost. Lucky for us we didn't get married this time. Remember what happened last time?"

Sadness filled Janet's eyes as the painful memories came flooding back of that lifetime that was filled with pain, betrayal, and anger. "Yeah, thank goodness for that. We do not want the same thing that happened then to happen ever again. That was just a horrible time for all of us."

Alex grinned, "Well, you know The Lord had his reasons for making us go through what we did."

Janet nodded, "Yes, how else would we have matured from Cherubs to Angels? If we had had only happy lives we never would have felt the human pain of a broken heart. But since our friendship is so strong He said we would always be in danger of repeating the same mistake, and He would not always be there to make sure that we don't make the same mistake again."

Alex nodded in agreement, "Yes, and also we wouldn't have had our lovely children."

Janet's smile grew tender at the mention of her children, "How are they?"

Alex smiled, "I popped in on them about a human week ago, they're as happy as clams in their new bodies down on earth. They're living in Paris. Celeste is taking good care of them, she loves them very much. She's especially gotten attached to Brian."

Celeste was Alex's soul mate who was on Guardian duty at the moment and watching over the reincarnations of Alex's and Janet's children. Humans may find this odd but there was no jealousy, resentment, anger, or any negative feelings in angels.

Janet and Alex fell into a comfortable silence as they continued on their way. Eventually, when the sun was setting below the horizon Janet and Alex reached the Gates of Heaven. Janet caught her breath, she was almost home. Just then the Gates flew open and out flew another Angel. This Angel had long flowing hair tied at the nape of the neck and had on pure white robes and around his waist was a scarlet sash, showing that he was the master of the element of Fire, Gabriel.

Janet gave a shout of joy and rushed forward to embrace her teacher and mentor. "Master Gabriel! It's wonderful that you are the first of the council that I've seen."

Gabriel smiled down at his pupil, "I came to congratulate you, we have all heard about your success in your mission and we are happy to have you back safe and sound with us in Heaven. Also, I am very proud of you."

Janet smiled up at her tutor, "It was all due to your excellent teaching Master Gabriel. Without your guidance I don't think I would have been able to master my powers as quickly as I did."

Alex cleared his throat a reminder to Janet that he had helped out as well. Janet turned and smiled at Alex apologetically. "You too, Alex. Without your help I probably would have been at a loss in how to even use my power as a human."

Alex smiled, "It was nothing, and you would have done the same for me."

Janet nodded, "Yes, I would do the same."

Both Angels laughed and followed Gabriel through the gates of Heaven. "I can't wait till we can all sit down and have a good long talk. I'm itching to know the latest news. I'd also like to visit the Garden of Celestial Elements, and I'd like to look in on all my children and their descendents. Oh, and I must say hello to all my ancestors." Janet listed excitedly. She had so much to do, but she had all the time in the universe to complete it. However, it didn't make her any less anxious to get it all done.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately Janet, you will only be staying here in Heaven for a human decade."

Janet looked up at her tutor sadly, "A human decade? So little time? Why?" She asked.

Alex seeing Janet's sadness put his arm around her shoulders in a silent comfort. "Don't worry Janet it's for a very good reason. The whole Council is assembling to explain it to you."

Janet nodded, already resigned to accept whatever assignment came her way. As Alex had said earlier, their Father had an excellent reason for everything.

The three Angels flew through Heaven passing sights that no human in their wildest dreams could imagine, luscious gardens, beautiful lakes and oceans, breathtaking landscapes that any human painter would die to see (which many of them did), it was truly paradise. Eventually the three Angels flew over a hill and in the middle of one of the largest lakes was a pavilion. It was made of pure white marble. It was circular and was completely open, the domed glass roof was held up with pillars and the steps gracefully fell towards the water. Janet saw that the other Elemental Masters were waiting on the steps for them.

The three Angels landed on the bottom most stairs, the waves lapping at their bare feet. Alex and Janet bowed to their superiors and Gabriel greeted each of his colleagues.

"Gabriel you must be very proud of your pupil," said Gabriella, Elemental Master of the Air and Gabriel's twin sister.

Gabriel smiled, "Indeed I am."

"You have done us all very proud Angel Janet." Michael, the Elemental Master of Earth said.

Janet humbly lowered her eyes and bowed, "I thank you very much for your praise Masters."

"Come," said Joshua the Elemental Master of Water. "We have one more assignment for you."

All the Angels flew in and the Elemental Masters and Alex took their seats while Janet flew to the center of the pavilion. Each Elemental Master had a seat at the very front of the assembly. Their seats evenly spaced around the circumference of the pavilion. Behind each seat, in raised bleachers circular bleachers that went all the way around the pavilion were the Elemental Master's pupils, first the Angels and behind them the Cherubs. Alex sat behind Gabriella in the section for the Air Elementals.

When all the Elemental Masters were seated Gabriel spoke. "Angel Janet, former Cherub of Music, you have successfully fulfilled your mission in vanquishing the evil race of vampires. However, Our Father has one more favor to ask of you."

Janet blinked in surprise, an order she was expecting, a favor no. "A favor Master Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled kindly down at Janet. "Yes a favor, Our Father wishes to grant a wish to now human Carlisle. For keeping faith, hope, love, and goodness in his heart, even as a vampire. His unswerving loyalty has not gone unnoticed by Our Father, and thus he wishes to grant Carlisle his hearts desire."

Janet smiled happily; she was overjoyed that Carlisle was so loved by God. "That's wonderful, does Our Father wish for me to deliver this news to Carlisle? I would very much like to see him again."

Gabriella chuckled and smiled warmly down at Janet, "No Angel Janet, we don't need to deliver a message to Carlisle. You see Carlisle's dearest wish is to have you back in his family."

Michael nodded, "Yes, and the favor we ask of you Angel Janet and the favor Our Father asks of you is to return to your human body and be reborn as his grandchild through humans Edward and Isabella. Are you willing Angel Janet?"

Janet thought for a little bit and smiling meekly asked, "Can I ask a favor in return?"

All of the Elemental Masters looked at each other confused but Gabriel nodded. Taking a deep breath Janet asked, "May I keep my human memories of the time I was Janet Ramirez?"

Gabriella smiled kindly down at Janet, "My dear, you have no need to ask for that. Carlisle wishes for you, that includes your memories of your time as Janet Ramirez. Are you still willing to return to the human world?"

Janet let out a cry of joy and nodded vigorously, "Yes, oh yes! I would love to."

Gabriella smiled, "Good, now hear all!" She raised her voice so everyone in the pavilion could hear her, "In a human decades time Angel Janet will return to Earth in her human guise and be reborn as Janet Elizabeth Cullen."

Every Angel in the pavilion let out a cheer and clapped. Alex brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. "So let it be ordained," said all of the Elemental Masters in unison. Every Angel looked up to the sky and across the sky a streak of lighting flashed, a sign of agreement from The Mighty Father.

Janet smiling bowed and whispered, "Thank you."

There was a soft chuckle that resounded in Janet's head and then a voice _you have done me a tremendous favor Little Angel. The least I can do is see that those that you love most have a happy and blessed life._

Tears came to Janet's eyes and she shook her head, "I am not worthy of this wonderful gift."

There was another chuckle and then Janet felt His presence recede from her mind. Alex had flown down from his seat and now stood next to Janet, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Come; let's go make sure that you get to visit as many places as possible before you have to leave again. Also, Our Holy Mother Mary has missed our music. Let's go and greet her and play a little bit for her before you leave again."

Janet nodded and with a nod from the Elemental Masters they flew out of the pavilion. When Alex and Janet were far away from the pavilion Janet turned to Alex. "You're not coming with me this time, are you?"

Alex shook his head, "Unfortunately no I'm not. Our Father said that it was time that we were tested separately. However, I have been assigned as your Guardian until you are reunited with your memories and your soul mate."

Janet frowned, "I won't be reunited with my memories right away?" she asked confused.

Alex shook his head, "No, you will be born in Phoenix Arizona. When you turn 16 years old you will go back to Forks Washington and it is there that you will be reunited with your memories as Janet Ramirez."

"Oh," Janet replied, "I see. That makes sense. Since almost everything that I want to remember happened in Forks."

Alex nodded, "Precisely."

Alex and Janet spent half of the human decade roaming around Heaven visiting people and places that Janet loved dearly. Later, Alex's soul mate Celeste came and greeting Janet with a friendly hug and kiss took Alex away. Janet continued to roam around Heaven and eventually dropped by to see The Holy Mother Mary. She was overjoyed to see Janet and begged her to play some music for her. Janet did so gladly, playing and singing until finally Alex came to collect Janet for the re-birth ceremony. Giving The Holy Mother Mary and hug and telling her that she would see her again very soon, left with Alex.

All of the Elemental Masters were waiting for both of them at the gates of Heaven.

"Are you ready Angel Janet?" Joshua asked.

Janet took a deep breath and with one more look back at Heaven she nodded, "Yes I am."

All the Elemental Masters nodded and then forming a circle around Janet began to sing and Janet began to transform. First, her wings receded into her back and her celestial robe disappeared. Light emanating from her body covered her from head to toe and then the light and Janet began to shrink until she was a small kernel of light, the essence of her soul. With a nod from Gabriel Alex took Janet's soul into his hands and presented it to each Elemental Master to bless. When each Elemental Master had blessed Janet's soul Alex turned and flew through the gates of Heaven and back down to earth.

Alex located Edward and Bella's home in Phoenix Arizona. Alex flew through the roof and found himself inside a room where two twin children were sleeping. They looked to be about the age of 9. Alex knew that these were Edward and Bella's first children, Renesme and Edward Jr. Alex smiled down at both children, he knew them very well. They were Janet's true brother and sister and had been waiting centuries to be reunited with their sister and parents. Now they were going to get their wish.

Alex flew out of the children's room and located Edward and Bella's bedroom. When he entered both Edward and Bella were awake. They were both in bed, Edward writing something in a notebook and Bella curled up next to him reading a very old worn out version of Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice. Alex could tell that the human child body growing within Bella was ready to receive a soul. Unseen by both humans Alex flew over to Bella and very gently lowered Janet's soul into the human child's body. It took a minute for Janet's soul to settle into the new human body but when she did Alex knew because Janet softly kicked her mother's belly. Bella jerked upright and her eyes widened in wonder and happiness.

Edward felling Bella jerk looked down at her worried, "Bella love? What's wrong?"

Bella looked up at Edward and smiled happily, "It's the baby Edward, she kicked."

Edward's eyes widened and smiled happily down at his wife. "She kicked? That's wonderful."

Bella nodded and taking Edward's hand she placed it over her tummy and as if Janet could tell what was going on she kicked again right under Edward's hand. Edward's eyes widened in wonder and then softened. He bent down and whispered, "Hello little one."

Smiling Alex flew to the ceiling and sitting down stood guard over his best friend.

_A few months Later:_

"Come on Bella," The nurse urged the panting Bella. "Just one more push! I can see the head."

Bella clutched Edward's hand and giving out one more scream pushed. At first there was silence and then the sound of a baby's cry. The nurse looked up at Bella and smiled. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Bella fell back against her pillows sobbing with happiness. Edward bent down and embraced Bella. "You did it love, you did it. It's a healthy baby girl."

Bella nodded and hugged Edward close. The nurse crossed the room, the baby now swaddled in a pink blanket. She smiled down at the parents and placed the baby in her mother's arms. Bella cradled the baby in her arms and smiled down at the baby who a moment ago had been screaming at the top of her longs and who was now quietly laying in Bella's arms, sleeping. She looked up at Edward and smiled, "She's beautiful."

Edward nodded and extended his arms to hold his little baby girl. Bella handed over the baby and standing Edward crossed over to the window, discreetly giving Bella time to rest. He rocked his little girl in his arms softly singing a lullaby that he had written specifically for his new baby girl. Then as if she recognized her fathers voice the baby girl opened her eyes and Edward gasped in wonder as he looked into a pair of dark hazel eyes, the perfect combination of chocolate brown and emerald green. Instantly his memory raced back to that time in the hospital when Janet had described what color her eyes use to be.

_They were an odd color, from what I remember. A friend of mine once called it the color of a forest. If I remember correctly they were a combination of brown and emerald green. My mother use to call it a dark hazel._

Edward looked down at his baby girl in wonder and awe. "Janet?" he whispered.

Little baby Janet smiled up at her father and Edward's heart leapt with joy. Could it be? Could Janet really have come back to him? He looked out the window and towards the sky. "Thank you." He whispered.

Just then a nurse walked in with a clip board and pen. She smiled and facing Bella asked "Have you decided on a name?"

Bella smiled, "My Husband is going to name her. I got to name our first two children. It's his turn."

Edward turned to the nurse and smiled, "Janet, Janet Elizabeth Cullen."

Bella looked up at Edward in confusion. He had told her that he wanted the baby's first name to be Elizabeth. Edward seeing the confusion in Bella's eyes simply shifted the baby in his arms so Bella had a clear view of the baby's eyes. When Bella saw the baby's eyes she smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Janet Elizabeth Cullen," murmured the nurse and she wrote down the name of Janet's birth certificate. "That's a beautiful name."

Edward and Bella smiled at each other. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," said Edward.

The nurse smiled and crossing the room stretched her arms out so she could take the baby and measure her and take her prints. When Edward transferred the baby into the nurse's arms the nurse looked down into the baby's eyes and her own eyes widened. "What unusual eyes. So beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen eyes this specific color before."

Edward smiled proudly, "I have."

The nurse smiled and took baby Janet away to be measure and examined. Giving Bella a quick kiss on the cheek followed the nurse out of Bella's room and headed to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renee, Charlie, and the twins were all there waiting. When they saw Edward they all jumped up and rushed over.

"How is she?" Demanded Alice.

Edward smiled, "She's fine Alice, she's just resting at the moment."

"And the baby?" Carlisle asked.

"She's a healthy baby girl."

Little Renesme clapped her hands in delight. "I have a baby sister?"

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Yes sweetheart you have a baby sister."

Edward Jr. or EJ as everyone called him looked up at his father and demanded, "What's her name?"

"We decided to call her Janet Elizabeth Cullen."

Charlie frowned in confusion, "Bella told me that you were going to call her Elizabeth Marie Cullen."

Edward smiled at his father-in-law, "When we looked into little Janet's eyes Bella and I both decided that Janet was a much more appropriate name."

Charlie continued to frown in confusion but Carlisle and the other Cullen's were staring at Edward in wonder. Edward smiled at Carlisle, "You'll see in a minute what I mean."

He then gestured for everyone to follow him into Bella's room. Bella greeted everyone and everyone gathered around her asking her how she was feeling. The twins climbed up on either side of her and Bella hugged both tightly. Just then the nurse returned with the now sleeping baby and smiling handed her back to Bella.

"Every, this is Janet." Then once again as if Janet could understand what was going on she opened her eyes. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all gasped in unison.

Carlisle's eyes filled up with tears and he turned to Edward his eyes asking if what he was seeing was not an illusion. Edward smiled and whispered, "It's really her Carlisle, and it's really her."

Esme who had heard burst into fit of happy tears and Carlisle embraced her crying in happiness as well. His wish had been answered by God. She had returned to them. That wonderful child who had saved them all was back with them.

**A/N: Okay, one more chapter left, hope you enjoyed this one.**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Epilogue

On the cold wet streets of Forks Washington a Mercedes SUV navigated smoothly around town, as if the driver knew the streets of Forks very well. This would seem somewhat impossible being that Forks was such a small town that absolutely no one drove a Mercedes; everyone that is except for the mysterious Dr. Cullen and his family. The people of Forks were wary of the Cullens, because about 26 years ago the Cullens changed drastically. From the very beginning the Cullen family had been an odd family, they were all drop dead gorgeous and they all seemed to be hiding a secret. However, on the day that the newest Cullen member, the mysterious Janet Cullen, died the Cullen's made a drastic transformation.

They were no longer drop dead gorgeous. They were still an attractive group of humans, no mistake about that but they were less attractive than they use to be. Their pale complexion had changed to a normal human flesh color and their eyes all changed from that odd gold color to different shades like blue, green, brown, etc. etc. Also, that air of mystery surrounding the Cullens evaporated. They were now just a normal family that lived in Forks. However, they still drove cars that didn't seem right for the pay check that Carlisle Cullen, the clan leader, was receiving as a surgeon in the small Forks Hospital. Some people whispered at first that maybe he did some type of tax laundering but that rumor never stuck.

Now this Mercedes was brand new from the looks of it and the driver navigated the streets like a native at the lawful speed limit. Something the Cullen's never use to do. Many of the Forks residents remembered a time that sometimes a black, silver, yellow, or red car would scare them on the road as they zoomed past them. This Mercedes fit the type of car but the driving style did not. If the residents of Forks could see through the tinted glass of the Mercedes SUV they would be mildly surprised to see Edward Cullen behind the wheel.

Edward had aged over the years. It was apparent in the gray streaks in his hair and the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. Also, surprisingly, balanced on his nose was a pair of elegant wire framed spectacles. He was smiling as he listened to a CD of his favorite piano pieces performed by his favorite pianist. Sitting beside him was his wife and love of his life Bella Cullen, formerly Bella Swan. The years had been kind to Edward's Bella. Her hair, which was pinned back out of her face, was still as brown as ever with only a few gray hairs here and there. Her complexion hardly had any wrinkles except for the faint ones around the eyes and mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes were as keen as ever as she looked around nostalgically at her old home town.

Edward's eyes flicked to the rearview mirror and smiled as he glanced at his three children. Renesmee, affectionately called Nessie by her family was seated in the first row of seats her nose buried in a book that she had to read for one of her graduate classes at Northwestern. Edward Junior or EJ was seated in the back row listening to his mp3 player moving his arms and hands in time to the beat of the music. Edward's youngest child, Janet was hidden from his view because she was napping, using Nessie's lap as a pillow. Her long hair, the perfect combination of bronze and chocolate brown was tied back into a braid that reached the small of her back. She was pale like her mother Bella and was rather short for her age. She was 16 years old and only 4ft 11. She wore jeans, boots and her sister's Northwestern sweatshirt. Her eyes, even though they were closed at the moment, Edward knew were the perfect combination of emerald green and chocolate brown, dark hazel.

Edward turned his eyes back to the road his smile widening. He was truly content. Eventually Edward reached an opening in the forest, a well worn path that was the Cullen drive way. He turned into the drive and drove along the twisting path that led through the trees. Eventually he broke through the trees and in the middle of the clearing was a large beautiful white house, The Cullen House.

He pulled up in front of the house and hit the brakes. Renesmee and EJ looked up and smiled at their old home. Janet blinked sleepily and sat up yawning and looking out the window. When she spotted the house her eyes widened in wonder. She was absolutely impressed. "Wow, you guys weren't kidding when ya'll said it was huge." She said.

Edward chuckled, "Wait till you see the inside." He said.

Just then the front door of the house flew open and Carlisle and Esme exited the house. They had aged considerably, Carlisle's hair was completely white and the wrinkles around his face were deeper than those of Edward. He too wore glasses. Esme had also grown very silver haired over the years and was also sporting a pair of glasses. She ran forward yelling in happiness. Nessie and EJ quickly dismounted from the car and ran forward to embrace their grandparents, Edward and Bella close behind them.

Janet came at a slower pace; she had never been in Forks before. She had lived in Arizona her whole life and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme always came down to Arizona to visit, same thing with Grandpa Charlie. This was the first time that she got to see the house where her family had lived before she was born. She thought she would feel uncomfortable, unattached as if she didn't belong. However, that wasn't the case. As Janet looked around at the surrounding forest and the large white house she was suddenly over come with a strong sense of nostalgia and her brain was working a mile a minute as if it were working really hard to recall something, a memory perhaps.

"Janet! Come say hello to your grandparents," Edward called.

Janet was jolted out of her thoughts and spinning around smiled at her grandparents and running forward embraced both of them at the same time. "Grandma, Grandpa! It's so awesome to see you again."

Esme and Carlisle hugged Janet, holding her tightly. "Look how big you've grown!" Esme said.

Janet giggled, "I've hardly grown at all Grandma, I still haven't reached 5 foot." She turned to Carlisle, "What do you think Grandpa? Do I still have one more growth spurt in me?"

Carlisle laughed, "I would think so Darling, your last one should be around the time you turn 18."

"Excellent," Janet said excitedly.

Nessie and EJ both laughed. EJ stepped forward and placed his hand on the top of Janet's head, "Don't worry little sis, I'm pretty sure you'll at least be taller than Aunt Alice."

Janet looked up at her brother and smiled, "I hope so. We're the same height as it is. I don't want to be that short for the rest of my life."

Everyone laughed. When they had all stopped Esme smiled happily, "Well, come on in I have hot drinks and food ready for all of you."

Janet hesitated as everyone followed Esme into the house. "Um, Dad?" She asked.

Edward turned and smiled down at his daughter, "Yes, what is it Janet?"

"Can I stay out here for just a few more minutes? You know to take it all in?"

Edward looked up at the clouds and then nodded, "Alright, but don't stay out too long it looks like it's going to rain and its cold out. We don't want you to get sick."

Janet turned towards the trees and waved back at her father, "Sure, sure. Don't worry."

Edward watched her go and smiling shook his head and entered the house.

Janet didn't go far from the house. Just to the edge of the trees. Something about this place seemed so familiar. As if she had been here before, but she knew she never had. However, images were flashing in her mind, not clear images. They were a bit fuzzy and out of focus. She closed her eyes and concentrated. As she stood there it began to rain, hard. She didn't run inside, the smell and feel of the rain was actually helping her. Slowly the images came into focus, they were memories. She saw herself, pale white with strange colored eyes standing in a clearing similar to the one she was in now. She was facing a large group of people, no not people. Her mind searched for the appropriate word. As if it were buried deep in her sub-conscious the answer came to her, vampires.

Vampires? No, that couldn't be right. They didn't exist; they were simply mythical creatures in horror films. However, she knew this term was correct and it was then that it hit her. She had been a vampire too. Instantly the memories started to flood back to her at a much faster speed. The day she was turned into a vampire, the faces of a family that she did not know at first, they had been her human parents when she had been human during that time. She remembered the day she met her real parents but they weren't her parents. They were vampires too! Why did they never tell her? She remembered that her parents had been in trouble, their identity had been revealed to the entire world.

She remembered everything from her very first memories as a child from that time all the way to the day she died. She died saving her mother's life. She remembered that she was not an ordinary vampire but an elemental. She could control fire and that was how she had defeated that large group of vampires, which, now she knew was a group called The Volturi. Some of her memories were good; some were sad and very dark. Like the one where she saw the death of a boy she didn't know but felt a very strong connection too, he had been her best friend, his name was Alex. Just seeing the memory made her heart hurt.

The memories kept coming and coming, flooding her mind. Faces, and places, all flashing before her eyes like they say happens when you die. Eventually the memories began to slow and Janet noticed that these final memories held the face of another man she did not know at first. He was very tall and muscular with russet brown skin and jet black hair and he turned into a wolf. Janet knew his name the second she saw his face, Jacob. She savored these last few memories, who knew what had become of her friend Jacob. He's probably aged like her parents, or maybe not. His temper was pretty bad.

However, since all the vampires had been changed to humans there was no need for the wolf shape-shifters. So maybe their powers had faded with time. Who knew, Janet just hoped that someday soon she would get to meet her friend Jacob Black again. She could tell he was very special to her.

Janet finally opened her eyes and found that she was completely soaked. The rain had drenched all of her clothes and it didn't help that it had to be bellow freezing outside. Janet began to shiver uncontrollably; wrapping her arms around herself she turned and sprinted towards the house. When she entered the house she was welcomed by a warm blast of air but she continued to shiver. She heard her parents and her grandparents in the living room. She rounded the corner, "Grand..d..dma d..d..do y...you h…have a b…b…b…blanket I could b…b…borrow?" Janet asked through clattering teeth.

Esme looked up at Janet and seeing the state Janet was in her eyes widened in horror. "Janet! You're soaked! And your lips are blue!"

Edward, Carlisle, and everyone else turned around and saw that what Esme said was true. Edward jumped out of his seat and ran forward, "Janet! Are you crazy! You're going to catch pneumonia!" He turned to Esme, Bella and Nessie who were right behind him. "I need you three to get her out of these wet clothes, get her into a hot shower and then put her in some dry clothes."

All three women nodded and rushed the half frozen Janet upstairs. Edward watched them go, anxiety in his eyes. "What in the world possessed her to stay outside in the pouring rain in this kind of temperature?" He mumbled to himself.

"She looked kind of distracted Dad." EJ said coming to stand next to him.

Edward turned to his son and cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? And how do you know this?" He asked.

EJ smiled, "I made sure to look out the window every few seconds to make sure she was alright. Her expression was very serious and focused as if she were trying to remember something."

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other and then in unison up the stairs where they heard a loud sneeze. EJ looked up too, "Well, that can't be good."

Carlisle shook his head, "That child is so reckless. How many bones did you say she broke this year Edward?"

EJ answered first, "She only broke one this year. Be fair Grandpa, it's not Janet's fault that she inherited mom's balance problems. And the bone that she broke was her ankle cuz Nessie made her wear these ridiculous high heeled shoes once. Of course Janet was going to fall down the porch steps in those stupid shoes." EJ defended his little sister. He would never admit it to anyone but at times he preferred the company of his little sister rather than that of his twin.

Aunt Alice had spoiled Nessie when they were little and still living in the same house. Nessie's love for fashion matched that of her Aunt Alice. Janet on the other hand didn't get to see Aunt Alice very often since after Edward and his family moved to Phoenix, Aunt Alice moved to New York. EJ was constantly put in charge of Janet and she grew up loving sports and music just like her big brother. However, it was her love for sports that caused a majority of her accidents.

Just then Bella came down the stairs. Edward, EJ, and Carlisle moved towards her. She sighed, "She's got a temperature and a cough is coming on."

Edward groaned and EJ shook his head biting his lip, "Not good, not good."

"Let me get my bag and I will check on her and see if it's serious." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded, "Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle ran up the stairs to grab his bag. After about ten minutes he came back downstairs relief in his eyes. He smiled at Bella, Edward and EJ. "Nothing to worry about. She simply got a slight cold. A good nights sleep and some warm soup and she'll be as good as new in a day or two."

Edward sagged in relief, "Thank goodness."

Carlisle chuckled, "Come on, she's asking to see all of you. She says she wants to ask us something."

Edward frowned in confusion but followed Carlisle up the stairs and into his and Esme's room where he found Janet laying in their bed completely cocooned in blankets. She looked up as everyone entered and she smiled. "Hey dad, mom, EJ sorry for worrying you."

EJ laughed, "Where have I heard that before?"

Janet stuck her tongue out at her brother and EJ laughed again. When he had calmed down again Janet's face became serious, "Umm, Nessie? EJ? Would you let me talk to Mom, Dad and Grandma and Grandpa for a little bit? There's something I wanna ask them."

The twins looked at each other, shrugged and then nodding exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Edward looked down at his daughter, fear bubbling up his throat. Was something wrong? Was Janet actually hurt?

Janet sighed and looked up at the adults, "How come you never mentioned that you were vampires?" She asked.

Everyone was struck dumb. Edward's mouth popped open in shock. Carlisle was the first one who regained use of his tongue. "How do you know that sweetheart?"

Janet shrugged, "Because I remembered it." She said simply.

Carlisle blinked, "remembered it?"

Janet nodded, "Yeah, when I stepped out of the car it all came back to me. Memories, I'm guessing from another time or something. You were all vampires, and I was a vampire too. Except, I was a different kind of vampire, an Elemental if I remember correctly. I had to help you out because your secret had been revealed and The Volturi was coming to get you."

Edward sat down hard in the chair next to Janet's bedside. "You remember all of this Janet?"

Janet nodded, "Yup, so why didn't you guys tell me that ya'll were vampires?"

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed, "Because we didn't want to scare you sweetheart." She explained.

Janet nodded, "I can understand that. It would have been nice to know though. It's nothing to be ashamed about ya know."

Edward laughed, "Only you Janet could shrug off something like this as if it were a matter of no importance."

Janet frowned, "Oh it is a matter of the up most importance. How in the world can I remember all of this, and is everything true?"

Carlisle sat next to Janet and put his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you tell us all about it and we'll tell you if it's true."

Janet smiled up at her grandfather and started to tell her story.

_The next day:_

Jacob got out of his car and looked up at the big white house. His eyes instantly flicked over to the two French doors. He looked up at them sadly, memories of his friend Janet flooded his mind. He sighed and put on a happy face. Edward, Bella and their kids were here in Forks for a few days. Something to do with their youngest daughter having an audition at this fancy private school for the musically gifted in Tacoma.

Jacob didn't know Edward and Bella's youngest daughter. He was however, very familiar with little Nessie and EJ. He had been their babysitter more times than he could count. He was uncle Jacob to them. He went up the steps to the porch and raised his hand to knock on the door. However, before he could knock he heard the sounds of a piano being played inside. It was probably Edward, from what Esme said, Edward was now a music professor at the University of Arizona. He also knew that EJ had inherited Edward's love for music but he preferred the guitar to the piano. So it was probably Edward playing the piano.

Smiling Jacob knocked on the door a bit harder than usual because The Cullen's probably wouldn't be able to hear him over the piano. After a few seconds of waiting the door finally opened and Edward stood there. Jacob was slightly confused for a second, if Edward answered the door, who was playing the piano? Jacob shrugged it off and greeted Edward. "Hey Edward, long time no see."

Edward smiled, "Jacob! It's good to see you again." He stepped forward and both men embraced. "Look at you, you haven't changed a single bit."

Jacob laughed and slapped Edward on the back. "Edward, it's good to see you too. Yeah, I'm still the same as ever, but my power's are starting to wear off, it's getting harder to phase than it use to. Who's playing the piano?"

Edward chuckled, "It's my youngest daughter, and she's practicing for a competition coming up in a few months. Come on in, she's wanted to meet you. It's just me and the kids. Esme and Bella are out grocery shopping and Carlisle's at work. Would you like a soda?"

Jacob smiled and nodded, "Sure." Edward stepped aside and let Jacob into the house. Edward headed off towards the kitchen to grab Jacob a soda. Jacob followed the music to the living room where the large grand piano was. He saw that the room was empty except for one small person playing the piano. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. Their back was too Jacob but it was a back he was very familiar with. Her long hair was tied into a long braid that reached to the middle of her back and it was the perfect combination of chocolate brown and bronze. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her hands were very small but they jumped and flew across the keys so quickly that it made up for her lack of reach.

The song she played was not very complex but it was a nice cheerful song. He'd heard it somewhere before but he couldn't remember where. He stood transfixed as she played.

Eventually the song ended and then all of a sudden she gave a huge sneeze. On the bench next to her was a box of tissues. She groaned, and pulling out a few blew her nose. "Ugh, I can't believe I was so stupid. I never should have stayed out in that stupid rain, and without a jacket. Of course I'm going to get sick, way to go Janet."

Jacob froze, Janet? Was that really her name? Jacob ached to see her face. If he could just see her face, he would know, know for sure. She eventually sighed and bent down to pick up a book of music that was on the ground. As she did so, she glimpsed Jacob out of the corner of her eye. She jerked up and spun around. When she saw who was standing in the doorway her eyes widened. Jacob stared into her eyes in disbelief. Her face, her hair, everything was the same as before. As they locked eyes Jacob could feel his entire world change. Everything now revolved around this one little girl sitting in front of the piano staring back at Jacob. He had imprinted.

After about two minutes of staring at each other Janet smiled brightly. "Hey, Jake! I've been waiting quite a long time to meet you again!"

Jacob's jaw dropped open and he stared at her in disbelief. "Janet?" He asked, his voice horse.

Janet's smile widened, "You remember me? I remember you too."

Jake let out a cry of joy and ran forward. He was met half-way by Janet who was smiling and laughing. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. JAKE! I've missed you!"

Jake was laughing and crying, "Janet! It's really you. Oh my God, it really is you! You've come back to us."

Jake felt her nod, "yeah, I'm back. I got all my memories back just yesterday. Uh-oh, let me down Jake."

Jacob frowned in confusion but complied. He lowered her to her feet, she turned around ran back to the piano, grabbed a tissue and gave another huge sneeze and then three more in close succession. Just then Edward walked in followed by EJ. EJ walked over to Janet worried, "the medicine wearing off lil' sis?"

Janet blew her nose and shrugged, "I think so, and I haven't sneezed this much before."

Jacob frowned in confusion as Edward handed him his soda, "You sick Janet?"

Janet smiled and shook her head, "Nah, just a little tiny cold. It should be gone in a day or two."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "oh? And how did you come by this cold?"

Janet blushed and looked down at her shoes, "I stood out in the rain yesterday."

Jacob's frown returned, "You stood out in the rain yesterday? It was freezing yesterday! Why did you do something like that?"

"The rain helped me remember," Janet said tossing her tissues into the waste basket next to the piano. EJ held out a little bottle and squeezed some liquid into her hands. Jacob saw that it was hand sanitizer.

"Uncle Jacob's right lil' sis. That was pretty stupid of you." EJ teased playfully.

Janet snorted, "I'm still surprised that you're taking all of this so calmly. Nessie went crazy when she heard."

"I did not!" Said a voice behind Jacob. Jacob turned and saw Nessie, the spitting image of Bella.

Jacob smiled, "Hey Nessie, it's good to see you again. You're looking more like your mother every single day."

Nessie smiled, "Hi Uncle Jacob! Long time no see!" Nessie stepped forward and hugged Jacob.

Jacob returned the hug, "How long are you guys here for? The whole summer break I hope."

Nessie shook her head, "Sorry Uncle Jacob we're only here for about two weeks. EJ and I have summer classes."

Jacob looked at Janet sadly, "So little time?"

Janet smiled, "The length of my stay all depends on the mail." She said cryptically.

Jacob groaned inwardly, great she inherited Edward's annoying ability of never telling the entire story.

Janet, unaware of Jacob's annoyance turned to her sister excitedly, "Did you check the mail?"

Nessie smiled and nodded. She held out the stack of mail and Janet lunged for it, a bit too quickly. She tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face. Everyone ran forward when they heard the thud of Janet's head hitting the floor. Jacob reached her first and helped her sit up.

Janet clutched her head and groaned in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow it hurts. It hurts a lot."

Jacob laughed and gently rubbed her head, "Of course it's gonna hurt, there's a bruise forming."

Edward paused briefly and studied Jacob's expression and he frowned. He knew that look, he saw Sam give his Emily that look every single day. That _DOG_ had imprinted on his baby.

He shot Jacob a murderous glare. Jacob saw and frowned in confusion. What could have Edward all pissed off? He paled momentarily, did Edward know he had imprinted on Janet? Had he read his thoughts?

Jacob shook his head, that was ridiculous. Edward couldn't read minds anymore. But, he did know Sam, Jared, and Quil very well so he saw first hand what it was like for a werewolf to imprint. Jacob swallowed, he was in big trouble. Edward, satisfied that he had conveyed his message, kneeled down next to Janet, his eyes worried, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

Janet nodded, "Yeah I'm okay."

Edward chuckled and gave her a quick hug, "You're just as clumsy as your mother."

"Why do you always make that sound like a good thing dad?"

Edward smiled, "Because it's one of the features I love most about you and your mother."

Janet rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Nessie knelt down next to Janet and handed her a large white envelope. "Was this what you were searching for?"

Janet's eyes widened and she snatched the envelope and ripped it open. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it frantically.

"What does it say Janet?" Edward asked as Janet finished reading the letter.

Janet looked up at her father a large grin spread across her face, "I got in!"

"You got in?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Janet nodded laughing now, "I got in! I can't believe it! I got in! Gramps is gonna flip when he hears! Can I call him?"

Edward nodded and Janet jumped out and ran to the kitchen. Jacob was completely confused by now. He turned to Edward, "What's going on?" he asked Edward.

Edward who watched Janet run into the kitchen with a sad smile, glared and turned to Jacob, "She got accepted into the private music Academy in Tacoma."

Jacob's eyes widened in disbelief, "Tacoma? That's only 30 minutes away from Forks."

Edward nodded his face hostel, "That's why she will be living with Charlie until she graduates in six years."

Jacob stared at Edward in disbelief, completely oblivious of the death glares Edward was directing at Jacob. He was too excited that Janet would be living here in Forks from now on. From the look on Edward, Nessie's and EJ's faces they were not all that happy about it but Jacob couldn't help himself. He was overjoyed. Janet would be staying here with him in Washington.

In the kitchen Jacob heard Janet rapidly fire off her good news to Charlie. She was so excited and talking so fast that Charlie had to ask her to repeat herself. However, when he heard her news he began to talk just as fast and just as excitedly as Janet was.

"Wow, so you'll be living here with me now right?"

"You bet grandpa! Your house is closer than Grandpa Carlisle's and besides, you need someone to cook for you."

Charlie laughed, "You sound just like your mother. Let me talk to your dad, I bet he's as happy about this as a drunk is to be in jail." He sounded somewhat smug about that statement. Jacob knew that Charlie never really did like Edward all that much. However, Charlie's tone of voice was lost on Janet because before he could even finish his sentence she had hollered for Edward.

Edward sighed and made his way to the kitchen passing Janet on her way back into the living room. EJ stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "Congrats Janet, I knew you could do it. Didn't I tell you that getting violently ill before an audition was a good thing?"

Janet snorted and shoved her brother, "Shut-up. It didn't help that you sat there all nice and smug eating nachos! You knew I was gonna puke if I saw you eating those."

EJ chuckled, "Sorry."

Nessie punched EJ in the arm and gave him a withering look, the grin on EJ's face disappeared. Nessie then turned to Janet and looked at her sadly, "Do you really need to go so far away from Mom and Dad so soon Janet? Why couldn't you wait until college to move out of the house?"

Janet smiled up at her big sister, "This is the best music school in the country. All the best orchestra's pull directly from this school. Also, anyone who wants to teach in any prestigious musical program graduates from here. It's perfect for me, besides…" she smiled up at Jacob, "I think I'm going to love living in Forks."

Jacob smiled back, his heart overflowing with happiness. "Forks will be a lot more interesting with you in town. Hopefully you don't cause as much trouble as your mother did."

Janet laughed, "There are no more vampires, how much trouble could I possibly get in?"

EJ laughed, "Plenty, be warned Jacob. My little sister is ten times as clumsy as mom ever was. I bet that with all this rain and icy winters Janet will have had three broken bones by the end of the year."

"You willing to bet on that?" Janet demanded.

EJ smirked, "I bet you a hundred bucks that come new years you would have broken at least one bone."

Janet smiled, "I'll take that bet and double it, I bet I won't get a broken bone for the next full year."

EJ whistled impressed, "Wow little sis, you're confident."

Everyone laughed as brother and sister argued. Eventually Edward decided to break up the argument and asked for Janet to perform a piano piece called La Campanella. Janet and EJ stopped arguing and Janet eagerly walked over to the piano. She smiled up at Jacob. "This piece took me awhile to learn. It's my favorite."

She placed her fingers on the keys at first Jacob thought it would be something simple but it got complicated fast. This piece was obviously easier for someone with much larger fingers but Janet, with her quick hands, jumped from key to key with ease, never missing a note. Jacob watched in awe, Edward, EJ, and Nessie watched proudly as their daughter and little sister performed with the precision of a master pianist. As Edward, EJ, and Nessie watched Janet perform, a smile on her face it hit all three just how much they were going to miss their Janet. However, they watched as Jacob watched Janet with love and admiration. They knew that Janet would be in good hands and safe, having a werewolf to protect her.

Unseen by any of the humans the Angel Alex smiled and sighed in relief. It looked like his guardian duty was over. His best friend was in good hands, he could rest assured that she would come to no harm, she was with her soul mate after all. He stood up and placing a kiss on the crown of Janet's head flew up into the heavens, everything would be just fine.

~The End.


End file.
